This is War
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Él sabía que no era una locura. No pudo serlo. Él conocía a la voz por su nombre, a pesar de que no se le había dicho su nombre. Simplemente sabía el nombre sin tener que pedirlo. Y después de hacer algunas investigaciones, fue capaz de coincidir con el nombre que sabía que era conocido como una entidad sobrenatural. Saika. Shizaya eventualmente. (obra original de Miyuki Wynter)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí traigo una traducción de una obra que me gustó mucho así que quise compartirla para ustedes n_n

Disclaimer: Créditos a **Miyuki Wynte** quien es la autora original del fic que me dejó traducirla ¡Muchas gracias!

Durarara! y sus personajes son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo y demás.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

 **** IMPORTANTE! ¡POR FAVOR LEE!****

Este fic va a seguir, junto con la historia del anime (comenzando con el episodio 3), y luego se apaga desde el episodio 25. No voy a estar cubriendo todo, desde las novelas que, técnicamente, que ocurriría después de terminado el anime. El comienzo será mucho Izaya-céntric, pero una vez que terminemos el anime, SHIZAYA se desarrollará en toda su gloria. Además, la traducción que estoy usando es de la versión subtitulada del anime, por lo que el diálogo podría no coincidir con el doblaje en Inglés.

((Ahora puedes leer el fic si no se preocupan por el resto de esto))

Este fic fue de mi cerebro infantil y un buen amigo mío que estuvimo planificación y pensando mucho, así que espero que lo disfruten! Y para que lo sepas, a partir de ahora, tengo esta historia escrita hasta el final del anime, y ya que estoy casi terminado con clases, actualizaciones debe ser bastante rápida, ya que por lo general son para mí.

¡Así que Disfruten!

* * *

... ~ - ~...

El dolor atravesó su cuerpo como él aterrizó a pocos metros de donde había estado de pie. Rápidamente se puso de pie, Izaya miró a ver qué objeto volador le había golpeado esta vez.

Un bote de basura de una tienda de conveniencia... Grande.

A través del dolor quemando por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, pudo escuchar la voz delatora de un hombre que había estado esperando evitar en la actualidad.

–Izzaaaayaaaa-kuuun, –Heiwajima Shizuo siguió hablando, –¿No te dije que te quedes fuera de Ikebukuro?

Tirando de su chaqueta hacia atrás sobre sus hombros, Izaya se levantó para enfrentarse a su némesis, preparado para luchar contra su salida si es necesario. Por supuesto, hubiera preferido un poco más de tiempo para charlar con Ryugamine Mikado, pero parecía que tendría que esperar por otro momento.

–Shizu-chan... ¿No estabas trabajando sobre la Puerta oeste ahora? –Izaya cuestionó.

Shizuo se encogió de hombros. –Fui despedido hace mucho tiempo. –Dijo simplemente, –Y pensé que te dije que dejaras de llamarme así ¡Tengo un nombre, y es Heiwajima Shizuo!

Ah, sí. Shizuo perdía sus puestos de trabajo tan fácilmente como perdía los estribos. Mentalmente se dio patadas a sí mismo por no tomar en cuenta eso, Izaya decidió que tendría que empezar a llevar un mejor seguimiento de su enemigo.

–Oh, Shizu-chan. ¿Todavía estás loco porque te inculpé en aquel crimen? –Izaya bromeó.

–Oh, yo no estoy loco, sólo quiero darte una patada en el culo. –Shizuo indicó con una mirada salvaje sobre él.

 _"Por supuesto. Eso tiene mucho sentido..."_ pensó Izaya.

–No soy bueno en tratar contigo, Shizu-chan. Tu violencia no tiene lógica tras de sí, y nunca escuchas a la razón... Es tan molesto. –Izaya dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, Izaya sacó su navaja y se preparó para la lucha inminente. –Déjame ir.

Fue en ese momento que sucedió algo extraño. Izaya podría sentir una incómoda agitación, tan profunda que parecía atraer su atención hacia el trío de chicos de escuela secundaria que atestiguan esta refriega. No pasó mucho tiempo en absoluto para que Izaya notara la forma en que la chica estaba mirando a su cuchillo. Parecía aterrada, pero no en la forma en que una persona normal teme de un arma. Lo que es aún más interesante fue el hecho de que en el instante en que había puesto los ojos en la chica, esa sensación incómoda sólo creció más fuerte.

 _"Algo no está bien aquí..."_ girando rápidamente su atención a Shizuo, Izaya escuchó un grito de vuelta de la esquina.

–¡Ahí está! ¡Es él!

Ah, ese matón sin cerebro de adelante decidió llevar a sus amigos a lo largo de su venganza. Qué típico de un miembro de una banda violenta...

–¡No vas a salirte con la tuya jugando conmigo! –Se jactaba, –¡Estamos con los Dollars!

En lugar de reconocer a los matones que le habían rodeado, Izaya simplemente se mantuvo firme y esperó a que se dieran cuenta del alboroto con ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo.

–Espera, ¿Es un camarero? –Un matón gritó.

–¡De ninguna manera! –Otro dijo con incredulidad.

–¿He-Heiwajima Sh-Shizuo?

 _"Y aquí vamos."_ Izaya reflexionó.

Un muy cabreado Shizuo se contrajo al escuchar su nombre cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a la fuente. –¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Izaya observó con calma divertida como la escena se llavaba acabo, con esa extraña lógica y un impresionante despliegue de una fuerza inhumana que era única para el hombre conocido como Heiwajima Shizuo.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse más. Esa sensación de malestar aún estaba allí, y parecía que no se iría hasta que estuviera fuera de allí.

–¡Te veo luego! –Izaya llamó mientras rápidamente se volvió sobre sus talones y corrió. Y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad cuando oyó el familiar sonido de pernos siendo arrancados del hormigón.

–¡No está irás a ninguna parte! –Oyó a Shizuo abajo detrás de él mientras una máquina expendedora promedio de todos los días de pronto se convirtió en un arma de proyectiles.

Al estar tan distraído como estaba, Izaya estaba seguro de que no habría sido capaz de esquivar el objeto de metales pesados; Sin embargo, parecía que Izaya estaba destinado a escapar porque en ese momento, la máquina se detuvo en el aire por nada menos que Simón, permitiéndole a Izaya escapar ileso. Tendría que hacer una parada al Russia Sushi algún vez como agradecimiento, pero eso también tendría que esperar para otro día.

–¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué ha pasado? –Izaya preguntó en voz alta a su apartamento vacío después de cerrar la puerta tras él.

 _"Qué quieres decir…?"_ una voz pequeña, tranquila, respondió en su cabeza.

–Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Lo sentí cuando esa chica me miraba... O mi cuchillo para ser específico. –Izaya explicó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta forrada de piel.

 _"Tienes todo mal... No era la chica... era debido a Shizuo..."_ defendió la voz apagada.

–Mierda. –Izaya replicó.

 _"Quiero decir que... que la basura puede ser muy dolorosa, y tenía miedo de que no llegaramos lejos..."_

Con un suspiro, Izaya se dejó caer sobre el sofá para descansar, sintió el dolor lentamente desvanecerse. –Escucha, –empezó a decir, –Yo sé que tienes otra pieza en alguna parte. No soy estúpido, ¿sabes? No puedo evitar preguntarme si esto tiene algo que ver con eso.

 _"No te preocupes por eso... Ni siquiera puedo sentir esa parte más... no tengo ni idea de dónde está..."_ La voz sonaba abatida, pero Izaya todavía tenía sus sospechas.

–Te agradecería que no me mientas. –Izaya declaró, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos. –Es muy frustrante...

 _"¿Por qué habría jamás de mentirte...?"_ La voz susurró.

–Puedo pensar en algunas buenas razones... –Dijo rotundamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo, –Yo sé lo que sientes por mí.

 _"Te amo…"_

–Una vez más... No me mientas así.

 _"Te amo... Te amo... Te amo..."_

Izaya se agarró la cabeza entre las manos como la voz se hacía más fuerte y más apremiante al repetir esa frase. Un dolor agudo empezaba a formarse en la parte frontal de su cabeza mientras la voz seguía repitiendo su mantra como si Izaya no lo hubiera oído ya un millón de veces.

 _"Te amo... te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo..."_

Se dio la vuelta a su lado, sin soltarse la cabeza como la voz creció inexorablemente en la urgencia.

 _"Te amo... te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... yo te amo... te amo..."  
_  
–¡CÁLLATE! –Izaya gritó en el silencio de su apartamento. –Sólo... sólo deja de... –Y añadió débilmente, frotándose las sienes para disipar su creciente dolor de cabeza.

 _"Todo lo que quiero es existir... Soy lo mismo que tú..."_ La voz volvió de nuevo a su bajo volumen de este tiempo.

Izaya soltó su agarre en la cabeza, aunque todavía latía con fuerza y trató de relajarse. –Sólo déjame dormir por un rato, ¿de acuerdo? –Murmuró, –Estoy seguro de que el golpe de Shizu-chan me duele mucho más de lo que te hace daño...

Afortunadamente, sólo el silencio le respondió esta vez mientras se acomodó en el sofá, no encontraba la energía suficiente para siquiera molestarse en ir arriba. A los cinco minutos, Izaya se sumió en un sueño ligero, mientras que sus queridos seres humanos continuaron su día en las calles de abajo.

 _"… Dormir…"_

* * *

 _.  
_

 **Si estas confundido, no te preocupes. Si entiendes completamente a dónde voy con este fic, impresionante. ¡Bien por ti! :D**

 **En el siguiente capítulo las cosas tendrán sentido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Guau. No esperaba esto mucho amor por sólo el primer capítulo! ¡Me halaga! ¡Gracias a todos!**

 **Además, para que lo sepas, he trabajado duro para tratar de llenar los agujeros de la trama que me encontré, pero si ve alguna, o en todo caso en este fic te confunde, asegúrese de que me haga saber y voy a hacer que las cosas consiguen se explica mejor! :D**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

Siempre había sido así...

Orihara Izaya nació en una familia normal con unos padres cuya única rareza fue la elección de los nombres de sus niños.

Por supuesto, Kyoko y Shirou no sabían nada de la voz. Izaya nunca se los había dicho simplemente porque sabía que no era normal. Si hubiera ido a ellos y dicho: "¡Mamá, papá, escucho una voz en mi cabeza!" ¿Qué pasaría? ¡Sería enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico!

Incluso a la escasa edad de cuatro años, Izaya sabía que no debía ir por ahí diciendo a la gente acerca de los constantes murmullos de "Te amo" haciendo eco en su cabeza. Y hasta la fecha, nadie conocía su secreto.

Él sabía que no era una locura. No pudo serlo. Él conocía a la voz por su nombre, a pesar de que nunca se le había nombrado. Simplemente sabía el nombre sin tener que preguntar. Y después de hacer algunas investigaciones, fue capaz de coincidir que el nombre era conocido como una entidad sobrenatural.

Saika.

El nombre de la voz era Saika.

Ya haciendo lecturas de nivel universitario, con diez años de edad, Orihara Izaya pasó mucho tiempo en las bibliotecas locales, mirando hacia todo lo que podía encontrar sobre el nombre. La mayor parte del tiempo, no podría encontrar mucho, pero de vez en cuando, habría de tropezar con algo en un libro que sonaba muy familiar para ser una coincidencia.

"Saika dice que ama a los seres humanos."

Sus ojos se abrieron al leer esa frase por primera vez. Izaya siempre había encontrado goce al observar a los otros niños jugar. Algunos podrían oscilar sin esfuerzo en las barras, algunos caían y lloraban, algunos se reían del que cayó, mientras que otros tratarían de animarle...

Izaya simplemente estaría sentado a un lado mirando.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando se trataba de los adultos también. A Izaya le encantaba ir de excursión con sus padres porque le daba la oportunidad de observar las diferencias y similitudes entre adultos y niños. Él simplemente amaba lo similares que eran los adultos a pesar de que afirmaban ser mucho más maduros. Todavía había algunos que consiguió por esfuerzo, algunos de los que se debatió, y algunos de los que se encontró la diversión de los menos afortunados.

Los amaba a todos.

Y Saika estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando era muy joven, Saika no hizo más que susurrar su amor. No fue hasta que Izaya entró en la escuela media que en realidad pudo mantener una conversación con él.

Lo primero que Izaya preguntó fue simplemente "¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Cómo había llegado a su cabeza?

Izaya aprendió rápidamente que Saika solamente se unió con izaya porque necesitaba un huésped humano. No podría sobrevivir por sí misma, por lo que se adhirió al alma de Izaya cuando era muy joven, fusionando a Izaya y Saika en un solo ser.

Según lo que su investigación le decía, Saika amaba a los seres humanos mucho; Sin embargo, su amor era diferente del de Izaya. Donde Izaya amaba simplemente sentarse y observar, Saika tenía un enfoque mucho más... "hagamoslo". Casi inmediatamente después de aprender cómo tener una conversación con Izaya, Saika empezó a susurrar sus propias ideas en la cabeza de Izaya.

 _"Tú los amas también, ¿verdad...?"_

 _"Te amo…"_

 _"Ama a todos conmigo..."_

 _"Talla tu amor en ellos..."_

 _"Cortalos para mostrar tu amor..."_

Pero en ninguna vez Izaya le escuchó. Estaba perfectamente contento con dejar que sus queridos seres humanos continúaran haciendo lo que quisieran. La voz de Saika no tenía ninguna influencia sobre sus acciones.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que Izaya comenzó a llevar un cuchillo con él. Se dijo que la voz de Saika no tenía nada que ver con ello, pero con toda honestidad, no estaba seguro de si eso era cierto. La única cosa que sí sabía era que desde que había comenzado a llevar aquello en el bolsillo, las palabras de amor de Saika habían aumentado constantemente susurrando para que él cortara a la gente a su alrededor. Pero aún sabiendo esto, Izaya no se deshizo de la navaja. Por más que la voz de Saika le hacía sentirse incómodo, el peso de la hoja en su bolsillo era reconfortante.

Hasta que un día, en particular, Izaya fue obligado a tomar una decisión muy importante.

Izaya recordó el día hasta el último detalle. El cielo nublado y la ligera rociada de lluvia, la niebla que volvía todo en la distancia en un borroso gris pálido, y el sonido de sus compañeros de estudios que se llamaban los unos a los otros mientras corrían a casa antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer de manera constante.

Observó como todos corrieron junto a él, algunos sacaban sus paraguas mientras que otros colocaban sus bolsas sobre la cabeza. Izaya se sentó en la pared de la entrada a la escuela secundaria de Rajin, simplemente dejando a la lluvia caer sobre su cabeza.

A él le gustaba la lluvia. El olor, el sonido... La forma en que el agua se reunía poco a poco en las depresiones en el suelo, formando gradualmente un charco de tamaño decente...

Por alguna razón, Izaya se había estado sintiendo cansado esa semana, e incluso cuando sus queridos seres humanos corrían junto a él, lo único que podía hacer era simplemente mirar el reflejo de la escuela en un charco delante suyo, hipnotizado por las gotas de agua que rompían la imagen del reflejo.

–¡Hey! ¡Izaya!

Izaya recordó que la voz de Shinra había sonado extrañamente distante para él en ese momento mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la lluvia penetre en su ropa.

–¡Izaya! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Al despertar de su trance, Izaya volteó hacia abajo para ver a Shinra de pie junto a la pared, mirándolo con preocupación escrita en su rostro.

–Te vas a enfermar si te quedas ahí arriba, ¿sabes? ¡Esta lloviendo! –Shinra señaló. –Has estado fuera toda la semana, ¿pasa algo malo?

–No... –Izaya respondió en voz baja. –Sólo estoy un poco cansado…

–¡Bueno, si ya estás cansado estar aquí afuera sólo se va a hacer sentir peor! ¿Por qué no bajas de allí y vamos adentro hasta que la lluvia aminore?

Izaya apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Simplemente no podía entender por qué se sentía tan malditamente exhausto.

–S-sí, está bien... –Dijo, empujandose fuera de la pared y aterrizando con una pequeña salpicadura junto a su amigo.

Con sensación de mareo, Izaya miró hacia adelante mientras Shinra se volvió y empezó a caminar de vuelta al edificio. Fue en ese preciso momento que Izaya supo que algo estaba muy mal.

Su visión empezó a hacerse muy tenue, y su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí mismo.

 _"Te amo…"_

Su mano se movió hacia su bolsillo.

 _"Ama a todos conmigo..."_

Podía sentir su mano envolverse alrededor de la pequeña hoja.

 _"Corta para mostrar tu amor..._

Él sacó la hoja de mala gana y dio unos pasos hacia Shinra.

 _"¡REPARTE NUESTRO AMOR en todos y cada uno de ellos!"_

–¡NO!

Izaya ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había gritado hasta que oyó a Shinra llamarle, corriendo a su lado.

En el momento en que Shinra llegó a él, él estaba en el suelo, y ya había lanzado el cuchillo en algún lugar a su derecha.

–¿Izaya? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Izaya? ¿Izaya?

Podía oír las palabras frenéticas de Shinra, y sentirse a sí mismo siendo tirado de nuevo sobre sus pies, pero nada se sentía bien. Una vez que él estuvo de pie finalmente fue capaz de ver con claridad a Shinra. Él estaba agarrando firmemente los hombros de Izaya, y estudiando su rostro.

–¿Puedes escucharme? –Preguntó, –¡Izaya, por favor di algo! No te ves demasiado bien... Tal vez realmente estás enfermo...

–Yo-yo estoy bien... –Izaya finalmente logró responder, aunque débilmente.

 _"Cortar. Cortar. Cortar. Amor. Cortar. Te amo."_

Él negó con la cabeza, pero no hizo nada para calmar a la voz incesante de su mente.

–Tengo que irme –dijo rápidamente, se deshizo del agarre de Shinra y corrió, sin molestarse para protegerse de la lluvia torrencial.

* * *

.

 **N/T: Creo que publicaré dos por semana, para avanzar rápido con esta parte e ir directo a la historia en sí... Aún lo debo pensar pero es casi seguro que así será.**

 **¡Tengan buen fin de semana! n_n]/**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Aquí el tercer capítulo!

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Así que me hicieron dos preguntas y voy a responderlas para todos aquellos que tienen curiosidad. La primera es que Kyoko y Shirou son los nombres de los padres de Izaya (como se revela en el vol. 9 de las novelas).**

 **La segunda pregunta fue sobre la implicación de Anri en este fic. No puedo decir mucho en este momento, debido a pequeños spoilers, pero voy a decir que ella va a hacer pequeñas apariciones en este fic, pero no mucho después de que haya pasado por el anime.**

 **Si alguien tiene más preguntas, ¡no duden en preguntar! No tengo un beta reader, por lo que a pesar de que todas estas cosas tienen sentido para mí, podría no tener sentido para ustedes. Y yo quiero saber si algo no tiene sentido, a fin de mantener las preguntas que viene! :D  
**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

Se pasó, pero que no sabía a dónde iba. ¿Casa? No. Su familia estaría allí. No podía arriesgarse a eso por el momento. Sólo necesitaba ir a algún lugar de solucionar este problema donde nadie lo encontraría.

Finalmente, llegó al Parque Sur de Ikebukuro, justo cuando los truenos comenzaron a sonar sobre él. El parque estaba completamente desprovisto de actividad humana en el momento en que llegó allí, y por una vez en su vida, estaba contento por ello.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendome? –los gritos de izaya fueron ahogado por el sonido de la lluvia que salpicaba sobre el hormigón.

 _"Te amo…"_

–¡No, me poseíste! –Se dejó caer de rodillas, ignorando el agua fría que se filtraba a través de su ropa ya empapada. –¿Por qué haces eso?

 _"Amor... Los seres humanos... Talla nuestro amor en ellos..."_

–¡Cállate! No quiero compartir este cuerpo contigo. ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡No tuyo para utilizarlo como mejor te parezca!

 _"No... Yo quiero... quiero amar a los seres humanos... Cortar..."_

Izaya cayó de costado y se enroscó sobre sí mismo, tirando de su cabello empapado. –Sal. Sal. Sal. –Repitió las palabras, tratando de ahogar las palabras de amor de Saika con su propia voluntad.

Rechazó a Saika con cada fibra de su ser, tratando de sacarla a la fuerza de él. Por lo que había leído, Saika tenía la capacidad de dividir las almas. Si eso era cierto, e Izaya y Saika eran verdaderamente un alma fusionada, entonces debe tener el poder para separar su alma de Saika de sí mismo.

–Sal. Sal. Sal. Sal. ¡Fuera!

 _"¡No espera!"_

Perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cabeza de repente se sintió muy clara. Levantándose de sus rodillas, Izaya se estremeció, dandose cuenta de lo fría que estaba.

–¿Hola? –Llamó débilmente, –¿S-Saika?

 _"... Estoy aquí..."_ La respuesta de Saika fue mucho más tranquila de lo que solía ser.

–¿Q-Qué sucedió sólo...?

 _"Hemos sido divididos..."_

–¿Entonces por qué todavía te puedo oír...? –Izaya preguntó mientras se dejó caer al suelo, todavía se sentía agotado.

 _"No puedo salir de tu cuerpo... no está en mi poder..."_

–Pero... ¿Estamos separados...? –Izaya preguntó vacilante.

 _"…Sí…"_

–Así que... lo hice, ¿eh? –Él suspiró, –No me importa si nos quedamos así... Sólo... ¿No te atrevas tratar de poseerme de nuevo.

 _"No te quiero…"_

–¿Podrías darme un descanso, ne...? Ya sé eso... –Izaya dijo débilmente, todavía incapaz de moverse de su lugar en el suelo.

 _"Vas a enfermarte..."_ la voz de Saika susurró después de unos minutos de silencio.

–¿Y quién debería tener la culpa de eso...? Has estado robando mi energía toda la semana para lograr poseerme, ¿la necesitabas, no?

 _"..."_

–Eso es lo que pensé. –Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa débil, –No quiero escuchar tu voz por un tiempo, ¿entendido?

No hubo respuesta. Izaya sólo podía esperar que eso significara que Saika estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes. Después de todo, era el cuerpo de Izaya. No el de Saika.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron en silencio antes de Izaya finalmente encontrara la determinación de levantarse. Poco a poco, él tropezó a casa mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo y los truenos retumbaban a través de las calles de las ciudades vacías.

No supo cuánto tiempo le llevó a arrastrarse a casa, pero debe de haber sido mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que había estado a oscuras durante algún tiempo. Respirando con dificultad, Izaya se dirigió a la puerta, y entró.

La luz agredió a sus ojos primero antes de que el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado fuera registrado en su cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, Izaya giró la mirada para ver a su madre de pie a poca distancia con Mairu y Kururi aferradas a ella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Izaya se diera cuenta de las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre.

–¿I-Izaya...? –Ella susurró con incredulidad, –Tú... Estás de vuelta...

Izaya se quedó en la puerta como Kyoko se apartó de las niñas, le echó los brazos al cuello y sollozó en su hombro.

–¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tu padre aún está buscandote!" Lloró, moviendose hacia atrás para mirarle a la cara. –¡Estás empapado! ¡Y estás helado! –Le pasó las manos por el cabello mojado. –Ven adentro y conseguir cambiado esa ropa.

Mecánicamente, Izaya se quitó los zapatos empapados y entró como su madre lo llevó a la cocina y lo sentó en una silla.

–Niñas, llamen a su padre y diganle que está en casa. –Kyoko dijo, secándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano. –Y vayan a buscar a su hermano algo de ropa limpia y una toalla.

–No, eso está bien... –Izaya dijo, con la voz todavía débil, –Voy a buscarla yo mismo...

Tirando de la silla de al lado, Kyoko se sentó. –Izaya, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Por favor, dime! ¡Pareciera que acabas de ser asaltado!

Izaya sonrió suavemente con eso. –No... No es nada de qué preocuparse... yo sólo... quería ir a dar un paseo, y quede atrapado en la lluvia.

–¡Pero te ves terrible! ¡Parece como si hubieras estado en algún tipo de pelea o algo! –Kyoko comenzó a opinar sobre las posibles lesiones de su hijo. –¡Por lo general, cuando te vas a dar un paseo no te vas por tanto tiempo!

–Realmente madre, no me duele. –Izaya se levantó de la silla y se encogió de hombros quitándose las manos de su madre de sus hombros. –Estoy muy cansado. Voy a ir a la cama temprano.

Kyoko se levantó y observó a Izaya dirigirse hacia las escaleras. –¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

–¡Estoy bien! ¡No se preocupen! –Izaya agitó por encima del hombro, pero no se dio vuelta mientras hablaba. Simplemente continuó subiendo las escaleras, dando a sus hermanas una pequeña sonrisa al pasar junto a ellas.

–¿Iza-nii? –Mairu llamó tras de él.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien. –Él mintió.

Izaya entró al cuarto de baño y empezó quitándose la ropa mojada, que se aferraba a su cuerpo por igual empapado. Observó su reflejo en el espejo, Izaya frunció el ceño ante lo que vio. Había suciedad en su cara y en el pelo, y un par de bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos que indicaban su agotamiento.

Realmente parecía que acababa de ser asaltado.

Encogiéndose de hombros a la vista, Izaya dio un paso bajo el agua tibia y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha mientras luchaba para mantenerse de pie. Sus piernas se sentían muy débiles, lo que le obligó a sí mismo a limpiarse rápidamente antes de que sus piernas se rindieran en sostenerlo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a su habitación, donde sacó su pijama y se cambió. Uno nunca realmente aprecia la ropa seca caliente hasta que ha estado fuera bajo la lluvia durante unas horas.

Izaya se cubrió con las mantas sobre sí mismo, tomó una respiración profunda y relajada. Se había dejado su bolsa en la escuela, y su cuchillo en el suelo, pero sólo tendría que lidiar con eso más adelante. Por ahora, sólo quería dormir.

Desde ese día, su vida había continuado con bastante normalidad. Sí, la voz de Saika continuó hablando con él, pero nunca fue controlado por ella de nuevo. Shinra le había devuelto su cuchillo al día siguiente, y por alguna razón, Izaya se lo llevó en el bolsillo. Se negó a decirle Shinra o a sus padres lo que había sucedido esa noche, y, finalmente, todo el mundo se rindió en averiguar, ya que él no hizo un hábito de ello. Todos parecían aceptar la excusa de "estaba muy cansado", y se retiraron.

Apenas un año más tarde, Izaya se encontró en Rajin con Shinra, se presentó con el futuro fortísimo de Ikebukuro.

–No me gustas. –Heiwajima Shizuo dijo rotundamente.

–¿Oh? Eso es muy malo. Los dos podríamos haber tenido un montón de diversión juntos.

Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para desencadenar el temperamento de Shizuo, y él vino corriendo a Izaya con toda su fuerza. Izaya esquivó sin esfuerzo el golpe, y en su entusiasmo, izaya ni siquiera perdonó a un segundo pensamiento cuando él sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo y cortó una línea delgada sobre el pecho de Shizuo.

El instante en que la cuchilla se puso en contacto con la piel de Shizuo, Izaya pudo sentir a Saika revolverse en su interior.

 _"Cortar... Amor..."_

La voz de Saika le susurró cuando se alejó de Shizuo. Podía sentir el deseo de Saika por entrar en la mente de Shizuo; Sin embargo, Izaya fue capaz de suprimir fácilmente que Saika fluya dentro del rubio delante de él. Además, ahora que la hoja se retiró, no tenía ningún medio disponible para servir como un puente a otro cuerpo.

 _"_ _¿Ves eso?"_ –Izaya habló a Saika en su cabeza, _–"Incluso si me dices que corte, aún puedo parar_."

–¿Ves? –Izaya dijo en voz alta, ahora habla de Shizuo, –¿No es divertido?

Y por lo tanto, su juego del gato y el ratón comenzó.

... ~ - ~...

* * *

N/A: **He dicho esto en "Humillación", y lo diré de nuevo. Realmente creo que los padres de Izaya eran gente agradable. Estoy un poco aburrida con fics donde sus padres son abusivos, y por lo que los escribí como cualquier otro padre que estaría preocupado si por ejemplo, su hijo no regresó a casa.  
**

 **Así que sí. Ahí tienen.  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Capítulo cuatro!

 **N/A: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Izaya! :D Sin embargo, otro 21 cumpleaños de nuestro sociópata favorito!** (N/T: Creo que debí solicitar el proyecto antes, para que coincidan las fechas ¬¬ aquí ya pasó más de un mes)

 **¡Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews / alertas / favoritos! ¡En serio sonrío como un idiota cuando los leo! XD**

 **Mi única preocupación por este fic es que muchos de ustedes dejen de leer debido a la falta de Shizaya al principio, pero ya que está siguiendo el anime, fue un poco difícil para mí para hacer el trabajo desde el principio. Pero les aseguro, una vez que estemos más allá del anime, ¡he planeado tanto por este fic! Y no se preocupe, rompo las escenas de la serie con un poco delo mío, por lo que no es como si sólo vamos a estar viendo el anime de nuevo!**

N/T: Curioso, tengo la misma preocupación...

... ~ - ~...

* * *

El sol apenas había comenzado a desaparecer a medida que Izaya se sentó de nuevo en su silla giratoria, riendo para sí mismo por el éxito de su último juego.

Yagiri Namie acababa de salir de la oficina de Izaya en busca de su hermano, lo que indicaba que Izaya debería enviar otro mensaje a Harima Mika antes de que la diversión pudiera ser interrumpida. Con suerte, ella podría terminar donde él quería que ella estuviera, que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que actualmente tenía Celty la espera de un trabajo. Si todo salió bien, Celty se engañe pensando con la cabeza estaba unido a otro cuerpo.

 _"_ _¿Más trucos y trampas...?"_ Saika susurró en su cabeza.

–Tú callate. –Izaya dijo con severidad, como si estuviera regañando a un niño. –Estoy teniendo un poco de diversión, eso es todo.

 _"Eres cruel..."_

–¿Oh? ¿Yo soy cruel? –él respondió: –Como si fueras mejor. ¡Yo no soy el que quiere cortar a cada persona que veo! Además, Celty ni siquiera es humana.

 _"Quiero difundir nuestro amor..."  
_  
–¡Ja! No tuerzas mi amor con el tuyo. ¿Cuál es el punto de poseer las personas de todos modos? Si realmente los amas, ¡no debes querer controlarlos! ¡Simplemente debes observar desde lejos y dejar que ellos tengan sus propias reacciones ante los obstáculos colocados en su camino! –Izaya lanzó sus brazos hacia fuera como para enfatizar su punto.

 _"Quiero cortar..."_

–Ugghh... –Izaya se apretó el puente de la nariz. –Es por esto que no podemos llevarnos bien...

Reclinándose en su silla, Izaya cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Podría estar acostumbrado a vivir con una voz constante en su cabeza, pero eso no significaba que Saika no pudíera irritarle los nervios con su incesante deseo de cortar a la gente.

Izaya se giró a sí mismo una vez en su silla antes de saltar a sus pies y estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Se estaba haciendo oscuro afuera, e Izaya se había dado la noche libre en caso de que su plan con Mika funcione. Bueno, no era tanto un plan ya que era una prueba.

Él encontró interesante que Celty había estado mostrando un lado muy "humano" de sí misma últimamente, especialmente en la sala de chat. Por supuesto, Izaya querría ver en eso para ver cuán profundamente esta nueva faceta "humana" de su pasó. Y qué mejor manera que con echar la "cabeza" en frente de ella como cebo, ¿al igual que un gusano de un pez?

Pero aún así... No podía estar en realidad allí cuando sucediera, por lo que tendría que tirar de las piezas después de escuchar después de Mika.

Caminando hacia el tablero de juego, Izaya movió algunas piezas por ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

–Hmm... Creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo. –Izaya dijo en voz alta. Estaba empezando a sentirse inquieto, sobre todo en previsión de la mañana. Shizuo había interrumpido su primer encuentro con Mikado, por lo que mañana planeaba esperanle fuera de Raira cuando los estudiantes fueran a salir. Estaba ansioso por tener la oportunidad de hablar con Mikado para confirmar sus sospechas de que el niño es, de hecho, el líder de los Dollars.

Agarrando su abrigo y navaja, Izaya se paseó por la puerta con una sonrisa todavía pegada en su rostro.

Se dirigió habitual por las calles de Shinjuku, tarareando una melodía para sí mientras se iba. No quería ir demasiado lejos, Izaya rechazó el siguiente bloque sólo para detenerse en seco cuando un pequeño cartel le llamó la atención.

Se leía: "Slasher misterioso aún en libertad."

 _"¿Quieres cortar..."_ la voz en su cabeza susurró.

Izaya hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos, ya no se sentía tan vertiginoso como lo había sido justo con anterioridad. Con una pequeña queja acerca de cómo Saika siempre estaba arruinando su buen estado de ánimo, Izaya simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su apartamento. Él tocó ligeramente la hoja en el bolsillo del abrigo, sintiendo el frío metal comenzar a calentarse bajo su tacto.

 _"Cortar Corta... Amo a los seres humanos..."  
_  
–¿Puedes dejar eso? –dijo Izaya mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento tras de sí. –Ni siquiera hablas en oraciones completas cuando te emocionas por el estilo. Francamente, es molesto de escuchar.

 _"Corta... Cortar Cortar... Amo a todos... ¡Cortar conmigo!"_ La voz de Saika creció un poco más urgente.

Izaya se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento detrás de su escritorio. Abriendo su navaja, miraba el corte del metal, pasando su dedo índice a lo largo de la hoja.

 _"¡Amo a los seres humanos! ¡Corten! ¡Corten!"_

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Izaya la manera atractiva de la luz reflejada de la hoja en sus manos. Simplemente manteniendola sin apretar en su agarre, Izaya la levantó por encima de su cabeza, viendo que captara la luz, como si nunca había visto algo así antes.

 _"¡Talla nuestro amor en ellos! ¡Corta! ¡Corta!"_

Izaya suspiró para sí mientras se accionó el cierre de la hoja, y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. –No, ya te lo he dicho... No voy a cortar a nadie, no importa lo duro que me insistas. Así que si quieres amar a los seres humanos conmigo, ¡es mejor que aprender a amarlos como lo hago!

Izaya detuvo por un momento. –Hablando de eso…

Sacando su teléfono, Izaya envió un mensaje rápido a Mika utilizando su alias "Nakura".

[¿Estás segura? ¿Dónde estás ahora?]

Esperó unos momentos por una respuesta, una sonrisa se formó en su cara con la respuesta.

 _[Sí. Estoy con alguien de Raira llamado 'Ryuugamine'.]_

Izaya rió ligeramente a sí mismo con este perfecto giro de los acontecimientos. Rápidamente abrió la sala de chat, lo que sólo se le hizo excitar aún más.

-No Hay nadie en el chatroom-

–Ya veo. Todos ellos están ocupados, ¿eh? –Izaya sonrió. En todo caso, esto sólo demostraba que su pequeña prueba había ido a las mil maravillas.

La emoción se apoderó de él cuando empezó a girar su silla mientras el mundo a su alrededor se disolvió en manchas de color.

–¡Esto va a ser divertido! ¡Esto va a ser divertido! ¡Esto va a ser divertido! ¡A pesar de que soy un informante hay tantas cosas sobre las que ni siquiera conozco! ¡Aparecen y desaparecen! ¡Por eso me encanta vivir en un lugar donde los seres humanos viven! ¡Los amo! ¡Amo a los seres humanos! los amo!

Desplazandose rápido fuera de la silla, Izaya se cernió sobre su tablero de shogi. –Y así... Mis amados seres humanos deben amarme y adorarme también. –Dijo con calma, moviendo uno de los peones de shogi.

–Hahahahahaha!

Izaya visiblemente se contrajo en la risa en la cabeza. –¿Estás lleno de emociones, Saika?

 _"Tu amor no tiene sentido..."_ abucheó Saika.

–Una vez más... Hablas como si el tuyo fuera mejor... –Izaya le devolvió con veneno en su voz.

A continuación, se dirigió a la cocina, donde hizo una gran taza de café anticipándose a una larga noche respondiendo mensajes de correo electrónico. Tenía que liberar su tiempo para mañana, después de todo.

Izaya volvió a caer en su silla giratoria y tomó un sorbo de su café negro, zumbido en su satisfacción por el calor. Dejó la taza a un lado y empezó a buscar más de la larga lista en su bandeja de entrada.

Se sentó en silencio durante bastante tiempo. El único sonido en su apartamento era el sonido de mecanografía, con una pausa de vez en cuando al leer el siguiente mensaje.

Unas horas más tarde, Izaya frunció su taza de café vacía, comenzando a sentir los efectos desaparecer. Sus ojos empezaron a doler, y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos, por lo que se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Sin previo aviso, Izaya de repente se congeló. Podía sentir que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y ni siquiera un momento después, se oyó un susurro directamente por encima del hombro.

 _"Ama conmigo, Izaya..."_

Izaya casi saltó de su piel en el sonido de la voz y por reflejo, saltó de su asiento y se dio la vuelta con fina navaja en la mano sólo para encontrar que no había nadie allí.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Esa voz había sonado tan cerca. Era claramente audible, como si alguien hubiera estado susurrando directamente en su oído; Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró ahora era silencio.

–S-Saika? –Izaya en duda, más que un poco nervioso por la voz.

Normalmente, la voz sería escuchada por él como uno escucha sus propios pensamientos. Pero escucharlo como si fueran pronunciadas por otra persona...

Eso no fue una ocurrencia típica.

De hecho, esto nunca había sucedido antes en todos los veintitrés años de Izaya.

Izaya esperó una respuesta, pero no había ninguno.

–Saika, –dijo con exigencia, –¿qué fue eso?

Nada.

Decidiendo que había sido por la noche, Izaya rápidamente apagó su ordenador y subió las escaleras a su dormitorio.

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **N/T: ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización n_n]/**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Capítulo cinco!

 **N/A: ¡Por fin terminé con los exámenes! :D Ahora voy a tener más tiempo para trabajar en este fic! ¡Hurra! Lo sentimos, este capítulo es un poco corto, pero espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

Dos días llenos de acontecimientos habían pasado, dejando a Izaya éxtasis. Le había dado el número de Yagiri Namie a Mikado gratis simplemente por el entretenimiento garantizado de lo que se produciría e Izaya consideraba que era un pago justo.

Actualmente, Izaya se sentó en su silla con la puesta de sol vertiendo una suave luz naranja en su apartamento. Namie acababa de salir después de confiarle el objeto que ahora sostenía.

Giró la cabeza entre las manos, observandola cuidadosamente. No podía evitar preguntarse porqué la gente parecía estar tan fascinada por ella. De acuerdo con Namie, su tío solía pasar horas simplemente mirandola, y ahora su hermano menor Seiji fue tan lejos como para siquiera enamorarse de la cosa.

¡Es una cabeza! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se enamore de una cabeza?

Pero aún así... Tenía que admitir que era atractiva a su manera. Se sentía cálida en sus manos, como si estuviera en contacto con la cara de una persona con un cuerpo que no estaba más que soñando. Era simplemente increíble que esta cabeza pudiera sobrevivir sin su cuerpo, así como el cuerpo sin su cabeza.

 _"_ _¿De verdad crees que el Valhalla existe...? ¿O que te puede llevar allí...?"  
_  
Izaya rodo los ojos. –No necesariamente, pero sería interesante tratar, ¿no es así? Pondré esta a ciudad en guerra. Todo el mundo ya está en el borde debido a la reunión de los Dollars hace dos días, por lo que no debería ser demasiado difícil...

 _"Incorrecto... Tú tratas a los seres humanos mal... Las personas no son tus juguetes..."_

–¿Por qué no iban a serlo? Son todos tan fáciles de manipular, al igual que los juguetes. ¡Puedo hacer que hagan lo que quiera utilizando sólo las palabras! –sonrió con gusto a sí mismo, ahora sosteniendo la cabeza de Celty por encima de la suya.

 _"_ _¿Qué hay de Shizuo...?"_

Su sonrisa cayó en un ceño fruncido, Izaya bajó los brazos y se levantó de su silla. –Shizu-chan es diferente... No es algo a lo que yo llamaría humano... –dijo Izaya mientras pasaba por encima de donde Namie había dejado el frasco para la cabeza.

 _"Un ser humano es un ser humano... La fuerza no cambia eso... Shizuo es humano..."_

 _–_ No es sólo su fuerza. Su proceso de pensamiento simplemente no tiene ningún sentido. No puedo soportarlo... –Izaya cuidadosamente colocó la cabeza de Celty de nuevo en su casa mientras hablaba. –Pero esto... Esta cabeza me intriga un poco... –Él golpeó ligeramente el vaso como si hubiera un pez en el interior en lugar de una cabeza sin cuerpo.

 _"Monstruo... Inhumanos..."_ Saika susurró.

–Oh, tranquilizate. ¿No tienes curiosidad acerca de ella también? –Izaya le preguntó, girando el recipiente alrededor mientras observaba la cabeza.

 _"No... Inhumano... No entiendo por qué ese interés en un monstruo tan..."_

–Bueno, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? –preguntó simplemente: –¡No todos los días se ve una cabeza viva que no está adherida a su cuerpo! Quiero decir, veo la conducción opuesta alrededor de la ciudad con regularidad, ¡pero esto es algo completamente nuevo!

 _"... Inhumano Inhumano... No debes asociarte con ella..."_

–Bueno, no eres un ser humano y me asocio contigo, –Izaya razonó, –No por elección, aunque...

Pasando por encima de su pared de estanterías, Izaya comenzó a despejar un lugar para ocultar la cabeza. Saika, por otra parte, continuó su argumento.

 _"Tú no eres así..."_ , dijo, _"Nunca mostraste interés en lo no-humano antes de aprender sobre ese monstruo..."_

–En todo caso, yo diría que Celty es más humana que la mayoría de los seres humanos. Por lo menos cuando se trata de sus valores y la moral. ¿No cree que es extraño cómo un Hada puede actuar de modo tan humano después de estar rodeada de ellos por tan sólo veinte años de su vida? Tal vez su razonamiento Dullahan está encerrado en algún lugar de su cabeza...

 _"No importa... Ella es un monstruo... Sólo quiero cortar seres humanos... Tienes que amar a los seres humanos conmigo..."_

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder esta vez, Izaya colocó la cabeza detrás de algunos de los libros más altos en su estante.

–Ahí. –Dijo con un bostezo. –Mmm... Creo que voy a tomar una ducha antes de acostarme.

No hubo más palabras de Saika cuando Izaya subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Izaya volvió a bostezar mientras se desnudaba y entró en la ducha, dejando correr el agua sobre su cara. Su cabeza estaba empezando a doler de nuevo. De hecho, había estado recibiendo dolores de cabeza mucho últimamente.

Cuando Izaya salió de la ducha, se secó y se fue al lavamanos donde se cepilló los dientes.

Se tensó cuando sintió la sensación inequívoca de que estaba siendo vigilado. Poco a poco levantó la cabeza para mirar en el espejo, Izaya podría haber jurado que su corazón se había detenido por un momento en lo que vio.

Allí, de pie directamente detrás de él había otra persona que era exactamente igual que él... Sólo que en lugar de los ojos de color castaño de Izaya, esta persona tenía los ojos rojos brillantes.

Izaya se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al impostor sólo para encontrar que no había nadie allí. Volviendo a enfrentar el espejo, los ojos de Izaya se encontraron con los carmesí del otro "él" de pie en el espejo por un breve momento, pero cuando Izaya parpadeó, el otro se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido.

Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho como el lado lógico de sus pensamientos luchó para llegar a una explicación de lo que acababa de ver.

 _"¿Tienes miedo...?"_ La voz de Saika susurró una vez más directamente en su oreja, enviando un escalofrío por la columna de Izaya, y aumentando su frecuencia cardíaca aún más.

Estaba congelado en su sitio, mirando en el espejo en el mismo lugar. Después de un minuto más o menos, Izaya logró calmarse lo suficiente como para formar una pregunta coherente.

–Cómo hiciste eso…? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

 _"No te preocupes... Fue sólo una pequeña alucinación es todo..."_ bromeó Saika.

–¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor! –Izaya levantó la voz, las manos temblando en lo que sólo podría describir como rabia. –¡Yo pensé que había hablado de esto antes! ¡No se te permite meterte conmigo de esa manera!

 _"_ _Dijiste que no podía poseer o utilizar tu cuerpo de ninguna manera... No has dicho nada acerca de tu mente..."_

–… ¿Por qué? –preguntó con severidad.

 _"¿Por qué? No me escuchas... quiero cortar, pero no lo harás... y quiero salir... Quiero cortar... y ya he..."_

Izaya respiró hondo para calmarse. –Así que, ¿tú eres el Slasher entonces?

 _"Se podría decir eso... No directamente, por supuesto..."_

–¿Entonces es otra pieza la que ha estado ahí fuera que está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué ha esperado hasta ahora?

 _"_ _Debido a que la pieza está siendo suprimida por otra persona, así que..."_

–¿Quién? –Izaya pidió con urgencia.

No hubo respuesta.

–¿Quién, maldita sea?

Una vez más, sólo el silencio.

–¡SAIKA!

Como aún no había respuesta, Izaya se rindió. No era como si él pudiera torturar por las respuestas a algo intangible.

Pronto, su cansancio llegó de nuevo hasta él, e Izaya decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era simplemente descansar un poco. Sólo tenía que hacer frente a Saika y el slasher más tarde.

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **N/A: Cuando era más joven, las cosas que implican espejos absolutamente me atemorizaban. A día de hoy, no puedo ver películas que involucran cosas con espejos. Así que al escribir esta escena, me estaba asustando un poco a mí mismo. XD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:Para los pocos de ustedes que dejaron reviews en los últimos capítulos: ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que todos disfruten de este fic, y aunque pueda parecer un poco lento al principio, les prometo que es todo lo necesario para hacer que el resto del FIC sea aún mejor! :D**

N/T: ¡Disfruten el capítulo seis!

* * *

... ~ - ~...

Un poco más de cuatro meses habían pasado desde que se produjo el incidente con el espejo. Poco a poco, la temperatura exterior subió hasta que los meses de verano dieron inicio, mientras que la gente alrededor de la ciudad trataba de encontrar maneras de mantenerse frescos.

Izaya no fue la excepción; Sin embargo, tener aire acondicionado le hizo mucho más fácil combatir el calor al informante.

No sólo fue bendecido con una temperatura confortable en el hogar, Izaya también había oído muy poco o nada de Saika durante los últimos cuatro meses. Por supuesto, no podía decidir si eso era bueno o malo en este momento, pero sin embargo, todavía se sentía bien de no tener una voz en su cabeza molestandole todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, había un gran problema que explicaría por qué Saika no había estado diciendo mucho.

El Slasher parecía estar apareciendo cada vez más entre las noticias y los foros de los Dollars. Parecía que toda la ciudad sabía del infame Slasher, ya que continuaba aterrorizando Ikebukuro.

Por otra parte, también Izaya había notado algo más que era bastante extraño. Había mensajes en los foros y el chat escritos por alguien con el nombre de usuario "Saika". Él sabía que no era una coincidencia, e incluso llamó a Saika sobre él un par de veces, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta cada vez que le preguntó al respecto.

Y así, Izaya banneó a "Saika" de la sala de chat, sólo para dejar caer su mandíbula en temor cuando se registró al día siguiente para encontrar más puestos bajo el mismo nombre.

Continuó restringiendo a esta "Saika"; Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hiciera, ellos siempre volvían.

Izaya tuvo que admitirlo, los mensajes hechos por "Saika" le tenían un poco de punta. Había muchas menciones de cómo alguien se había cortado, o la forma en que querían cortar más.

Estas eran las palabras a las que Izaya estaba acostumbrado, pero verlas en la pantalla de su ordenador, y sabiendo que otras personas pudieran ver estos mensajes hizo a Izaya sentirse incómodo.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Saika todavía se negó a darle a Izaya más información o razonamiento detrás de sus acciones. Izaya pronto se encontró encerrado en su apartamento, urgando sobre la información de cada una de las víctimas Slasher, tratando de tener sentido de todo esto mientras la voz de Saika reía en su cabeza cada vez que se sintía frustrado.

Mientras hacía esto, Namie estaba allí. Ella estaba revisando sus correos electrónicos, haciendo la comida, y todo lo que Izaya podía pensar para que ella haga. E incluso con su actitud, Izaya estaba aliviado de que no estaba siempre solo en su apartamento.

Desde los últimos desarrollos en sus interacciones con Saika, Izaya empezó a temer estar solo. Especialmente por la noche... Saika parecía ponerse más inquieta por la noche, y susurrar al oído de Izaya se había convertido en un nuevo pasatiempo para la entidad demoníaca.

Izaya se desplomó hacia atrás en su silla después de bannear a "Saika" de la sala de chat por décima vez por su cuenta.

Namie ya se había ido, y estaba empezando a salir a la calle oscura. Izaya observó su reflejo en la ventana, mirando más allá de él para ver a las personas todavía vagando por las calles de abajo. Él les envidiaba en el fondo. Todos estaban viviendo sus vidas como lo hacían normalmente, mientras que él se vio obligado a vivir sus últimos meses saltando ante cada pequeño ruido. Se las arregló para ocultarlo bien, mientras estaba alrededor de otras personas, por lo que hasta el momento, nadie se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal con el informante.

Además, él se sentía mucho menos paranoico cuando había alguien en la habitación con él. Incluso en el pasado, Saika rara vez hablaba con él cuando había otras personas alrededor a menos que tuviera algo que ver con cortarlos.

Volviendo su atención de nuevo a su equipo, Izaya comenzó a hojear los mensajes de correo electrónico que Namie no había revisado a través de ese día. Rápidamente se quedó absorto en su trabajo, los ojos volando a través de la pantalla como se abría paso a través de la larga lista.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansado de nuevo. No había estado durmiendo bien por razones obvias, e incluso había recurrido a tomar pastillas para dormir de vez en cuando después de dos meses de perder el sueño por su paranoia.

Esta semana estaba particularmente cansado y su mente lidiaba con todo este asunto Slasher y la actividad en la sala de chat. Todo lo que quería hacer era terminar de revisar todo su correo electrónico, tomar otra píldora, e ir a la cama.

Por mucho que odiaba tomar pastillas para algo tan simple como dormir, Izaya sabía que probablemente habría caído muerto de la privación del sueño por ahora si no lo hacía.

Izaya tomó un descanso al mirar en la pantalla brillante y tomar las píldoras y un vaso de agua de la cocina, y luego regresó para terminar de responder los últimos mensajes.

En el momento en que terminó, el medicamento empezó a surtir efecto, exigiéndole que deje de funcionar por la noche. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cuando iba apagar su equipo, sólo para tenerlos de nuevo abiertos cuando ese escalofrío inquietante recorrió su espalda por enésima vez.

 _"Te amo..."_ murmuró Saika.

La piel de gallina viajaba por el cuerpo de Izaya partiendo de su cuello.

 _"Únete a mis hijos..."_

Izaya se tensó aún más.

 _"Cortar y hacer más..."_ Los murmullos se hicieron más insistentes.

Con cautela, Izaya comenzó a dar la vuelta sólo para quedar como muerto como sus ojos se cruzaron con su reflejo en la ventana, junto con el de Saika.

Allí, de pie justo detrás de él, estaba Saika de pie con sus manos sobre los hombros de Izaya, susurrando en su oído.

 _"Esparse mi amor a través de esta ciudad..."_

Izaya estaba sorprendido por lo que veía. Saika estaba de nuevo a través del reflejo de Izaya con esos intensos ojos carmesí, que casi parecían brillar cuando volvieron a reunirse con el Izaya del reflexión. Los ojos de Izaya se movían hacia atrás y adelante entre los ojos de Saika y sus manos, que a pesar de que claramente se colocaban sobre sus hombros, Izaya no podía sentirlas. Todo lo que podía sentir era un frío que emanaab desde donde se localizaban esas manos.

Mirando a los ojos de Saika, Izaya empezó cada vez más y más a estar mareado. Se tomó unos instantes más para Izaya se diera cuenta de que su visión comenzaba a oscurecerse también.

 _"Amor... Cortar Cortar..."_

No podía moverse.

Su cuerpo se negó a escucharle, sólo le permitía simplemente mirar fijamente la imagen de Saika en la ventana hasta que su visión sólo le permitió ver a esos penetrantes ojos rojos mirándolo contra un telón de fondo negro.

"No..." –Pensó Izaya cuando su conciencia empezó a desvanecerse.

Usando toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, Izaya logró forzar su cuerpo a escucharle mientras que saltó rápidamente a la imagen de sus pies de Saika disipandose mientras lo hacía.

En el instante en que Saika desapareció en el reflejo, la conciencia de Izaya fue devuelta por completo, junto con su visión.

No se movió durante unos minutos mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a su reflejo. Sin decir una palabra a Saika, Izaya simplemente hizo su camino por las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde se dejó caer en su cama y quedó instantáneamente fuera de combate.

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer, y no se olvide de comentar! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T: ¡Número siete!**

* * *

Izaya estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras miraba el cielo gris y nublado. El tiempo había estado bastante turbio en las últimas semanas conforme el otoño comenzaba a traer temperaturas más frías a Tokio.

Sentado en su sofá, Izaya se quedó mirando a su ordenador portátil que se encontraba actualmente en un artículo sobre las víctimas más recientes del slasher.

Para alivio de Izaya, Saika no le había molestado en dos meses desde la noche en que apareció en el reflejo de la ventana; Sin embargo, los ataques Slasher continuaron aumentando en número.

Perdido en estos pensamientos, él casi no oyó a Namie pasar por detrás suyo antes sino hasta que una taza de té de repente apareció delante de su cara.

–¡Ah, gracias, Namie-san! –Izaya dijo alegremente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de su secretaria fue una mirada feroz, que Izaya sólo podría describir como la mirada que le da a otro antes de lanzarlos fuera de un rascacielos.

Como Namie volvió a su escritorio, una siniestra sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Izaya.

–Ahora, ahora, ¡no me des esa mirada! –Bromeó, –¡Yo te pago después de todo!

–No lo suficiente para estar todo el día con tu mierda. –Namie respondió cruelmente.

Riendo a la ligera, Izaya decidió no continuar la conversación en favor de beber la taza de té verde en sus manos.

Menos de una hora más tarde, Izaya había cambiado de posición y ahora estaba acostado sobre su costado, acurrucado en la esquina del sofá negro con forma de L, abrazando una almohada contra su pecho. Durante los últimos diez minutos había estado entrando y saliendo del sueño, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos durante mucho tiempo.

No podía haber estado dormido durante más de dos minutos cuando Namie aparentemente había decidido que no se le permitía tomar una siesta. Se despertó con un sobresalto cuando Namie dejó caer una gran pila de archivos por encima de él. Era evidente que ella había planeado esto porque cada archivo se apilaba de forma segura para que Izaya recibiera todo el dolor de tener grandes pilas de papel tiradas sobre él.

–Jeeze... ¿Qué demonios, Namie...? –Izaya dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

–Me voy ahora. Se está haciendo oscuro.

Izaya volvió a mirar por la ventana para darse cuenta de que el cielo estaba mucho más oscuro que la última vez que miró. Tal vez había estado dormido más de dos minutos...

–Bien, bien... –Izaya agitó a Namie fuera mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 _"_ _Ella está de mal humor hoy..."_ Izaya se señaló a sí mismo. _"Por otra parte, ¿cuando no es así?"_

Estirándose mientras se levantaba del sofá, Izaya comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio cuando fijó la vista en la ya familiar imágen de otro Izaya de pie detrás de él en el reflejo.

–Muy divertido, Saika. Vas a tener que esforzarte más que eso. –Izaya bromeó.

En ese preciso momento, movió su mano –mientras Izaya se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de su espalda– y sacó un cuchillo que se parecía sospechosamente a la hoja de la navaja de Izaya.

Antes de Izaya tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, dicha hoja se hundió en el abdomen de Izaya enviando un dolor quemante a través de su sistema.

Cuando se retiró el cuchillo, Izaya se derrumbó en el suelo, tratando desesperadamente de ejercer presión sobre la herida. Podía sentir su cálida sangre derramarse entre sus dedos mientras intentó y no pudo llegar a su teléfono. La herida era profunda. Él no necesitaba un médico para decirle eso. Cada vez que estaba por llegar a su teléfono, el cual estaba a sólo apenas dos metros de distancia, el dolor se intensificaba hasta que se vio obligado a estirar su cuerpo, abriendo aún más la herida.

Izaya renunció a favor de mantener la sangre que aún tenía dentro de su cuerpo en lugar de derramarla por el suelo. El rojo era del mismo color que los ojos de Saika al ver a su preciosa sangre esparcida por el suelo, el rojo tenía un marcado contraste con el color gris pálido.

No podía negarlo. Estaba aterrorizado. El dolor agudo en el abdomen sólo se agravó cuando se desangró. Probablemente iba a morir aquí... Solo... Con dolor...

–No... No quiero morir...

Su mano se tornó débil, incapaz de poner suficiente presión sobre la herida para que deje de sangrar. Él sabía que estaba temblando por el dolor y el miedo, pero no podía decidirse a preocuparse por eso en este momento. Todo lo que quería era vivir.

Y entonces ya no estaba.

Izaya se quedó sin aliento cuando el dolor desapareció instantáneamente. Mirando hacia abajo, los ojos de Izaya se abrieron al ver que la sangre se había ido también.

Todavía temblando violentamente, Izaya levantó rápidamente su camisa, y, efectivamente, la herida había desaparecido. De hecho, parecía como si nunca hubiera estado allí en absoluto.

 _"No lo fue."_ Saika respondió a la pregunta por él. " _La mente humana es increíble, ¿verdad?"_

–¿Qué... ¿Qué acabas de hacer...? –Izaya preguntó débilmente, sentado en el suelo.

 _"Te hice alucinar otra vez... Fue bastante fácil, en realidad... Usando tu mente, puedo hacerte daño sin tener que soportar el dolor por mí mismo."_

Conmocionado, Izaya logró poco a poco llevarse a mismo sobre sus pies. Ya no estaba temblando tan mal, pero todavía tenía un pequeño temblor en las piernas mientras se abría camino de regreso al sofá.

 _"Me has hecho más fuerte, Izaya... Tu miedo me da más energía... debo darte las gracias por eso..."_

–No tenía miedo. –Él mintió. –Voy a explicarte algo. Aquí, voy a utilizar las piezas del juego como un modelo para que entiendas lo que estoy tratando de decir.

Izaya se levantó y se acercó a su tablero de juego y lo sacó. En el centro, colocó tres piezas: el lado negro de una pieza de Otelo, una pieza Rey de shogi, y una pieza de ajedrez del caballero blanco.

–Digamos que esta pieza de Otelo es mi cuerpo, y este rey soy yo. –Izaya giró al rey de forma que señalara a la pieza Otelo. –Las reglas son que tengo el control de mi cuerpo y mente, mientras que tú- –Izaya volteó al caballero para que diera la espalda a la pieza Otelo –no tienes permitido utilizar cualquiera de ninguna manera o forma. El acuerdo al que llegamos a cuando nos separamos fue que podías seguir viviendo en mi cuerpo, ya que no tienes uno propio. Por lo tanto, eres como un invitado en mi cuerpo, y como tal no se te permite usarme. ¿Está claro?

 _"¿Ah, pero no las reglas de Otelo dicen que si una pieza negra está rodeada de blanco a cada lado, se convierte en una pieza blanca?"_ Como Saika terminó de hablar, el caballo blanco se giró sobre sí hasta que se enfrentó a la pieza negra de Otelo.

–Estas normas no se aplican a esta situación. –Izaya dijo con severidad, aunque él se sorprendió de que Saika pudiera manipular la pieza de ajedrez, optó por no hablar de eso –La única razón por la que no he visto como borrarte de este mundo es porque has seguido mis reglas desde la separación. Pero si no paras esto, me veré obligado a destruirte. ¿Entiendes?

 _"Sí, entiendo... Me disculpo por asustarte..."_

–Cállate. No me asustaste.

 _"Pero puedo sentir las mismas cosas que tú... Me sentí aterrado y-"_

–¡No quiero oírlo! –interrumpió Izaya, con la cabeza entre las manos, –Me voy a la cama.

 _"Buenas noches…"  
_

* * *

 **N/A: Pobre Izaya... Tanta negación...**

 **Gracias de nuevo por la lectura, ¡y no se olvide de revisar! ¡Saben que me encanta escuchar lo que tengan que decir! :D**

 **N/T: ¡Feliz fin de semana!**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Siento que esta historia no ha conseguido tantos lectores como mis otras historias... A veces me pregunto cuántas personas están legítimamente siguiéndola en este momento...**

 **Se trata de una doble actualización porque hay una gran cantidad de diálogo de la serie. Pero con la doble actualización, ¡eso funciona! (¡Habrá unos cuantos más de estos subiendo tanto para que podamos llegar a la parte buena más rápido!)**

 **N/T: Pues ya oyeron, doble dijo y doble es… Es debido a eso que me retrazara y no subiera el Lunes n_n]U ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

Namie entró en el apartamento, irritada, no estaba preparada para escuchar el constante parloteo de Izaya mientras ella estaba tratando de trabajar. Sin embargo, fue una grata sorpresa el observar que Izaya no estaba ni siquiera en casa en el momento en que llegó.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que podría tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad durante un rato, Namie se dirigió a su escritorio sólo para detenerse cuando vio lo que estaba en el juego de mesa de Izaya.

Había tres piezas de todos los diferentes juegos colocadas en el centro del tablero.

–¿Qué clase de reglas tiene eso? –Se preguntó en voz alta.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Namie continuó hacia su escritorio, y se puso a trabajar.

... ~ - ~...

Izaya caminaba por las calles de la bulliciosa ciudad, simplemente disfrutaba de estar rodeado de los humanos que tanto amaba. Claro, él estaba un poco nerviosos por Saika, pero no quería renunciar a su pasatiempo favorito sólo por alguna estúpida voz en su cabeza.

Él acababa de parar por el almuerzo, y ahora sólo quería pasear por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Namie estaría trabajando hoy en día, así que pensó que podía salir por ahí aflojando un poco el ritmo a favor de un poco de diversión.

Cuando el aroma del café se infiltró en sus sentidos, Izaya decidió hacer un desvío en la cafetería cercana. Luego, con una taza de café negro en la mano, Izaya hizo su camino por Ikebukuro. Tal vez podría ahondar un poco más en los casos del Slasher mientras estaba allí. Había estado visitando la ciudad con bastante frecuencia en su búsqueda del Slasher, sólo para volver con las manos vacías cada vez.

El sabía que Saika estaba trás ello, no estaba seguro de exactamente cómo. Es evidente que tenía algo que ver con la otra pieza que Saika tenía perdida por el mundo, pero no tenía idea de quién podría estar en posesión de la misma.

Después de una hora de vagar por Ikebukuro, Izaya no había encontrado ninguna pista. Decidiendo que era mejor irse ahora antes de que Shizuo lo encontrara, Izaya siguió su camino.

–¡Izaya!

Maldita sea.

–¡Shizu-chan! –Izaya se dio la vuelta para saludar a su némesis. –¡Estaba a punto de irme, en realidad! ¡No hay necesidad de ahuyentarme hoy!

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en primer lugar? –Shizuo preguntó en tono acusador.

Izaya suspiro. –Oh, sólo un poco de negocios relacionados con el trabajo –él mintió.

–Mierda –soltó Shizuo, agarrando una pobre placa de la calle –. No me mientas.

–Ah, veo que tus instintos son tan agudos como siempre –dijo izaya.

El sonido del metal rompiéndose fuera del hormigón era la señal de Izaya para hacer una carrera lejos de él.

–¡Hasta luego, Shizu-chan! –gritó mientras corría a toda velocidad.

–¡IIIZZZZAAAAYYAAA!

... ~ - ~...

Después de lograr perder a Shizuo entre las concurridas calles, Izaya decidió que sería mejor que llegara a casa antes de que el bruto lo encontrara de nuevo.

Al pasar por el Russia's Sushi, oyó su nombre siendo llamado con un fuerte acento. –¡Oh, Izaya!

Volviendo a ver a Simon de pie sobre él, Izaya puso una sonrisa. –Yo! Estás trabajando duro como siempre por lo que veo. –Observó.

–Has estado viniendo a Ikebukuro mucho últimamente –dijo Simon –, si estás aquí, ¡debes pasar por el restaurante! Acabamos de abrir las latas de comida de esta mañana. ¡Los ingredientes están tan frescos!

–Lo siento, –dijo Izaya, fingiendo un tono de disculpa. –Estoy ocupado con algunas cosas en este momento. Tal vez en otro momento.

Izaya volvió para alejarse sólo para escuchar a Simon llamandole después con una mezcla del japonés y su dialecto nativo de Rusia.

–Oye. –Dijo con un tono serio, –No se puede ocultar un punzón en una bolsa.

Izaya maldijo lo receptivo que Simon puede ser cuando tiene que serlo. Es como si el hombre pudiera decir cuándo la gente estaba ocultando algo, incluso alguien como Izaya que se enorgullecía de sus habilidades interpretativas.

Izaya respondió al proverbio ruso con uno de los suyos. –"No hables de cuerdas en casa del ahorcado, ¿verdad?"

Y con eso, Izaya dio un pequeño ondeo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía de nuevo a Shinjuku.

... ~ - ~...

Más tarde esa noche, Izaya se encontró en la sala de chat como hacía a menudo. Se las arregló para atrapar a Mikado en un chat privado, riendo ligeramente para sí mismo por la ingenuidad de Mikado cuando se trataba de los mecanismos internos de las bandas. No debería estar a mucho de un choque con bandas tan grandes como las bufandas amarillas, y los Dollars, desde que algunas personas formaban parte de más de un grupo. Izaya estaba disfrutando simplemente jugando un poco con Mikado y Celty acerca de los rumores que se difundían por toda la ciudad recientemente.

 **\- -Saika ha entrado en el chat- -  
**

Izaya frunció el ceño cuando miró a su ordenador portátil para ver que estaba actualmente en la sala de chat, con la sesión iniciada como Saika.

"¿Ahora que está utilizando el ordenador?" –Izaya pensó.

 **Kanra** : IS HEEERRREEEE! - (° ∀ °) -!

 **Setton** : Ah.

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : ¿Eh?

 **Saika** : Yo corto.

 **Saika** : quiero cortar.

 **Kanra** : ¡Yo soy el que quiere cortarte!

Izaya se quedó mirando a su computadora portátil, a la espera de una respuesta de Saika. El post se retrasó por un momento, demostrando que Saika estaba, de hecho, de alguna manera usando la computadora portátil de Izaya.

 **Saika** : Incorrecto.

–¿Qué quiere decir, "incorrecto"? –Izaya preguntó acusadoramente hacia su computadora portátil.

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : ¿Es esta la persona que estaba haciendo spam con cualquier mensaje relacionado a Ikebukuro hace seis meses?

 **Saika** : Débil, mal...

 **Saika** : No pueden controlarlo...

–He sido capaz de mantenerte bajo control por todo este tiempo, ¿No es así? –Izaya dijo, empezando a ponerse bastante irritado con Saika, –¡He permitido que vivas dentro de mí durante años! ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

 **Setton** : ¿No han banneado a esta persona todavía?

 **Saika** : Deseo, es decir, quiero...

 **Kanra** : ¡lo hice! ¡No funciona, no importa cuántas veces lo hago!

 **Saika** : Amor, no es suficiente, amar...

 **Setton** : Oh, ya veo.

 **Saika** : Quiero, amar, gente...

Izaya alzó la voz a Saika, de repente muy molesto. –Maldita sea, ¿No acabo de sacarte del maldito chat de mierda?

 **Kanra** : Banneo la dirección IP, pero sólo tiene que utilizar un host diferente y volver.

 **Saika** : Más, fuerte, amor, quiero...

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : Ah, ¿te refieres a un proxy?

Izaya volvió a su ordenador portátil nuevo, mirando las próximas incoherentes palabras aparecer en la pantalla sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que aparecieran en el escritorio del izaya.

 **Saika** : Quiero, yo, madre, madre...

–¿"Madre"? Izaya levantó una ceja ante el post de Saika.

 **Kanra** : Hmm, no se ve como un proxy...

 **Setton** : Wow, eso da miedo

 **Saika** : Madre

 **Saika** : Madre

 **Saika** : Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre

 **Saika** : Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre Madre

 **\- -Saika ha dejado el chatroom- -  
**

 **Kanra** : Bueno, eso fue extraño. Tengo que irme. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

 **Setton** : Sí... Buenas noches.

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : Uhh... 'Noches!

 **\- -Kanra Ha dejado el chatroom- -  
**

–Entonces, ¿tengo que asumir que "madre" tiene algo que ver con esa otra pieza por ahí? ¿Está con una mujer, entonces? –preguntó izaya.

No hubo respuesta.

Y luego lo golpeó. Hace seis meses, cuando por primera vez se reunió con Mikado... Esa sensación que tenía cuando miraba a su cuchillo.

Se sentía como un idiota por no darse cuenta antes. Era tan obvio, y sin embargo, había estado tan distraído últimamente que ni siquiera había dado un segundo pensamiento.

–Fue ella, ¿no? ¿Ella tiene la otra parte de ti, Saika?

Todavía no hay respuesta.

Eso significa que él tenía razón. El único agujero en esa teoría era que no había sentido nada la segunda vez que la vio mientras esperaba fuera de Raira... ¿Tal vez fue porque no tenía el cuchillo esa vez?

Aparte de eso, las pistas se ajustaban perfectamente sin embargo.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a un plan que le permitiría resolver este problema.

La gente decía que el Slasher podría ser un miembro de los Dollars... Mikado parecía estar enamorado de la chica que tenía la otra pieza de Saika.

Izaya sonrió. Tal vez las cosas podrían funcionar después de todo.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: ¡Nueve! El siguiente deberá estar para el Domingo n_n**

 **.**

* * *

Las siguientes horas del tiempo de Izaya se gastaron en hacer un poco más investigación sobre Sonohara Anri. Después de indagar en algunos de sus datos personales, Izaya había aprendido todo sobre su pasado y una buena cantidad sobre ella en el presente. Se enteró de que su madre fue el "Slasher" original justo antes de suicidarse con una espada antigua que Izaya sólo podía suponer era otra pieza de Saika. También aprendió que en aproximadamente el mismo tiempo en que Saika había estado hablando en la sala de chat desde su ordenador portátil, Anri había estado en el área de otro ataque Slasher.

De lo que encontró, tres niñas de Raira habían sido atacadas, y una breve conversación con "Tanaka Taro" habían confirmado que Anri Sonohara había sido testigo del evento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las piezas cayeran juntas para Izaya.

Había tres chicas de Raira. Cuando vio por primera vez a Anri, estaba siendo acosada por tres chicas de Raira.

Sólo tres niñas fueron atacadas, mientras que Anri simplemente lo presenció. Ella había estado en problemas, y así Saika estaba tratando de protegerla para cuidar de su otra pieza.

Tener una pieza más en el mundo era lo único que parecía asegurarle a Saika un camino para escapar de Izaya, y así, cuando esa pieza estuvo bajo ataque, tuvo miedo, lo que explica su comportamiento en la sala de chat.

Ahora había sólo una cosa por la que Izaya debía ver.

Si Anri no cortó a las tres chicas, entonces, ¿quién lo hizo? Quien quiera que fuera debe ser el verdadero Slasher, porque a partir de lo que Izaya pudo encontrar, la niña tenía una coartada para casi todos los incidentes Slasher hasta ahora.

Él sabía que estaba en el camino correcto también, porque cada vez que uno de estos hechos hacía clic en su cabeza, podía sentir a Saika volverse más y más inquieta dentro de él.

Izaya sonrió, feliz de finalmente tener la información necesaria para luchar contra el reciente desafío de Saika.

Con una respiración profunda, Izaya se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró a su estantería donde la cabeza de Celty estaba oculta de la vista en ese momento.

Celty había parecido un poco interesada en el caso Slasher recientemente, e Izaya sospechaba que probablemente pronto vendría a él para obtener alguna información.

Y tenía razón.

Unas horas más tarde, Celty se sentó en el sofá como Izaya le entregó una taza de té. Él sabía que no podía beber, sin embargo ella seguía siendo su huésped después de todo, y él sintió que debía ser educado.

–¡Wow, estoy tan feliz que vinieras a verme! –dijo alegremente, –Por cierto, ¿cómo estás? ¿Has encontrado tu cabeza?

Mientras Celty escribía su respuesta, Izaya vagamente se preguntó si podía sentir su cabeza en el apartamento.

Ella le tendió la PDA a Izaya para leer. [No me importa mi cabeza. Voy a ir directo al punto: Quiero saber sobre el slasher.]

Izaya sonrió ligeramente. –Tres billetes deben hacerlo.

Como Celty sacó su billetera, Izaya no pudo evitar que su mente vagara un poco. –A pesar de que tu cartera y ropa están hechas de sombras. ¿Si te iluminara con una luz muy fuerte, terminarías desnuda? –bromeó.

[¿Quieres saber?] Tecleó en respuesta.

–En realidad no. A diferencia de un cierto doctor subterráneo pervertido, no me atraigo por chicas sin cabeza. –La sonrisa de izaya se volvió siniestra cuando las sombras de celty de repente se abrieron camino alrededor de su cuello. Podía sentir la inquietud de Saika dentro de él.

 _"_ _Ella no lo hará."_ –Izaya pensó: – _"Es demasiado humana ahora."_

[No me importa lo que digas de mí, pero no hables así de Shinra.]

–Amor verdadero, ¿eh? –él respondió con una sonrisa. Una vez que Celty lo dejó en libertad, continuó hablando. –Pero ¿Y si otra Dullahan aparece y lo seduce y roba su corazón de ti?

[Me gustaría pensar que no va a suceder, pero si lo hace...]

–¿Matarías a Shinra, y luego a ti misma? –él sugirió.

[No. Yo simplemente no sería capaz de acercarme a él...] –se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras continuaba. –[Otra mujer sin cabeza apartándolo de mí, eh... no sabría qué hacer, porque lo amo.]

Izaya trató de contener la risa, pero al final no pudo. –¡Eso es una sorpresa! –Comenzó, sin dejar de reír, –¡Te has vuelto aún más humana! Pero ten cuidado, cuanto más te acerques a convertirte en humano, más grande será la distancia entre la cabeza y el cuello.

[Me preocuparé de eso _después_ de obtener mi cabeza de vuelta. Bueno, en realidad, estoy empezando a no preocuparme por conseguirla de nuevo... Pero lo más importante, dame un poco de información sobre el slasher. Será mejor que no me digas que no tienes nada después de tomar mi dinero.]

–No te preocupes, ¡tengo información que no se ha filtrado a la policía, los medios de comunicación, o la red! –Izaya pensó brevemente acerca de cómo de cierta era la declaración en realidad cuando se sentó en los escalones junto a Celty. –En realidad estaba esperando a que vengas aquí.

[¿Qué quiere decir?], Preguntó.

–Este material es de terror sobrenatural. –Dijo: –¿Has oído hablar de Saika?

[Saika?]

–Puede ser difícil de creer, pero Saika es una espada demonio que solía existir aquí, en Shinjuku.

[¿Una espada demonio? ¿Como una hoja Muramasa?] Preguntó ella.

–Sí, una katana que mantiene misteriosa magia.

[¿Entonces, cómo funciona?]

Nunca la había visto tan curiosa antes. Esto podría resultar ventajoso. –La espada tiene una mente propia. Posee a la gente, y les dice que corten a los demás con el fin de extender su influencia. Una persona cortada, se convierte en un niño de Saika. El rasgo más revelador de una persona poseída por Saika es que tendrán ojos rojos.

[¿Qué más sabes?] Celty presionó.

–Por desgracia, ¡eso es lo más lejos que sé! Aunque me he dado cuenta de algo, Saika parece volverse más fuerte, ya que crea más hijos. Debes mantener un ojo alerta por ellos. Cada uno que ha sido cortado por el Slasher es un hijo de Saika, lo sepan o no.

[Gracias por el aviso.] Hubo una pausa mientras Celty comenzó a escribir de nuevo. –[Si eso es todo lo que sabes, entonces será mejor que me vaya ahora.]

–Seguro seguro. –Izaya dijo, de pie y regresó a su escritorio.

Cuando Celty salió, Izaya miraba hacia abajo en las calles mientras ella se alejaba, muchas personas miraban fijamente con asombro mientras pasaban.

 _"_ _No puedo dejar de sentir que estabas tratando de dejar pistas a ese monstruo."_

 _–_ Por supuesto que no. Sólo estaba haciendo negocios. –Él respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. –Ella me pagó para decirle lo que sé sobre el Slasher, y yo le dije.

 _"Monstruo... Inhumano... Aléjate..."_

–¿Le cortarste ya? –Izaya dijo en voz alta.

Ni siquiera un momento después, la puerta se abrió y Namie entró con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

–¿Con quién estabas hablando hace un momento? –Ella preguntó mirando a su alrededor por cualquier señal de que había alguien más en la habitación.

–Ah, Naime –Izaya se puso rápidamente una nueva cara. Casi había olvidado que venía hoy en día. –Una historia divertida, en realidad ¡estaba hablando con mi ordenador!

Ella lo miró con escepticismo por un momento. –Y por extraño que parezca, puedo creerlo en realidad. Pareces del tipo que habla consigo mismo... Tal vez incluso irías tan lejos como para tener una conversación completa contigo mismo para el caso.

Izaya se rió un poco en eso. Después de todo, no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad. –¡Piensas tan bajo de mí! –dijo, fingiendo dolor.

Observó mientras ella no le hizo caso y tomó su usual asiento en su escritorio y rápidamente se puso a trabajar.

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **N/A: Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer, ¡y no se olvide de revisar! : D (Además, no duden en preguntar si están confundidos.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Sip. Otra doble actualización. :P**

 **De nada.**

 **N/T: Pues… Otra, esto fue duro de hacer en el plazo prometido x(**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

La mañana siguiente fue tan triste y monótona como los días anteriores lo habían sido. El sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes grises constantemente, con ese extraordinario clima, frío, que Izaya tanto odiaba. Las calles estaban todavía bastante concurridas a pesar del frío en el aire, e Izaya no podía dejar de recordarse de su profundo amor por estas criaturas que actualmente lo rodeaban en el ajetreo de la vida de la ciudad.

Actualmente estaba en su camino de regreso después de una breve reunión con un cliente. Fue un trabajo bastante simple en el que un hombre tenía sospechas de que su esposa lo engañaba. Fue un trabajo bastante común para Izaya, y que, con toda honestidad, no estaba implicado el hacer mucho trabajo en absoluto. Parecía que la gente simplemente no estaban dispuesto a hurgar en las vidas de sus amantes; sin embargo, estaban más que dispuestos a pagar cantidades gratuitas de dinero en efectivo a un completo extraño para hacerlo en su lugar.

Izaya rió para sí mientras entró en el vestíbulo de un edificio de apartamentos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Al pulsar el botón de la novena planta, Izaya esperó, tarareando suavemente para sí mismo.

Las puertas se abrieron en la planta superior e Izaya saltó hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Sin embargo, lo que encontró dentro de él tenía le confundió de golpe.

Izaya se detuvo un momento fijando la vista en Namie y un hombre que izaya reconocido como Kishitani Shingen sentado en su mesa. Shingen puso una pistola en la espalda de Namie, mientras que ella simplemente se sentó allí con una expresión muy poco entusiaste en su cara.

Shingen fue el primero en romper el silencio.

–¡Hola, bienvenido a casa! –dijo casualmente –. Cuando hice mi propia búsqueda de la señorita Namie después que Nebula se fusionó con Farmaceuticas Yagiri, descubrí que con frecuencia venía a este lugar. ¡Así que le amenacé con esta pistola de juguete y me dejó entrar con ella!

–¿Pistola de aire comprimido? –Namie cuestionó, volviéndose para mirar por encima a Shingen.

–¿Oh? ¿No te lo dije? –dijo simplemente, apuntando el arma al aire y lanzando confeti fuera del cañón.

Namie luego volvió su atención a Izaya. –¿No deberíamos informar de este tipo a la policía?

Sin una respuesta, Izaya se volvió y entró en la cocina, donde se sirvió una taza de té para calentarse del frío del aire libre que parecía estar incrustado en su piel. Mientras tanto, Shingen continuó sus divagaciones.

–¿Oh? No les gustaría ser los que están en problemas si se hace eso –Shingen comenzó –, una vez que la policía haga una búsqueda de esta habitación basados en mi testimonio, ¡encontrarán la cabeza de una mujer joven! Ya veo... Esto podría convertirse en un escándalo de primera plana que ocupara el lugar del Slasher.

–Por lo tanto, Shinra sacó su personalidad retorcida de usted después de todo –Izaya señaló mientras se servía el té.

–No recibirá nada por felicitándome –él respondió: –Bueno, para ser honesto, no tengo ninguna prisa para conseguir la cabeza de vuelta.

–¿Oh? –Izaya tuvo que admitir, que era un poco sorprendente escuchar eso. Él se había acercado a su mesa y ahora se apoyó en ella, esperando a que Shingen continuara.

–Los directivos de mi empresa están bastante sorprendidos con lo que vieron de Celty en la televisión –él explicó: –Ellos han decidido que su cuerpo debe ser estudiado antes de su cabeza. Es por eso que he decidido unilateralmente que la ubicación de la cabeza está "actualmente bajo investigación". Después de todo, parece que has tomado todo un enfoque interesante sobre su cabeza. Con base en la teoría de que una valquiria es una Dullahan, intentas despertarla al provocar una lucha de poder. Lo que es una idea única.

–Bueno, yo estoy probando de varias maneras. –Izaya admitió después de tomar un sorbo de té –, en el peor de los casos, puede ser que sólo haya que llevarla a una zona de guerra. De todos modos, yo estaría feliz de cooperar con usted.

–Genial. También estoy interesado en ti. No hay muchas personas alrededor que realizarían sus investigaciones desde un punto de vista mitológico, incluido yo mismo.

–Gracias –Izaya dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

–Ahora bien, ¿por qué no te doy un consejo? Si causas algún conflicto fabricados con el fin de estimular ya sea la cabeza o el espíritu de Celty, No le impliques en un choque de voluntades entre otras personas, sino más bien, haz que su cuerpo sea el centro de todo –Shingen cogió un puñado de piezas del juego y las dejó caer sobre el tablero a medida que hablaba. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras él dio su última reflexión. –Y luego tira a quienes la rodean al fuego.

–Eso es lo que planeo hacer –dijo Izaya en voz baja. –De hecho, las cosas están progresando en esa dirección mucho más rápido que lo que había previsto.

Hubo una pausa mientras Izaya se situó en su escritorio y tomó un sorbo de su té.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que has planeado exactamente? –Namie preguntó después de unos momentos.

–No sé, Namie... –comenzó Izaya, saliendo de su tono tranquilo en favor de uno más desdeñoso. ––Me temo que si te digo, alguien podría ponerte un cuchillo de cartón y te haría soltar la sopa sobre mi pequeña conspiración.

–Cállate –ella defendió –, ¡no fue como que pude ver la maldita cosa claramente cuando lo tenía apretado contra mi espalda!

Izaya puso su té sobre la mesa mientras se reía, temiendo que se derrame como se doblaba de la risa en la justificación de Namie.

–¡Ay! –su risa se vio interrumpida cuando un objeto duro pequeño golpeó el costado de su cabeza. Sosteniendo el punto en la mano, Izaya miró a su izquierda para ver lo que le había golpeado.

Era el pequeño espejo compacto que Namie guardaba en su bolsa. Lo recogió, Izaya rápidamente alcanzó a ver un ojo rojo brillante en el espejo, pero cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba. No parecía que Namie se diera cuenta de nada, por lo que Izaya optó por ignorarlo por ahora.

–Tú sabes, en cualquier otro trabajo te habrían despedido por tirar algo a la cabeza de tu jefe.

... ~ - ~...

Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente, Izaya y Namie habían llegado a trabajar. Eran muy productivo para la primera hora, pero no pasó mucho más tiempo que antes de que Izaya dejara que su mente vagara.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Izaya no tuvo mucho trabajo por hacer. Sus pensamientos siempre volvían al Slasher, y por supuesto, Saika.

Por eso de las ocho de la tarde, Izaya y Namie ambos trabajaban en un silencio absoluto.

Bueno, Namie estaba trabajando mientras Izaya miraba distraídamente la pantalla de su ordenador. A pesar de que él tenía mucho que quería decir, sobre todo acerca del caso Slasher Izaya había decidido guardar silencio por una vez, y estaba seguro que Namie lo apreciaba. Además, siempre podía simplemente molestarla más cuando hubiera terminado con su trabajo si quería.

 _"Cortar…"_

Izaya se sobresaltó por la repentina voz, que una vez más, sonaba como si se lo estuviese diciendo al oído. Se estremeció cuando el familiar frío le recorrió la espalda.

–¿Todo bien por ahí? –Namie preguntó, mirando con desconfianza a Izaya.

Rápidamente pensó en una excusa. –Sí, sí. Es sólo que está un poco frío aquí y me dio un poco de frío, eso es todo.

Namie levantó una ceja. –¿Estás seguro? Parecía que casi saltabas de tu piel.

–Como ya he dicho, fue sólo un resfrío. –Izaya repitió –, ahora vuelve al trabajo. No te pago para cuestionar la reacción de mi cuerpo a los cambios de temperatura.

–Está bien, está bien. Me estaba preguntando es todo.

Namie continuó hablando un poco más, pero Izaya la calló completamente. Estaba más allá de lo raro el que Saika hablara con él cuando había alguien más por allí. Había sido atrapado con la guardia baja, y por si fuera poco, Namie lo había visto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la voz era clara como el día para los oídos de Izaya, Namie no se veía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de nada en absoluto además de la reacción de Izaya.

Izaya estuvo a la espera de lo que vendría después, pero curiosamente, no escuchó o vio más de Saika esa noche.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T: ¡Once! Me daré un descanso y la siguiente actualización será el Viernes.**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

–Entonces, ¿quién te habló de mí? –Izaya preguntó a su nuevo huésped, Niekawa Shuji.

–Bueno, no puedo revelar mis fuentes... –el hombre respondió, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con nerviosismo.

Esa fue una prueba. Izaya sabía que era Shiki porque había llegado un mensaje del hombre mismo sólo unas horas antes de que recibiera la llamada de Shuji. Shiki quería asegurarse de que Shuji escuchó la advertencia del ejecutivo del Awakusu-kai sobre mantenerse tranquilo a la hora de hablar de dónde sacó su información.

–Lo que sea –Izaya dijo simplemente: –Está aquí para un artículo sobre los "Tiempos difíciles en Tokio", ¿verdad? Ellos dejan de manifiesto cosas como sucesos extraños y bandas. ¿Así que la próxima edición se trata de Ikebukuro?

–Puesto que sabes todo eso, hace las cosas más fáciles –Shuji dijo alegremente: –En realidad, estoy pensando en escribir un artículo que decide quién es la persona más fuerte en Ikebukuro.

Izaya continuó hablando mientras Namie le entregó a Shuji una taza de té.

–El más fuerte, ¿eh? –empezó a decir. –Hay un montón de gente fuerte en esa ciudad. En una pelea a puñetazos sería Simon del Sushi ruso. Pero si no hay reglas, entonces sería Shizu-chan.

Shuji casi se atragantó con su bebida antes de voltear a Izaya con una mirada de asombro. –¿"Shi-Shizu-chan"?

–Me refiero a Heiwajima Shizuo. Usted vino a preguntar por él, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, sí... –Shuji parecía incómodo. –En cuanto a Shizuo...

–Es desagradable –Izaya interrumpió.

–¿Eh?

Sentado en su escritorio, Izaya sacó su lima de uñas y comenzó a limar sus uñas. –Es suficiente con que yo sea el único que sepa algo acerca de él. Trato de aprender algunas cosas sobre él, ya que no soy bueno en tratar con él, pero eso es desagradable, por lo que no quiero hablar de eso.

–¿Puedes intentarlo?

Izaya sopló las uñas casualmente, haciendo una pausa por un momento antes de cambiar el tema.

Hace dos días, Izaya había sido contratado por Takashi Natsujima para buscar información tanto sobre Sonohara Anri y Niekawa Haruna. En el proceso, Izaya se encontró y cruzó con un poco de nteresante información que le llevó a la conclusión de que Haruna potencialmente podría ser el eslabón perdido en el caso Slasher. Sobre la investigación adicional después de que Takashi saliera del apartamento, Izaya había encontrado que Haruna no tenía coartadas para muchos, si no todos los ataques Slasher. Y la sensación de inquietud en su interior que emanó de Saika le llevó aún más a esa conclusión.

Y ahora aquí, quien venía a él para obtener información, era el padre de esa joven por la que Izaya había estado tan interesado en recopilar información.

–Por cierto, Niekawa-san, ¿cómo está tu hija? –preguntó izaya.

–¿Eh?

–Desde que eres su padre, debes haber estado preocupado de que ella tuviera que transferirse por algo así –Izaya comenzó –, eres el escritor de la revista que, hace seis meses, entró en contacto con Shizuo y terminó en el cielo junto a una farola. Si vas a olfatear las cosas de esa ciudad, podrías terminar interfiriendo con mi trabajo.

–¿Sólo quién son-

Estoy seguro de que ya eres consciente de ello –Izaya interrumpió –, pero han habido algunos incidentes peligrosos en esa ciudad.

–¿Tienen algo que ver con el conflicto entre los Dollars y bufandas amarillas? –Shuji sugirió.

–Eso es parte de ello –Izaya dijo mientras se acercaba a su estantería. Sacó uno de los libros que había utilizado para estudiar a Saika cuando era joven, y pasó las páginas –. Como son los incidentes de terror con los que empezó.

–¿El Slasher?

–A pesar de que ya hay una leyenda urbana incontrolable aquí... –dijo Izaya a sí mismo. Entre Saika y Celty, esta ciudad estaba repleta de actividad sobrenatural. –¡Oh, es cierto! –dijo, levantando la vista del libro, y volviendo a guardarlo. –Si quieres saber más sobre Heiwajima Shizuo, puedo presentarle a un amigo suyo.

Izaya sacó su teléfono, y envió un texto rápido a Celty para reunirse con Shuji en el parque de Ikebukuro.

En lo que Shuji caminaba hacia la puerta, Izaya se sentó y encendió la televisión. Luego pensó en una cosa más. –Oh sí, aquí está un consejo: No debes hablar con Shizuo sobre su hermano menor.

Y en esa nota, Shuji salió para reunirse con Celty.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Namie salió por el día también.

Izaya sonrió para sí mismo. Shuji no parecía tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando con su hija. Al parecer, estaba demasiado envuelto en el apoyo a su financieramente como para preocuparse por dónde iba casi todas las noches.

 _"_ _Detente..."_ Saika le dijo al oído.

Izaya apagó la televisión y suspiró. El susurro nunca dejaba de darle escalofríos, pero ya no le sorprendía más.

–¿Detener Qué? –Izaya respondió.

 _"Deja de interferir..."_

–¿"Entrometerme"? –Izaya espetó: –Esto tiene mucho que ver conmigo, y puesto que te niegas a hablar conmigo razonablemente, ¡sólo voy a tener que entender todo esto por mi cuenta!

 _"_ _Deberías haberme escuchado antes..."_

–¡Hemos hablado de esto! ¡No quiero cortar a la gente para ti!

 _"_ _Es por eso que tengo que aprender a hacerlo sin ti..."_ Saika se detuvo por un momento, y en esos pocos segundos, Izaya de repente empezó a sentirse muy débil. "Me siento más fuerte, Izaya..." Saika susurró con una voz que sonaba extrañamente parecida a la suya.

Izaya sólo pudo observar con asombro con la cabeza entre las manos, como la imagen que él había estado viendo en su reflejo se materializó ante sus ojos.

Saika se paró frente a él, admirando sus propias manos, que era exactamente igual que las de Izaya, antes de que esos ojos carmesí, brillando con una luz etérea, se encontraran con los de Izaya.

 _"_ _Cuanto más hijos míos cortan, más fuerte me vuelvo..."_

Saika luego tendió la mano hacia el tablero de juego. Izaya se tensó cuando las piezas se levantaron en el aire por su cuenta. Cuando las piezas de repente volvieron de nuevo en su lugar, toda la atención de Izaya regresó a la figura frente a él.

 _"_ _Pero todavía hay un problema..."_

Izaya se tensó cuando Saika extendió la mano hacia el pecho de izaya, más específicamente, su corazón. Era incapaz de moverse mientras la mano de Saika pasó por su pecho, dejando un profundo escalofrío a su paso.

 _"_ _Todavía no puedo tocarte..."_

Izaya volvió a estremecerse cuando Saika retiró su mano, su ritmo cardíaco por las nubes.

 _"_ _Y cuanto más me tienes miedo, más fácil se vuelve a utilizar tu propia fuerza en tu contra... Mira, por robar tu energía, puedo manifestarme así..."_

No podía moverse. Estaba empezando a sentirse muy débil, con los ojos deslizándose para cerrarse por su propia voluntad al caer sobre en el sofá, sintiendo la conciencia comienzar a abandonarlo. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada mientras su cuerpo se negó a tomar aire. Se sentía como si estuviera sofocandose.

 _"_ _Por supuesto, no puedo tomarlo todo de ti... Todavía necesito tu cuerpo por ahora..."_

Cuando Izaya fue capaz de abrir los ojos, Saika había desaparecido, y un poco de su fuerza volvió a él. Podía respirar de nuevo, y él fue capaz de sentarse.

Inclinándose hacia atrás en el sofá, Izaya podía sentir su cuerpo temblando. Si era más por el cansancio o el terror, Izaya no estaba segura. Tomando algunas respiraciones profundas y temblorosas, Izaya se calmó lo suficiente como para llevar su ritmo cardíaco de vuelta a la normalidad.

 _"_ _No me puedes controlar más, Izaya... Conozco tu debilidad..."_

–¿Y qué sería?" Izaya replicó.

 _"_ _Te darás cuenta muy pronto..."_

Izaya se tambaleó en sus piernas; sin embargo, su agotamiento le impidió ir más lejos. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y se dejó caer en el sofá, en el que al instante perdió el conocimiento.

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **N/A: Lo siento por todo el diálogo del anime... ¡Pero es por eso capítulos que estos van a ser dobles! (No hay mucho más de lo mismo. Sólo tenía que centrarse en las partes del anime que implican al Slasher ¡por lo que podría llenar en tantos potenciales agujeros de la trama como sea posible!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Sólo para que todos ustedes sepan, estoy tratando sólo de referirme a Saika sin ser específica de género (esa es la razón por la que Saika se describe como "eso"). Creo que yo he cogido cada vez, pero si nota que me retiré de esa tendencia en algún momento no duden de hacermelo saber!**

 **¡Muchas gracias! :D**

 **N/T: Accidentalmente ignoré eso, por lo que me he referido a Saika como "ella" xD**

 **Como sea… ¡Doce!**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

–¡Hey, despierta idiota!

Izaya se quejó ante la voz de Namie, rodando sobre su costado con la esperanza de que ella acaba de irse lejos. Pero en cambio, recibió un rodillazo en la espalda.

–¡Ay! –Izaya exclamó mientras rodaba de nuevo hacia su secretaria, –¡Eso duele!

–Arriba, maldición. He estado aquí por dos horas ya, ¡y no te has movido ni una vez!

Fue entonces cuando Izaya se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en el sofá en el que había pasado anoche. Rápidamente miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en lo que había estado buscando. Saika se situó directamente detrás de Namie, mirando hacia abajo a Izaya con una gran sonrisa que se extendía por su cara.

–¿Estás bien? Estás poniéndote un poco pálido... –Namie siguió la mirada de Izaya. –¿Qué estás mirando?

–Ah, nada –dijo Izaya rápidamente al darse cuenta de que Namie no podía ver una versión de ojos rojos de él de pie detrás de ella –. Estaba trabajando la noche anterior, y supongo que me quedé dormido en el sofá.

–Lo que sea... –dijo Namie, girando sobre los talones de vuelta a su escritorio. –Sólo levantante y ponte a trabajar.

–Creo que el jefe tendría que decirle a la secretaria que vaya a trabajar, ¡no al revés! –Izaya se burló. –Voy a tomar una ducha primero.

Cuando Izaya se paró y se dirigió hacia arriba, Saika lo siguió. Izaya cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que Saika pudiera seguirle al cuarto de baño sólo para darse la vuelta y ver a Saika de pie directamente delante de él.

Izaya dio un salto hacia atrás contra la puerta, sorprendido por el hombre de ojos rojos ante él.

 _"¿Sorprendido de verme?"_ dijo Saika con una pequeña risa.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Izaya preguntó con severidad.

 _"_ _No podré tener una forma física, pero si puedo tener mi propio cuerpo, que bien podría tomar ventaja de eso."_

–¿Namie no te puede ver...?

 _"_ _No, a partir de ahora, sólo puedo proyectar mi imagen para ti."_

–¿"A partir de ahora"? –Izaya repitió.

 _"_ _Como dije anoche, me siento más fuerte_." Saika declaró: _"No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tenga una forma tangible completa."_

Alejándose de Saika, Izaya se mordió el labio mientras se metió rápidamente al agua caliente en la ducha, y arrojó su ropa a un lado. Hizo caso omiso de Saika mientras entraba, sintiendo el agua caliente escaldar su piel.

No le importaba.

El agua le quemó la piel, pero eso no le importaba. Se limitó a dejar que el dolor lo despertara mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que había una entidad demoníaca de pie justo delante de la cortina de la ducha.

Cuando terminó su ducha, Izaya pasó junto a Saika, ignorando la sonrisa todavía pegada a su cara. Izaya no prestó atención a la mirada fija de Saika ya que rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió de nuevo abajo, donde Namie estaba en el trabajo.

Cuando se sentó en su silla, podía sentir a Saika de pie detrás de él, pero Namie no se enteró. Izaya pronto se puso a trabajar, ya que poco a poco se hizo más fácil hacer caso omiso de Saika mirándolo, aunque todavía no se sintía cómodo.

Todavía estaba cansado, pero no tan agotado como estaba cuando Saika apareció anoche. Al parecer, no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba cada vez más fuerte... Pero al llegar la noche mucho más fuerte...

A través de su trabajo, Izaya pronto se dio cuenta de que había habido otro ataque Slasher; la víctima no era otro que Niekawa Shuji.

El resto del día transcurrió con Izaya moviendose de ida y vuelta entre su ordenador portátil en el sofá, a su equipo de escritorio por Namie. En su mayor parte, Saika se sentó en el sofá, pero a veces seguía a Izaya de nuevo a su escritorio y simplemente estaba detrás de él, muy a pesar de Izaya.

En el momento en que Namie terminó su día, ella ya se había visto obligada a hacer la cena para Izaya, y había dejado un aspecto muy irritado después de haber terminado su preparación.

Izaya tomó unos bocados de la nikujyaga, haciendo una mueca ligera ante la dulzura. Debería haber sabido que iba a hacer algo que no le gustaba, pero por suerte, no lo había hecho demasiado dulce.

Continuó recogiendo el pequeño cuenco de arroz frente a él mientras Saika siguió mirandole como lo había estado haciendo durante todo el día. Izaya había optado por ignorarle, sabiendo que cuanto más le reconocía, más control que podría tener sobre él.

Así que en lugar de tratar de hablarle, Izaya se comió su cena en silencio, y limpió antes de iniciar sesión en la sala de chat por la noche, ansioso por ver lo que Celty y Mikado tenían que decir sobre el incidente Slasher.

 **Kanra** : ¿Has oído? La víctima de un ataque Slasher de hoy estaba aparentemente escribiendo un artículo sobre los tiempos difíciles de Tokio para "Tokio Warrior".

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : Woah, ¿por lo que es un periodista?

 **Setton** : ¿Eh? ¿De Verdad?

 **Kanra** : Vamos... ¿He mentido alguna vez antes?

 **Setton** : ¿Está bien?

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : ¿Le conoce, Setton?

 **Setton** : Uh, no. Soy un fan del artículo.

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : ¿Eh, tal vez debería leer un poco alguna vez? De todos modos, eso es bastante espantoso.

 **Setton** : Le deseo a la policía la mejor de las suertes.

 **\- -Saika Ha entrado en el chat- -**

 **Kanra** : ESTA AQUIIIII! - \ ( 'Д') / -

Mirando hacia arriba desde su ordenador, Izaya pudo ver a Saika sentado en su computadora portátil en el sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Usaste mi portátil nuevo?, ya veo" Izaya dijo, con irritación evidente en su voz.

Saika no respondió.

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : ¿Ah?

 **Setton** : ¿Eh?

 **Saika** : yo corto.

 **Kanra** : ¡Se cortó!

Izaya no estaba seguro de porqué Saika estaba diciéndole esto, o porqué lo decía en la sala de chat en particular.

 **Saika** : Hoy, yo corto.

 **Kanra** : ¡Yo soy el quien te quiere cortar!

Mirando a la forma de sí mismo en su ordenador portátil, Izaya reiteró lo que había dicho la última vez que Saika había aparecido en la sala de chat. Pero aún así, Saika no se inmutó.

 **Saika** : Pero, aún así, no es bueno... Personas fuertes, quiero...

–¡¿Quieres callarte?! –Izaya dijo, alzando la voz en lo que su frustración comenzaba a aparecer.

Todavía no había respuesta de Saika.

 **Setton** : ¡Saika! ¡Buenas noches!

 **Kanra** : No sirve de nada, Setton, no va a responder a cualquier cosa que digamos.

 **Saika** : Tengo que cortar más.

–¡A eso me refiero, Saika! –Izaya intentó de nuevo, –¡Dejalo!

 **Tanaka** **Taro** : Eso es bastante inquietante. Cortar a la gente y todo eso... Con todos estos slasher...

Maldita sea. ¿Mikado había comenzado ya a resolver esto?

 **Kanra** : Jajaja agradable.

Izaya hizo todo lo posible para guardar la apariencia de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **Saika** : Las personas fuertes,

 **Saika** : ¿Quieres amor?

 **Saika** : he encontrado.

 **Saika** : Propósito.

 **Saika** : Amor.

Izaya espetó. –¿SE SUPONE QUE ESTO DEBE ASUSTARME? –gritó, incapaz de controlar su ira.

Saika todavía no respondió.

 **Saika** : Shizuo.

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de Izaya por el nombre que acababa de aparecer en su pantalla. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de responder verbalmente, y mucho menos a través de chat.

 **Setton** : ¿Eh?

 **Saika** : Heiwajima Shizuo.

Cada uno de los músculos de Izaya se tensó.

 **Tanaka Taro** : ¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Shizuo?

 **Saika** : Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima

 **Saika** : Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima

 **Saika** : Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo

 **Saika** : Te quiero

 **Saika** : Shizuo

 **Saika** : Te amo

 **Saika** : Te amo Te amo Te amo.

 **Saika** : Heiwajima Shizuo

 **Saika** : amor cortar

 **Saika** : Heiwajima

 **Saika** : cortar, cortar,

 **Saika** : el deseo de mi madre,

 **Saika** : Shizuo,

 **Saika** : el deseo de mi madre,

 **Saika** : Shizuo,

 **Saika** : Te quiero.

 **Saika** : Shizuo.

 **\- -Saika Ha dejado el chatroom- -**

 **Kanra** : Tengo que irme.

 **\- -Kanra Ha dejado el chatroom- -**

Probablemente parecía sospechoso para él que cerrara la sesión de manera tan abrupta, pero eso no le importó. Su enojo controlaba sus acciones ahora.

Saltando de la silla, Izaya cargó directamente contra Saika, todo pensamiento racional se fue de su cabeza.

–¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saika rió ccuando Izaya intentó y no pudo hacer frente a Saika, su cuerpo que cayó directamente a través de la forma intangible de Saika.

–¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer? –Izaya gritó, levantándose del sofá como todo su cuerpo se sacudió con furia. –¿Qué tiene que ver Shizuo con nada?

 _"_ _¿Por qué te importa…?"_

–¡Yo... yo no! Sólo quiero saber por qué lo haces! –Izaya apretó los puños.

 _"_ _Yo creo que sí..."_ Saika bromeó, _"Estás muy molesto en este momento, ¿verdad?"_

–¡Sólo mantente alejado de él! ¡No tiene nada que ver con esto!

 _"_ _Por el contrario... yo creo que lo hace..."_

 _–_ ¿Qué? –Izaya soltó: –¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría ese bruto estar involucrado en esto?

 _"_ _Es fuerte..."_ Saika comenzó, _"Con él bajo mi control, podría ganar mucho más poder... también... Creo que es tu debilidad, así que..."_

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es eso? –Izaya estaba curioso.

 _"_ _No puedo decirlo con certeza en este momento, pero eres bastante posesivo de él..."_

–¿"Posesivo de él"? ¿De dónde te hiciste una idea como esa?

 _"_ _Nunca vendes información sobre él... Tú dices que eres el único que necesita saber acerca de él..."_

Izaya no respondió. No sabía qué decir.

 _"_ _Voy a tomar a Heiwajima Shizuo bajo mi control. Su fuerza se convertirá en la mía... Y no le puedes alejar de mí."_

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **:O**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/T: Perdón por no actualizar el Lunes como es usual, entre que hay muchas visitas en casa últimamente y hemos estado viendo los preparativos por el primer año de mi sobrina, realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer las traducciones. Además el internet ha estado fallando un poco, también.**

 **¡Perdón! Bueno, les dejo leer en paz…**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

Izaya no había dormido bien esa noche. Sus sueños fueron acosados por visiones de Shizuo...

Shizuo con los brillantes ojos rojos de Saika.

Leer en sí mismo, Izaya envió un texto a Namie, diciéndole que no viniera por ahora. No podía pensar en el trabajo de hoy... No cuando asuntos más importantes estaban entre manos.

Izaya se duchó a una velocidad récord, poniendose su ropa lo más rápidamente posible para evitar perder más tiempo.

–Saika –exigió –, muéstrate. Ahora.

 _"Oh…?"_ La voz de Saika vino de detrás de él. _"¿Así que quieres verme ahora...?"_

Izaya se estremeció ante la claridad de la voz de Saika. Parecía que a medida que pasaban los días, Saika era capaz de proyectarse a sí mismo y a su voz con más y más facilidad.

–Sí. Quiero tener una discusión seria contigo sobre todo esto.

 _"¿Sabes?"_

Izaya vaciló un poco, su voz cada vez un poco más desesperada. –Sí. Quiero saber exactamente lo que estás planeando hacer con todo esto del "Slasher". Por favor, dime.

 _"¿Y por qué le gustaría saber eso...?"_

–Debido a que parece estar dirigido específicamente a mí estas últimas semanas. Quiero saber por qué, y quiero saber lo que planeas hacer con este ejército que has estado construyendo.

 _"Hmm... supongo que te puedo decir. Es demasiado tarde para detenerme de todos modos..."_

Izaya dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. –Sí... Sé que lo es...

No podía negar que era prácticamente impotente frente a Saika en este punto. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, si podía aprender lo que Saika había planeado, él podría ser capaz de encontrar una manera de detenerlo.

 _"¿Dónde debería comenzar...?"_ Saika dijo, colocando su dedo en su barbilla.

–¿Qué piensas hacer con las personas que has poseido? –preguntó izaya.

 _"Ah, sí... simplemente estoy amando a los seres humanos como yo quiero amarlos. Estoy harto de tu amor trenzado... Quiero mi propio cuerpo. Cuanto más corto, más fuerte consigo ser. Y cuanto más temas a mi fuerza, más fácil será para mí el debilitar el poder que tu cuerpo tiene en mi alma. Al separarme de ti, voy a ser capaz de amar a los seres humanos de la manera que quiero, y a este paso, voy a controlar toda la ciudad en tan sólo unos meses... La única cosa en mi camino en este momento es Anri, pero voy a encontrar una manera de lidiar con ella una vez que sea más fuerte."_

Y luego se hizo clic para Izaya. –Creo que entiendo lo que está pasando aquí.

 _"Lo haces, ¿eh?"_

–Sí, –Izaya comenzó, –tú mantienes una pequeña parte de ti mismo en el mundo para asegurar tu supervivencia, pero cuando Sonohara Anri la encontró, fue capaz de controlarte. Lo que significa que una vez que decidiste separarte de mí, te fue imposible. Anri no quiso escuchar a tu voz, y así, una vez que reuniste un poco más de energía, te separaste de la pieza de Anri. Tengo que admitirlo, es inteligente teniendo en cuenta que habría sentido dividir si lo hubieras hecho directamente a través de mí. Así que elegiste a una mentalmente débil Niekawa Haruna -que había sido herida por su amor- ella era lo suficientemente débil como para escuchar tu voz. Así que la estás usando para que corte por ti y ganar más poder. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

 _"Sí. Eso es correcto. Tu perspicacia es asombrosa, como de costumbre."_

–Espera, aún hay más. Tengo la sensación de que el amor de Haruna podría ser demasiado fuerte para que la controles por completo. He leído sobre ella. Ella está verdaderamente obsesionada con Takashi. ¿Es posible que ella sea capaz de controlarte en sí también, en cierta medida?

 _"..."_

–Eso es lo que pensaba. Gracias Saika, me has dado suficiente información –Izaya dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _"¿Que planeas hacer?"_ preguntó Saika.

–Oh, no te preocupes, lo descubrirás muy pronto... –Izaya dijo con calma: –Y no se puede dejar de mí.

... ~ - ~...

 _"Cuida de ella."_ La voz había dicho.

Niekawa Shuji siguió a la chica, haciendo lo que la voz le había mandado. La observó durante todo el día, sin saber, o lo que es exactamente porqué se supone que debía observar. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que escuchar a esa voz.

Es decir, hasta que una voz más fuerte le ordenó atacar.

La chica estaba al final de un callejón. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba de espaldas a él. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shuji levantó su arma.

 _"Cortala."_ La voz había mandado.

Corrió hacia ella, sólo para ser detenido por un objeto grande que lo golpeó.

–¿Murió? –una voz femenina preguntó desde por encima de él.

–¡Eres horrible, Kadota-san! –dijo una voz entusiasta, –¿Esta es la forma de actuar justo después de decir que deseo vivir en paz?

–No tenía otra opción –otra persona respondió –, de cualquier forma eso fue en defensa propia.

Shuji tomó de la hoja, una vez más, y se puso a sí mismo fuera de la tierra, cortando rápidamente a las personas que habían tratado de impedir que cumpliera su misión.

Se las arregló para concentrarse en su objetivo, y se abrió paso entre los que habían interferido. Agitó su cuchillo a su alrededor y después hacia la chica.

Justo cuando estaba seguro de que su tarea sería completa, Shuji fue golpeado repentinamente de nuevo con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo volando hacia atrás un largo camino, golpeando el duro suelo.

–El jinete sin cabeza y... Shizuo?

Shuji se levantó lentamente, encontrando que no podía sentir ningún dolor.

–¡Do-Dotachin! Él es-

–¿Es una especie de monstruo?

Las voces continuaron, pero Shuji los ignoró a todos ellos. Lo único que le importaba era una única palabra...

–¿Eres... Heiwajima Shizuo? –dijo Shuji, volviendo sobre sus pies –. Quería conocerlo, Shizuo... Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, Shizuo.

–Lo entiendo –Shizuo dijo en voz baja. –Voy a matarte.

Las palabras que salían de su boca no eran suyas, pero en el fondo de su mente, Shuji recordaba la razón por la que había estado vagando alrededor de Ikebukuro durante tanto tiempo. _–"Así es... voy a entrevistar Heiwajima Shizuo, el más fuerte..."_

Shizuo sonrió. –Kadota, estoy pidiendo prestada tu puerta –dijo, arrancando la puerta de la furgoneta para utilizarla como escudo. Luego corrió hacia adelante.

 _–"_ _Si puedo escribir un buen artículo, todo comenzará a ir bien de nuevo. Mi esposa volverá. Mi relación con mi hija va a mejorar, también. Será como en los viejos tiempos. Seguro."_

Entonces perdió el conocimiento.

... ~ - ~...

–Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? –preguntó Kadota.

–Vamos a empezar por llamar a una ambulancia –Walker sugirió.

Pero Shizuo no estaba prestando atención. No pudo conseguir un solo pensamiento de su mente.

–Algo... – se dijo en voz alta, dando una larga calada al cigarrillo, –... sobre esto no me parece bien. ¿Por qué?

El pausó. Dándose un momento de reflexión antes de tomar una decisión.

–Voy a Shinjuku para golpear un poco a Izaya –dijo, dándose la vuelta y se dirigió al lugar de Izaya.

Sólo sabía que la Pulga tuvo algo que ver con esto. No estaba seguro de qué o porqué exactamente, pero él sólo lo sabía.

... ~ - ~...

Cuanto más pensaba Izaya en ello, más sentido tenía. Él no lo hacía por Saika. No, nunca ayudaría intencionadamente a Saika a menos que se ayude a sí mismo más.

Pero por el momento, la protección de Sonohara Anri parecía ser la mejor cosa que podía hacer...

Por ahora.

Izaya se contactó con Takashi, dándole la dirección de Anri como él había deseado desde que se reunió con izaya antes. También sugirió que Takashi fuera a verla esta noche. Por supuesto, Takashi ni siquiera se cuestionó los motivos de Izaya, y acordó que quería verla.

Izaya y Saika, los dos sabían que Haruna detendría su ataque en presencia de Takashi, y así enviarlo era una forma más segura de proteger a Anri.

Por supuesto, Izaya y Saika ambos tenían diferentes razones para querer este resultado.

Saika solamente quería que su otra pieza estuviera a salvo de ser aniquilada por Haruna.

Izaya por otra parte había previsto más adelante que eso. Al proteger a Anri, Izaya se aseguraría de que la única otra pieza de la Saika original que estaba fuera en el mundo era una que podría ser controlada por su anfitrión. No sólo eso, sino que Izaya sabía por su investigación que Anri parecía sólo querer vivir una vida pacífica, lo que significaba que ella nunca usaría Saika para su propio beneficio como Haruna.

Anri querría dejar de Haruna, y sin duda tenía el poder para hacerlo. Esto garantizaría que no habría ningún nuevo hijo de Saika corriendo en un futuro próximo, y también evitaría que Saika se hiciera más fuerte, siempre y cuando no tratara de alejarse de nuevo.

Después de su conversación con Takashi, Izaya salió rápidamente de su apartamento a una máquina expendedora cerca en donde se compró un refresco. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco cansado, y decidió que podría usar un shot de cafeína más rápido de lo que se tardaba en preparar el café.

Y así, se puso de pie en el lobby del primer piso, sorbiendo su refresco. Pensó en ir a dar un paseo. Podría servirle un poco de aire fresco.

–Izzzzaaaayyyyaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun.

Oh, sorpresas.

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **Básicamente, Saika tiene una cosa Voldemort pasando. XD**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Siento que fuera con un día de retraso. He ido disminuyendo en mi escritura de esta historia, y yo soy una especie de tratar de comprar un poco más de tiempo para que pueda ponerse al día a la misma.**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: ¡Actualización doble porque hay mucho diálogo del anime!**

 **N/T: Mi computadora murió y escribo esto en el móvil. Así que lamento la demora... Disfruten!**

* * *

–Izzzzaaaayyyyaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun Izaya sonrió cuando vio a Shizuo llamandole desde el exterior del edificio.

"¿Ese idiota realmente piensa que lo habría oído desde allí si estuviera en mi apartamento?" –Izaya pensó.

Escondido detrás de la máquina expendedora, Izaya observó como Shizuo entró en el edificio, y se abrió paso a través del vestíbulo.

–Vamos a jugaaaar...

Antes de que Shizuo pudiera derribar la puerta, Izaya se coló por detrás de él, y sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo mientras trataba de equilibrar su lata de refresco vacía en el hombro de Shizuo.

La lata cayó al suelo cuando Shizuo se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su némesis.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Shizu-chan? –preguntó izaya con verdadera curiosidad. Shizuo rara vez se presentaba en su apartamento. Shinjuku era el terreno de Izaya después de todo, en lo que se refiere a Shizuo.

–Para golpearte, obviamente –Shizuo dijo sin rodeos.  
Por supuesto.

–Y ¿por qué me merezco ser golpeado?

–¡Es porque que me molestas! –Shizuo respondió airadamente. –¿No estás un poco viejo para estar actuando como un matón, Shizu-chan?

–Cállate –Shizuo interrumpió. –¿Qué tan involucrado estás en esto? –preguntó en voz baja.

–No sé de lo que estás hablando –Izaya dijo con una sonrisa, en dirección a la puerta para evitar daños en el edificio por la inevitable lucha que estaba por llegar.

Shizuo continuó. –Estoy hablando de los Slasher causando revuelo en Ikebukuro.

Izaya tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado por la intuición de Shizuo.

–Esa es una gran acusación –Izaya declaró, sin confirmar ni negar la alegación de Shizuo.

–¡El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces cuando sucede algo extraño o inexplicable, tú eres el que está detrás de ello!

–¿No puedes confiar en ese uno por ciento esta vez? –Izaya dijo, lanzando sus brazos hacia los lados. Luego sacó su navaja con una sonrisa aún en su rostro. –Me di cuenta que no lo harías.

Shizuo irguió la vista con una mirada que Izaya reconocido como que significaba que él estaba listo para luchar.

Izaya se respaldó a la puerta, asegurándose de no dejar que Shizuo escapara de su vista. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima gracias a la cafeína en los refrescos.

Shizuo casualmente se acercó al lado de la carretera donde se agarró a la barandilla.

Izaya se quedó allí, aturdido por el arma que el bruto eligió. –¿En serio? –Izaya se preguntó a sí mismo.

De repente, tuvo la visión de sí mismo siendo golpeado como una pelota de béisbol, y mandado a volar a través de la ciudad.

Eso era algo que le gustaría evitar...

Izaya rápidamente tomó una posición lista, y mantuvo su cuchillo en frente de él como Shizuo levantó la barandilla por encima de su cabeza.

Y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado.

De la nada, una forma de negro y amarillo cortó en frente de la visión de Izaya, él y Shizuo se obligaron a dar un paso atrás para evitar ser golpeados. Cuando la forma dejó de moverse, Izaya se dio cuenta de que en realidad era Celty.

–Oh, mi... –se dijo Izaya a sí mismo. Él deslizó la hoja de nuevo a su bolsillo cuando se aproximó a Celty, sintiendo que su lucha no iba a suceder ya.

–Celty? ¿Por qué estás...? –Shizuo se calló cuando Celty le mostró su PDA. –¿Que es esto? –Shizuo desvió su atención de nuevo a Izaya. –¿Planeaste esto también?

–Si tuviera el poder de predecir que Celty se presentaría, habría hecho caer un meteoro en tu casa hace tiempo –Izaya dijo casualmente.

Sin decir una palabra, Shizuo atrapó el casco que le lanzaron, tomando la señal y saltando a la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Celty.

A medida que se alejaba a toda velocidad, Izaya dio un paso adelante viendole desaparecer en la ciudad.

–¿Cómo es que un idiota como él es tan inteligente...? –Izaya susurró a sí mismo –, es por eso que absolutamente lo odio...

Después de unos momentos, Izaya se arrastró de vuelta dentro de su apartamento, ya no queriendo estar fuera.

–Tú sabes –dijo Izaya –, cuando Anri detenga a Haruna -que los dos sabemos que hará- tu plan estará arruinado. Anri nunca permitirá que llegues a ella del modo Haruna lo hizo.

 _"Voy a encontrar una manera... No te preocupes..."_ dijo Saika, materializándose frente a Izaya, _"No voy a perder el poder que he alcanzado, incluso después de que mis hijos sean detenidos. Su lealtad se desplazará a Anri, pero seguirán siendo mis hijos al final..."_

–De cualquier manera, esto sólo ayuda a que mi propio plan se lleve a cabo...

 _"¿Y qué es el plan?"_ preguntó Saika.

–Mi plan para despertar la cabeza de Celty, ¿recuerdas? Con la ciudad dividida entre los Bufandas amarillas y los Dollars, ¿no sería aún más interesante con Anri liderando una tercera fuerza en la ciudad? Ahora los tres amigos van a estar involucrados en la guerra.

" _Cruel... Eso no es cómo amas a los seres humanos..."_

Izaya rió. –Sí, bueno, consideremos que es una de las maneras que estoy recibiendo de ti por mí por hacerme perder el tiempo tanto últimamente.

 _"Si consigo el control de Shizuo esta noche, entonces estará arruinado este plan tuyo."_

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que obtendrás el control de él, eh?

 _"Ahora mismo se dirige a donde mis hijos se están reuniendo... Le cortarán... Él será mío..."_

–No... –dijo Izaya rotundamente, –Shizuo no será controlado. Él no puede ser controlado. Ni siquiera por mí, y sobre todo no por ti.

Shizuo se sentó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Celty, ambos miraron alrededor del Parque Sur de Ikebukuro, esperando al ejército que sabían que llegaría pronto.

El parque estaba tranquilo, y desprovisto de cualquier tipo de vida distinto de los dos esperando en el centro. El color del cielo por encima de ellos coincidía con la piedra en el suelo, mezclando la escena en la nada, pero lo neutro del color gris oscuro sólo sirvió para que el dúo se destacan más.

Pero ese era el punto.

Tuvieron que esperar a que las víctimas de la Slasher hicieran su aparición. Y es de esperar, mezclados con los niños de la Slasher estaría su madre.

Todo lo que tenían que hacer era encontrar a la madre, y sacarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran oír los susurros rodearlos, interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche.

–Amo a Shizuo...

–Amor…

–Heiwajima Shizuo...

–Te amo…

–Shizuo...

En menos de un minuto, y Shizuo Celty se encontraron rodeados por personas con brillantes ojos rojos, cada uno proclamando su amor por Shizuo en una especie de tono como de trance.

–Yo quería conocerte, Heiwajima Shizuo-san. –Una chica estaba a la cabeza del grupo mientras hablaba con Shizuo. –Realmente es un espectáculo para la vista. Así como nuestra madre dijo, todo el mundo sabe que mi hermana fue derrotada. El Internet es muy conveniente, ¿no?

Celty miró a su alrededor, al darse cuenta rápidamente de que la madre no debía estar aquí si estaba utilizando a la chica en lugar de hablar con ellos por sí mismo.

–Fue difícil al principio para que aprendamos a hablar, –la chica continuó, –pero ahora nuestra conciencia está tan bien definido como la de nuestra madre. –Sacando su propia navaja de mariposa la niña empezó a girar la hoja en sus manos mientras se hacía más excitado. –¡Ahora, Shizuo-san, muestranos cuán fuerte eres! ¡Entonces todos amaremos! No vamos a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera ese monstruo de allí sea un obstáculo. La policía ni siquiera va a venir! ¡Ellos están bastante ocupados en este momento porque mis hermanas están afuera aumentando nuestro número por todo el lugar!

Con indiferencia se bajó de la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Celty, Shizuo se puso de pie con calma antes el ejército de ciudadanos de Ikebukuro, poseídos y armados con cuchillos.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Shizuo cuestionó con calma.

–¿Qué es? –la chica respondió.

–¿Por qué les gusto tanto?

Ella no dudó en responder. –Debido a que eres fuerte. Queremos que tu fuerza ridícula. ¡Así podemos amar a toda la humanidad! –dijo con entusiasmo: –Al igual que los humanos quieren genes superiores, además, no hay ningún ser humano por ahí que te amaría, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, te amamos.

Hubo una breve pausa como Shizuo tomó las palabras de la chica. Cuando terminó de meditar lo que le acababa de decir, la única respuesta de Shizuo fue reírse.

[¡Contrólate Shizuo Si piensas que no puedes hacerlo, lo haré para que puedas escapar!]

–No Celty, En realidad, estoy feliz –dijo Shizuo.

Celty ladeó su casco a un lado.

–He odiado este poder tanto –Shizuo comenzó, mirando sus manos. –Creía que nadie me aceptaría por lo que soy. Sin embargo, todas estas personas ¿Cuántos de ustedes hay? –miraba a su alrededor hacia el ejército que les rodeaba. –Sólo diremos que hay muchos. Así que supongo que está bien... supongo que está bien reconocer mi propia existencia ahora... supongo que está bien para mí como soy. Este poder que yo odiaba y del que quería para librarme... está bien utilizar todo eso ahora.

Shizuo se detuvo y se quitó las gafas de sol antes de abordar al ejército de ojos rojos. –¡Por cierto! ¡Ustedes definitivamente no son, y nunca será mi tipo! –él declaró. –La única persona a la que odio más es Izaya.

Y con eso, se cargó de cabeza sobre la multitud.


	15. Chapter 15

La lucha continuó por algún tiempo hasta que Celty se sentó a un lado y observó, también se sorprendió al no hacer otra cosa que mirar el espectáculo delante de ella, algo como Shizuo golpeando lejos todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos poseídos que corrían hacia él.

No podía dejar de admirar lo fuerte que era Shizuo. Era realmente sorprendente.

Celty fue traída de vuelta a la realidad cuando la totalidad de las víctimas Slasher detuvo bruscamente su ataque para mirar en una dirección.

–Algo pasó, ¿verdad? –Shizuo llamó. –¿Vas a ver qué es? No estás haciendo nada de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Sí, eso era cierto, pero ella no quería dejar a Shizuo solo, sin ningún tipo de protección, no es como si él realmente la necesitara.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Ella materializó rápidamente un par de guantes de su sombra y los arrojó a Shizuo.

[Están hechos del mismo material que mi guadaña.], explicó, [No se detendrán por algo tan débil como una cuchilla.]

Shizuo sonrió mientras se ponía los guantes. –Gracias.

Después de unos breves momentos, el ejército poseído salió de lo que les había distraído, y continuó su ataque.

Shizuo dio puñetazos, patadas, saltó por encima, y los empujó fuera de su camino para que pudiera estar por encima de ellos de pie en el borde de la fuente en el parque.

Cuando empezaron a acercarse demasiado, Shizuo trató de escapar de la única manera que pudo encontrar. Usó sus cabezas como escalones, pasando de uno a otro en un intento de llegar al otro lado.

No hace falta decir que no llegó muy lejos antes de que se resbalara y cayera entre ellos. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo, no dudaron.

Ellos lo atacaron con sus cuchillas, haciendole cortes superficiales en los brazos y piernas; sin embargo, fue capaz de proteger fácilmente su cara al colocar sus manos enguantadas delante.

Una vez que habían apretujado por completo a sí mismos con fuerza alrededor de él, Shizuo sonrió y rápidamente se puso de pie y dio un patada giratoria que les envió a todos volando en todas las direcciones.

 _"Nuestro amor debería haber cortado en él."_

 _"Nuestros pensamientos deben fluir en su cuerpo a través del miedo y el dolor..."_

 _"... Pero él no se siente miedo..."_

... ~ - ~...

Izaya se sentó en su sofá, descansando con una taza caliente de té verde. Con Saika distraído de molestarlo, Izaya tenía una oportunidad para relajarse un poco, e iba a sacar el máximo provecho de ello.

Tomó una respiración profunda, inhalando el aroma del té mientras dejaba que lo calentara.

Una vez que terminó el té, extendió la mano y colocó la taza sobre la mesa de café y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

Menos de un minuto más tarde, estaba prácticamente durmiendo en el sofá ya que la bebida caliente le había relajado tanto.

Ah, pero ahí estaba...

Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron cuando sintió a Saika revolviendose con ansiedad dentro de él.

 _"Cortar... Mis hijos lo cortaron..."_

Levantando una ceja, Izaya esperó a que Saika continuara.

 _"¿Él no se siente dolor o miedo...?"_

Izaya sonrió. No, Heiwajima Shizuo no es humano. Saika no lo puede controlar de la forma en que controla a todos los demás. Shizuo Shizuo... estaba seguro. A salvo de la voz de Saika y de su influencia.

La idea era reconfortante para Izaya mientras se ponía de nuevo en su estado de semi-sueño.

Si había alguien en el que Izaya podía contar para ser un faro de luz en el reino teñido del rojo de Saika, era Shizuo. El hombre que era menos humano de lo que Izaya nunca había conocido -incluyendo una cierta Dullahan que entraba en contacto con él regularmente.

Shizuo era diferente.

Shizuo no sentía miedo.

Y sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, Shizuo ayudó actualmente a Izaya en su guerra contra la criatura que comparte un cuerpo con él.

Ah, tendría que darle las gracias al bruto algún día para demostrar que Saika no era tan fuerte como en un principio pensó que era.

Izaya todavía estaba en control.

Y todo porque Shizuo no sintió miedo.

... ~ - ~...

 _"... Heiwajima Shizuo no siente miedo..."_

"No me malinterpreten..." –Shizuo pensó en respuesta a las voces a su alrededor, –¿Que nadie me quiere porque tienen miedo de mí...? No me hagas reír. ¡Yo soy el que tiene miedo! No puedo controlar este poder, y estoy en constante miedo de fracasar. Así es, ¡yo soy el cobarde más grande en el mundo! Pero ¿y qué si lo soy? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que vaya a patearles el culo!

"Además... ¡No puedo perder frente a alguien que me ama!"

Y así siguió luchando sin miedo. Si esta "Saika" quería verlo usar su fuerza, no dudaría. Si esta "Saika" lo quería por su fuerza, entonces que así sea. Llegarían a ver exactamente lo fuerte que era en realidad.

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Shizuo sacó su puño hacia atrás, listo para dar un golpe a la chica que había hablado de Saika cuando sus ojos perdieron su brillo rojo de forma inesperada.

"¡Detente!" –le gritó a su cuerpo en la cabeza. –"¡Solo para!"

Shizuo se detuvo en seco a meras pulgadas de distancia de la joven, que cayó al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que casi le había sucedido.

Aflojando su puño, Shizuo miró a su alrededor para ver cómo el rojo había desaparecido de los ojos de todos. Todos se quedaron mirando a su alrededor, completamente confundidos en cuanto a lo que hacían y porqué.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Shizuo era lo que él no vio.

No había cuerpos.

Todo el mundo al que él había golpeado estaba de pie y consciente.

–Así que, nadie murió, ¿eh? –Shizuo se dijo a sí mismo.

Una gran alegría estalló a través de su sistema al darse cuenta. Había utilizado todo su potencial, y todavía había logrado frenarse lo suficiente como para evitar víctimas.

–Ja... Ja... ¡Hahahahahahaha! –Shizuo se dejó caer al suelo mientras se reía, el alivio fluía a través de él. –¡Finalmente! –dijo, –¡Finalmente me escuchó!

... ~ - ~...

–Entonces... –dijo Izaya con calma en marcado contraste con la sensación de ansiedad que emana de Saika, ·Parece que Sonohara Anri nos ayudó a ambos de una manera. Tu ejército va a escucharte un poco más directamente en lugar de atacar a laspersona que lleva consigo tu otra pieza.

 _"Sí..."_ Saika dijo en voz baja.

En ese momento, a algunas millas de distancia, Sonohara Anri oyó que una voz en su cabeza le dirigió la palabra. Le dijo, "yo no podría ser capaz de amarte, pero no te odio tampoco."

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **N/A: Estos dos capítulos tenían más diálogo animado en ellos, así que me disculpo si fue molesto para cualquiera de ustedes!**

 **Gracias de nuevo por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Muy bien, así que esta va a ser la última actualización por el fin de semana porque voy a estar lejos en Canadá en tierra en Norte animado! Pero voy a tener otra actualización para el lunes o el martes! :D**

 **(En este momento el capítulo es un poco corto...)**

... ~ - ~...

Unos pocos días más tarde, Izaya se sentó en su sofá con la cabeza de Celty colocada en el asiento de al lado. En el otro lado, Saika miraba a la cabeza, susurrando las palabras "Inhumano" y "Monstruo" una y otra vez. Satisfecho con la forma en que la cabeza de Celty mantenía distraído a Saika, Izaya comenzó a mover las piezas en su tablero de juego, de acuerdo con los últimos eventos en la ciudad. Casi no podía creer lo rápido que el juego estaba progresando. Todos los días la hostilidad de los bufandas amarillas hacia los 'Dollars' crecía, y los Dollars estaban tomando nota.

Izaya dejó escapar una pequeña risa justo antes de que Namie, sentada en su escritorio, diera un pensamiento al azar.

–Orihara Izaya es un nombre extraño, ¿no te parece? –ella dijo.

–Puede ser una coincidencia que me criaran de esta manera, pero creo que me va perfectamente –Izaya dijo, moviendo un poco más de las fichas en el tablero. –¿Cuánto crees en las coincidencias, Namie?

–¿De qué estás hablando?

Izaya pasó a informarle a Namie de su participación en los acontecimientos recientes. Le habló de la forma en que se había enterado que Haruna era el Slasher, y cómo le dio la dirección de Anri a Nasujima, y cómo Anri era de hecho la verdadera Saika. Por supuesto, él dejó de lado la parte de que Anri era en realidad sólo una pequeña parte de la entidad que fue Saika, porque no tenía mucho que ver con el punto al que estaba tratando de llegar.

–Todo ha ido según lo planeado –concluyó.

–"¿justo como estaba previsto?" –repitió con curiosidad. –Entonces, ¿qué sigue después?

–Ahora bien, esta ciudad ha sido dividida en tres fracciones: Los Dollars, el ejército de bufandas amarillas y Saika, Saika tiene espías en tanto los Dollars y las bufandas amarillas –el siguiente fue más para que Saika escuchara. –Para ser honesto, yo habría estado bien con Niekawa Haruna como líder del grupo Saika, pero Sonohara Anri es bastante interesante.

 _"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"_ Saika preguntó desde su lugar en el sofá. Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para tirar toda su atención lejos de la cabeza.

Pero Izaya ignoró su pregunta por ahora.

–¿Y? –Namie preguntó sintiendo que Izaya tenía más que decir.

–Estoy bien sólo provocando algunas chispas por ahora. Si dejamos las cosas solas, esas chispas van a arder y hacer humo –inclinándose hacia atrás en el sofá, Izaya sintió crecer su excitación. –¡Oh, simplemente no puedo esperar más!

–Pero los pañuelos amarillos se formaron por unos mocosos de escuela secundaria, ¿verdad? ¿Son realmente tan formidables?

–El hecho de que él fuera capaz de reunir a muchas personas demuestra que, apesar de ser un niño aún es una amenaza. Bueno, no es que no lo supiera... –Izaya se apagó.

–Eres ridículo... –dijo Namie en voz baja.

–¿Lo soy?

–Sí. Juegas con las vidas de las personas como si fueran hormigas, pero en lugar de quemar directamente con una lupa, viertes agua justo al lado del hormiguero y ves como todos luchan entre sí para evadir la inundación.

–¡Jajajaja! Esa es una interesante forma de pensar en ello ¡Pero supongo que tienes razón!

Namie suspiró. –Y el hecho de que seas plenamente conscientes de ello y puedas reírte de ello es realmente molesto, ¿sabías eso?

–Oh? ¿Te molesta eso, Namie? –Izaya bromeó.

Levantándose de su escritorio, Namie recogió sus cosas. –Ya he terminado contigo por el día de hoy –dijo rotundamente. –Te veré mañana.

Y con eso, se fue.

Él no quería que se fuera del todo todavía, pero Izaya ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de detenerla. Después de todo, él no tenía nada más para que ella haga, así que ¿qué razón tenía que hacer que se quede?

¿Debido a que no quería estar solo con Saika?

Sí, eso iría bien.

"¡Hey, Namie, quedate aquí, así no tengo que hablar con esta persona invisible en mi sofá!"

Ah.

Hablando del pequeño bastardo, Saika estaba actualmente mirandole por lo bajo con esos ojos de color rojo brillante.

Izaya no respondió verbalmente. En su lugar, simplemente le devolvió la mirada a Saika.

Pasaron unos minutos, donde los dos se sentaron en silencio, mirandose el uno al otro.

Entonces Saika rompió el silencio.

 _"¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que estaría bien que Haruna se llevara a mis hijos...?"_

–Porque podría haber detenido a Haruna en cualquier momento que quisiera haciendo posible una reunión entre ella y Nasujima. Pero Anri funciona bien porque ella ni siquiera te escucha. Ella ignorará tu voz, así que sé que puedo contar con ella para no dejar que ganes. Además, ella es demasiado del tipo honesto como para usar el ejército que ahora controla para nada más que lo que vea como "correcto".

Saika fulminó con la mirada a Izaya. _"¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo...? ¿En serio...?"_

Una leve sonrisa se extendió sobre las facciones de Izaya. –Estoy empezando una guerra. Creía que era evidente. –Dijo: –Tal vez si la cabeza de Celty despierta y me lleva al Valhalla, no tendré que tratar contigo nunca más.

 _"Sabes que eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad? Todavía no entiendo por qué conservas la cabeza de ese monstruo cerca..."_ Saika hizo un gesto a la cabeza colocada en el sofá junto a Izaya.

–Creo que Shizu-chan es mucho más de un monstruo que Celty –Izaya razonó, –al menos Celty actúa como un ser humano.

 _"No puedo esperar el día en que sea libre de ti y tu laberíntico sin sentido..."_

Izaya rió. –Eso nunca va a suceder.

 _"Eso es lo que piensas..."_ Una sonrisa siniestra cubrió la cara de Saika. _"Sólo necesito un poco más de poder... Entonces, después de absorber mi otra pieza de regreso a mí, tendré mi propio cuerpo."_

–¿Oh? ¿Vas a tratar de crear otro Slasher para obtener más poder, entonces?

 _"No... Eso no será necesario..."_

–Explicate.

 _"Puedo conseguir el resto de ti..."_

Izaya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. –Yo pensaba que no quieres tomar mi energía porque necesitas mi cuerpo para vivir.

 _"No... No necesito tomar tu energía... Todo lo que necesito es tu miedo... El miedo y el dolor es lo que me da el poder..."_

–Ya te he dicho, no tengo miedo –Izaya dijo rotundamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Izaya parpadeó una vez, y en ese instante, Saika estaba cara a cara con él haciendo que izaya reflexivamente saltara hacia atrás.

 _"Y ya te he dicho que lo tendrás..."_

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Ya lo había dicho antes pero se los recuerdo, mi computador está roto así que he estado usando el móvil para todo. Eso hace que sea muy difícil hacer los capítulos, por lo que he decidió que por ahora será sólo un capítulo a la semana en lugar de dos, esto es algo que tenía planeado para cuando alcazaramos el final del anime pero tendré que adelantar planes.**

 **Lo siento u_u,**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: ¡Oigan todos! Ya estoy de vuelta de un fin de semana agotador! XD Lo siento por esa espera!**

... ~ - ~...

–Sucumbo a la ilusión de que soy Dios cuando lo miro de esta manera –Izaya dijo, mirando por encima del tablero de juego –, se siente muy bien, ¿sabes? Las peleas de tres vias son grandes –Izaya continuó mientras maniobraba las piezas en su posición, –Por otra parte, los tres líderes son amigos entre sí.

Recogiendo una botella de líquido para encendedores, Izaya roció el centro del tablero, donde se había concentrado tres reyes para representar a cada líder que rodeaba la pieza de la reina en negro de Celty. –¡ATAQUE DE KAMI-SAMA! –Gritó alegremente.

Encendiendo un fósforo, Izaya elevó la pequeña llama frágil justo encima de la altura de sus ojos, admirando la forma en que parpadeaba al menor movimiento. –Lo más dulce de la luna de miel, es que mientras más altas son las llamas de la creciente desesperación cuando todo se viene abajo! –dijo, dejando caer el cerillo.

A medida que las llamas envolvieron rápidamente el tablero de shogi, Izaya podía imaginar el caos de la ciudad en el incendio. Él rió –¡He aquí, los peones se queman como basura! –declaró antes de sacar una baraja de cartas. –Ahora, ¿qué dicen las cartas sobre los que no son peones? El grupo de Kadota... Shinra... Simón... Hmm... Supongo que Shizu-chan sería el rey.

Dejó caer la carta de Shizuo al fuego.

–Celty es la reina, supongo.

La carta de celty también se dejó caer en el caos.

–Y el comodín...

Izaya se detuvo por un momento, durante el cual, Saika, sentada junto a él, como de costumbre, dio una breve risa a sí mismo.

–Lo que sea –dijo Izaya, dejando caer el resto de las cartas al fuego. No lo había parecido la idea de sí mismo siendo el "joker" de la baraja. Su posición en esta guerra estaba muy por encima de algo tan insignificante como el bufón.

Izaya se volvió a Saika con una sonrisa. –Ha sido divertido, ¿no es así? –Luego bajó la mirada hacia la cabeza situada junto a él. –Piensas lo mismo ¿verdad?

–¿Estás hablando con esa cosa? –Namie preguntó sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

–Podría ser –Izaya respondió –, pero al menos yo no estoy enamorado de ella, ¡como tu hermano!

–Maldita sea, deja a Seiji fuera de esto.

–¿Oh? ¿Te he hecho enojar...? –bromeó.

Sin decir una palabra, Namie se levantó y salió por la puerta.

"¿Tal vez está haciendo una llamada telefónica?" –Izaya pensó. Ella había dejado todas sus cosas, por que no se habría ido por mucho tiempo.

Volviendo su atención de nuevo a las llamas frente a él, Izaya observó como los rasgos de las piezas del juego poco a poco comenzaron a quemarse.

Y luego hubo un pequeño destello blanco.

–¡Oye! –Izaya gritó.

Él levantó la cabeza para ver a Namie sosteniendo un extintor de incendios y mirándolo. –Harás sonar la alarma de incendio –dijo rotundamente: –Entonces, los policías se presentaran y encontrarán la cabeza.

Izaya suspiró mirando el desorden en su mesa de café –Bien, bien…

–Y yo no voy a limpiar eso –añadió, volviéndose hacia su escritorio.

Saika rió mientras Izaya se quejaba consigo mismo, poniéndose de pie para conseguir una toalla, lanzando una mirada a Saika mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Izaya terminó la limpieza, se dejó caer en el sofá –¡Naaaamiiiieee! –llamó.

–¿Qué? –ella respondió con irritación.

–Ve a hacer la cena –él dijo.

Namie se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, deteniéndose por un momento cuando llegó al sofá –Sólo debería envenenarte o algo así –dijo antes de continuar su camino.

–Ah, pero entonces perderías _otro_ trabajo! –respondió, todavía tumbado en el sofá.

–¡Cállate! –oyó decir desde la cocina.

Izaya sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

 _"¿Así que sólo vas a ignorarme...?"_

–Esa es la idea –murmuró en respuesta.

Unos pocos momentos de paz pasaron antes de que Izaya comenzara a sentirse incómodo. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Saika de pie sobre él, mirandolo hacia abajo con esos ojos que parecían brillar de color rojo.

Izaya simplemente se puso de costado y cerró los ojos, de espaldas a Saika.

No iba a dejar que Saika llegara a él nunca más.

Era el momento de contraatacar.

Y aunque era algo inmaduro de hacer, funcionó.

Podía sentir a Saika comienzando a ponerse cada vez más irritada con el paso del tiempo.

 _"Hey..."_ dijo Saika.

Izaya no respondió.

 _"Estoy hablando contigo, Izaya..."_ Saika levantó la voz.

Una vez más, Izaya no le hizo caso.

 _"Escúchame..."_ Saika susurró en el oído de Izaya, lo que como siempre, causó un escalofrío por la columna de Izaya. Sin embargo, se las arregló para suprimir una respuesta física a las palabras de Saika, y permaneció inmóvil y calmado.

 _"¡Maldita sea, NO ME IGNORES!"_

–Oye –La voz de Namie sonó clara en los oídos de Izaya –¿Vas a comer, o simplemente pasartela en el sofá?

Izaya abrió los ojos y se incorporó –Ah, Namie. Lo siento, supongo que me quedé dormido un poco allí –Izaya tomó el cuenco de las manos de Namie. –Gracias.

La frustración de Saika aún flotaba en el aire, ya que apretó sus puños y volvió a sentarse en el otro lado del sofá.

Sonriendo suavemente, Izaya se comió su cena, y pasó el resto de la noche trabajando.

Saika parecía haber tomado la indirecta, y no dijo nada más esa noche.

... ~ - ~...

El día siguiente había ido bastante bien. Izaya no pasó completamente por alto a Saika, y, a cambio, Saika no habló con él mucho del todo.

Namie vino y se fue en un día sin incidentes, dejando Izaya solo en su departamento como de costumbre.

Bueno... No completamente solo...

 _"¿En que andas ahora…?_ " Saika preguntó en respuesta al incesante Izaya riendo de su escritorio.

–Oh, no es nada... –respondió, –Sólo comprobaba como va mi guerra.

En un instante, Saika estaba detrás de Izaya, mirando por encima del hombro a su equipo en el que estaba conectado en ese momento a la sala de chat.

 **\- -Saika Ha entrado en el chat- -**

Izaya sonrió. Al parecer, Celty había invitado a Anri a la sala de chat, y lo que le permitió usar el nombre "Saika". Por supuesto, Anri tenía la impresión de que era su Saika que se había corrompido y había estado inundando la sala de chat con mensajes. Pero ¿cómo podía saber acerca de la sala de chat, cuando Anri ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta ahora?

 **Tanaka Taro** : Ah, buenas tardes Saika.

 **Kanra** : Buenas noches.

 **Setton** : ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!

 **Saika** : Buenas noches, eh... lo siento.

 **Tanaka Taro** : ¿Por qué te disculpas?

 **Kanra** : No estabas familiarizada con el Internet antes, así que tuviste un virus y así es como sucedió todo, ¿verdad? No se puede evitar eso. Izaya sonrió al pensar en una rápida pequeña mentira para hacer que parezca como si él y los otros en la sala de chat fueran ajenos a lo que había sucedido realmente.

 **Saika** : Lo siento, lo siento.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Estás pidiendo perdón demasiado.

Volviendo a mirar a Saika, la verdadera Saika, la sonrisa de Izaya se torció en una siniestra.

–Ve esto –dijo a Saika, volviendo a mirar a su ordenador.

Era el momento de empezar a luchar de nuevo.

 **Kanra** : Por cierto, Saika, ¿sabe de una banda llamada los pañuelos amarillos?

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo…?"_ le preguntó en voz baja.

 **Saika** : ¿Quiere decir las personas que visten de color amarillo alrededor de la ciudad?

 **Kanra** : Sí, son ellos. También hay otro grupo que se parece mucho a ellos llamado Dollars. Y debido a los incidentes del Slasher, estos dos grupos se encuentran en una situación muy grave en este momento.

 _"Izaya... no..."_ Saika parecía a hacerse popular mucho más rápido de lo que Izaya pensaba que sería.

 **Saika** : Um... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

 **Setton** : Dale un descanso, Kanra. No traigas esas cosas con alguien que no sabe nada al respecto.

 **Kanra** : No, no. Hay que saber estas cosas si vive en Ikebukuro. El autor en el caso Slasher aún no ha sido capturado, ¿verdad? De todos modos, tanto los pañuelos amarillos y los Dollars han tenido a sus miembros víctimas de la Slasher. Al parecer, ambos piensan que el slasher está aliado con la otra banda.

 **Tanaka Taro** : los Dollars no parecen tan apegados a esa idea... No saben mucho el uno del otro, así que estoy seguro de que engendra malos entendidos.

 **Kanra** : De cualquier manera, si ninguno de ellos toma el asunto en sus propias manos con el Slasher, la sangre va a llover sobre Ikebukuro. Va a ser realmente aterrador... ¡Eso sí que es una verdadera rivalidad!

 **Saika** : Lo siento, gracias.

Una pequeña risa escapó de Izaya. Celty probablemente estaba tratando de tranquilizarla a través del modo privado.

 **Saika** : Um... perdón, pero eso es todo para mí hoy.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Está bien. Hasta luego, Saika!

 **Kanra** : 'Noches!

 **Setton** : Nos vemos!

 **\- -Saika Ha salido de la sala de chat- -**

 **Setton** : Muy bien, supongo que voy a cerrar la sesión también.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Hasta luego!

 **Kanra** : Nos vemos en todo!

 **\- -Setton ha salido de la sala de chat- -**

 **CHAT PRIVADO:**

 **Tanaka Taro** : Kanra-san, sobre los incidentes de terror.

 **Kanra** : Te haré saber si me entero de algo. Y a un precio con descuento.

 **Tanaka Taro** : El autor real tiene que estar en algún lugar en esta ciudad. Cuanto antes se detecte, más pronto, los bufandas amarillas puede aclarar sus malentendidos.

 **Kanra** : Me pregunto si realmente será así de fácil... Ni los pañuelos amarillos ni los Dollars son totalmente grupos cohesivos. Habrá algunas personas que ataquen a los miembros del otro grupo en el nombre de esa rivalidad. Simplemente se convertirá en un conflicto real si las cosas siguen así.

 **Tanaka Taro** : No voy a permitir que eso ocurra.

 **Kanra** : Me pregunto, no creo que se pueda parar más. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre los pañuelos amarillos.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Aún así, no voy a dejar que suceda.

 **Kanra** : Hmm Estoy deseando que llegue a eso.

Con eso, él y Tanaka Taro terminaron su conversación. Poniendose para estar frente a Saika, la sonrisa de Izaya se amplió.

 _"¿Qué te parece que vas a hacer...?"_

–Voy a hacer lo que he estado haciendo. Voy a empezar una guerra –él dijo.

 _"No la impliques en tu choque de bandas así... Ella será dañada..."_

–Ah, pero eso también es una parte del plan en este momento, –comenzó Izaya, –la salve de Haruna antes, pero ahora que le he dado en que pensar, he decidido que sería mejor para mí si hago que se preocupe por su seguridad.

 _"Cruel…"_

–Oh, no te preocupes. ¡Ella no va a ser asesinada en esto! Bueno, en realidad, si las cosas se ponen un poco más graves, ya que parecen serlo, entonces ella puede que... –se detuvo. –¡Ah, bueno! ¡No es mi problema si eso sucede! –dijo alegremente, subiendo las escaleras.

Izaya durmió bien esa noche, sabiendo que podía contrarrestar la intimidación de Saika con la suya.


	18. Chapter 18

**N/T: ¿Ya tan pronto es Viernes? Pues aquí les traigo el capítulo 18 de ésta historia! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

... ~ - ~...

Sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando como la luz de la ventana alcanzó su rostro. Alejándose de la luz directa del sol, Izaya dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas en su cama.

Sí, había dormido muy bien anoche. Probablemente el mejor sueño que había tenido en los últimos seis meses.

Rodando sobre su costado, Izaya tomó una respiración profunda y relajada en la cama. No era demasiado seguido que tenía la oportunidad de relajarse así. Sobre todo con la forma en que Saika había estado actuando. Pero después de una gran noche de sueño, se sentía listo para cualquier cosa que el maldito demonio pudiera lanzarle.

Sip. Como se dio la vuelta para hacer frente al otro lado, estaba incluso dispuesto a ver Saika con la mirada fija en él, ya que se cernió sobre la cama.

–Ah, buenos días, Saika –Izaya dijo alegremente.

Los ojos de Saika se estrecharon en él, pero no dijo nada. Izaya vagamente se preguntó si lo había estado observando toda la noche...

... Porque esto no estaba bien.

Pero no había nada que pudiera haber hecho al respecto de todos modos, por lo que Izaya optó por ni siquiera molestarse en preguntar.

 _"Anri está molesta..."_ Saika declaró: _"Tú le molestas..."_

–¿Verdad? –Izaya se encogió de hombros y se puso a sí mismo fuera de la cama, donde continuó estirando sus extremidades mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Saika le siguió los talones, de pie incómodamente cerca de Izaya mientras se desnudaba para ducharse.

–Un poco de espacio personal sería bueno, Saika –dijo rotundamente.

Como era de esperarse, Saika estaba poco dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de Izaya. Eligiendo hacer caso omiso de su terquedad en lugar de abordarlo, Izaya no dijo nada más, y se metió en la ducha con una puerta de cristal esmerilado que los separaba a ambos.

Izaya decidió tomar una ducha larga, no dejando el chorro de agua tibia hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a adquirir la textura de las pasas.

Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Izaya rápidamente pasó por delante de Saika sin dar un segundo vistazo.

Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, envió rápidamente un texto a Namie para decirle que se tomara el día libre. Su trabajo se había calmado un poco últimamente, y quería usar el tiempo extra para ayudar a mover las cosas según sus planes. Cuanto más rápido estallara la guerra, más rápido podría arruinar a Saika, y potencialmente despertar a la cabeza dormida de Celty que lo haría por él. El Valhalla estaría bien, pero sólo si no siempre tuviera que escuchar a alguien decirle que "corte" de nuevo.

Izaya se sentó frente a su computadora, esperando a que la máquina arrancara. En algún momento, tendría que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de Saika para siempre. Eso estaba empezando a ser cada vez más evidente. Él no sabía por dónde empezar. En toda su investigación en el pasado, Izaya nunca se encontró nada sobre las debilidades potenciales de Saika.

Y luego lo golpeó.

Shizu-chan.

Shizuo era de algún modo inmune a la influencia de Saika. Es probable que tuviera algo que ver con su increíble tolerancia al dolor, y su incapacidad para sentir miedo. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, Shizuo era probablemente su mejor arma cuando se trataba de defenderse contra Saika.

Izaya sabía por experiencia que no era completamente capaz de resistir la influencia de Saika. Recordó el incidente con Shinra en la escuela secundaria y se estremeció. Si había algo que Izaya odiaba, era la sensación de no tener el control de su propio cuerpo.

Era irónico que la única persona que sería capaz de resistirse a Saika fuese aquel que no tiene absolutamente ningún control sobre su propio cuerpo, para empezar.

Por supuesto, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Izaya primero tendría que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de Saika. Entonces podría centrarse en quién o qué usar.

Además, incluso si hacía uso de Shizuo, al final, él todavía tenía que pensar en una forma de engañar a la bestia para que lo ayudara. El hombre nunca sabiendolo acudiría en ayuda de su enemigo.

 _"Qué estás pensando…?"_ Saika preguntó sobre el hombro de Izaya.

–En cómo puedo destruirte –él respondió con sencillez.

 _"Es gracioso que digas eso... Estoy pensando lo mismo de ti..."_

–¿Oh? –Izaya dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

 _"Eres mucho más débil de lo que supones..."_

–Si estás tratando de asustarme, este no es el ~! –Izaya cantó.

 _"No lo estoy...Simplemente estoy afirmando un hecho..."_ Saika defendió.

–¿Estás realmente tan molesto conmigo por todo el asunto de Anri? –preguntó, girando en su silla para hacer frente a Saika de pie detrás de él.

 _"¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Cómo se sintió cuando fui tras de Shizuo? Si no recuerdo mal, estabas bastante molesto contigo mismo."_

–¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? –Izaya rompió.

 _"Quiero decir que tienes una extraña obsesión con ese hombre... Pareces ser muy posesivo de él... Sobre todo cuando te piden vender información sobre él..._

 _Siempre te niegas..."_

–¡No estoy obsesionado con ese bruto! –dijo, lanzando sus brazos hacia fuera para dar énfasis.

 _"Te conozco desde que naciste. Nunca has estudiado a nadie con tanta atención como lo has estudiado"_ Saika señaló.

–Sólo lo estudié porque estoy tratando de entenderlo.

 _"¿Por qué tan desesperadamente quieres entenderlo si lo odias?"_ preguntó Saika.

–¿No has oído la frase "mantén a tus enemigos cerca"?

 _"Por supuesto, pero para ti se te ha ido un poco de las manos."_

–No quiero hablar más de esto —declaró Izaya, volviendo a mirar a su ordenador.

 _"Creo que sientes algo más por él..."_

–Cállate, Saika –dijo severamente.

 _"Creo que te gusta-"_

–¡CÁLLATE! –Izaya gritó, levantándose de la silla.

Saika se limitó a sonreír mientras él caminaba rápidamente para ir a la cocina. No hizo ningún movimiento para seguirlo.

Apoyado en el mostrador, Izaya apoyó la cabeza en sus manos por un momento. Se dijo que no permitiría que Saika llegara a él hoy, y ya le había enfurecido incluso antes de tomar su desayuno.

Soltando una respiración profunda, Izaya logró calmarse. Saika solamente estaba diciendo estas cosas para molestarlo.

Para hacerle débil.

Él no lo permitiría.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí que ha pasado una cantidad innecesaria de tiempo estudiando a Shizuo en el pasado...

–"No... ¿Qué estoy pensando?" Izaya pensó: "Esto es lo que quiere. Quiere que me distraiga. Sólo mantén la calma y centrate.

Izaya comenzó a hacer su café de la mañana mientras que buscaba en su refrigerador por algo de comer.

Cuando nada realmente parecía muy apetecible para él, se decidió por sólo poner un poco de arroz blanco en la arrocera, y se sirvió su taza de café.

 _"Lo siento, ¿te molesta...?"_ Saika preguntó con sarcasmo mientras Izaya pasó por delante en su camino de regreso a su escritorio.

–No –respondió rotundamente mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora, tomando un sorbo de su café.

 _"Bueno, entonces supongo que voy a tener que esforzarme más..."_ dijo con una sonrisa Saika.

Izaya le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café, tomandose su tiempo para dejar que el aroma llenara sus sentidos.

–Dale.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: ~Kay, así que estaba pasando por mi reproductor de mp3 hace un tiempo, y me encontré con el tema principal de este fic! XD No sé cómo siempre me las arreglo para encontrar literalmente las canciones más perfectas jamás, pero creo que éste podría tener el premio por la canción más apropiada.**

 **watch?v=r5n_yqCdLX4**

 **N/T: ¿Les está gustando el fic? Siento que no está teniendo mucha audiencia... En fin, no dejaré de actualizar n_nU ¡Feliz fin de semana!**

 ***Corregido, gracias a c-antonella por hacermelo notar!**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/T: ¡Diecinueve! ¡Cada vez más cerca de la verdadera historia!**

.

... ~ - ~...

Más tarde esa noche, Izaya estaba sentado cómodamente con su ordenador portátil en el sofá, pasando por los diversos correos electrónicos que había recibido durante todo el día.

Saika no había dicho mucho durante el día a pesar de su advertencia de que lo haría. Izaya atribuyó el silencio de Saika a su distracción por Anri. Cada vez que Izaya miraba a Saika, parecía como si estuviera mirando hacia el espacio. Izaya imaginó que estaba sintiendo cómo de angustiada Anri debía estarse sintiendo.

Bueno.

Tal vez ella haría algo imprudente que arruinara los planes de Saika.

Ahora eso sería interesante.

Izaya miró por la ventana hacia las nubes grises de arriba. Lo más probable es que llovería pronto.

A él le gustaban las tormentas. Tal vez algunos podrían verlo como extraño, pero él realmente gustaba de escuchar la caída de la lluvia, y ver el destello de un relámpago seguido por el sonido de un trueno. Curiosamente, era muy calmante para él, y también le gustaba ver la forma en que sus queridos seres humanos se dispersaban en las calles de abajo conforme la lluvia comenzaba a crecer más pesada. Sacando sus paraguas, de pie debajo de los edificios, y escondiendose todos en sus hogares para evitar mojarse.

Izaya estaba junto a la ventana para tener una mejor visión de la calle. Sonrió para sí mientras los observaba. Él estaba contento con simplemente pasar el resto de la noche aquí, mirando por la ventana mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo.

Y fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

Había una voz diferente en su cabeza. No estaba tan claramente definida como la voz de Saika había sido siempre, pero aún podía llegar a escuchar lo que decía.

 _"¿Alguien sabe algo acerca de los Dollars o los pañuelos amarillos? ¿Cualquier persona...?"_

Era ella. Sonohara Anri estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Izaya esperaba que hiciera. Casi se echó a reír ante la desesperación en su voz. Ella realmente debía temer por sus amigos. Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios antes de que Saika hablara.

 _"Esto es tu culpa..."_ dijo Saika.

–Ese es el punto –él respondió.

 _"Si se lastima por ti, yo-"_

–¿Vas a qué? No puedes hacerme nada sin un cuerpo propio, y sin ella, ¡ni siquiera es posible!

 _"Voy a encontrar una manera... Todavía puedo hacerte daño..."_

–¿Qué, como aquella vez cuando me apuñalaste? Gran cosa. Puedo manejar un poco de dolor.

Saika se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, sin duda tratando de averiguar si Anri lo estaba haciendo bien.

 _"Está hablando con algunos de ellos..."_

–¿Quién? ¿Los Pañuelos amarillos? –preguntó izaya.

 _"Sí…"_

Hubo otra pausa. Izaya esperó, curioso por escuchar lo que Anri pensaba hacer. Seguramente ella estaba a punto de descubrir lo de Masaomi, ¿así que qué iba a hacer?

 _"Ella va allí..."_ Saika respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Izaya con un tono frustrado _, "La están llevando justo a la base..."_

–¿Oh?

Saika se volvió bruscamente para mirar a Izaya. _"Haz algo..."_ exigía.

–¿Por qué debería? –Izaya replicó.

Elevando su mano hacia Izaya, los ojos de Saika comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Izaya fue arrojado a las escaleras por una fuerza invisible. Se cayó sobre las escaleras, la parte posterior de su cabeza se golpeó contra los escalones.

En un instante, Saika estaba de pie delante de él, sosteniendo en su otra mano la navaja de muelle de Izaya suspendido en el aire por encima de ella.

 _"Te voy a cortar esta vez de verdad..."_ Saika amenazaba _"sácala de allí, o juro que te mato. Prefiero morir contigo a que mi única oportunidad de escapar sea apartada de mí... "_

Izaya se sentó inmóvil, incapaz de pensar correctamente, probablemente por el golpe en su cabeza, mientras miraba a Saika de pie encima de él.

Cuando la hoja fría tocó su garganta, Izaya se vio obligado a hacer rápidamente su decisión.

–Está bien, está bien –dijo, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. –Voy a enviar ayuda para ella. Sólo... –Izaya observó la hoja, que literalmente flotaba en su cuello, –sólo pon el cuchillo abajo.

Después de unos momentos, Saika hizo lo que se le dijo, y dejó que el cuchillo hiciera ruido al caer al suelo.

Haciendo una mueca, Izaya se tocó detrás de su cabeza, comprobando en su mano que estaba sangrando de hecho, pero no mucho.

Sosteniendose la nuca con una mano, Izaya se levantó y agarró su teléfono con la otra mano para enviar un texto a Celty.

–Ahí –dijo, deslizando su teléfono en el bolsillo –Celty no la dejara salir lastimada.

 _"¿Tú enviaste a ese monstruo...?"_

–¡Hey, sólo contentate de haber hecho algo! –Izaya defendió, –además, ¿a quién más podría enviar a hacer algo así? Celty ya sabe acerca de ella.

Saika volvió a guardar silencio, apartándose de Izaya.

Con otra mueca de dolor, Izaya se dirigió al baño y se limpió la sangre de su mano y de su cabello. Ya no sangraba más, pero aún podía sentir que una pequeña protuberancia se formó.

Contra todo pronóstico, Izaya logró mantener la calma. Había visto a Saika manipular objetos antes, pero esto era diferente. Saika no había hecho nada para tocarlo, pero todavía se las arregló para hacerle daño físicamente. ¿Tal vez su ira le había dado más poder?

Izaya se retiró cuidadosamente la camisa, revisando por la existencia de otras lesiones, pero no había ninguna.

Después de ponerse su camisa de nuevo, Izaya se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una bolsa de hielo del congelador. Se dejó caer en el sofá, y mantuvo el paquete sobre el golpe en la cabeza.

–Eso realmente duele, sabes... –dijo Izaya, recostado en el sofá.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, Izaya se inclinó hacia delante para mirar a Saika.

La mano de Saika estaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en el mismo lugar donde Izaya había sido alcanzado.

–¿Así que todavía sientes el mismo dolor que yo, eh? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

 _"No creo que me vaya a parar de hacerte mal si tengo que..."_

–Sí, sí, creo que has dejado claro ese punto ya... –dijo Izaya, revisando el doble para asegurarse de que no sangraba más. –Al menos no me des una conmoción cerebral o algo así. Podrías haberme dejado inconsciente y entonces no habría sido capaz de hacer nada para ayudar a Anri.

 _"Cállate..."_ Saika dijo en voz baja, _"Ella ha sido encontrada..."_

Izaya observó como Saika cerró sus ojos, y poco después se oyó la voz de Saika (sólo que esta vez era una mujer). Sonaba distante lo que significa que estaba hablando a Anri, y no a Izaya.

 _"Es fácil… Los amaré a todos ellos... Destriparé a aquellos niños de amarillo y los amaré también... Los amaré en tu lugar, porque tú no puedes..."_

Izaya dejó escapar una pequeña risa a lo siguiente que escuchó.

"No quiero hacerle daño a nadie"

Los puños de Saika se apretaron, ya que comenzó a temblar de rabia.

–Parece que ella no va a escucharte –Izaya bromeó.

 _"Ella nunca lo hace... Es muy parecida a ti cuando se trata de ignorarme... La diferencia clave es que tú no tienes ningún problema en hacerle daño a otros seres humanos..."_

 _–_ Ah, cierto, cierto... –respondió, colocando la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa y dirigiendose a su escritorio.

 _"Ese monstruo está ahí ahora..."_

–¿Quieres decir Celty? Wow, eso fue rápido.

 _"Inhumano... monstruo..."_

–Ahora, ahora... Ella está haciendo un favor. ¿Por qué no muestras un poco de respeto? –Izaya sugirió.

Saika simplemente continuó con voz susurrante por unos momentos, hasta que de repente se detuvo.

Izaya volvió para ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro que tan extrañamente se parecía al suyo.

–¿Saika...? –preguntó con cautela, "¿Qué pasó?

 _"Ella sólo... Sacó la cuchilla fuera_ _..."_

Izaya rió –¿Delante de las bufandas amarillas?

 _"Sí…"_

–¿Con Celty allí también? –ya en este punto apenas podía contener la risa lo suficiente para hablar.

 _"Sí…"_

 _–_ ¡Hahahahahahaha! –se sujetó los costados, riendo hasta que las lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos. –¡Qué idiota! ¿Ella quiere que los bufandas amarillas piensen que el Slasher está en los Dollars? ¿Escuchó una palabra de lo que le dije en absoluto?

Poniendose en pie con rapidez, Saika saltó del sofá, sosteniendo sus puños por los lados. _"No tengo reparos con lastimarte otra vez... Tal vez te daré una conmoción cerebral esta vez..."_

La risa de izaya se apagó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. –¡Lo siento, lo siento, no estaba tratando de ofenderte! –Izaya dejó que algunas risitas se deslizan más allá de sus labios. –Es sólo que... ¡Está bien, voy a parar, voy a parar!

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, tratando de contener la última de sus risas. La idea de tener una conmoción cerebral no parecía demasiado atractiva en absoluto.

Probablemente tendría que hacer que Namie viniera para ser su enfermera.

Ahora ese pensamiento fue suficiente para convencerlo de detenerse.

Volviendo a hacer frente a su computadora, Izaya inició sesión en la sala de chat.

 **\- -Kanra ha entrado en el chatroom- -**

 **Kanra** : ¡Buenas noches! ¿Eres el único aquí, Taro?

 **Tanaka Taro** : Buenas noches.

 **CHAT PRIVADO:**

 **Tanaka Taro** : Así parece.

 **Kanra** : Directo a una conversación privada, ¿verdad?

 **Tanaka Taro** : Hay algo que quería preguntarle. ¿Han estado los pañuelos amarillos siempre en Ikebukuro?

Izaya sonrió mientras explicaba la historia de la rivalidad entre los Pañuelos Amarillos y los Cuadrados Azules al líder de los Dollars. También explicó cómo los miembros de Blue Square se habían infiltrado en las bufandas amarillas, y cómo había un problema similar con la gente que existe tanto en los Dollars y las bufandas amarillas.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Y si esparcimos la voz de que no hemos tenido papel en esto, entonces lo más probable es que sean capaces de transmitirlo a los pañuelos amarillos.

 **Kanra** : Eso si realmente no es el trabajo de los Dollars. Los Dollars no tienen reglas, y no es como pudieras controlar las acciones de todos. Si bien no lo estaban buscando, algún miembro de los Dollars podría haberse convertido en el slasher. En otras palabras, es el sistema de los Dollars. Mientras estás planeando venir de éste lado, será mejor que estés preparado.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Voy a tomar eso en serio.

Al terminar la conversación, Izaya se echó hacia atrás en su silla, sin dejar de sonreír alegremente.

–Ah, Saika ¡Mi guerra se está acelerando a un ritmo tan rápido! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

Ninguna respuesta.

–¿Saika? –Izaya miró alrededor de la habitación para ver que Saika no estaba por ningún lado.

–"Debe haber consumido demasiada fuerza antes." –Izaya pensó, sintiendo la protuberancia en la cabeza. –Ah, bueno, mejor para mí.

Y con eso, se pasó el resto de la noche pasando a través de su correo electrónico en silente calma.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Está bien, así que... En el episodio 19, Anri le pregunta a Celty algo en la línea de "¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" y Celty responde diciendo "Te explico más tarde." No recuerdo si alguna vez explican cómo sabía donde estaba Anri en el momento, así que asumí que era obra de Izaya.**

 **¡Por favor alguien corrijame si me equivoco! (Pero si estoy equivocado, ¡todavía estoy dejando este capítulo así! XD)**

 **¡Gracias por leer y no se olvide de comentar! :D**

 **¡Nos vemos el siguiente Viernes! n_n]/**


	20. Chapter 20

La mañana siguiente había estado bastante tranquila, de nuevo. Saika no había estado ahí cuando se despertó, y no habló con él durante toda la mañana. Vagamente consideró tratar de iniciar una conversación, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Le hacía sentir un poco más cuerdo cuando no tenía una voz constante salir de su cabeza, o hablar con otra versión de sí mismo en persona.

Y así, Izaya se relajó en su silla, hojeando casualmente los archivos en su escritorio y su correo electrónico mientras Namie organizaba sus operaciones más recientes en carpetas. Izaya sonrió para sí mismo mientras pensaba en cuánto más fácil su trabajo se hizo cuando tuvo a Namie a quien mandar. Ella era más eficiente que él cuando se trataba de la organización de archivos. Él siempre se distraía, ya sea por el siguiente caso, o se pondría inquieto y querría ir a dar un paseo entre sus seres humanos.

Pero Namie se quedaba muy centrada en la que sea la tarea mecánica que Izaya le asignara.

Izaya se echó hacia atrás en su silla, dándole vuelta de lado a lado. Estaba empezando a sentirse inquieto como siempre, con ganas de salir y ver los colores de la ciudad en lugar del gris de su apartamento, a pesar de que el cielo se estaba tornando un poco gris también.

–Estoy aburrido –afirmó, –no tener nada que hacer es muy aburrido.

Namie lo miró desde su lugar en su escritorio donde se desparramaban sus archivos y los organizó por fecha y por lo que ella considera el más importante.

–¿Puedo golpearte? –preguntó rotundamente.

Izaya sonrió en respuesta. –Eso está bien por mí. Te pago sin embargo.

Como era de esperarse, Namie no hizo ningún movimiento para darle un puñetazo. En cambio, ella siguió hablando –¿Por qué te envía chocolate por la asociación Awakusu?

–Fue un arma de fuego, pero ¿y qué? –respondió casualmente, –vamos, sabes que ese tipo se escapó con algunas pistolas de los Awakusu hace seis meses, ¿cierto?

–Oh, ¿aquel tipo que esa detestable Dullahan estaba persiguiendo?

La sonrisa de izaya creció por la forma en que Namie habló de Celty como si fuera su culpa que Seiji se hubiera enamorado de la cabeza. –Celty ha encontrado y devuelto la mayoría de ellas sin ningún problema, pero todavía hay una sin recuperar, por eso...

Izaya calló cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar con un tono de J-pop alegre en su sitio sobre la mesa. Él le echó un vistazo para ver el nombre de "Kida Masaomi" en la pantalla.

–Me imaginé que estarías llamando en algún momento pronto –dijo al contestar la llamada.

–Mierda –dijo Namie en voz baja para sí misma.

La voz de Masaomi era rígida y silenciosa. _–Necesito hablar contigo sobre los Dollars..._

–Sí, por supuesto –Izaya respondió.

 _–_ _Está bien, estaré allí._

La conversación terminó allí, e Izaya se echó hacia atrás en su silla de nuevo, feliz de que tendría un poco de entretenimiento dentro de un rato.

... ~ - ~...

–Eres realmente un culo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Namie dijo una vez que Masaomi había salido.

–Ahora, ahora, ¡acabo de darle a conocer información gratis! –se defendió Izaya.

Se dio la vuelta por la esquina en dirección a la cocina sólo para detenerse repentinamente cuando casi se topó con Saika. Por reflejo, Izaya dio un salto hacia atrás, aún sabiendo que si hubiera seguido caminando, habría sido capaz de caminar directamente a través de la persona de pie delante de él.

Su corazón se aceleró por un corto momento por la sorpresa inicial; Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente mientras tomaba su vaso de agua y volvió a llenarlo, ni una sola vez despegó sus ojos de Saika.

 _"Eso realmente fue bastante cruel de ti..."_ reprendió Saika.

Tomando un pequeño sorbo de su té, Izaya ignoró la acusación de Saika a favor de salir de nuevo a la luz pública con Namie que todavía estaba organizando sus archivos.

 _"Vas a hacer que la gente sufra, Izaya..."_ dijo Saika, siguiendo detrás de él _, "¿Te das cuenta de que tú no...?"_

Volviendo a caer en su silla, Izaya continuó su trabajo.

 _"Trajiste a Anri nuevo en esto... Te advertí de dejarla fuera de ello... ¡Esta guerra tuya podría hacer que la maten! ¡Incluso podría conseguir a Masaomi asesinado! Tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?"_

–Estás subestimando las capacidades de Masaomi –Izaya susurró: –Nada de lo que digas va hacerme cambiar de opinión acerca de esto.

–¿Dijiste algo? –Namie llamó sobre de la barandilla en el segundo piso.

–¡No! –dijo con una sonrisa.

... ~ - ~...

 **Kanra** : ¿Has oído? Al parecer, los pañuelos amarillos y los Dollars se metieron en otra pelea.

 **Tanaka Taro** : ¿Otra vez...?

 **Setton** : Qué miedo.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Era justo el tipo de pelea que siempre tienen, ¿verdad?

 **Kanra** : He oído que esta vez, atacaron el escondite de los bufandas amarillas directamente.

 **Setton** : ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

 **Kanra** : Tú sabes, esta también el jinete sin cabeza. ¿Y si está asociado con el slasher y atacó la base secreta de los pañuelos amarillos?

 **Setton** : Ah.

 **Kanra** : ¿Qué pasa, Setton-san?

 **Tanaka Taro** : Este nuevo... No hay manera incluso de que le creería eso, Kanra. Eso es una tontería.

 **\- -Saika Ha entrado en el chatroom- -**

 **Saika** : ¿Qué están todo hablando?

 **Setton** : Estamos hablando de anime. Lol

 **Kanra** : No, no estamos, Setton.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Saika, estamos hablando sobre la nueva película de efectos especiales.

 **Saika** : Oh, ya veo.

 **Kanra** : Etto, Tanaka Taro?

 **Setton** : Es muy interesante. ¡Han cambiado de productores dos veces en lo que va de este año, y todos los guionistas han sido sustituidos!

 **Saika** : Me aseguraré de verla.

 **Kanra** : Por cierto, esto son sólo chismes, pero...

 **Tanaka Taro** : ¿Qué es?

 **Kanra** : He oído que el líder de los Yellow Scarves quiere reunirse con el jefe de los Dollars.

 **Saika** : ¿En serio?

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora…?"_ preguntó el verdadero Saika, mirando por encima del hombro de Izaya en la pantalla del ordenador.

"Sólo agito un poco las cosas." –él respondió: "Mikado parece realmente haber trabajado sobre esto. Podría hacer algo imprudente pronto..."

 _"Nunca voy a entender porqué eso te hace sonreír..."_

Izaya no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que Saika lo señaló. ¡No pudo evitarlo! ¡Todo esto era simplemente demasiado emocionante para ser verdad! Él quería pellizcarse, pero ya sabía que esto no era un sueño, porque si lo fuera, Saika no estaría aquí.

Eso sería una situación absolutamente divina.

Terminando en la sala de chat, Izaya se preparó para otra larga noche de trabajo aburrido, deseando que tal vez las cosas pudieran ser un poco más interesante en los próximos días.

... ~ - ~...

Tan sólo dos cortos días después, Izaya obtuvo su deseo.

Él acababa de iniciar en la sala de chat para encontrar que Anri había estado publicando en la sala de chat lo que estaba claramente destinado a ser una conversación privada. Por lo que podía deducir, se trataba de los Dollars y bufandas amarillas.

 **Kanra** : ¿Estás hablando de la ciudad?

 **Kanra** : Sí, está en un montón de problemas.

 **Kanra** : Las personas sufren lesiones cada día.

 **Kanra** : No se detendrá hasta que cualquiera de los pañuelos amarillos o los Dollars desaparezca.

 **Saika** : ¿En serio?

 **Kanra** : Al menos eso es lo que los pañuelos amarillos están planeando.

 **Kanra** : Ellos no estarán felices hasta que hagan un ejemplo del líder de los Dollars.

 **Saika** : Lo siento, he terminado por hoy.

Izaya se rió un poco a sí mismo. De hecho, estaba bastante contento de ver lo que Anri pensaba hacer. Con la cantidad de información que había estado preguntando últimamente, él podía decir que estaba tramando algo.

No es que él estuviera preocupado porque ella arruinara sus planes en absoluto. De hecho, podría ser un interesante giro de los acontecimientos si de alguna manera parara la guerra antes de que realmente comience.

A pesar de que no habría ninguna diversión.

Pero estaba todo fuera de sus manos ahora. Era el momento de sentarse y ver como las semillas que había plantado en la cabeza de cada uno de los tres de Raira crecía y se enredaban entre sí.

... ~ - ~...

* * *

 **N/T: ¡En el siguiente tendremos a Shizuo!**


	21. Chapter 21

–¡IIIZZZAAAAYYYAAAA!

Izaya se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado desde una gran distancia. –¡Woops! –dijo, mientras salía en la dirección opuesta a toda velocidad.

Por supuesto, últimamente, su máxima velocidad no era tan rápida como normalmente lo era. Izaya pronto encontró la distancia entre él y el más fuerte de Ikebukuro significativamente menos de la recomendada para su seguridad.

–¡NO VAS A ESCAPAR, IZAYA!

–Por el contrario, Shizu-chan, –Izaya llamó por encima del hombro, –¡Creo que lo haré!

Jadeante, Izaya tomó un giro brusco en el callejón más cercano, un poste de luz apenas faltan las piernas, ya que pasó cerca de donde acababa de estado funcionando.

–Eso estuvo un poco demasiado cerca –susurró a sí mismo mientras corría.

Ahorrandose una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, Izaya vio la señal de advertencia que era el cabello rubio de Shizuo. Él acortaba distancia sobre él.

"Maldita sea, ¿va mejorando en esto, o estoy cada vez más lento?"

 _"Bueno, no has estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente..."_ bromeó Saika.

–Cállate. ¡Si él me atrapa, es tu culpa! –dijo en voz alta mientras rápidamente se subió sobre la valla que había aparecido frente a él.

¿Cuando demonios llegó ahí?

Aterrizando en el otro lado, Izaya siguió corriendo, ignorando el ardor en sus piernas mientras corría por su vida.

Pero la valla le había dado a Shizuo la oportunidad de ponerse al día. Y en lugar de tomarse el tiempo para pasar por encima de ella, el maldito bruto pasó a través de ella.

–¡Mierda! –Izaya jadeó, deseando que sus piernas se movieran más rápido.

Todo que él había querido hacer era comprobar sobre como las cosas se miraban en Ikebukuro, y por supuesto que tuvo que escoger el día en el que Shizuo parecía un poco poco más irritado de lo habitual.

Estaba a sólo unos metros detrás de él ahora. Izaya corrió por delante, al ver la apertura del laberinto que eran los callejones de Ikebukuro. Estaba tan cerca. Una vez que saliera a la luz pública, podría perder a Shizuo entre la multitud de sus queridos seres humanos.

Acelerando el paso un poco más, Izaya puso una buena cantidad de espacio entre él y Shizuo.

Casi allí. Sólo unos pocos pasos más.

–¡Mierda!

Izaya se detuvo de golpe como una limusina negra se detuvo en la entrada del callejón. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Shiki sentado en la parte posterior.

–¿Quieres un paseo, Orihara-san?

Izaya prácticamente se sumergió en el coche que de inmediato se fue, llevándolo lejos del peligro.

Tomando un momento para recuperar el aliento, Izaya se volvió hacia Shiki.

–Entonces, ¿cómo me has encontrado? –preguntó, todavía bastante sin aliento.

–¿Cómo no voy con el rastro de destrucción que Heiwajima-san deja a su paso? –Shiki señaló: –Todo bien, Orihara-san? Por lo general, pareces ser capaz de alejarte de él con mucha más facilidad. Pareces un poco cansado.

–Sí, bueno... –Izaya se calmó, todavía jadeante. Estaba realmente agotado. Todo esto tiempo Saika había estado tomando mucho más de él de lo que pensaba. –Si no tiene nada que me necesite que haga, entonces ¿sería tan amable de dejarme en mi apartamento?

–Por supuesto –Shiki dijo: –Sin embargo, todavía estoy esperando para que encuentres la última arma para mí. ¿Tienes alguna pista?

–¡Ah, no se preocupe! Lo encontraré. Es sólo un poco difícil en este momento debido al caos en la ciudad. Pero no se preocupe, ¡puede confiar en mí para encontrarla para usted! –Izaya dijo con una sonrisa.

–No me cabe duda de sus habilidades, Orihara-san, –Shiki comenzó, –lo que hago es dudar de su salud. No se ve como si estuviera en su mejor momento.

–No hay nada de que preocuparse, Shiki-san! Sólo estoy un poco cansado, es todo. ¡Quiero decir, justo estaba siendo perseguido por el otro lado de la ciudad!

–Sí, muy bien –dijo Shiki, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo. –Sólo ten cuidado. No me puedo permitir perderle. Eres un activo valioso para el Awakusu-kai.

Izaya dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –Me halaga que lo crea, Shiki-san.

... ~ - ~...

Arrastrándose en su apartamento, Izaya se sentó en el sofá. Todavía era temprano en la tarde, y tal vez, si tenía suerte, Anri haría su movimiento en tan sólo unas horas.

–Te ves terrible –dijo Namie, –¿Qué pasó?

–Sucedió Shizu-chan –Izaya dijo con una sonrisa.

–Ah –Namie respondió rotundamente, volviendo a su trabajo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con Izaya jugando con su teléfono celular en el sofá mientras Namie hacía el trabajo que Izaya no quería hacer. De vez en cuando, Izaya consultaba la página web de los Dollars para una actualización de los sucesos en la ciudad. No fue sino hasta alrededor de las cuatro que empezó a ver las cosas removerse.

–Podría volver a Ikebukuro por un rato –dijo, saltando del sofá. –Regreso más tarde.

El camino de vuelta en Ikebukuro estuvo sin muchos incidentes. No había ninguna señal de Shizuo tampoco. Izaya supuso que probablemente se había ido a casa por ahora.

"Bueno. No lo necesito para que arruine esto por mí" –él pensó.

Bajando la siguiente calle, Izaya estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver nada menos que a Sonohara Anri frenéticamente haciendo su paso por las calles.

Tiempo perfecto.

Rápidamente caminandose a la azotea del edificio principal más cercano, Izaya sacó un par de binoculares y empezó a buscar a Anri entre la multitud de seres humanos inferiores.

"¿Hay alguien en las bufandas amarillas que pueda oír mi voz?"

Izaya sonrió cuando la vio justo a tiempo para oírla llamando a los hijos de Saika. Sacando su móvil del bolsillo, Izaya encontró a toda prisa el número de Namie.

–Hola. Reina a C-Ke-6. Negro a G-Ka-6 –dio instrucciones por teléfono, mientras Namie maniobraba las piezas en el tablero de juego. –Bien, bien. Esto se está poniendo interesante.

Izaya observó a Anri correr a lo largo de las calles por unos minutos antes de dejar su posición en el techo. Todavía estaba bastante cansado de la persecución anterior, por lo que decidió hacer una parada rápida en la cafetería cercana. Por suerte para él, la tienda estaba en una gran ubicación para ser capaz de mantener un ojo sobre Anri.

Sólo tomó casi una hora antes de que Izaya pudiera ver un grupo de hombres que vetían amarillo dirigirse hacia la chica.

Izaya hizo una llamada rápida a Namie mientras observaba la escena. –Negro ha rodeado reina blanca –dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

Levantándose de su asiento dentro de la tienda, Izaya se dirigió fuera para tener una mejor vista de como Anri se fue con los miembros de las bufandas amarillas a su alrededor. Su inbox estaba de pronto inundado de mensajes del foro de los Dollars de otras personas en la zona.

–Ahora bien –dijo con una pequeña risa –Voy a disfrutar el resto en la comodidad de mi sala de estar.

 _"¿Es esto realmente sólo un juego para ti?"_ preguntó Saika.

–Por supuesto no –Izaya respondió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la taza en sus manos. –El tablero de juego es sólo una analogía. Te aseguro que estoy tomando esto muy en serio.

"Eso no es lo que me molesta. Le dijiste a propósito cosas que harían que sus actos fueran así. ¡Esa gente va a matarla!"

–Entonces estarás pegado a mí con ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Qué horrible. –Izaya dijo con sarcasmo.

"Te conozco... Amas a la gente... No te gustaría ver a uno de tus seres humanos muertos, ¿verdad?"

–¿Oh? ¿Así que ahora son mis seres humanos? –dijo Izaya con una sonrisa, –Si ella es inteligente, será capaz de defenderse a sí misma. Y si no... –izaya se calmó cuando revisó su teléfono celular. Los Dollars ya estaban buscando desesperadamente a la chica de Raira con gafas y grandes pechos.

–Los Dollars serán capaces de salvarla –dijo Izaya: –Tengo curiosidad por ver cuánto tiempo tarda. Estoy seguro de que Mikado organizará a todo el mundo para protegerla, así que cállate y déjame tener mi diversión.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Una vez más, lamento que esta parte está tomando tanto tiempo. No tenía intención de eso... Sólo sucedió.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que son fieles a mí! ¡Son lo mejor! :D**

 **N/T: Si todo sale bien, la siguiente será una actualización doble**


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A: ¡Gracias a todos, y disfruten de otro doble al día, así como los sutiles (o no tan sutiles) matices de Shizaya!**

 **N/T: Empieza lo bueno...**

... ~ - ~...

Los mensajes continuaron inundando su bandeja de entrada con actualizaciones sobre la situación de Anri. Leyó cada mensaje escrito con alegría en su rostro, incapaz de contener la emoción dentro de él.

Los Dollars realmente eran un grupo impresionante. No muchas bandas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para organizar un rescate sólo usando Internet y sus miembros aleatorios que resultaran estar en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado.

A medida que la lluvia comenzó a caer de manera constante desde el cielo, Izaya observó que las gotitas de agua llenaban los ventanales de cuerpo entero, lo que distorsionaba su visión del mundo exterior.

Izaya volvió de nuevo a su equipo cuando un determinado mensaje le llamó la atención.

 **[He encontrado a la chica. Está bien, eso es porque...]**

Otro post completó la frase.

 **[¡Porque el Fortissimo de Ikebukuro está aquí!]**

Izaya sonrió. Por supuesto Shizu-chan arruinaría su diversión. ¿Cuándo no lo hacía?

Hubo un momento de celebración compartida en el foro de los Dollars ya que los miembros se felicitaron mutuamente por un trabajo bien hecho.

Incluso Mikado parecía estar contento con el resultado de esta prueba. Izaya se echó hacia atrás en su silla y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza al leer el nuevo mensaje del líder de los Dollars

 **Tanaka Taro** : Gracias a todos.

–Aww. ¿Ya se acabó juego? –dijo en voz alta, la emoción seguía golpeando a través de sus venas. –¡Shizu-chan sí que sabe cuándo debe involucrarse! –reclinándose sobre su equipo, el tono de Izaya bruscamente se volvió mucho más tranquilo y calculador. –Sin embargo, esto aún no ha terminado... –comenzó, –Con esto, pronto seré capaz de poner en jaque y jaque mate al mismo tiempo.

... ~ - ~...

[ [¡Heiwajima Shizuo recibió un disparo por parte de algunos miembros de los pañuelos amarillos!] ]

Izaya se quedó mirando a su teléfono con incredulidad. Los Dollars anunciando que iban a disolverse fue un poco decepcionante, y ahora uno de sus muchos contactos fiables en la ciudad justo le había enviado algo que no podía encontrarse a sí mismo capaz de creer.

No fue tanto la situación en la que no creía. Claro, él había sido el que filtró información de Shizuo de todos modos como parte de su desafío contra Saika, pero en realidad no pensaba que Horada realmente tendría las agallas para hacerlo, sin embargo...

Era extraño.

Se supone que el odia Shizuo, ¿no?

Esta información debía hacerlo feliz, ¿no?

Algo no se sentía bien...

Sus manos agarraron el aparato apretandolo por un momento al recibir el mismo mensaje desde otro de sus contactos con la adición de otro poco de información.

[ [El arma coincide con la descripción que me dio.] ]

Esa parte no la esperaba. ¿Entoces los miembros de los Pañuelos Amarillos se habían hecho con un arma de las bodegas del Awakusu?

¿Y lo utilizaron en Shizuo?

¿En _su_ Shizuo?

Estaba temblando.

No estaba seguro de si era de rabia, o por otras emociones no identificadas que se encendieron a través de su sistema, pero sabía una cosa.

Esta noticia no le gustó.

¿Pero por qué…? Él había sido el que preparó todo eso. Nada se había sentido incorrecto mientras él lo hacía, pero ahora que el hecho había sido hecho…

Era este sentimiento... ¿Pesar...? ¿Culpa…?

 _"¿Oh? ¿Estás molesto, Izaya?"_ Saika bromeó.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Izaya ignoró las burlas de Saika a favor de responder a sus contactos.

[Dame los detalles. ¿Cuándo le dispararon? ¿Cuántas veces?] –Izaya se detuvo un momento antes de escribir la última parte. –[¿Esta vivo?]

¿Por qué necesitaba tan desesperadamente saber estas cosas? No podía decirlo. Lo único que sabía era que no debería sentirse así cuando él había sabido muy bien que había sido una posibilidad.

Las respuestas no le decían mucho. Las personas que habían presenciado el evento ya habían huido de la zona. Todo lo que él era capaz de aprender fuera de lo que ya sabía que era Shizuo había recibido dos disparos. Uno en la pierna, y otro en el costado.

Izaya dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Shizuo había sido golpeado por un camión y vivido. Recibir un disparo en dos lugares no vitales no debería ser una cosa tan grande para él...

¿Correcto…?

–Maldición... –Izaya dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. A medida que el dolor se disparó el brazo, se dio cuenta de la mueca de dolor de Saika, apretando ligeramente su propia mano en el mismo lugar.

 _"Wow..."_ dijo Saika, asombrado. _"Sabía que había algo contigo y él, pero no pensé..."_

Izaya bruscamente levantó la cabeza como Saika se calmó. –¿Qué? ¿No piensaste qué? –él chasqueó.

Saika solamente le sonrió. _"¿Y ni siquiera sabes...? En realidad, Izaya... pensé que eras más inteligente que esto... Ah, bueno, supongo que la comprensión de tus propias emociones nunca ha sido uno de tus puntos fuertes..."_

 _–_ ¿Podrías sólo ir ya al punto? –Izaya interrumpió, –No estoy de humor para aguantar tu mierda.

 _"¿Lo has estado alguna vez?"_ preguntó Saika.

–Si no tienes nada importante que decir, entonces cállate.

 _"Estás enojado…"_

–Sí.

 _"¿Sabes por qué…?"_

–Yo... –Izaya pausó. –Yo... N-no –apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, pasandose los dedos por el cabello en señal de frustración.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera?

 _"Es porque tus sentimientos son mucho más profundos de lo que pensabas... Y la parte triste es que ni siquiera lo entiendes..."_

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –preguntó izaya, levantando la cabeza para lanzar una mirada a Saika.

 _"Estás enamorado de Shizuo."_

El silencio llenó la habitación por un breve momento hasta que las palabras de Saika finalmente se registraron en la cabeza de Izaya.

–¿Qué? –bramó.

 _"¿Por qué más puedes estar tan molesto en este momento... y asustado...?"_

–¡Maldita sea, no tengo miedo! –Izaya cerró los puños sobre la mesa de nuevo.

 _"¿Oh? ¿Entonces por qué me siento más fuerte?"_ Saika dijo con una sonrisa.

~Vrrr...

Su teléfono vibró desde su lugar en el escritorio. Izaya titubeó por un momento al abrir el mensaje más reciente.

[ [Él está vivo. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Él sólo puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lejos! ¡Hay una gran cantidad de sangre, pero que acaba de alejarse como si nada!] ]

Saika leyó el mensaje sobre el hombro de Izaya _. "Entonces explicame por qué estás tan feliz de recibir ese mensaje..."_

Él no respondió. No podía responder. Él no tenía ninguna explicación para el alivio que lo llenaba la lectura de ese mensaje.

Shizuo estaba vivo.

Probablemente iba donde Shinra.

Él iba a estar bien.

¿Por qué escuchar eso le hacía sentir tan condenadamente aliviado?

El sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose obligó a Izaya volver a la realidad.

Namie caminaba rápidamente en la habitación, deteniéndose en su escritorio para poner su teléfono en el bolso. Ella había estado haciendo una llamada telefónica, y en su cólera, Izaya casi se había olvidado por completo de su existencia.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina sólo para detenerse cuando miró a Izaya. –¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido...

–¿Yo? –preguntó izaya, actuando como si no tuviera ni idea de lo terrible que probablemente se veía en este momento. –Debo estar sólo un poco cansado. Tráeme otra taza de té, ¿Podrías?

–Sí, sí –Namie zumbó mientras continuaba hacia la cocina.

Tomando el té de Namie, Izaya pasó los siguientes minutos recogiendo fragmentos de información sobre la ciudad. Shizuo estaría bien, y por eso ahora podía ignorar esos pensamientos extraños a favor observar el desarrollo de su guerra. Por mucho que le molestara, Shizuo recibiendo un disparo aceleró sus planes como él había esperado.

Los pañuelos amarillos estaban tomando la iniciativa e intentando de sacar a todos de los miembros de los Dollars. Shizuo tenía un blanco en la espalda por ser uno de sus más fuertes miembros, no es que Shizuo realmente pareciera que le importara mucho todo acerca de los Dollars para empezar.

Sin embargo, los Dollars ya estaban posteando sobre ello en los foros, lo que significa que tenían los nervios de punta.

"Algo grande va a ocurrir esta noche..." –pensó Izaya.

Saltando de su asiento, Izaya se trasladó a sí mismo a su tablero de juego en el que comenzó a maniobrar las piezas, mientras cada trozo de información lo alcanzaba.

Pieza por pieza Izaya trazó los detalles de la guerra a la que proporcionó la leña. Él estaba completamente envuelto en el tablero cuando recibió el trozo más reciente de información.

Masaomi acababa de ser despojado de su poder como el shogun de las bufandas amarillas y reemplazado por ningún otro que Horada.

–Namie-san, –Izaya llamó, –¿qué es esto? ¿Gol? ¿Jaque mate? ¿O Atari?

No hubo respuesta.

–¿Ne? –Izaya se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro sólo para encontrar que Namie no estaba en la habitación. –Oh, ¿ella no está aquí?

Probablemente había salido a hacer otra llamada telefónica cuando no estaba mirando. Probablemente a su hermano otra vez...

Menos de una hora más tarde, Namie estaba de nuevo organizando archivos, mientras que Izaya seguía sentado en su lugar sobre el tablero de juego. La excitación le llenaba mientras todas las piezas se acercaron juntas.

"¡Alguien! ¿Cualquier persona en las bufandas amarillas? ¿Alguien?"

Cuando la voz de Anri cortó en su conciencia, trasladó a la reina en su lugar, por último llenó todos los huecos del tablero.

Los tres líderes estaban ahora en su camino a la base de los Yellow Scarves. Y no podría haber sido más perfecto en opinión de Izaya.

–¡Qué interesante, de hecho! –Empezó, –Los tres amigos cercanos que llevan cada uno sus propios secretos están a punto de aprender los secretos del otro de una manera casi ideal, todo debido a la mala voluntad que casualmente se ha acumulando poco a poco. Aunque, la mayoría de esa mala voluntad viene de mí... pero de todos modos, uno de los peones... Él es una persona insensible y realmente no mantiene el interés del espectador. Me pregunto si debería haber elegido mejores actores... ¿Ne, Namie-san?

Izaya sonrió como Namie miró por encima de la pared en el segundo piso donde ella estaba mirando a través de los registros.

Al parecer, la realidad de la situación, finalmente, había caído en la cuenta de ella ya que, de repente, parecía muy incómoda.

–¿Algo está mal, Namie-san? –preguntó izaya.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Namie respondiera. –No, estoy contenta de que me dijeras que deje a Seiji por unos días cuando lo hice.

–¿Así que es él a quien llamabas?

–Por si no lo sabías –Namie espetó.

Él siguió sonriendo para sí mientras se puso de pie y empezó a recoger sus cosas, incluyendo sus teléfonos celulares y su navaja antes de agarrar su abrigo y ponerselo.

–¿A donde vas ahora? –Namie preguntó, levantando una ceja.

–A Ikebukuro, por supuesto. –Él respondió simplemente: –Quiero ver la guerra en persona. Además, tengo una pista sobre el arma que le falta a los Awakusu-kai. ¡Vuelvo más tarde!

–Lo que sea... –murmuró con un encogimiento de hombros en lo que Izaya salía por la puerta.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Enseguida subo el siguiente! n_n**


	23. Chapter 23

Dirigiendose casualmente por las oscuras calles, Izaya hizo los arreglos para recuperar el arma mientras seguía caminando. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar un miembro de las bufandas amarillas que había sido cortado por el Slasher, con la esperanza de que si lo hacía, Anri se mostraría a sí misma.

Anri probablemente había oído su nombre por ahora, y mediante el uso de alguien del ejército de Saika, ella sin duda querrá seguir a esa persona y encontrarlo.

Él quería conocerla.

Él quería conocer a la chica que había sido capaz de suprimir a Saika simplemente como pudo. A pesar de que no era muy inteligente al respecto, ni se dio cuenta de que ella sólo tenía un simple trozo de la entidad que es Saika, no obstante, todavía quería encontrarse con ella.

Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta, pero es la única razón por la que tuvo que temer de Saika. Sin la otra pieza por ahí, Saika no habría sido capaz de ramificarse tan fácilmente como lo había hecho, e Izaya no estaría luchando con él ahora. Las cosas habrían quedado simplemente como estaban.

Izaya dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba a esperar a su libertador para llegar. Había elegido a Higa, a quien había usado originalmente para pasar información de Shizuo a Horada. Además, después de la comprobar y hacer una doble revisión, Izaya estaba seguro de que había sido víctima de la Slasher. Por otra parte, Higa también había estado presente cuando Shizuo había recibido un disparo.

No es que tuviera algún plan para vengarse ni nada, sólo pensó que sería más fácil ponerse en contacto con alguien que sabía para qué el arma había sido utilizada.

Después de unos pocos minutos, lo vio.

Él era un chico bastante grande, al menos en comparación con Izaya que era por otro lado pequeño. Llevaba una bolsa de color rojo con él en la que Izaya solamente podría asumir estaba arma que faltaba del Awakusu-kai.

–¿Tienes el dinero? –preguntó Higa.

–Por supuesto –Izaya respondió simplemente.

Izaya tendió el sobre como Higa tendió la bolsa, intercambiaron los dos elementos con mucha calma. El peso de la bolsa sin duda se sentía como un arma, pero Izaya no iba a marcharse sin comprobar antes. Volvió a sentarse en su asiento, y sacó cuidadosamente el arma fuera de su envoltorio.

–Eso es todo bien –dijo, –ahora puedo obtener la recompensa Awakusu.

–Está bien, pero no pude recuperar las balas... –dijo Higa.

Sí... Las balas estaban en Shizuo después de todo... Probablemente con Shinra por ahora...

–Está bien, está bien –dijo, agitando la pistola casualmente, –habría tenido suerte si hubiese matado a Shizu-chan con esto.

–¿Así que me has utilizado para darle a Horada la información sobre Shizuo?

–Él habría muerto si le daban, ya sea en la cabeza o en el corazón. Que decepcionante –dijo Izaya alegremente mientras apuntaba con el arma a nada en particular, ocultando el hecho de que todavía estaba molesto por lo que había hecho.

Fue entonces cuando Higa se volvió y habló lejos de Izaya. –Ahí lo tienes, madre –él dijo.

–¿Eh? –Esa declaración atrapó Izaya un poco con la guardia baja, sólo para recordarle la otra razón por la que se había aventurado en Ikebukuro esta noche.

Sonohara Anri hizo lentamente su camino hacia él y Higa.

A medida que Anri se acercaba, Izaya podía sentir a Saika comenzar a moverse dentro de él; Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

–Um... Muchas gracias... –Dijo tímidamente, –ve a casa y vive tu vida con normalidad.

Higa simplemente asintió y siguió su camino.

Tenía que admitir que, el ver el inquietante brillo rojo en los ojos de Anri le hizo sentir un poco de molestia. Ella parecía ser cada vez cercana con su pieza de Saika. A pesar de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, ella no estaba poseída.

Ella y Saika estaban trabajando juntos.

Ella era el enemigo.

–Um... ¿Así que eres Orihara Izaya-san? –Ella dijo con un poco más de confianza en su voz.

–Oh, ¿Sonohara Anri-chan? ¿O debería decir Saika? ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?

Como Anri alcanzó su propia mano, Izaya la vio.

Poco a poco, Anri sacó la espada hacia fuera de la palma de su mano, la forma de Saika que había elegido por su otra pieza.

La pieza que tenía que destruir de alguna manera.

–¿Vas a dejar que te corté?

–¿Oh? –Izaya dijo con una sonrisa. Era evidente que la niña no tenía idea de que su cuerpo contenía los restos de Saika.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? –preguntó, sosteniendo la hoja hacia fuera delante de ella.

Izaya sonrió. –Hmm... En realidad no he hecho nada –empezó a decir –, bueno, si tuviera que dar una razón para mis acciones, supongo que es porque amo a los seres humanos. Supongo que también amo verlos en distintas situaciones. –cambiando a un tono más lúdico, Izaya continuó. –¡Tiempo de preguntas! ¿Esa respuesta fue una verdad o una mentira?

Anri levantó la espada en el aire, dando a Izaya tiempo suficiente para saltar de su asiento, y de nuevo a otro al igual que la hoja descendía.

Ella no hizo ningún otro movimiento. –Lo sabré una vez que te controle –ella dijo.

Izaya sonrió cuando sintió a Saika seguir inquietandose. Probablemente no sabía a cuál de sus anfitriones debía ayudar. Izaya se preguntó vagamente lo que realmente ocurriría si Anri lograse cortarlo. ¿Tendría ningún efecto en absoluto? No quería quedarse para averiguarlo.

–Por cierto, ¿qué hay de tí? –él cambió rápidamente de tema, con ganas de aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre la relación de Anri con su Saika antes de dejarla ir. –Si realmente quieres llevar una vida tranquila y feliz, ¿por qué no sólo cortas a todos tus conocidos con esa espada?

–Eso es... ¡Eso está mal! –dijo, levantando la voz ligeramente.

–Bueno, entonces, ¿Se puede decir que no tiene razón para no aclarar tus sentimientos, ya sea por Mikado o Masaomi, a pesar de saber que ambos están interesados en ti? Sólo te mantuviste en silencio y seguiste adelante. ¿Crees que eso era lo correcto? Te convenciste a ti misma de que no puedes amara nadie y lo usas como excusa para complacerte ¿Saika amará la gente por ti? ¿No es ridículo?

–¡Silencio! –ella gritó, balanceando su espada hacia él una vez más.

Moviendose rápido hacia atrás, Izaya hizo una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar la espada, tratando de alcanzar su navaja y tirando de ella justo a tiempo para que la energía de Saika fluya hacia la hoja en la mano de Izaya, permitiendo que el pequeño cuchillo pudiera detener la katana que había cortado a través de las puertas de metal hace apenas una hora.

Izaya sonrió mientras bloqueó a la espada por un momento, girando sus cuerpos para llevarse a sí mismo lejos de la esquina y salir a descubierto antes de saltar hacia atrás para evitar el siguiente corte de la espada de Anri.

–Tú sabes, –Izaya comenzó desde una distancia segura, –No debes subestimarme. Es decir, hay una razón por la que puedo pelear yo solo con Shizu-chan. Además, –sacó la pistola de la bolsa, –que no deberías haberme dado esto.

Izaya se detuvo por un breve momento, al ver la duda en el lenguaje corporal de Anri junto con su expresión seria. –Jajaja no voy a usarlo en ti, no te preocupes. ¿En quién debería usarlo? –cantó, desenfundando el arma vacía.

–¿Qué hay de esa pareja de ahí? –a juzgar por su reacción, Anri no había oído la parte acerca de que no había balas en la pistola. –No debería causarte mucho dolor emocional, ya que no puedes amar a los demás.

Sintiéndose seguro de que todavía estaba en control, Izaya continuó. –Siempre supe que Higa había sido víctima del slasher ¿Por qué crees que le había encargado traerme esto? Por ti. Quería declararte la guerra.

Izaya se volvió hacia Anri de nuevo mientras continuaba. –Yo amo profundamente a las personas también. No voy entregarlos a una espada estúpida. Los seres humanos son míos, después de todo.

A pesar de que estaba mirando a Anri, sus palabras estaban destinadas a ser escuchadas principalmente por Saika. La niña no estaba claramente interesada en controlar a las personas al final. Él sabía que recibió el mensaje cuando sintió la ira de Saika dentro de él.

–Ah, pero puedes tener Shizu-chan –agregó, –¡Yo no lo necesito! ¡Date prisa y córtale todo lo que quieras! ¡Buena suerte! ¡Nos vemos!

Y con eso, corrió por las escaleras, dejando a Anri de pie por sí sola.

 _"_ _La forma en que has estado hablando de Shizuo... Suena como si estuviera tratando de convencerte de que lo odias..."_

–Lo hago, lo odio. –dijo Izaya, sintiéndose más bien satisfecho en su fuga.

 _"Estás tan en negación que es doloroso de escuchar..."_

–Cállate –Izaya dijo, continuando de regreso a su apartamento.

Había tenido mucho éxito esta noche. Aunque parecía que el trío de Raira era más cercano de lo que había pensado, lo que significa que la guerra que hubiera querido no iba a pasar, pero eso no le molestó.

Finalmente tuvo la última de las armas que faltaba en su posesión, y podría devolverla a Shiki y obtener su recompensa.

El dinero no era una preocupación tan grande para Izaya, pero sí ayudaba tener un poco guardado por si acaso. Y con cuántas personas él molestaba en cualquier semana, el seguro era agradable de tener.

Saltando a través de las calles de Ikebukuro, Izaya sólo pensaba en volver a su apartamento y sentarse con una taza caliente de agradable té.

–Hey –una voz profunda llamó, capturó la atención de Izaya.

–¿Eh? –Se volvió a ver a Simon de pie junto a él con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. –¿Simon?

No tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta siquiera lo que había pasado antes de que se encontrara volando por el aire, un dolor agudo alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, y otro desarrollándose en su cuello. Él dejó escapar un pequeño ruido cuando su espalda y cabeza golpearon algo duro, deteniendo bruscamente su impulso para luego caer al suelo, aterrizando en de frente al suelo.

El dolor se extendió rápidamente a través de su cuerpo mientras cuidadosamente trató de incorporarse. Nada se sentía roto, pero sin duda iba a tener algunas contusiones.

Especialmente alrededor de su ojo.

Mientras se incorporaba y se apoyó en la gran escultura -"LOVE". Qué irónico- y cubrió su ojo con la mano. El dolor era el más grande que había tenido, por el momento. Es probable que ya había comenzado a tener moretones.

–Hey, tengo algo que decirte, pero no te va a gustar –Simon empezó a hablar su lengua materna mientras se arrodillaba para estar al nivel de los ojos de Izaya, –Eres un cobarde culo, es divertido. ¡Jajajaja!

–Sí, sé que soy un cobarde –respondió Izaya en ruso, –Pero, me gusta esa cualidad mía.

–¿Recuerdas a la novia de Masaomi? Llamó a mi tienda. Ella nos contó todo acerca de lo que has estado haciendo.

–¿Saki? –preguntó izaya, realmente sorprendido. No era como si ella hiciera algo por el estilo. –¿Por qué ella...?

–Porque ella está verdaderamente enamorada de Masaomi –Simón respondió: –Parece que se ha cansado de ti.

–Ya veo... –dijo Izaya con desánimo, –Ella lo hizo... ¿eh?

–Hey, Izaya, no arruines demasiado la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?

–Simón, te lo dije, de verdad amo a las personas.

–No trates de engañarme con esa lógica. No quieres perder a Shizuo, ¿verdad? Tienes algún tipo de complejo por él.

Izaya rió de eso. En serio, ¿de dónde Simon y Saika sacan esta idea?

–Eres más transparente de lo que crees –Simon dijo rotundamente.

–Simón, sabes –Izaya comenzó su sentencia en ruso antes de volver al Japones, –eres como una persona totalmente diferente cuando hablas en ruso. Ahora bien, si no te importa, me voy.

Levantándose a sí mismo fuera de la tierra, Izaya cogió la bolsa en el suelo antes de caminar pasando a Simon. En este punto, todo lo que quería era llegar a casa y descansar.

–Izaya, –Simón, llamó tras él en un roto japonés, –Lo siento por golpearte tan duro. ¡Te daré un descuento en ootoro la próxima vez que pases por la tienda!

–Muy bien, gracias, Simon –Izaya respondió, sin soltar su mano sobre su ojo.

Izaya hizo lentamente su camino a casa. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y cada paso sólo lo hacía sentir peor. Su cabeza estaba palpitando mientras sus hombros y la espalda estaban doloridos. Y para empeorar las cosas, sólo había hecho la mitad del camino de regreso a su apartamento cuando sus piernas empezaron a doler también.

 _"_ _Debes parar y descansar... Estás adolorido..."_

 _–_ Creo que cualquiera lo estaría después de eso, Saika –Izaya replicó de nuevo. –Además, si paro ahora, sólo me tomará más tiempo volver. Prefiero tratar con eso cuando llegue a casa. Lo siento si no puedes manejar el dolor.

 _"Me las arreglaré... Te lo merecías después de todo..."_ dijo Saika con una sonrisa.

–Oh estate en silencio –respondió.

Unos minutos más tarde, Izaya se arrastró a su edificio de apartamentos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el ascensor y pulsando el botón de la planta superior. Esperó semi-pacientemente a que el ascensor subiera, con la espalda apoyada en la pared por un momento de descanso.

Finalmente llegado a su apartamento, Izaya abrió la puerta y entró lentamente sólo para ser reprendió por Namie inmediatamente después de entrar en su casa.

–Llegas tarde. –Ella simplemente dijo antes de girarse para mirarlo. Ella sonrió después de un rápido vistazo, claramente tratando de contener la risa. –¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ¿Qué pasó?

Izaya se limitó a sonreír de nuevo. –Me golpearon con un golpe muy duro.

Ese sería el eufemismo del año.

Todavía podía sentir el dolor de la llamear a través de su cuerpo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa y cogió un espejo para evaluarse los daños a la cara. Ligeramente hurgando en el gran hematoma alrededor de su ojo, Izaya cambió el espejo para que pudiera ver a Namie en el reflejo.

–¿Hey, puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Qué?

–Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Horada sobre Mikado, ¿verdad?

–Me pregunto... –respondió ella, evitando darle la respuesta que ya sabía.

–Que miedo… Sigues molesta por eso ¿eh? –dijo, golpeando sobre las piezas en su tablero de juego cuando se giró en su asiento. Él no lo necesitaba más, después de todo. –Jeeze, cada vez que alguien reacciona exactamente de la manera que les esperaba, siempre hay alguien como Shizuo y Simon que nunca lo hacen. –Alzando la voz, Izaya continuó, –¡Es por eso que nunca dejaré de amar a los humanos! ¡Por eso soy capaz de seguir en este maldito trabajo de mierda todo el tiempo! Es tan divertido, que me hace querer vomitar.

–Voy a decirlo una vez más, pero estoy bastante segura de que la humanidad te odia a muerte.

–Probablemente –Izaya acordó, riendo para sí mismo.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, durante los cuales, Izaya se había movió para apoyar la cabeza sobre sus brazos, que estaban doblados sobre la mesa.

–¿Todo bien por ahí? –Namie preguntó, –Acabas de ponerte muy tranquilo.

–... Sintiendo un poco mareado... –murmuró.

Namie hizo una pausa. –No me digas que tienes una conmoción cerebral.

Izaya lo pensó por un momento. Había sido golpeado muy duro en la cabeza, y estaba empezando a sentirse mareado y con un poco de náuseas. –Ja. Yo podría, en realidad...

Él cerró los ojos mientras el vértigo empeoró. Él quería ir a la cama, pero simplemente no podía ponerse de pie en el momento.

–Nnnggh... –dejó escapar un pequeño ruido como Namie lo levantó fuera del banquillo en que estaba sentado y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

–Acuéstate –dijo en voz baja.

Izaya hizo lo que se le dijo, todavía sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

–Abre los ojos por un minuto –dijo Namie.

Cuando lo hizo, Namie ya había sacado una pequeña luz del flash y estaba testeando sus ojos.

–Ah, Namie. ¡Te preocupas tanto por mí! –Izaya dijo con una sonrisa.

–Silencio. –Ella respondió: –Debe estar bien. Probablemente sólo una conmoción cerebral menor.

–Gracias, Namie-sensei.

–Maldita sea, voy a tener que quedarme más tiempo para verte ahora, ya sabes. Tenía la esperanza de volver a casa pronto.

–Jaja, sí, así que sería muy desafortunado si algo llegara a sucederle a la persona que te paga –bromeó Izaya.

–Sólo cállate y descansa.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Estoy muy emocionado porque acabo de darme cuenta de exactamente donde estábamos en el fic... ¡Dos capítulos más y por fin estamos fuera del anime! ¡ALEGRENSE! :D**

 **Pero en realidad, ¿a alguna otra persona le pareció extraño que cuando Anri atacado Izaya, fue capaz de detener la espada con su diminuto cuchillo después de que acababa de partir la puerta de la base de las bufandas amarillas? En honor a la verdad, este fue el escenario que mi amigo y yo mirábamos cuando se nos ocurrió esta historia. :P**

 **N/T: Ya escucharon, ¡estamos a nada de la verdadera historia!**


	24. Chapter 24

**N/T: Les traigo drama, y no diré más para que lo lean a gusto**

 **¡Veinticuatro!**

... ~ - ~...

Las calles de Ikebukuro estaban bastante tranquilas hoy.

Sólo habían pasado unos pocos días desde el encuentro de Izaya con Anri, y el golpe a la cara sólo unos minutos después.

Namie se había quedado durante la mayor parte de la noche, despertando a Izaya cada pocas horas para asegurarse de que su conmoción cerebral no empeorara. Se había sentido mucho mejor al día siguiente, dejando sólo los dolores persistentes y dolores que aún procesaba.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que el caminar por las calles no le dio ningún problema. Sus piernas se sentían bien, pero su espalda –ya que había terminado gravemente herido- todavía le dolía al caminar.

Por suerte no hubo heridas principales distintas de la conmoción cerebral, por lo que fue posible que Izaya volviera a su pasatiempo favorito: la observación humana.

El cielo estaa muy claro hoy donde había estado viendose muy oscuro y gris el mes pasado. Lo había tomado como una señal de que debía pasar algún tiempo fuera.

 _~Crash._

Izaya se volvió justo a tiempo para ver una máquina expendedora volar por el aire, aunque por suerte, el objeto no estaba dirigido a él. De hecho, desde que estaba alrededor de la esquina de un edificio de la acción, ni siquiera podía ver a la alma pobre desafortunada que había cabreado a Heiwajima Shizuo.

En su lugar, Izaya sonrió con cariño como la máquina se vino al suelo y parte del público en las calles dispersas de su trayectoria.

Sin embargo, no pudo jugar con por ahora con Shizu-chan. Después de casi ser atrapado la última vez, Izaya no quería correr ningún riesgo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de dolor que aún sentía. Él no necesitaba más de eso.

Y así se dio la vuelta y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta.

 _"Estás sonriendo."_ señaló Saika.

–¿Y que? –Izaya entre dientes.

 _"¿Todavía no lo ves...?"_

 _–_ Cállate –respondió rotundamente.

Sí.

Se dio cuenta de ello.

¿Y qué?

Se dio cuenta de la forma en que todo su ser se animó al ver algo tirado por Shizuo.

La cálida sensación de nostalgia en su pecho.

Pero ¿qué importaba?

Ciertamente, no quería decir que estaba enamorado de la bestia como Saika había estado tan interesado en sugerir.

Él sólo... le gustaba tener a Shizuo en su vida.

Espera.

Eso no sonaba bien.

Era sólo que se fijó en que Shizuo se había convertido en parte de su rutina que le dio a su vida algo de emoción, es todo.

Esto no quiere decir que se sienta atraído por él ni nada...

Maldita sea.

Todo esto fue debido a Saika.

Nunca habría pensado dos veces antes sobre su "relación" con Shizuo si Saika no hubiera seguido trayéndolo.

Mierda.

Él estaba cansado.

Arrastrándose de vuelta a casa, trató de no pensar en Shizuo, sino más bien en lo bien que se sentiría caer de cara por primera vez en su cama.

¿A quién le importaba si todavía era temprano? Tan sólo tomaría una siesta corta e iría a por otro paseo más tarde.

En el momento en que se metió en su apartamento, se sintió completamente agotado. Fatigado hasta el punto en que simplemente no podía encontrar la energía para arrastrarse por las escaleras. Vagamente recordó que este había estado sucediendo mucho últimamente, pero en lugar de luchar contra ello, decidió sólo sentarse suavemente en el sofá, donde se quedó dormido.

... ~ - ~...

 _"_ _¡Despiértate!"_

–¿Nnggh...? –Izaya gimió como la voz en su cabeza le llamó sonando casi… ¿desesperada...?

Estaba a punto de volverse e ignorarlo, pero...

Algo no estaba bien...

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba oliendo humo.

Y estaba caliente.

Demasiado caliente.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó, mirando a su alrededor para ver las llamas extendiendose rápidamente a través de su departamento.

Tosió cuando su repentina inspiración de aire sólo trajo humo a sus pulmones. Sus ojos ardían mientras rodaba rápidamente del sofá, tratando de mantenerse por debajo del negro humo.

Había un par de escaleras que mantenían su zona de estar más bajo que el resto de la vivienda, y por desgracia para Izaya, el humo se iba llenando ligeramente el piso superior, dejándolo atrapado por una jaula de humo. La única manera de llegar a la puerta sería ir a través de él.

Sus ojos ardían cuando él rápidamente tomó una decisión.

Mantenerse lo más bajo posible en el suelo resultó ser bastante difícil con el dolor en sus extremidades, pero si quiera salvar su vida, él tendría que soportarlo.

Estaba a medio camino de la puerta, los ojos llorosos, y sus pulmones gritando por aire cuando se congeló.

La cabeza de celty.

No podía dejarla.

Si se quemaba y fuera destruida...

 _"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_ Saika gritó cuando Izaya se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su estantería.

–La cabeza... –respondió débilmente, con la garganta ardiente por el humo.

 _"¡Déjala!"_

–¡N-no! –se quedó sin aliento.

Llegó a la estantería y tomó una respiración tan profunda como pudo, se puso rápidamente de pie, tanteando ciegamente a través del humo por el frasco de vidrio en el estante.

El fuego se extendía rápidamente a lo largo de la estantería, los años de documentos, así como su colección personal de libros ardiendo como leña.

Pero todo lo que necesitaba era la cabeza.

Sus dedos tocaron el cristal justo a tiempo para que las llamas lleguen a su brazo. Su camisa se incendió al instante, obligando a Izaya a traerlo de vuelta a sí mismo para sacudir las llamas lejos de sí. Miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver las llamas alrededor de la cabeza.

–¡Mierda! –gritó.

Era demasiado.

El calor.

El humo.

Izaya se desplomó en el suelo, tosiendo violentamente ahora. Estaba seguro de que sentiría el daño por la inhalación de humo si lograba salir de ésta con vida.

Y si quería vivir, tendría que dejar la cabeza. Tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo de lo que podría sucederle a Celty si lo hacía, pero...

Sus instintos de supervivencia -así como Saika también- estaban gritándole que se salvarse a sí mismo.

Fue con un destello de miedo que Izaya se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

Sus extremidades entumecidas, sus pulmones ardían mientras luchaban para tomar aire.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando levantó la vista para ver que las llamas ya se habían extendido lo suficiente como para bloquear su camino de entrada.

Estaba atrapado.

Tosiendo con fuerza, trató desesperadamente de hacer que su cuerpo le escuchara. Se izó por el suelo unos metros antes de su cuerpo desistiera por completo.

El fuego había bloqueado completamente su fuga por ahora.

Agarrándose el pecho, Izaya luchó por respirar mientras el oscuro humo negro llenaba sus sentidos.

 _"¡Muévete!"_ Saika exigió en tono desesperado.

Izaya ni siquiera podía responder.

Su garganta se sentía como si se estuviera cerrando.

No podía respirar.

Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta, solamente haciéndole más difícil y aún así seguía siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

Era un círculo vicioso.

Uno que tenía a Izaya prácticamente en lágrimas.

No podía decir si era el miedo o el humo, o incluso ambos, pero sabía que estaba llorando.

Hasta que un haz de luz atravesó el humo.

–¿Izaya? –una voz le llamó.

Una voz familiar.

Shizuo.

Izaya trató de gritar, pero no pudo hablar.

–Izaya, ¿dónde estás? –Shizuo gritó en la habitación.

Izaya todavía no podía responder.

–¡Maldita sea, Pulga! –oyó decir a Shizuo.

Joder ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Shizuo?

La voz de la que él por lo general corría cuando le llamaba, y todo en lo que Izaya podría encontrarse a sí mismo pensando era "Por favor".

Por favor encuéntrame.

Sálvame por favor.

Te necesito.

Shizuo.

Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras tosía de nuevo.

–¿Izaya? ¿Eres tú? –Shizuo llamó.

Sí, Shizuo.

Soy yo.

Estoy aquí.

¡Por favor!

¡Ayúdame!

Sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando cuando sintió que unos brazos se deslizaban por debajo de sus hombros y rodillas.

Shizuo lo sostenía en sus brazos. Podía ver su cara a meras pulgadas de la suya.

–Shizu-chan... –jadeó, alcanzando una mano temblorosa hasta aferrarse a la tela del chaleco del rubio.

Izaya logró enterrar la cara en el hombro de Shizuo antes de que todo desapareciera y cayera inconsciente.

... ~ - ~...

Izaya gimió cuando sintió la superficie fría y dura debajo de él. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver la viva imagen de sí mismo en cuclillas en el suelo junto a él.

Espera.

Se colocó en posición vertical, sus ojos iban de lado a lado.

–¿Q-qué...? –le preguntó sin aliento.

Todavía estaba en su apartamento.

Todo estaba tan organizado y prístina como siempre lo había sido.

–¿No era...De verdad...?

 _"No"_ Saika dijo alegremente: _"¡Fue una alucinación!"_

Izaya dejó escapar una respiración corta. –Tú... –susurró.

No sabía qué decir.

Apretando sus puños sobre el suelo, Izaya se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan enojado. De hecho, dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera estado.

En su rabia, Izaya rápidamente lanzó un puñetazo en la dirección de Saika sólo para que el puño pasara a través de la proyección de sí mismo como se esperaba.

–¡Bastardo! –Gritó, –¿Sólo te sentaste y fingiste que era real?

 _"Por supuesto."_

–Y... ¿Y Shizuo...?

 _"Nunca estuvo aquí."_ Saika confirmó.

Izaya se quedó sin habla.

Incluso si podía hablar en este momento, ¿que había que decir?

Saika lo había engañado otra vez.

Y a la mierda con todo...

¿Por qué quería ver a Shizuo ahora de todos los tiempos...?

Había estado tan jodidamente aliviado al oír la voz de Shizuo...

Y cuando vio su cara...

¿Era sólo porque quería estar a salvo? O... ¿Y si...

–Mierda –él susurró.

Tal vez había algo más de lo que se había dado cuenta...

Tal vez... Sólo tal vez... en el fondo sentía algo más por Shizuo...

 _"Estoy seguro de eso ahora..."_ Saika cortó en sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? –Izaya preguntó con los dientes apretados.

 _"Heiwajima Shizuo es tu debilidad. Lo puedo usar para llegar a ti..."_

–¿Que eres-?

 _"Puedo crear suficiente miedo y dolor en ti con el fin de poseerte si lo mato..."_

Izaya respiró inestable. Saika se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Si podía producir una alucinación tan elaborada, ¿quién puede decir que no podría llegar a hacerse tangible y matar a alguien? ¿Matar… a Shizuo? No había ninguna otra opción.

Por mucho que le dolía pensar en ello, ya no podía permanecer más aquí.

Saika estaba haciendose demasiado fuerte, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Si él quería proteger a sus seres humanos...

Si él quería proteger a Shizuo...

Tendría que salir de Tokio.

... ~ - ~...

 **Hehehehehehe... Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo... Un poco demasiado divertido en realidad... Soy tan mala con el pobre Izaya... D:  
Un capítulo más para el anime GAIS. ¿Estás listo para esto? MIERDA VA A SER INTENSA A partir de aquí BRO.**

 **N/T: [...] La autora se emocionó n_nU ¡Nos vemos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡El último capítulo del anime! :D ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

... ~ - ~...

–Voy a estar en Ikebukuro por hoy –dijo Izaya, levantándose de la mesa y poniendose el abrigo.

Namie respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza mientras ella iba por los archivos que Izaya le había dado para el día.

Antes de irse, Izaya se tomó un momento para agarrar el set de cuchillas adicionales que había comprado, sabiendo que iba a necesitarlas hoy.

Durante el último par de días, Izaya se había estado preparando para abandonar la ciudad. No le había dicho a Namie exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba teniendo sus sospechas por la cantidad de trabajo que le había estado dando.

Pero eso no era lo que le importaba.

Si iba a abandonar la ciudad, entonces tendría que salir con una explosión.

Y así se planeó un último enfrentamiento con Shizuo.

Cuando supo que Hanejima Yuuhei iba estar en la ciudad, supo que podía conseguir la atención Shizuo. Y cuando las amenazas de muerte contra Yuuhei comenzaron a aparecer en línea, Izaya decidió actuar.

¿Qué mejor manera de asegurarse de que Shizuo estaría listo para una pelea que poner a su precioso hermano pequeño en peligro? Por supuesto, con Shizuo allí, Izaya estaba seguro de que el actor estaría muy bien.

Aún así, Izaya se preparó para la pelea de su vida con su rival guardando sus navajas como un asesino en serie.

Respirando profundamente, Izaya se preparo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Lo que pasaría iba a ser muy interesante.

No se necesita mucho esfuerzo para encontrar el lugar de disparo. Las calles estaban bloqueadas, y sus preciosos seres humanos estaban amontonados tratando de obtener una visión del actor mientras hablaba a las parejas al azar por toda la ciudad.

"No puedo creer que alguien estaría de acuerdo en presentar un programa como este..." –pensó Izaya.

–¡Shizuo-san!

Izaya casi se encogió al oír la voz excesivamente alegre de Mairu. Por supuesto que estarían aquí... Estaban obsesionados con el hermano de Shizuo después de todo.

Pero por mucho que él no quisiera verlas, que se limitaron a poner su atención a la única persona que había estado buscando.

Shizuo estaba de pie en el borde de la multitud, capaz de mantener un ojo en su hermano debido a su altura le permitía presentarse a una altura suficiente para mirar por encima de la mayor parte de la multitud.

Izaya observaba desde la distancia mientras sus hermanas se acercaron a Shizuo y comenzaron a conversar. No hay duda de que le estaban pidiendo que les presentara a Kasuka. Después de unos momentos, Shizuo comenzó a alejarse, sólo para dar la vuelta y agarrar a las niñas tan pronto como encuentraron a su hermano.

Recogiéndolas, Shizuo las quitó de la calle y las colgó en una máquina de refrescos por sus capuchas justo a tiempo para escuchar los gritos de la multitud.

Observando con diversión leve, Izaya se rió de sí mismo como Shizuo agarró la valla más cercana y lo arrojó con puntería perfecta al hombre que se acercaba a Kasuka con un cuchillo.

–No esperaría nada menos de Shizu-chan... –se dijo Izaya a sí mismo.

Shizuo todavía parecía bastante molesto cuando huyó rápidamente de la escena y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde dejó a las gemelas. A continuación, las echó en un restaurante vacío y selló la puerta con una máquina expendedora.

Izaya eligió este momento para presionar el botón de "llamada" en su teléfono.

–¿Sí? –Shizuo respondió.

–Yo~ parece que mis hermanas te estaban dando problemas –empezó a decir, –Y tengo que decir, que todavía te llevas bien con tu hermano como siempre. No necesitaba verlo, que asco.

–Entonces, ¿por qué te tomaste la molestia de decirme que mi hermano estaba en peligro? –Shizuo preguntó, su voz mezclada con rabia.

–Oh, vamos, ahora. ¿No puedes pensar en ello como un favor por todos los problemas que te he causado? Él estaba diciendo en Internet que iba a matar a tu hermano. Su ex-novia lo dejó porque era una gran fan Hanejima Yuuhei y él llegó a pensar que Yuuhei-kun se la robó.

–¿Y este tipo casualmente vive en Ikebukuro, casualmente pasó por el lugar de rodaje, y casualmente tenía un cuchillo con él...? –Shizuo razonó, –¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?

–Tienes un gran instinto –Izaya dijo, dando un paso a la luz pública. –Al igual que una bestia –sonrió cuando Shizuo se volvió a mirarlo desde el otro lado de la calle. –Tienes razón, fui yo quien le dijo sobre la agenda de Yuuhei. Pensé que Shizu-chan aparecería si su hermano pequeño estaba en peligro.

Izaya luego cerró y guardó su teléfono, con Shizuo después del juego para que pudieran hablar cara a cara. Izaya podía sentir la adrenalina comenzar a fluir a través de él cuando Shizuo habló directamente a él.

–¿Qué estás tramando? –preguntó.

–Estoy pensando en dejar esta ciudad por un tiempo y mantener un bajo perfil –respondió Izaya con un encogimiento de hombros, –pero primero hay algo que tengo asuntos que resolver en este barrio. Además, así... –Izaya alcanzó cuidadosamente su bolsillo y sacó una de las cuchillas de repuesto que había traído con él. La arrojó a Shizuo, sólo para que el rubio la atrapara entre los dientes. –Sólo quería hacerte enojar... supongo.

Shizuo apretó los dientes sobre la hoja hasta que se rompió. –¿Eso es todo para tus últimas palabras?

El sonido de metal crujiendo pudo ser oído cuando la mano de Shizuo agarró la placa de la calle más cercana y la arrancó de la tierra junto con su infame llamado de –Izzzzaaayyyaaa-kuuunn

Izaya no pudo evitar sonreír aún más amplio cuando Shizuo arrancó el pedazo de metal justo de la tierra como si fuera nada más que una mala hierba del jardín.

Su lucha había comenzado.

Esquivando una lluvia de señales de tráfico, máquinas expendedoras, cubos de basura, y varios otros objetos, Izaya puso sus habilidades de parkour, así como su cuerpo a prueba.

Aunque el dolor del golpe de Simon se había ido por ahora, él estaba todavía un poco fuera de práctica a la hora de luchar contra el más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

Pero el regocijo puro que vino de estar huyendo de Shizuo era suficiente para mantenerlo en marcha. No podía negar la forma en que estaba francamente _excitado_ en ese momento.

Se sentía como él de nuevo.

Por unos minutos, se olvidó por completo la existencia de Saika mientras se concentraba únicamente en el hombre que lo perseguía a través de la ciudad y la adrenalina pura bombeando a través de sus venas cuando cada placa de la calle arrojada como una jabalina golpeaba a meros centímetros del suelo donde había estado parado.

En cada oportunidad que encontraba, se daba la vuelta por el tiempo suficiente para lanzar otra hoja encima del hombro en dirección a Shizuo.

Sin embargo, debajo de toda la emoción, Izaya todavía se sentía un poco desanimado. Iba a irse pronto, y no tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo. Demonios, si las cosas con Saika no se solucionaban, este podría muy bien ser su último encuentro con el hombre conocido como Heiwajima Shizuo.  
Izaya negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar así ahora. Sólo tenía que disfrutarlo mientras dure.

Su persecución continuó durante casi una hora antes de que los dos finalmente se detuvieran. Habían conseguido una decente multitud de curiosos, incluyendo a Celty, Mikado, e incluso Anri.

Estaba empezando a cansarse.

Y por como se veía, Shizuo también. Los dos estaban jadeando mientras estaban a unos pocos metros entre sí.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, lo que indicaba que Izaya que debía darse prisa y terminar con esto.  
Izaya se rió un poco a sí mismo cuando se le ocurrió un plan, y a toda prisa salió lejos de Shizuo.

–¡Detente, bastardo! –Shizuo gritó detrás de él mientras seguía

Izaya se asomó por encima del hombro un par de veces mientras corría sólo para asegurarse de que Shizuo todavía lo seguía. Él giró esquinas y deslizó a través de callejones hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto. Él cruzó la calle justo cuando un camión giró en dirección a su camino

Juzgando mentalmente la distancia, Izaya consideró una buena probabilidad de que el camión diera un golpe sólido.

Dejó de correr una vez que llegó al otro lado de la calle y esperó a que Shizuo lo siguiera fuera del callejón, justo a tiempo para que el camión chocara con él. Shizuo voló unos cuantos metros en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo con un ruido sordo, y el camión se detuvo en seco sobre él. El conductor salió corriendo del coche, entró en pánico y huyó de la escena.

–¿Has caído en el mismo truco que cuando in¡bamos al instituto? –Izaya dijo con una sonrisa, –realmente no has madurado, Shizu-chan.

La cara de izaya cayó un poco cuando el camión comenzó a temblar y elevarse en el aire con Shizuo levantándolo por debajo.

–¡¿Quién no ha madurado?! –Gritó mientras usó una asombrosa muestra de fuerza para tirar del carro por encima de su cabeza antes de caminar penosamente hacia adelante con su grito habitual del nombre de Izaya y golpear su frente contra la del informante.

Él estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

El pulso de izaya se disparó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Shizuo estaba a él. Más específicamente, a su cara. –¿A eso le llamas madurar? –respondió con calma, para no dar sus verdaderos sentimientos en el momento.

–¡Cállate! –Shizuo gritó, devanando su puño hacia atrás.

Izaya tuvo el tiempo justo para recuperar sus sentidos y esquivar los próximos pocos golpes y un poste de luz antes de empezar a correr con toda sus fuerzas lejos de la escena.

Shizuo le siguió.

La respiración de izaya comenzó a hacerse más pesada.

El maldito protozoo fue golpeado con un camión, y todavía le estaba persiguiendo como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido mientras que Izaya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos adversos de la tensión en sus músculos.

Continuó corriendo, saltando, esquivando, lanzando los cuchillos, y tropezando de vez en cuando como sus piernas se cansaron.

Era de noche cuando finalmente logró escapar. Perdió a Shizuo por subir a la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos y saltar de techo en techo de los edificios cercanos.

Él esperó unos minutos para estar seguro de que había ido, tomándose el tiempo para un merecido descanso antes de volver a Shinjuku.

Tropezó en el interior, y se quitó los zapatos antes de tirar su abrigo en un rincón cualquiera de la habitación.

–Seguro, tómate tu tiempo –Namie dijo desde su lugar en el sofá.

Izaya cayó en el sofá con un quejido. Le dolían los músculos, y aún respiraba con dificultad.

–¿Así que entiendo que te topaste con Heiwajima-san?

–¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? –dijo Izaya rotundamente al tiempo que cogía el mando a distancia de la televisión y pulsaba el botón de encendido.

No pasó nada.

–¿Namie? –preguntó izaya, notando el vaso vacío sentado al lado de la televisión, –¿Por qué no funciona el televisor...?

No hubo respuesta de Namie.

Izaya suspiro, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz. –Eso saldrá de tu cheque de pago.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Siempre pensé que era divertido que Namie rompiera la TV de Izaya cuando Mika y Seiji se presentaron juntos. XD me gustaría que mostraran la reacción de Izaya a ella en el anime porque siento que hubiera sido divertido. ¿CÓMO PUEDEN VER SUS DIBUJOS ANIMADOS LOS NIÑOS CON UN TELEVISOR ROTO?**

 **¡De todos modos, yay! ¡HECHO CON EL ANIME! :D ¡Prepárense para mi propia historia de aquí en adelante! Oh, yo soy mala con el pobre Izaya... Sí, lo soy... :P**


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A: Sé que todos ustedes han estado esperando esto tanto... ¡Aquí tienen! ¡El verdadero comienzo del desarrollo Shizaya!**

 **N/T: Sip, finalmente la verdadera historia comienza.**

... ~ - ~...

Algo no se sentía bien...

No podía ubicar exactamente que era, pero _algo_ estaba mal...

Y eso le molestó.

Heiwajima Shizuo acababa de terminar otro día de trabajo, y estaba en su camino a casa. Dio una larga calada del cigarrillo en la mano, y observó el humo gris pálido flotar en el aire.

Se sacudió la nieve de sus hombros mientras caminaba, preguntándose a sí mismo lo que posiblemente podría ser que era diferente. Contrayendo el ceño mientras apagaba el cigarrillo, Shizuo continuó tratando de averiguar lo que era diferente.

El trabajo había sido el mismo... Excepto que había estado bastante tranquilo últimamente...

Eso era probablemente porque...

Eso es…

La pulga.

No había visto a la Pulga en unos dos meses.

Por supuesto, que había dicho que iba a salir de la ciudad por un tiempo, pero nunca descubrió _porqué_. Era probablemente por algo, pero ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué podría hacerlo desaparecer de este tiempo? ¿Alguna vez él volvería?

Bueno, está muy bien si no lo hacía. Ahora que lo pensaba, la paz que había estado disfrutando desde su última pelea era bastante agradable.

Todavía se enojaba por supuesto, ¡pero al menos no había nadie tratando constantemente de hacer de su vida un infierno a propósito!

Pero aún…

Izaya desaparecido por tanto tiempo sólo podía significar problemas, y Shizuo no tenía ganas de esperar a averiguar lo que era.

Abandonando la idea de simplemente ir a casa, Shizuo se volvió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Shinjuku.

Llegó al edificio de apartamentos familiares justo cuando empezaba a ponerse oscuro afuera. Se puso de pie fuera del edificio por un momento, mirando a la planta superior donde estaba el apartamento de Izaya. Lentamente hizo su camino en el interior, se las arregló para controlar su ira lo suficiente para no presionar el botón del ascensor demasiado duro como hacía a veces en su propio edificio. Este lugar era mucho más caro que el suyo. Lo último que quería era tener que pagar por romper algo aquí.

En el momento en que llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Izaya, no perdió el tiempo golpeando con dureza a la puerta en lugar de patearla hacia abajo. Todavía había la posibilidad de que Izaya ni siquiera estuviera aquí, o tal vez incluso que otra persona poseyera el lugar en el tiempo que la Pulga se había ido, y él no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Esperó unos momentos, escuchando en busca de signos de vida detrás de la puerta, pero no hubo nada. Estaba a punto de salir cuando el pequeño sonido de susurros y papel revolviendose llegó a sus oídos.

Alguien estaba definitivamente allí.

Con cuidado, Shizuo estiró la mano hacia la manija de la puerta.

¿Tal vez estaba desbloqueada?

Al girar el mango, Shizuo se sorprendió al descubrir que de hecho estaba abierta.

Olvidando momentáneamente la posibilidad de que el ruido fuera de alguien que no sea Izaya, Shizuo irrumpió en la habitación.

En menos de un segundo Shizuo localizó a Izaya. Estaba de pie sobre su escritorio, donde una carpeta y unos papeles estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Shizuo llegó a la conclusión de que debe haber sido el sonido que había oído.

–Izaya... –dijo Shizuo en tono de advertencia mientras se acercaba al hombre más pequeño.

–A-ah. Shizu-chan. –Izaya dijo apresuradamente: –¿Y a qué se debe esta visita?

–¡Lo sabes muy bien, bastardo! –Shizuo espetó, sintiendo su ira llegar lentamente a ebullición ahora que estaba en presencia de su némesis.

–Me temo que no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Shizu-chan. He estado fuera, ¿recuerdas?

Fue entonces cuando Shizuo se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña maleta en el suelo junto a Izaya. Y otra mirada de vuelta al hombre mismo le decía otra historia.

Izaya parecía desgastado. Había pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos, y él estaba un poco más delgado de lo normal, si es que eso era posible. Algo estaba mal aquí.

... ~ - ~...

Hacía tan sólo unos minutos antes de que Izaya hubiera llegado de nuevo a su apartamento. Había estado viajando por la zona, sin quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Las alucinaciones habían continuado.

No hubo nada tan malo como el fuego. De hecho, Saika parecía estar más interesado en causarle dolor físico a Izaya.

Sí, el dolor estaba en su mente. Y por desgracia para Izaya, así era Saika. Lo peor de todo era que a pesar de que podía reconocer que su dolor era más que una alucinación, no pudo evitar que le hiciera daño. Había perdido muchas horas de sueño los últimos dos meses y sólo podía suponer que era porque Saika estaba tratando de mantenerlo débil.

Bueno, si ese era el objetivo de Saika, estaba funcionando.

El dolor no era constante, pero en cualquier momento que Izaya trataba de dormir, Saika estaba allí para permitirle sólo unas pocas horas antes de infligir dolor en el cuerpo del informante para despertarlo.

Como resultado, Izaya había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en la cama y tratando de no molestar más a Saika.

Se sentía débil. Indefenso.

Vulnerable.

Era hace sólo dos días que Saika le había permitido a Izaya dormir durante más de una hora, sólo que su sueño fue interrumpido por Shiki.

No había manera de que pudiera ignorar una llamada de Shiki. Después de todo, eso era parte de su negocio.

Al final, Shiki logró convencer a Izaya de regresar a su casa en Shinjuku para asistir a una reunión. De acuerdo con Shiki, el Awakusu necesitaba una mente como la de Izaya para resolver algunas cosas. Izaya había le advertido a Shiki que no estaba en su mejor momento, pero el ejecutivo Awakusu insistió en que volviera de todos modos.

Y allí estaba él.

Ni siquiera una hora después de regresar, Izaya había mirado por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a nada menos que a Heiwajima Shizuo entrar en el complejo de apartamentos.

Inicialmente estuvo sorprendido cuando Shizuo sólo llamó a la puerta, y así que trató de permanecer tan silencioso como fuera posible con la esperanza de que Shizuo se limitará a irse.

Pero entonces apareció Saika.

Izaya acababa de colocar los archivos que había estado mirando sobre su escritorio, y mientras que él estaba tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, Saika le dio una amplia sonrisa antes de posar su mano sobre los archivos y mandarlos a estrellarse contra el suelo mientras los papeles salieron volando en todas las direcciones.

Y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, Shizuo entró por la puerta.

–A-ah. Shizu-chan. ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita?

–¡Lo sabes muy bien, bastardo!

–Me temo que no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Shizu-chan. He estado fuera, ¿recuerdas?

Shizuo se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, mientras que Izaya trató de dar un paso atrás sólo para ser bloqueado por su escritorio. No le gustaba la mirada que Shizuo le estaba dando en absoluto. Era una mezcla entre algo parecido a la rabia, así como la sospecha.

¿Algo había sucedido en la ciudad que no sabía nada?

–Has estado fuera por un tiempo –reiteró Shizuo.

–Sí, Shizu-chan. Eso es lo que acabo de decir –la tensión en la sala aumentó a medida que Izaya se enderezó. –Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Maldita sea, –comenzó Shizuo, –¡Es _por eso_ que estoy aquí! ¡Has estado perdido por un tiempo, y quiero saber que estás haciendo esta vez!

–Shizu-chan, te lo aseguro, no estoy en nada. –Izaya alcanzó lentamente la navaja en su bolsillo a medida que hablaba.

Shizuo era realmente la última persona que necesitaba ver ahora mismo. Debido a que había ocurrido algo más sobre esos dos meses. Algo que Izaya todavía no estaba muy seguro exactamente que era, incluso ahora.

Sin embargo, en los dos meses que estuvo lejos de Tokio, había sentido una especie de... Sentimiento de anhelo a falta de un término mejor. La parte extraña es que era más fuerte cada vez que pensaba en Shizuo.

No, no por sus peleas que siempre lo había hecho sentir tan vigorizado, sino más bien, él pensaba en el hombre mismo.

Sin embargo no podía ubicar exactamente la sensación. Era algo que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida. Y viendo al hombre aquí ahora...

La sensación era más fuerte...

Sólo había una cosa que era cierta en la cabeza de Izaya.

Él no quería luchar contra el hombre de pie delante suyo.


	27. Chapter 27

**N/T: ¡Veintisiete! Ya casi estamos a la mitad de la historia! n_n**

.

... ~ - ~...

–Así que ¿dónde estuviste en los últimos dos meses? –Shizuo gritó.

–He estado fuera por... –Izaya se apagó por un momento, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de describir donde había estado. –… Por mi salud.

–¿Tu _salud_? ¡No puedes esperar seriamente a que crea eso!

–Sí, lo hago. –Izaya dijo simplemente, –Es la verdad, e incluso si no lo fuera, no tengo ninguna razón para explicarte nada.

Shizuo miró fijamente y en silencio a Izaya, los hombros tensos y los puños cerrados a los costados. Estaba claramente tratando de contener su ira.

Después de unos momentos, volvió a hablar. –No se puede confiar en ti –murmuró.

Izaya permaneció donde estaba cuando Shizuo comenzó a caminar hacia él. No hizo movimientos para luchar aun cuando Shizuo lo agarró por el frente de su camisa y tiró de él sobre sus dedos de los pies para que estuvieran cara a cara.

Era extraño. La forma en que estaba tan cerca de Shizuo le permitió ver todos los detalles en la cara del rubio a los que nunca había realmente prestado atención. Estaban cerca, tan cerca que si Izaya no supiera nada mejor, estaría esperando un beso de un momento a otro.

Hah. Si él pensaba eso sobre Shizuo, sin duda le vendría bien unas horas más de sueño.

–Estás haciendo algo... –Shizuo gruñó, dando a Izaya una mirada desafiante, –Y no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, ¿me escuchas?

–¿Cómo no hacerlo, Shizu-chan? –respondió: – _Estás_ en mi cara después de todo.

Más o menos liberando su agarre, Shizuo empujó a Izaya de nuevo en el escritorio, haciendo que Izaya hiciera una mueca de dolor al impactar.

–Sin embargo, –Izaya continuó, –no puedo deshacer algo que ni siquiera estoy haciendo.

–¿Podrías sólo terminar con el acto inocente? –Shizuo levantó su voz de nuevo, –¡No me estés engañando!

–Lo que digas, Shizu-chan... –Izaya dijo perezosamente, –De modo que si esa es la única razón por la que estás aquí, voy a tener que pedirte amablemente que te vayas.

–¡Yo no me marcho hasta que me digas lo que estás haciendo!

Hubo un ruido sordo cuando el puño de Izaya golpeó la mesa detrás de él haciendo que Shizuo saltara ligeramente. La tensión flotó en el aire por unos silenciosos momentos antes de que Izaya levantara su mirada directamente a los ojos de Shizuo.

–Shizuo, –dijo a modo de advertencia, –Sal. Ahora.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos cuando Shizuo comenzó a ir despacio en dirección opuesta unos pocos pasos. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia segura de Izaya, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

No podía describir exactamente lo que era, pero había algo muy… diferente acerca de la pulga hoy. No sólo en su apariencia, sino que no tenía ese tono de burla que por lo general utilizaba en todo con Shizuo.

Demonios, incluso utilizó su nombre real.

Tal vez fue que, combinado con la mirada fría-como-hielo que hizo Shizuo decidiera que decir otra palabra podría haber sido una terrible idea.

Nunca había visto a Izaya tan... Enojado.

Era posible que él hubiera estado diciendo la verdad, pero no había forma de saber. El maldito bicho raro probablemente podría incluso pasar una prueba de detector de mentiras.

Maldita sea…

Él no había obtenido nada de esto. ¿Cómo es que siempre la Pulga se las arregla para hablar con él en un agujero?

La fuerte contracción de metal fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que se diera cuenta de que justo había gopeado un poste de luz afuera del edificio.

Se detuvo por un momento para concentrar golpes con agilidad, mientras que las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a alejarse de él, evitando acercarse demasiado al monstruo que podría hacer mucho daño con un sólo golpe.

Él averiguaría qué estaba pasando con Izaya. No sabía cómo, pero le ganaría a la Pulga en su propio juego.

... ~ - ~...

Izaya se quedó mirando por la ventana cuando el puño de Shizuo conectó con el poste de luz. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras se sentaba en su silla giratoria, sin molestarse en limpiar algo del polvo que se había acumulado en ella en su ausencia.

Probablemente Namie tendría que venir y limpiar el lugar en algún momento pronto.

Él dejó escapar un quejido cuando Saika se materializó frente a su escritorio.

–¿No puedes darme un descanso de cinco malditos minutos? –preguntó izaya, frotándose los ojos cansados.

 _"Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso..."_ Saika respondió con una sonrisa, _"¿Te importaría explicar lo que sucedió allí? Pensé que estarías encantado de ver a Shizuo de nuevo."_

 _–_ Sí, bueno, estás equivocado –dijo, cubriendo un brazo sobre su cara, –Y no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

 _"Bien, bien... ya te dejo a tus pensamientos..."_

Para gran sorpresa de Izaya, Saika hizo justo eso.

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse, Izaya se tomó un momento para pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Todo parecía bastante normal hasta que Shizuo lo acercó así...

Era difícil de creer, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía.

La emoción que había sentido durante su última pelea con Shizuo, y la sensación de vacío que le siguió...

Esa extraña sensación de anhelo que tenía cada vez que pensaba en Shizuo en los últimos dos meses...

La forma en que su mente comenzó a vagar cuando Shizuo estaba tan cerca de él…

Él no era estúpido. Sabía lo que significaba. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que aceptarlo como lo que era. Además, él no podía permitirse distraerse por esto. Tenía que centrarse en hacer frente a Saika, y la reunión a la que Shiki quería que fuera.

Después de mucho pensar, había tomado la decisión de volver a Shinjuku incluso después de que la reunión habiese terminado.

Dos meses de la misma rutina fue suficiente. Él no iba a correr más. Él iba a enfrentar a Saika, de alguna manera, y destruirla.

Además, no era como si _pudiera_ correr lejos de algo que estaba en su cabeza.

Izaya cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos.

El único problema era que aún no tenía ninguna pista sobre _cómo_ destruir a Saika. A partir de ahora, la única manera que sabía de involucraba un asesinato-suicidio de Anri y él mismo, y honestamente, le gustaría ser realmente capaz de _disfrutar_ de su tiempo sin Saika.

Además, incluso eso no garantizaba que Saika se fuera. Después de todo, la madre de Anri se mató y Saika sobrevivió.

Ah... Esta otra pieza de Saika era realmente muy problemática de tratar.

Izaya bostezó. Sus ojos estaban dejándose cerrar, y no importó lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía mantenerlos abiertos.

Tal vez Saika le permitiría descansar unos minutos. Al final, Saika todavía necesitaba que el cuerpo de Izaya funcionara apropiadamente con el fin de mantenerse fuerte.

Soltar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas fue todo lo que tomó antes de que Izaya se encontrara a la deriva en un sueño ligero sobre su escritorio. Su cuerpo se relajó en el familiar entorno de su apartamento, por lo que le fue más fácil dormir cómodamente en una posición tan extraña.

Y entonces el dolor...

Izaya dejó escapar un chillido por la repentina palpitación en el frente de su cabeza que lo despertó de un sueño tan agradable. Rápidamente revisó la hora en su teléfono para encontrar que Saika le había dejado dormir dos horas.

Era prácticamente un nuevo record.

–Joder, Saika... ¿En serio? –se quejó Izaya mientras empezó a frotarse en círculos sobre las sienes.

 _"Al menos se agradecido que te estoy dejando dormir algo."_

Izaya esperó pacientemente a que el dolor se disipara antes de encender su ordenador y limpiar el polvo del monitor. Él decidió pasar el resto de la noche preparándose para el encuentro con Shiki al día siguiente.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: ¡Gracias a todos por los preciosos comentarios! :D ¡espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

 **N/T: No se olviden de comentar, eso me hace saber que hay alguien leyendo esto...**


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A: Sé que dije que no iba a incluir lo de las novelas, pero... habrá un poco de Akabayashi más tarde. Felicitaciones a aquellos de ustedes que saben por qué. :P**

 **De todos modos... Tomen un poco de Shiki. :P**

... ~ - ~...

–¿Orihara-san? ¿Está todo bien?

–¿Hm? –Los ojos de Izaya brillaron de vuelta para mirar a Shiki sentado frente a él en el coche.

Había estado mirando a nada en particular por lo que fue aparentemente el tiempo suficiente para atraer la atención del ejecutivo Awakusu.

–Ah, sí. Estoy bien. –Izaya respondió un poco demasiado rápido.

Shiki le lanzó una mirada escéptica. –¿Estás seguro? Has estado un poco falto de atención últimamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó los labios de Izaya. –Estoy un poco cansado, es todo. Pero les aseguro, no es nada.

Ja. Deseó que no fuera nada.

Después de que le habían permitido esas dos horas de sueño por Saika, Izaya no había pegado ojo por el resto de la noche.

Él había pasado su tiempo trabajando en la creación del archivo que Shiki ahora tenía en sus manos. La reunión de hoy iba a ser con un grupo yakuza rival, y así a Izaya se le había pedido desenterrar alguna información sobre ellos.

Al ser un grupo nuevo en Tokio, al parecer este nuevo grupo -el Nakamura kai- había estado haciendo negocios en territorio Awakusu. Aunque dijeron que fue un error, y querían celebrar esta reunión para hacer un trato.

El trabajo de izaya había sido mirar al grupo y averiguar si su "error" lo era realmente. No había encontrado muchos indicios de que fuera distinto de un accidente simple en la información de Nakamura-kai sobre el territorio, pero, por supuesto, Shiki y el resto de los Awakusu estaban todavía un poco nerviosos.

Shiki quería que Izaya para asistiera a la reunión principalmente para ser otro par de ojos. Shiki era nada menos de un maestro leyendo a la gente, incluso Izaya lo admitía, pero Shiki reconocía las habilidades de Izaya también. De acuerdo con Shiki, el tener dos personas que leen las acciones de su enemigo era mejor que una.

Izaya estuvo de acuerdo, a pesar de que su cerebro le decía que era una idea horrible teniendo en cuenta lo distraído que había estado últimamente.

–¿Orihara-san? ¿Estás escuchando? –La voz de Shiki interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Mierda.

–Muchísimo, Shiki-san. ¿Podría repetir eso?

Shiki suspiró, cerrando el archivo en su regazo. –Orihara-san, no creo que estés preparado para esta reunión. Nunca te he visto tan distraído.

Izaya bajó la cabeza. –No he estado durmiendo bien. Aún así puedo manejar esto.

Me gustaría poder creer eso, pero debes saber que la falta de sueño dificulta el enfoque. Y entrar a una reunión potencialmente peligrosa sin foco es imprudente.

Maldición... Shiki tenía razón.

–Sin embargo, –Shiki continuó: –Todavía estoy apegado a la idea de que necesito a alguien con la cabeza fría como tú, y con Akabayashi ocupado esta noche, eres mi mejor opción.

–Me siento honrado de oírle decir eso, Shiki-san –Izaya esbozó una sonrisa.

–Sólo asegúrese de que estar centrado.

... ~ - ~...

No estaba muy seguro de lo que pasó.

En un momento, los miembros Nakamura-kai estaban calmadamente trabajando en un acuerdo con Shiki y sus hombres, y luego al siguiente, todo el mundo estaba apuntando sus armas el uno al otro.

Izaya siguió las instrucciones como Shiki le indicó que se quedara. Había estado de pie entre dos de los hombres de Shiki en el fondo, simplemente prestando atención a los miembros Nakamura-kai.

Debería haberlo visto venir cuando notó como los ojos de un hombre se movían constantemente entre el Awakusu y sus compañeros. Lo había tomado como un tic nervioso hasta que vio el destello metalico en los bolsillos de cada hombre.

Por suerte, los Awakusu-kai no eran tontos, y habían venido preparados para tal caso.

Izaya sin embargo, sólo tenía su afilada navaja.

Un destello de miedo se disparó por la espalda de Izaya cuando uno de los miembros Nakamura-kai apuntó con su arma directamente a él.

Estar enfrentado al cañón de un arma de fuego era un tipo completamente nuevo de miedo. Estaba congelado en el lugar con un sólo pensamiento que atravesando su cabeza:

"Si tira del gatillo, estoy muerto."

Aunque, parecía ser más una advertencia que nada ya que el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento para disparar el arma en su mano. Él simplemente apuntó a Izaya, probablemente, en un esfuerzo para evitar que fuera a ninguna parte.

Esta situación era demasiado real para él. Él era un informante. Este no era su territorio. Él trabajaba en el fondo, lejos de toda la acción, y ahora aquí estaba, metido justo en el medio de todo.

Poco a poco, los dos hombres a cada lado de él comenzaron a avanzar un poco más el uno al otro hasta que Izaya ya no podía ver el arma que podría fácilmente tomar su vida.

–Manténgase detrás de nosotros, Orihara-san, –uno de ellos susurró, –no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte.

Decir que se sentía aliviado por tener sus propios guardaespaldas era un eufemismo.

No obstante el alivio duró poco cuando el sonido de un disparo resonó claramente en la gran sala.

Su reacción inmediata fue bajar, lo cual fue vocalizado por los dos hombres de pie delante de él.

Nadie tenía que decirle dos veces.

Pero él era curioso.

Arriesgandose de dar un pequeño vistazo desde su escondite, Izaya se asomó al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba abrumado por el shock de lo que vio.

Tres de los hombres el de Nakamura-kai estaban disparando a sus compañeros. Un vistazo rápido le había confirmado que cada uno de los tres hombres tenía los ojos rojos brillantes.

Todo pareció detenerse por un momento mientras las pistolas siguieron disparando, y confusos gritos venían de ambos grupos.

Era un completo caos, e Izaya estaba atrapado en el medio.

Izaya pronto se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado fuera de la habitación por los dos hombres que lo habían estado cuidando.

El Awakusu-kai fue superado en número, y por lo que parecía, todo el mundo llegó a la misma conclusión a la vez. Ellos huyeron de la escena mientras el Nakamura-kai todavía estaba en shock por sus traidores.

Los hombres de Shiki los llevaron a él y a Izaya en el coche primero antes de salvarse a sí mismos.

A medida que el auto empezó a huir lejos de la escena, Shiki echó un vistazo a los otros en el vehículo.

–¿Están todos aquí? –preguntó con su habitual tono de mando, siguiendo con otra pregunta: –¿Hay alguien herido?

Izaya se sentó junto a Shiki, mirando a sus pies. Al parecer, todo el asunto había sido una farsa. Él debería haber esperado eso...

Demonios, él debería haber _constatado_ eso al crear el archivo de Nakamura-kai.

Lo estropeó.

Él -Orihara Izaya- había hecho un mal trabajo.

–Shiki-san, yo-

–¿Estás bien, Orihara-san?

Izaya se quedó quieto por un momento tratando de comprender lo que Shiki acababa de decir. ¿Por qué él no le ha regañando por su error? Se suponía que tenía que ser el mejor informante en Tokio, tal vez incluso de Japón, y había calculado mal.

–Y-yo estoy bien –dijo en voz baja, –Pero, Shiki-san, por lo que pasó, yo…

–No fue tu culpa. No se preocupe por ello. –Shiki dijo simplemente, –Usted mismo ha dicho que estás cansado. Puedo excusarlo este vez porque nadie resultó herido, pero la próxima vez, asegúrese de dormir un poco.

Izaya asintió en respuesta.

–En este momento estoy más preocupado del porqué esos tres hombres se volvieron contra ellos... –Shiki continuó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, –Parecían estar al cien por cien aliados con el Nakamura-kai hasta ese momento...

Izaya se tensó. Tal vez Shiki no se había fijado sus ojos...

Pero conociendo a Shiki, probablemente habría entendido esto.

–Orihara-san, quiero que mire en esos tres hombres. Tenías sus nombres en el archivo, ¿verdad?

Cerrando los ojos, Izaya respiró hondo para calmarse. –En realidad, Shiki-san, creo que sé lo que pasó.

–¿Oh…?

Izaya pasó la vista hacia los otros en el coche. –¿Alguno de ustedes vio sus ojos?

–Ahora que lo mencionas... –un hombre comenzó, –sus ojos parecían que eran brillantes de color rojo al igual que...

–¿El Slasher? –Shiki terminó.

–Recuerdo que una cosa similar sucedió con las bufandas amarillas hace unos meses, –dijo Izaya, –Los miembros de la banda estaban convirtiéndose los unos a otros debido a la influencia del Slasher.

–Así que aquellos hombres deben haber sido víctimas de la Slasher... Lo que también significa que estaban mintiéndonos y han estado en Ikebukuro desde hace bastante tiempo. –Shiki llegó a la conclusión, –El único eslabón que falta es porqué iban a elegir ese momento para encenderlos. ¿Por qué sucedió cuando estábamos allí...?

–No tengo una respuesta para eso, Shiki-san. –Izaya mintió.

No podía decirle a Shiki que fue a causa de él. Que Saika vivía dentro de él y le hablaba al oído... que Saika probablemente habría poseído a esos hombres en el instante en que se dio cuenta del peligro en que su huésped estaba...

Él esperó a que Shiki lo estudiara durante un breve momento. Era un gran riesgo el mentirle a la cara a Shiki, pero no tenía mucha elección.

Mantuvo su nivel de respiración y su cuerpo se relajó, pareció funcionar lo suficientemente bien ya que Shiki desvió su mirada de él.

–Sí, bueno... No requiero de ti, sin embargo, si puedes encontrar lo que podría haber causado esto, no dudes en hacérmelo saber –dijo Shiki.

–Lo haré, Shiki-san.

... ~ - ~...

Izaya pasó el resto de la noche en la cama, reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido.

Saika todavía no había dicho una palabra al respecto, y de hecho, ni siquiera se había mostrado en absoluto.

Vagamente se preguntó si el miedo que había sentido cuando las cosas salieron mal había sido suficiente para hacer a Saika más fuerte.

Probablemente lo fue...

Por primera vez en su vida, Izaya maldijo su cobardía.

Saika podría alimentarse esencialmente de algo sobre lo que no tenía control, y le cabreaba.

Recostado de lado, Izaya trató de dormir un poco. No podía pensar con claridad ya más, y empezaba a mostrarse en su trabajo.

Inaceptable.

Había tenido la suerte de que Shiki fuera tan indulgente esta vez. Se estremeció al pensar lo que le habría ocurrido si la gente se hubiera hecho daño a causa de su error.

En realidad, Saika salvó su culo en más de una forma esta noche. No sólo le impidió el ser dañado por el Nakamura-kai, sino que también permitió a los Awakusu-kai escapar ilesos; por lo tanto, salvándolo de nuevo.

Cerrando los ojos con un suspiro, Izaya trató de relajarse. Se cubrió con las mantas sobre su cabeza, y se enroscó sobre sí mismo.

Del mismo modo que se puso a la deriva en un sueño ligero, la cabeza comenzó a palpitarle una vez más, lo que le obligó a despertar.

–¡Maldita sea, Saika! –dijo con los dientes apretados, –Por favor. Necesito dormir. Por favor...

Estupendo. Ahora él estaba rogando.

Pero no podía aguantar más. La falta de sueño estaba causándole una gran cantidad de tensión en su cuerpo y mente.

Al final, parecía que Saika no estaba dispuesta a cooperar, dejando a Izaya sentado a lo largo de otra noche de insomnio.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Mi pc daño el teclado, alguna** s **letra no salen y demá** s **cosas rara** s. **Hasta que la arregle volveré a u** s **ar el móvil...**

 **¡Pa** se **n un feliz fin de** s **emana! n_n]U**


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

... ~ - ~...

El sol le golpeó la cara justo a tiempo para despertarlo del sueño sólo se le había permitido. Izaya miró el reloj y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido.

Una hora.

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

Mientras estuvo fuera, Saika le había permitido al menos cuatro horas por la noche, aunque no era un sueño muy reparador. Pero sólo tres horas en dos días de seguro que tendrían algunos efectos adversos.

Aún así, consiguió arrastrarse fuera de la cama antes de llamar a Namie para ayudarle a pasar el día.

No parecía tan terca como lo habitual cuando ella entró a la habitación. Tal vez fuera el resultado de pasar menos tiempo con él y más tiempo con su hermano.

No hace falta decir que se puso a trabajar sin gran parte de una lucha. Ni siquiera se quejó mucho del todo cuando él le dijo que limpiara todo el polvo.

Izaya se sentó en su ordenador, distraídamente reordenando las carpetas en su escritorio. No podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para leer cualquier cosa, y él podía sentirse en partes hacia fuera de vez en cuando.

Namie lo notó también. Habría episodios de unos veinte segundos más o menos, cuando Izaya parecía detenerse repentinamente de lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo que el silencio llenara la habitación por un breve momento antes de que el sonido del teclado y el puntero se reanudara.

Cuando ella lo miró, se dio cuenta de que sus párpados habían caído ligeramente. Se había dado cuenta de que parecía un poco cansado cuando ella había llegado.

–¿Izaya?

Namie levantó una ceja cuando él no respondió, lo intentó de nuevo.

–¿Izaya...?

Su cabeza se levantó la segunda vez. –¿Sí?

–¿Has estado durmiendo bien? –preguntó, ya bastante segura de que sabía la respuesta.

Izaya inclinó la cabeza. –¿De dónde vino eso? –dijo con una pequeña risa. –Pero no, para ser honesto, no lo he hecho.

–Deberías tomar una pastilla o algo así. Dormirías en un momento.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Cuando alguien está gravemente con falta de sueño, el cerebro se apaga en una especie de sueño que sólo dura unos pocos segundos. Se llama micro sueño.

–No estaba dormido sin embargo. –Izaya señaló.

–Esa es la cosa. La persona no siempre es consciente de que estaba dormida. Confía en mí, estabas dormido cuando te llamé por tu nombre.

Izaya regresó su atención de nuevo a la pantalla de su ordenador. Se preguntó si tomar pastillas para dormir podría de hecho funcionar. Pero tendría que comprar más si quería saberlo. Se había acabado las últimas hace más de dos meses.

–Debes tratar de dormir un poco –dijo Namie en voz baja desde su escritorio. –Si estás tan privado como para entrar ahora en mircro sueños, entonces no estás demasiado lejos de los efectos fisiológicos más graves.

–Sí... –le dio la razón y se levantó de la silla. Se había dado cuenta de algunos otros efectos por su falta de sueño en los últimos días. Tenía un poco de fatiga, y por supuesto le afectaba en sus capacidades de trabajo como su informe para Shiki... Y ahora que lo pensaba, sus manos estaban un poco inestables también.

Todos esos signos le revelaban algo que ya sabía.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, inmediatamente cerrando los ojos.

–"La escuchaste, Saika...", pensó, –"sólo voy a tomar un tiempo decente de sueño..."

... ~ - ~...

Una vez más, Izaya se despertó con dolor, el cual disminuyó rápidamente una vez que se sentó.

Namie estaba todavía en su escritorio, por lo que no podría haber estado fuera demasiado tiempo. Revisó su teléfono celular y le complació verr que eran las tres, lo que significaba que Saika le había permitido dormir por cuatro horas.

¡Whoopee!

–Entonces, ¿qué te impide dormir? –preguntó Namie desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Izaya pensó rápidamente una mentira. –He estado muy ocupado –dijo rápidamente, –Me he estado quedando hasta ponerme al día con el trabajo y creo que no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuve un sueño decente.

–Si ese fuera el caso, entonces habría estado dormido mucho más tiempo de lo que estabas hace un momento –declaró: –Ser privado de dormir el tiempo suficiente para causar microsueños no es algo que deba pasarse por alto. Por supuesto, no puedo hacer más que decir la verdad, pero te aconsejo que sea lo que sea, hagas algo al respecto.

Izaya sonrió ante eso. –Te lo aseguro, Namie, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

Pero ella tenía razón. Tal vez debería probar con las pastillas para dormir. Incluso si no funcionan, no es como si pudiera estar mucho más cansado de lo que ya ha estado.

Levantándose del sofá, Izaya se dirigió a la puerta, poniendose la chaqueta y los zapatos.

–Namie, –llamó saliendo, –eres libre de irte ahora.

No tuvo que esperar por su respuesta antes de dirigirse al ascensor. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era ir a la farmacia y tomar algunas pastillas para dormir (y tal vez algo de comer) y luego volver a casa. Bastante simple, ¿verdad?

Mal.

Era una situación completamente inusual. ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir hoy de todos los días? ¿Por qué _ahora_?

Sólo había estado fuera de la puerta unos minutos cuando la rubia cabeza de Heiwajima Shizuo captó su atención. Al parecer, el trabajo lo trajeron a él y a Tom hasta Shinjuku en lo que era indiscutiblemente el peor momento posible.

Como era usual, la persecución se produjo, con Izaya sintiendo especialmente dudoso sobre sus posibilidades de escapar sin perder alguna extremidad.

A medida que se adentraba en los callejones, giró por esquinas agudas esquivado objetos voladores, y se ocultó detrás de los contenedores de basura, Izaya podía sentir la poca energía que tenía drenandose. La única cosa que lo mantenía en marcha era la adrenalina y el riesgo de morir si se detenía.

No estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero finalmente se deshizo del más fuerte de Ikebukuro, y siguió su camino.

... ~ - ~...

Supo en el instante en que Tom le había dicho que tenían que ir a Shinjuku que correría tras la Pulga. Estuvo en alerta todo el tiempo que habían estado caminando estando tan cerca de renunciar a la idea cuando se volvieron para regresar a Ikebukuro.

Y fue entonces cuando vio la chaqueta forrada de piel de Orihara Izaya.

Izaya parecía más lento cuando la persecución comenzó, lo que llevó a Shizuo ir más lento en curiosidad. Definitivamente había algo mal con él, y después de su último encuentro, Shizuo estaba empezando a notarlo un poco más sospechoso.

Así que se le ocurrió un plan. Era algo que no solía hacer, y tendría pedirle perdón a Tom por tomar tanto tiempo, pero decidió seguir a Izaya.

No, no seguirle como en una persecución, sino que fingiría perder a la Pulga, y luego ver a dónde iba desde allí.

No es su táctica usual, pero simplemente tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

«"Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca"» dicen.

Shizuo observó como Izaya se detuvo para apoyarse contra un muro fuera de un callejón cercano, mientras que él se ocultó a la vuelta de la esquina para evitar ser visto. No podía ver exactamente lo que Izaya estaba haciendo, pero sería capaz de ver dónde iba después.

Y cuando él se movió, Shizuo estaba justo detrás.

Fue una corta caminata antes de que Shizuo viera a Izaya entrar a una farmacia.

¿Izaya estaba enfermo? ¿Podría ser eso lo que le estaba haciendo más lento?

No, tenía que ser algo más que eso.

Esperó hasta que Izaya salió de la tienda con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos. Tuvo el repentino deseo de simplemente ir y arrebatarle la bolsa de sus delgados dedos, pero se resistió.

La siguiente parada de izaya fue un pequeño restaurante de sushi del que salió con otra bolsa pequeña, aunque eso era un poco más evidente en cuanto a lo que había dentro.

Izaya tomó asiento en un banco de un pequeño parque cercano, donde revolvió la bolsa que había recibido de la tienda de sushi. Sacó una botella de agua antes de la abrir la otra bolsa.

Parecía estudiar el frasco de pastillas en su mano. Eran analgésicos. Shizuo reconoció la etiqueta de la botella de cuando era más joven.

¿Tal vez realmente estaba enfermo? Parecía poco probable que algo como un dolor de cabeza pudiera frenar a Izaya.

Shizuo observó como Izaya tomó las pastillas, y luego sacó otra botella desconocida. Leyó la etiqueta y se encogió de hombros antes de colocar la botella en la bolsa.

Y entonces sucedió algo extraño.

La boca de izaya estaba moviendose. Como si estuviera hablando.

Él estaba hablando, pero Shizuo no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo desde tan lejos, y él no podía leer los labios.

Ahora, no era como si hablar con uno mismo fuera particularmente extraño, de hecho, Shizuo sería un mentiroso si dijera que no lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero Izaya parecía ir al extremo de llevar una conversación entera. El diría algo, entonces pausaba, y luego continuaría hablando de nuevo. Su cara cambiaba un poco como la "conversación" continuó así. Había estado sonriendo un poco al principio, pero después de unas pausas se veía como si se estuviera irritando.

Shizuo se acercó lo más que pudo, pero no vio ningún tipo de dispositivo manos libres de celular.

Tal vez Izaya estaba realmente loco, y Shizuo había estado en lo correcto todos estos años en que había algo realmente malo con la cabeza del chico.

Antes de que pudiera profundizar más en sus pensamientos, Izaya se levantó y salió del parque. A pocos pasos de allí estaba el edificio de apartamentos de Izaya, donde entró en la puerta de entrada, desapareciendo de la vista de Shizuo.

Shizuo suspiró mientras sacaba su paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno.

Este no era el final de su curiosidad de ningún modo. De hecho, estaba más motivado que antes de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. No sabía qué era lo que inspiró esta repentina curiosidad en él... Tal vez fueron todas esas películas de misterio que había visto en ese maratón la semana pasada.

Pero lo que le había inspirado a hacerlo no importaba. Todo lo que quería era saber qué estaba pasando con la Pulga. E iba a averiguarlo de alguna manera.

... ~ - ~...

De alguna forma, Izaya logró arrastrarse a sí mismo hasta su departamento justo a tiempo para que los analgésicos hicieran efecto, luchando contra la fatiga de la persecución.

Eran sólo las cuatro y media, pero Izaya decidió que valdría su tiempo tomar la ayuda para dormir ahora.

Después de tomarlas, Izaya colocó los frascos sobre el mostrador antes de abrir la bolsa que tenía su cena. Comió un par de piezas de manera que las pastillas no guerrearan con su estómago, y luego se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió el pijama, y se echó sobre su cama con un suspiro.

Luego cerró los ojos y esperó a que las pastillas hicieran efecto.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Por si se preguntan, la conversación que Izaya habría estado teniendo en el parque habría sido algo en la línea de Saika burlándose de él por tener que tomar pastillas para dormir, e Izaya se molestó porque era culpa de Saika, para empezar.**

 **¡Pero de todos modos, gracias por leer/comentar! :D**

 **N/T: Perdón por no publicar la semana pasada, éste fue un capítulo un poco complicado, y más desde que tuve que hacerlo en el móvil.**


	30. Chapter 30

**N/T: Aquí había una nota del autor celebrando los 100 comentarios y sus deseos de superar la marca de otro fic suyo "** **Humiliation"... Estaría feliz si ésto llega a los 60 reviews al menos (uno por capítulo)...**

... ~ - ~...

¿Por qué hace esto? Esa es una buena pregunta.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto en _su día libre_? Esa es una pregunta mejor.

Y él no tenía una respuesta para ninguna.

Pero después de presenciar el extraño comportamiento de Izaya ayer, estaba preocupado.

No, no por la Pulga. Estaba preocupado por el resto de la ciudad.

Si Izaya realmente estaba loco, no había ninguna duda en la mente de Shizuo de que la Pulga podría causar serios daños. Ya podía hacer que la gente para comiera de la palma de su mano. ¿Qué pasa si su locura se extendía a esas personas?

Bueno, tal vez pensando en la locura como una enfermedad contagiosa era un poco demasiado, pero eso no significaba que no tenía ninguna razón para estar preocupado por todo el asunto.  
Así que ahí estaba. Ocultó afuera del edificio donde podía ver el apartamento de Izaya desde el suelo. Sólo esperaba que su posición fuera lo suficientemente cerca del edificio y que Izaya no fuera capaz de verlo así.

Se quedó allí por un rato, a veces se movía a una nueva ubicación y volvía, ignorando las miradas que recibía de la multitud.

Viendo a Izaya hablar consigo mismo así ayer fue demasiado extraño como para que Shizuo lo ignorara. Su curiosidad lo había vencido.

No había habido ninguna actividad en toda la mañana dentro del apartamento, aparte de una persona saliendo y luego volviendo (ella le había dado una mirada extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado allí todo el tiempo).

Shizuo se preguntó si tal vez debería renunciar y disfrutar el resto de su día libre cuando levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver Izaya detenerse en la ventana, mirando hacia abajo en la calle.

Shizuo se metió rápidamente de nuevo en su escondite, pero no parecía como si Izaya lo hubiera visto.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de ver a Izaya la boca mover. Era difícil de ver desde tan abajo, pero la Pulga definitivamente estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien. Aparte de aquélla mujer, Shizuo no había visto a nadie entrar al edificio. Y ya sabía que Izaya vivía solo, y que había regresado solo anoche también.

Estaba hablando consigo mismo de nuevo...

Esta vez, iba a atraparlo.

Shizuo corrió dentro del edificio, utilizando el ascensor para ir hasta a la planta superior. Llegó a la puerta de Izaya justo a tiempo para escuchar una voz (la de Izaya) hacer un pequeño sonido de dolor.

Sin realmente preguntarse qué causó el ruido, Shizuo pateó abajo la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Izaya de rodillas en medio de la habitación.

Sus manos agarrando con fuerza su cabeza cuando un repentino grito de "¡DÉJAME SOLO!" llenó la habitación.

Shizuo miró a su alrededor. Como pensó, no había nadie en la habitación.

… ¿Será que Izaya oía voces...?

Los hombros de izaya se inclinaron cuando dejó a sus manos apartarse de su cabeza y caer hacia el suelo. Jadeaba pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

–… ¿I-Izaya...?

... ~ - ~...

Un suspiro alegre escapó de los labios de Izaya cuando se despertó en su cama, cubierto cómodamente entre las sábanas. No se movió en un largo tiempo, permitiéndole a su cuerpo disfrutar del comfort de su cama por unos momentos más. Cada vez que se movía un poco, la nueva posición se sentía aún mejor que la anterior, y pronto se encontró entrando y saliendo de un estado de semi-sueño.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo esto se prolongó antes de que decidiera que ya era hora de levantarse. Cuando miró su despertador sonrió.

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Él había dormido quince horas, y no podía creer cuán bien se sentía.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento, se habría regañado a sí mismo por todo el tiempo que se desperdiciaba, pero no esta vez.

Izaya dejó salir otra profunda respiración mientras caía de nuevo en la cama y descansaba por unos momentos. Una vez que estuvo listo, se levantó de la cama, se duchó y se hizo el desayuno junto con una agradable taza de té.

Mientras comía, llamó a Namie y le dijo que no viniera hoy. Él quería relajarse, y tenerla aquí sólo le agriaría las cosas.

Como Izaya continuaba en su día, se dio cuenta de que Saika no había dicho una palabra ni mostrado desde la noche anterior.

¿Tal vez finalmente le estaba dando un poco de paz? ¿O estaba tramando algo...?

Más probable era lo último, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, Izaya eligió simplemente disfrutar de su tiempo sin ser molestado por esa persistente voz en su cabeza.

 _"¿Dormiste bien…?"_

Cerrando los ojos, Izaya respiró profundamente para mantenerse en calma. Se volvió hacia la dirección de la voz para encontrar a Saika de pie detrás de su silla, mirando hacia abajo a la ciudad.

–Sí, lo hice dehecho –él respondió: –Supongo que debo agradecerte por permitirlo, pero dudo que fuera algo que estabas dispuesto a hacer, así que no lo haré.

 _"Parece justo..."_ susurró Saika sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Izaya se levantó de su silla para estar junto a Saika. –¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó, siguiendo la mirada de Saika.

 _"Sólo observando a todos los humanos de allí abajo..."_ dijo en voz baja, " _Los amo, Izaya..."_

–Los amo también, ¿sabes? –dijo Izaya con una sonrisa, –siempre he...

 _"Los hieres..."_

 _–_ ¿Y tú no? –Izaya dijo con una sonrisa, –Lastimas a este humano en particular, todo el tiempo y no pareces tener ningún tipo de reparo –dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

 _"Eres diferente... Eres tan diferente de ellos, y aún asi todavía tan parecidos a ellos..."_

–Bueno, yo soy humano también, ¿recuerdas? –señaló Izaya.

 _"Sí... Lo eres... Pero te distancias tanto del resto de ellos que a veces, casi podía olvidarlo... Los seres humanos buscan el consuelo de otros humanos. Tú nunca lo haces. Eres diferente_..."

–Eso no es necesariamente cierto… –dijo Izaya: –Ha habido momentos en los que he querido a alguien allí para mí. Creo que lo que me hace diferente es que no trato de encontrar a alguien para llenar esa necesidad mía.

 _"Sí, eso es verdad…"_

–Entonces, ¿A qué ha venido eso, de todos modos...?

Saika permeneció en silencio un momento. _"Estaba pensando... Sobre el modo de interactuar con Shizuo."_

 _–_ Ah, esto de nuevo...

 _"No continúes tratando de negarlo..."_ Saika dijo bruscamente, _"He visto lo suficiente como para decirme lo contrario."_

 _–_ No... No voy a negarlo más... –Izaya dijo solemnemente, para sorpresa de Saika, –Pero eso no significa que vaya a actuar sobre ello tampoco. Incluso si lo que he sentido es "amor", él no siente lo mismo por mí, así que no me voy a molestarme en tratar de cambiarnos de lo que somos. Mientras pueda verlo, y él reconozca mi existencia, incluso si es con odio, estaré satisfecho.

 _"Tu lógica es tan extraña..."_

–¡Gracias! –contestó Izaya con una sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, ya que ambos veían a los humanos en las calles de abajo. –¿Por qué no podemos ser siempre así de agradables...? _"_

 _Aunque ambos amamos a los humanos, todavía somos demasiado diferentes. Tú eres feliz con sólo verlos desde aquí arriba... Pero yo quiero salir y tallar mi amor en todos ellos..."_

–Bien bien…

 _"Y siento que tengo que hacer esto, pero permitirte recuperar tu energía me ha débilitado..."_

No tuvo que preguntar lo que vendría a continuación. Era de esperarse ese agudo dolor de cabeza ahora cuando empezaba a sertirse bien por una vez en su vida.

Pero a medida que el dolor empeoraba, Izaya se vio obligado a dirigirse hacia el sofá. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo allí, el dolor de repente recorriósu espina, haciendo su visión ir en blanco, y sus rodillas se doblaron.

–J-Joder... –exhaló a través del dolor, –¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme sentir bien por un maldito día?

 _"No quiero hacerte daño... Es sólo que es la única forma de volverme más fuerte... Aunque no puedo negar que te lo mereces por todo lo que has hecho..."_

 _–_ No he hecho nada para merecer todo esto... Lo que has hecho es mucho peor... –dijo Izaya apretando los dientes.

 _"Suficiente…"_

 _–_ ¡Nnngghh-! –Izaya se mordió el labio mientras el dolor se intensificaba, y el fuerte zumbido llenaba sus oídos, junto con un fuerte estruendo que no podía ni siquiera comenzar a comprender lo que era. –¡DÉJAME SOLO! –él grito.

El dolor desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, dejando a Izaya jadeando en el suelo, incapaz de moverse de ahí.

–¿...I-Izaya...? –una voz profunda preguntó.

No... No cualquier voz...

Izaya torció el cuello bruscamente hacia arriba para ver a Shizuo de pie en medio de la habitación, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Un rápido vistazo a la puerta ahora destruida le dijo a Izaya que esa había sido la fuerte explosión que escuchó.

No podía moverse.

Su cuerpo todavía estaba en shock por el dolor, mientras que su mente estaba igual de sorprendida por el hombre de pie a pocos metros frente a él.

–¿Con quién hablabas…? –Shizuo preguntó vacilante.

No podía responder. Ya nada más tenía sentido en su cabeza. Buscó brevemente en el cuarto por Saika sólo para fijar que ya había desaparecido.

Se quedó sin habla.

... ~ - ~...

 **¡Feliz fin de semana! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**N/T: ¡Treinta y uno!**

 **.**

«¿Con quién hablaba?»

¿Cómo podía responder a eso sin sonar como si estuviera completamente fuera de sus cabales?

Se sentó allí en el suelo por unos momentos, con las piernas sintiéndose demasiado débiles como para sostenerlo si tuviera que tratar de ponerse de pie.

Su mente estaba en blanco, dejándolo sólo capaz de llegar a una respuesta.

–Nadie –dijo simplemente.

Shizuo estaba un poco confundido por la obvia mentira de Izaya. Nunca antes había sido capaz de decir si Izaya estaba mintiendo o no, pero esta vez... Todo era demasiado evidente.

Y debería estar enojado, pero lo extraño era que no lo estaba. Atravesó una lista de posibles emociones en su cabeza que pudieran describir lo que estaba sintiendo, finalmente se quedó en la compasión.

¿Por qué en la Tierra sentía lástima por la Pulga que había arruinado gran parte de su vida?

Probablemente fuera debido a la forma absolutamente patética en que se veía en este momento.

Izaya no se había movido de su lugar en el suelo, por lo que Shizuo se preguntaba si incluso podía ponerse de pie. Sin duda había estado sintiendo dolor justo antes de que Shizuo pateara la puerta abajo. ¿Podría ser eso lo que lo mantenía en el suelo?

No... No se veía como si estuviera adolorido ya... Era más como si fuera...

Espera… No…

Él no podía estar...

¿…Asustado…?

–¿Sh-Shizu-chan...? –Izaya cuestionó, –¿Por qué me miras así...?

Mierda... ¿Estaba la Pulga realmente _asustado_? Si lo estaba, no parecía como si tuviera miedo de él, sino más bien de algo más.

Shizuo buscó en la habitación una vez más, sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

–Sé que estabas hablando con alguien, Pulga. Dimelo ahora –dijo amenazadoramente.

–Te lo dije, –comenzó, levantandose del suelo, –no estaba hablando con nadie.

Shizuo observó nervioso como las piernas de Izaya luchaban para sostenerlo. Izaya se estaba agarrando firmemente del borde de la mesa para sostenerse a sí mismo.

–Yo te vi, Izaya –dijo Shizuo rotundamente: –Ayer en el parque, y justo ahora. Tú estabas hablando.

La cara de izaya se puso pálida al instante. Sus labios se apretaban con fuerza como apartó la vista de Shizuo.

–¿Qué está pasando contigo? –preguntó.

Los ojos de Izaya se cerraron con fuerza por un momento mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, volvió su atención de nuevo a Shizuo.

–No es asunto tuyo –dijo Izaya severamente, –Así que sal de aquí y olvidate de todo.

 _–_ ¡No, no haré eso cuando claramente hay algo mal aquí! –dijo Shizuo alzando la voz mientras su ira comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pasa? –Izaya devolvió mientras la ira de Shizuo aumentaba.

–No me importa lo que te pase. ¡Estoy más preocupado por el daño que puedes hacerle a esta ciudad!

–¿Podrías dejarlo ya? –Izaya dijo, empujandose lejos de su escritorio, –no tengo ningún plan de hacer nada que no sea poner en orden mi propia vida. Estaré lejos de Ikebukuro, ¿Cierto? ¿No es todo lo que siempre has querido?

 _–_ ¡Sí, pero has estado actuando extraño, y no puedo confiar en que no volverás a arruinar todo como siempre lo haces! –Shizuo gritó, acercándose a Izaya. Shizuo se mantuvo firme al acercarse. –Además, es mucho más difícil confiar en alguien cuya mente claramente es inestable.

 _–_ ¿Q-qué? –espetó Izaya.

–Me escuchaste. –Shizuo dijo rotundamente.

Izaya dio un paso atrás. –Oh... Ya veo... –dijo en voz baja, –¿Así que piensas que estoy...

Izaya se detuvo, mirando al piso por unos momentos. La habitación estuvo en silencio un rato antes de Shizuo hablara de nuevo.

–¿Izaya...?

–Fuera –dijo en voz baja, recordando de la última vez que si era lo suficientemente severo, Shizuo le hizo caso.

–¿Qué?

–He dicho que fuera –Izaya levantó la cabeza para mirar a Shizuo a los ojos. –Cree lo que quieras, pero no estoy loco, y no planeo nada. Así que sal de mi apartamento. Ahora.

Izaya observó cómo Shizuo vaciló, y luego dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta rota. Una vez que se hubo ido, Izaya dio un largo suspiro, y volvió a inclinarse sobre su escritorio.

Entonces, al parecer Shizuo pensaba que era esquizofrénico o algo...

Este es precisamente el porqué nunca le dijo a nadie sobre Saika. Nadie le creería. Habrían asumido que estaba loco.

Tomandose un momento para incorporarse, Izaya fue a comprobar los daños a la puerta antes de llamar para que la reemplacen.

... ~ - ~...

Dos cortos días habían pasado desde Shizuo se presentó en su apartamento. Izaya había estado tomando las pastillas para dormir junto con analgésicos todas las noches, y parecían estarle ayudando por lo menos un poco.

Por supuesto, debido a que estaba consiguendo más horas de sueño en la noche, Saika se encontró en la necesidad de causarle tanto dolor como fuera posible durante el día.

Sin embargo, no era algo que no pudiera manejar. Después de todo, Saika no quería gastar demasiado de su fuerza sólo por causarle dolor a Izaya. Saika lo necesitaba débil, pero con la cantidad extra de sueño que había estado consigueindo, parecía tener un poco más de energía que Saika de hecho usaría para causarle más dolor, para empezar.

Pero por extraño que parezca, eso no era lo que le preocupaba por el momento mientras se sentaba en el sofá con su laptop.

Estaba tratando de trabajar un poco, pero estaba claro que eso no ocurriría hoy. Había una cosa corroyéndole en el fondo de su mente.

La forma en que Shizuo le había estado interrogando... Había sido tan inflexible acerca de obtener respuestas de él. Y, sin embargo Shizuo había dejado el apartamento tan obediente, sin ni siquiera una palabra más.

Izaya no podía entender el porqué.

¿Que se le ha metido al bruto últimamente? Incluso admitió haber visto a Izaya en el parque.

Realmente debería ser más cuidadoso sobre cuándo decidir tener conversaciones con Saika. A veces simplemente se olvidaba de que no debería hablar consigo mismo en público. Había estado tan cansado ese día, después de todo.

Y ahora Shizuo probablemente pensaba que estaba loco.

Izaya puso su laptop sobre la mesa de café y la apagó.

Tomó su abrigo y lo arrojó sobre sí seguido de sus zapatos.

Iría a encontrar a Shizuo.

No con ninguna intención de hacer o decirle nada a él, sino más bien, Izaya quería ver cual sería la reacción de Shizuo al verlo en las calles después de su último encuentro. Tenía curiosidad.

Así que se dirigió a la puerta justo cuando unos pocos copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Aquí había nota de autor agradeciendo por todos los reviews… Usualmente dejo las notas tal cual para que conozcan un poco de cómo se sentía la autora y alguna información sobre la historia, pero no hay mucho de eso últimamente.**

 **Gracias a quienes leen la historia semana a semana n_n**


	32. Chapter 32

**N/A: Chicos. ESTE CAPÍTULO. Este es el primero de un par de capítulos de este fic que había estado realmente emocionada de escribir. Esta escena fue una de las escenas que a mi amigo y a mí se nos ocurrieron la noche que se planificó este fic. :D**

 **DISFRÚTENLO.**

... ~ - ~...

Izaya suspiró cuando no vio ninguna señal de Shizuo después de veinte minutos en Ikebukuro. Siempre podría intentar ir a su apartamento, pero eso sonaba como una idea terrible.

Y así continuó deambulando por la ciudad, mirando a su alrededor para el faro de cabeza rubia que siempre le había interesado muchísimo.

Los copos de nieve que habían empezado a caer más temprano se volvieron en una mezcla de lluvia y nieve, revistiendo las calles con un desagradable lodo gris. Izaya lo pateó un poco mientras caminaba, observando la forma en que se juntaba a ambos lados de sus zapatos con cada paso que daba.

Mirando arriba hacia el oscuro cielo, Izaya se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Aún sin señales de Shizuo lo que probablemente significaba que no estaba fuera esta noche. Y con el clima de mierda gris-hasta-el-ojo-podía-ver, ¿quién podría culparlo?

Giró sobre sus talones, listo para regresar a casa cuando finalmente escuchó lo que había estado esperando oír toda la noche.

–¡Izaya!

Se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro en dirección de la voz de Shizuo, logrando vislumbrar al hombre a través de la bruma gris.

Una sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Izaya a la reacción familiar. Era como si su encuentro pasado nunca hubiese sucedido, e Izaya no podría haber estado más feliz.

La persecución comenzó como lo normal, con objetos volando en su dirección. Fue un poco difícil esquivar los proyectiles considerando la capa de lodo en el suelo, pero lo logró por un tiempo.

Es decir, hasta que un punto en particular congelado se convirtió en su caída.

No, no había resbalado. En realidad había visto el siitio muy claramente delante de él, y lo habría evitado éxitosamente si saltaba sobre él.

Excepto que en ese momento cuando estaba en el aire, Izaya había dado un rápido vistazo atrás para ver un cubo de basura rojo brillante volando directamente hacia él.

No había manera de que pudiera haberlo esquivado. No, a menos que pudiera controlar las leyes de la física, y por desgracia, no podía hacerlo.

La basura logró chocar dolorosamente con su espalda, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo justo pasando ese trozo de hielo en el suelo al que ahora maldecía con cada fibra de su ser.

Podía oír el chirrido de los autos al detenerse, y las luces de freno rojas de los coches que se desviaron para evitarlo cuando aterrizó en la calle. Viendo a su izquierda, todavía podía distinguir la señal roja del semáforo también.

Por suerte para él había una luz roja. Si esos coches hubieran estado llendo a toda velocidad, habrían terminado con él.

El suelo le estaba congelando mientras yacía allí, su cuerpo todavía demasiado aturdido para moverse.

–Oi, Pulga. Levanta el culo –dijo Shizuo por encima de él.

Izaya logró enfocar su visión lo suficiente para ver el destello rojo de la señal de"No Entrar" que Shizuo tenía en la mano antes de que sus ojos se cerraran en reflejo del dolor en su espalda.

Unos momentos después, sintió el frente de su chaqueta ser halado fuera de la tierra, tomando su cuerpo con él. Fue arrastrado fuera de la calle, y luego arrojado a un callejón cercano, en el cual Shizuo se paró a la entrada.

–Nggh... –Izaya se quejó mientras trataba de levantarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y podía sentir un fuerte dolor en su espina. Se las arregló para ponerse sobre sus rodillas antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a Shizuo.

¿Por qué lo sacaba de la calle así? Normalmente lo habría visto como una oportunidad para lanzar a Izaya frente a un camión como algún tipo de venganza.

Pero Izaya no podía pensar en una respuesta a cualquiera de las preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza.

Ya que su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta al ver a Saika de pie directamente detrás de Shizuo.

Viendolo con sus ojos rojos que parecían brillar más que nunca en este momento en particular.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente. Tenía que decir algo. ¿Shizuo no podía sentirlo? ¿No se supone que los monstruos tienen algún tipo de sentido sobrenatural de detección?

No, Shizuo no tenía eso.

Porque Shizuo era humano.

Por mucho que Izaya no quisiera admitirlo, Shizuo era humano.

Y el arma que Saika lentamente comenzó a subir hacia la cabeza rubia sin duda sería su final.

Recordó las palabras de Saika de antes: « _Puedo crear suficiente miedo y dolor en ti con el fin de poseerte si lo mato…»_

Izaya se tensó cuando Saika le miró directamente a los ojos, la pistola todavía elevada detrás de la cabeza de Shizuo.

Shizuo. Date vuelta. Mira detrás de ti. _¡Muévete!_

–¿Izaya...? –preguntó Shizuo, aflojando su agarre en la señal de calle.

Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron cuando una sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Saika.

Era sólo una alucinación, ¿verdad?

Saika no podía matar a una persona así, ¿verdad?

Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó con cada segundo que pasaba. Podía sentirse empezar a sudar frío mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar.

–"Saika, por favor..." –trató de comunicarse de modo no verbal, pero la sonrisa de Saika sólo crecía con su desesperación. –"No... Saika... Por favor, no..."

Hubo un breve momento en el que el brazo de Saika se tensó un poco antes de que el sonido de un disparo sonara claramente en la cabeza de Izaya.

–¡NO! –gritó, su brazo extendido hacia Shizuo.

El rubio saltó ligeramente, pero permaneció de pie.

No había saltado porque le habían disparado.

Había saltado porque Izaya había gritado.

Con el brazo todavía extendido, la mente de Izaya estaba en completo desorden mientras Saika desaparecía de su vista.

–¿...I-Izaya...? –dijo Shizuo de nuevo, volviendo a mirar detrás de sí y de vuelta, –¿Todo bien...?

Cuando Shizuo dio un paso hacia él, Izaya dejó su brazo caer a su costado.

Así que _fue_ una de las alucinaciones de Saika...

–¿Izaya? ¡Hey! ¡Contéstame!

A medida que Shizuo se acercaba, alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Izaya. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo, esquivó a Shizuo, y salió del callejón.

Siguió corriendo incluso cuando el dolor del golpe le seguía frenando.

–¡Regresa aquí! –escuchó el llamado Shizuo de detrás de él.

No miró hacia atrás. Siguió corriendo. Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió una mano agarrarlo del antebrazo, y lo lanzó contra el edificio más cercano, sosteniéndolo allí.

Izaya luchó para soltarse del agarre de Shizuo, pero él sólo lo sostenía más fuerte cuanto más luchaba.

–Izaya! ¡Hey! –Le llamó, –¡Mírame!

No quería. No podía explicarle a Shizuo lo que había sucedido. No había manera de explicarlo.

Incluso cuando Shizuo tomó su cara con la mano libre, Izaya no miró a Shizuo a los ojos.

Estaba atrapado. El mortal agarre que Shizuo tenía en su brazo hacía que le fuera imposible escapar, así que se obligó a dejar de luchar. Estaba bastante seguro de que si el agarre de Shizuo se hacía más apretado, se brazo se rompería.

–Dije que me mires –Shizuo gruñó, apretando su agarre en el brazo de Izaya muy ligeramente.

Un pequeño ruido de dolor escapó de los labios de Izaya antes de hacer lo que le pedía.

Shizuo lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos, estudiándolo bajo la luz de una farola cercana.

Izaya quería correr. No quería nada más que salir de esta posición, pero estaba atascado.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado contigo últimamente, Pulga? –Shizuo preguntó en voz baja. –Todo esto es sencillamente extraño. Incluso para ti.

–No tiene nada que ver contigo –respondió: –Déjame ir y olvídate de eso.

–No hasta que me digas lo que pasó allí – exigió Shizuo, empujando Izaya aún más en la pared.

–Sólo estoy... no me siento bien, ¿está bien...? –dijo Izaya, desesperado por escapar. Odiaba sentirse atrapado, y Shizuo le estaba atrapando más que físicamente.

–No te creo.

–¡Jodete, Shizuo! –le espetó, "¿Qué se supone que diga? Incluso si te digo la verdad no me creerás ¿Lo único que aceptarás de mí es lo que quieres oírme decir? Bien entonces, aquí: ¡Soy una jodida pulga que se encuentra actualmente haciendo un plan maestro para destruir tu vida junto con toda esta ciudad! Demonios, ¡tal vez estoy tratando de destruir todo Japón! ¡Tal vez todo el mundo! Ah, y no olvidemos que soy también un psicópata esquizofrénico de acuerdo contigo, ¡así que debe ser la verdad porque Heiwajima Shizuo sabe todo sobre mí!

–W-woah... –Shizuo repente soltó a Izaya, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. –Yo... yo no quise decir-

–Cállate –soltó Izaya bajando la voz. –Déjame ir a casa.

Cuando Shizuo no dijo nada en respuesta, Izaya dio unos pasos alejándose de la pared antes de salir a toda velocidad de nuevo.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna señal de que estuviera siendo seguido.

... ~ - ~...

 **Como siempre, ¡Gracias por leer/comentar! :D**

 **N/T: ¡Gracias por leer y feliz fin de semana!**


	33. Chapter 33

**N/A: ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Este fic se ha puesto al día con Humillación en favs/alertas/comentarios! ¡Gracias a todos!**

... ~ - ~...

Izaya se arrastró dentro de su apartamento, finalmente llegando al sofá donde se sentó con cuidado. Su espalda todavía le dolía por el impacto tanto de la papelera y el ser lanzado contra una pared por Shizuo. Por no hablar de que estaba bastante seguro de que iba a tener una gran contusión donde Shizuo le había estrujado el brazo.

Shizuo...

Ese nombre simplemente no traía la misma reacción en Izaya como solía hacerlo. Porque a pesar de que sabía que no serviría de nada... Aunque sabía que sólo le haría sentir peor después...

Él aún quería ver a Shizuo de nuevo...

En el fondo, se arrepintió de no abrirse a él hace sólo unos minutos.

El único problema fue que a pesar de la forma en que había estado actuando últimamente, Izaya sabía que Shizuo aún lo odiaba.

Incluso si Izaya pudiera aceptar sus propios sentimientos retorcidos, no significaba que lo mismo ocurría con Shizuo.

Y después de esa exhibición antes de huir... Bueno... Dudaba que Shizuo tratara de hablar con él civilizadamente de nuevo.

Suspiró suavemente. Parecía que todo lo que había estado haciendo últimamente era huir de sus problemas... De sus sentimientos también...

Recogiendo su teléfono, Izaya pasó los contactos hasta llegar al número de Shizuo, su dedo ya sobre el botón de "llamada". Se sentó allí otro minuto debatiendo cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de esta pequeña llamada telefónica.

 _¿De hecho, qué debería decir...?_

¿Qué diría Shizuo...?

¿Iría de hecho a responderle...?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, pero simplemente no podía decidirse a hacerlo.

Cerró su teléfono y lo puso sobre la mesa de café antes de descansar su cabeza en sus manos.

–Saika, –dijo débilmente, –esto tiene que parar.

 _"No tengo planes de detenerme en algún momento cercano_." Contestó Saika.

Izaya no continuó la conversación más allá, sabía que sólo lo llevaría a sentirse peor por todo.

Así que se sentó en el sofá, pegando sus rodillas al pecho y abrazandose en un intento de darse ánimo. Tan cliché como lo era, ahora entendía la idea de necesitar mantenerse físicamente unido para no caerse a pedazos. Porque en ese momento, sintió como si en realidad pudiera romperse en mil pedazos si no era demasiado cuidadoso.

Y cuando sintió un agudo picor en los ojos, junto con una sola gota de humedad deslizándose por su mejilla, se preguntó si realmente se caía a pedazos.

Orihara Izaya no llora.

Quien quiera que fuera ésta persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, no le gustaba.

Dio unas cuantas y temblorosas respiraciones mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, hundiendo la cara entre ellos.

Se estaba volviendo demasiado. Una sola persona no debería tener que manejar algo como esto por sí solo, y sin embargo... Había estructurado su propia vida de manera que no tuviera ninguna opción en el asunto.

Estaba solo en esto, y tenía que aceptarlo.

Dio un salto al oír a su puerta abrise detrás de él, pero no se molestó en darse la vuelta para averiguar quién era.

Tal vez era una especie de asesino que vino aquí a sacarlo de su miseria.

Ja. ¿Ahora empezaba a abrazar la muerte? Realmente, ¿en quién demonios se había convertido?

–¿Izaya? ¿Qué estás haciendo...?

No podía ubicar la voz, pero sin duda la conocía.

Una cálida mano se posó con cuidado sobre su hombro, haciendo que Izaya desviara los ojos para seguir una manga blanca hasta una cabeza rubia.

¿Shizuo...?

No.

–¿Masaomi-kun?

Ah cierto. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Se suponía que Masaomi se le reportara esta noche después de Izaya lo enviara lejos a él y a Saki por un tiempo.

Esta era una prueba más de que Izaya no era él mismo en este momento.

–O-oye... ¿Estás bien...? –Masaomi preguntó vacilante, –Está oscuro aquí, ¿sabes?

Izaya no tenía ganas de responder. Se limitó a decirle a Masaomi que lo dejara solo y volviera en otro momento, pero no estaba muy seguro de que quería eso tampoco. Así que en su lugar simplemente se acurrucó aún más en su lugar en el sofá y esperó.

Unos cuantos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que Izaya sintió el sofá hundirse junto a él y que Masaomi dejara escapar un largo suspiro.

Izaya vagamente se preguntó porqué demonios Masaomi no se había ido ya, pero esos pensamientos fueron rápidamente cubiertos por las otras ideas que habían estado circulando en su cabeza.

–Entonces, ¿qué estás llorando?

Izaya se quedó rígido ante la pregunta que con calma le habían hecho.

Bueno, no lo había estado escondiendo muy bien, y cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sería capaz de ver la forma en que sus hombros temblaban con cada respiración. Tal vez Masaomi siquiera había visto las lágrimas en su rostro cuando se volvió para mirarlo antes.

–No es nada de lo que necesites preocuparte –susurró Izaya. Su voz era mucho más constante de lo que pensaba que iba a ser, pero todavía vaciló un poco.

–Escuché que has estado actuando extraño. Me topé a Shizuo de camino aquí y él estaba hablando sólo de ti "repentinamente volviéndose loco" o algo así. –Masaomi se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, –Vi que peleaste con él.

Izaya levantó un poco la cabeza. –¿Tú...Lo hiciste...?

–Bueno, no todo ello. Sólo la parte cuando te lanzó contra la pared. No pude oír lo que ustedes dos estaban diciendo, pero... Nunca te he visto tan... No importa.

¿Asustado? ¿Trastornado? ¿Patético?

Había un millón y un palabras y frases que podrían haber descrito cómo Izaya probablemente estaba cuando hablaba con Shizuo.

Izaya sintió una mano posarse en su espalda y comenzar a moverse con ligeraza por sus hombros.

–¿Qué estás haciendo…? –inquirió Izaya entre dientes en sus rodillas, girando ligeramente para poder mirar a Masaomi.

–No te acostumbres a eso –comenzó, –Es sólo que saber que, algo realmente debe estar mal para que tú... Actúes de esta manera. Para ser honesto, te ves terrible.

Izaya levantó una ceja. No dudaba de que probablemente se viera terrible en este momento. Definitivamenteasí se sentía.

Pero... Se sentía bastante bien tener algún tipo de contacto humano.

Después de todo, hace poco todo lo que había tenido para comunicarse fueron Saika, Shizuo interrogándolo, y Namie la reina de hielo.

Izaya cedió a los cuidados de Masaomi. No había ningún sentimiento detrás de él, e Izaya podía garantizar que Masaomi no era feliz haciendo esto. Probablemente fuese por compasión pero en realidad no le importaba. Se sentía bien, así que le permitiría seguir sin importar el motivo.

Estuvo a la deriva dentro y fuera de la conciencia durante unos minutos, por lo que su respiración se niveló. Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de otro ser humano que no estuviera ya sea tratando de matarlo o discutiendo con él por cualquier cosa. Sintió que sus hombros se relajaban después de más o menos otro minuto. Podía tan fácilmente caer dormido así...

No. Esto era suficiente.

Izaya rozó la mano de Masaomi lejos mientras estiraba las piernas para sentarse normalmente en el sofá. Después de aclararse suavemente la garganta, Izaya se puso de pie.

–Uh... Gracias –murmuró.

–Sí, bueno... Como dije, no lo estaba haciendo para ser amable contigo. Digamos que la idea de ti siendo nada que no seas tú mismo es mucho más aterradora que la de ti actuando normalmente.

Eso hizo que Izaya sonriera ligeramente. –Hm. Supongo que tienes razón –se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, –No es necesario que te reportes por un tiempo a menos que te llame, ¿de acuerdo?... Sólo Toma a Saki y haz lo que quieras. Les daré algún apoyo financiero hasta que los "restablezca".

–¿Estás seguro de eso? Es muy a diferente de ti... –Masaomi señaló.

–Sí, bueno... Toma la oferta antes de que cambie de opinión –dijo Izaya mandando a Masaomi hacia la puerta.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Izaya tomó sus analgésicos y pastillas para dormir y se fue a la cama.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Ehem... Así que... Algunos de ustedes saben que shipeo IzayaxKida bastante duro... Um... Así que... espero que no les importe este capítulo. Yo realmente quería que Masaomi fuera de los primeros en ver a Izaya romperse. Cambiar las cosas, ustedes saben? Incluso si era un poco OOC. Es siempre Shizuo, y quería hacer algo diferente. Prometo que es Shizaya todo el camino de aquí en adelante, sin embargo! :D**

 **N/T: Heh, ni me acordaba que kida aparece n_n]U**

 **No se olviden de comentar, toma sólo cinco minutos y hacen sentir bien a alguien.**


	34. Chapter 34

**N/T: ¡Perdón por no subir el cap ayer como se supone! Estuve todo el día fuera y para cuando llegué a casa mi conexión se perdió y ya no pude subirlo por la noche u_u]U  
¡Pero bueno! Aquí lo traigo por fin...**

... ~ - ~...

Izaya sonrió por un exitoso trabajo hecho esta noche. Había sido contactado por el jefe de una gran empresa bancario que quería que mirar en una empresa de seguridad que podría haber instalado cámaras defectuosas. Izaya encontró que la compañía había hecho más que eso, también instalaron pequeñas cámaras ocultas en lugares donde no debería haber estado.

Después de pasar todo el día hackeando los archivos de la empresa, había logrado apagar las cámaras ocultas; lo que le valió un gran cheque como pago por sus servicios. El dinero era suficiente para compensar el tiempo que había pasado lejos del trabajo últimamente y más.

A medida que continuaba en su camino de regreso, escuchó algo de un callejón cercano.

―Hey, tú ahí ―Una voz desde el callejón, ―Eres Orihara Izaya, ¿verdad?

Su mano se envolvió alrededor del cuchillo en su bolsillo cuando se volteó para mirar al hombre llamándolo. ―Sí, eso sería yo. ¿Puedo ser de servicio?

―Uh, sí. No va a tomar mucho tiempo. Tengo dinero en efectivo ―el hombre dijo en voz baja.

Izaya pasó con cuidado dentro del callejón, un poco nervioso por la forma en que este hombre permanecía con el rostro oculto a la vista.

 _"_ _Ahora, quédate quieto."_

Izaya se quedó sin aliento cuando la voz cambió repentinamente a la copia de Saika de su propia voz, y el hombre se quitó la capucha para revelar la imagen de sí mismo con brillantes ojos rojos.

No pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido cuando Saika sacó una pistola y disparó dos veces al abdomen de Izaya.

El dolor se infiltró rápidamente en sus sentidos a pesar de su conocimiento de que todo era una alucinación.

Incluso sabiendo que en realidad no estaba sangrando en el suelo, el dolor era demasiado real. Se mordió el labio para no hacer ruido, por si acaso alguien fuera pasar por ahí. Por suerte para él, las calles estaban bastante tranquilas esta noche.

Unos pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios mientras el dolor se intensificaba. Apretó la mano en la "herida" por reflejo, tratando de contener el chillido de dolor creciendo en su garganta. Tomó unas temblorosas respiraciones profundas para mantenerse calmado, pero no hicieron nada por el dolor.

 _"¿Te duele, Izaya?"_ preguntó Saika, de pie sobre él. _"¿No se siente tan real...?"_

Incluso si quisiera responderle a Saika, no podía. No era real, pero eso no impidió que su cuerpo entrara en pánico, y pronto comenzó a hiperventilar mientras trataba de aferrarse a la conciencia.

–¿Qué demonios? ¿Izaya?

No, no ahora…

... ~ - ~...

Shizuo estaba llevando una bolsa de comestibles a casa cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido desde el callejón que acababa de pasar. Normalmente simplemente habría seguido su camino, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debería echar un vistazo.

Tal vez fue una extraña especie de instinto porque ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que el sonido que había escuchado se revelara como proveniente de la Pulga a sólo unos pocos metros en el callejón?

–¿Qué demonios? ¿Izaya? –Shizuo espetó.

Parecía tener mucho dolor, pero por lo que Shizuo podía ver, no había ninguna lesión. No es que estuviera sorprendido por ese detalle. Izaya había estado actuando lo suficientemente extraño últimamente así que no estaba seguro de si nada de lo que hiciera pudiera sorprenderlo más.

Pero aún así... Realmente no se veía muy bien.

Colocó la bolsa contra la pared y se acercó cuidadosamente a Izaya, se puso de rodillas en el suelo junto a él.

–Nnnaah-

Shizuo levantó una ceja cuando notó que Izaya se estaba agarrando un lugar en el estómago, todavía no veía nada de sangre.

–¿Pulga? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido?

¿Tal vez tenía un dolor de estómago muy fuerte...?

¿O tal vez algo como apendicitis...?

–¡Hey, di algo! –Shizuo empujó suavemente el hombro de Izaya.

Cuando por fin habló, su voz era casi demasiado queda como para que Shizuo la escuchara. –¿Es... Hay… nada de sangre...?

¿Sangre? ¿Así que tal vez estaba herido...?

–Mueve tu mano –dijo Shizuo, mirando el punto donde Izaya tenía la mano.

Izaya pareció un poco indeciso, pero retiró cuidadosamente la mano de su abdomen. Por lo que Shizuo podía ver, no había nada; Sin embargo, la forma en Izaya rápidamente puso su mano de vuelta a medida que se ponía aún más pálido hizo a Shizuo preguntarse si tal vez había una herida que no podía ver.

―No veo nada, Izaya. ¿Qué pasó?

―Ah, si... si no hay nada allí, entonces voy a estar bien tan pronto como deje de doler... ―Izaya susurró, haciendo una mueca mientras trataba de cambiar su posición en el suelo.

―¿Tan pronto como deje de doler? ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo? ―Shizuo levantó la voz, empezando a perder la paciencia con el hombre enroscado en el suelo delante de él.

–El... El dolor es sólo una... una alucinación...

–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Unos segundos más tarde, Shizuo pudo ver el dolor comenzando a desaparecer de la cara de Izaya mientras recuperaba un poco de su color. Todavía estaba un poco pálido, pero respiraba mucho más suave ahora. Shizuo sólo podía mirarlo confundido mientras dejaba caer su mano lejos de su abdomen, y se acomodaba a una posición sentada.

–¿Ves? –dijo sin aliento, –Estoy bien.

¿Bien? Por lo que Shizuo había visto recientemente, los últimos dos días, en particular, era de afirmarse que la Pulga no estaba nada bien.

De pie, Shizuo agarró a Izaya por la muñeca y tiró de él para estar de pie antes de agarrar sus bolsas de comestibles con la otra mano.

–E-Espera Shizu-chan, ¿A dónde me llevas? –Izaya preguntó mientras Shizuo lo sacaba del callejón.

–Mi casa –dijo simplemente, –Vamos a tener una charla, y vas a decirme qué demonios está pasando contigo.

... ~ - ~...

Nada tenía sentido ya.

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

O una mejor pregunta: ¿Por qué estaba aquí, aceptando una comida de Heiwajima Shizuo y vistiendo su ropa?

–Uhh... Gracias... –dijo Izaya entre dientes, tomando el tazón sobre su regazo.

Sus ropas se habían empapado sin que se diera cuenta cuando había estado en el suelo, por lo que Shizuo le trajo una camiseta de repuesto y un par de pantalones de chándal, mientras que sus propias ropas estaban siendo lavadas.

Shizuo estuvo en silencio mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá con su propia cena, y soplaba ligeramente sobre ella para que se enfríe.

La sopa enlatada no era por lo general lo más apetecible para el informante, pero teniendo en cuenta que apenas había comido en todo el día, y se estaba congelando de estar al aire libre, se decidió a comer su comida sin problemas.

Se estremeció en el primer bocado cuando la repentina calidez hizo contraste con la temperatura de su cuerpo. Si Shizuo se dio cuenta, no dijo nada al respecto.

Shizuo terminó su comida primero, puso el vaso sobre la inestable mesa de café frente a ellos antes de sacar los cigarrillos de su bolsillo y encender uno.

―No me vengas con esa mierda, ―dijo Shizuo, dándose cuenta de la mueca en el rostro de Izaya cuando el olor a humo llenó la sala, ―es mi apartamento, y francamente, tenerte aquí me está haciendo necesitar esto.

―No voy a tratar de detenerte ―respondió Izaya rotundamente, hurgando en el resto de la sopa en su cuenco.

Shizuo se echó hacia atrás dejando escapar una larga bocanada de humo. ―¿Así que por lo general no comes mucho, o...?

―No estoy muy hambriento, es todo... ―dijo Izaya con una leve sonrisa.

―Aunque dijiste que no habías comido todavía ―señaló Shizuo.

―Sí, bueno... ―se interrumpió antes de cambiar el tema, ―¿Por qué haces esto?

―¿Hm? Ah... Yo... Realmente no tengo una respuesta para eso... Todo lo que puedo decir es que sé que algo está muy mal contigo últimamente, y con toda honestidad, prefiero tenerte que siendo la misma pulga de siempre, sea lo que sea ―le hizo un gesto a Izaya mientras hablaba.

―Es curioso, pensé que estarías saltando de alegría ante la idea de mi sufrimiento...

―Yo también lo hice, pero... Creo que no ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ―¿Así que vas a decirme lo que pasó O voy a tener que sacártelo a golpes?

.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: ¡Felices fiestas!**


	35. Chapter 35

**N/T: Lo siento por no actualizar antes, la nostalgia me atacó y estuve vagando por viejos fandoms un tiempo, y también he estado leyendo mucho en inglés ¡pero volví! No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar pero tengan seguro que no lo voy a dejar.**

 **En fin ¡Feliz lectura!**

.

... ~ - ~...

 _―_ _Es curioso, pensé que estarías saltando de alegría ante la idea de mi sufrimiento..._

 _―_ _Yo también lo hice, pero... Creo que no ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ―¿Así que vas a decirme lo que pasó o voy a tener que sacártelo a golpes?_

Izaya sólo podía mirar a Shizuo con una expresión en blanco. ¿Cómo _podía_ explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo? Especialmente a Shizuo. Si le hablara de Saika, estaba seguro de que Shizuo recordaría el nombre, y luego probablemente se enojaría con Izaya por haberle mentido sobre su participación en los incidentes del Slasher.

Ya sea que le contara toda la historia, o no dijera nada... De cualquier manera terminaría golpeado.

A él le gustaría evitar eso.

―No pienso sentarme aquí toda la noche, Pulga ―Shizuo advirtió.

―Lo sé, lo sé... Sólo dame un minuto para pensar... ―dijo Izaya.

―¿De qué hay que pensar? ―Shizuo argumentó, ―sólo escúpelo.

―Shizu-chan, créeme, es muy complicado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shizuo se sentó en el sofá, colocando de nuevo el cigarrillo en su boca. Izaya observó el humo dispersándose en el aire lentamente. Por mucho que odiaba el olor, simplemente observar el humo le estaba ayudando a calmar sus nervios.

Con un largo suspiro, Izaya comenzó: ―Está bien... Sé cómo esto va a sonar al principio, pero te aseguro que no es lo que parece.

―Vamos ―dijo Shizuo, levantando una ceja.

Moviéndose de manera que los codos estuvieran en sus rodillas, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Esta fue la primera vez que alguna vez le dijo a nadie acerca de esto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser Shizuo de todas las personas?

―No quiero entrar en demasiados detalles, pero... He estado oyendo una voz en mi cabeza ―dijo en voz baja.

Si Shizuo tenía alguna respuesta emocional a la confesión de Izaya, no lo demostró. ―¿Por cuanto tiempo? ―preguntó.

―Toda mi vida. Nunca le he dicho a nadie porque nunca fue realmente un problema hasta ahora...

―Así que ese día cuando me presenté en tu casa y estaban en el suelo gritando...?

―Cuando lo dices así suena un poco extraño, pero... Sí... yo estaba hablando con él en ese momento.

―¿Y eso habla contigo...? ―preguntó Shizuo, sentado en su asiento.

Izaya movió los brazos para que se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura en una especie de auto-abrazo. ―S-sí...

No podía entender por qué Shizuo estaba calmado acerca de todo esto. Era un poco inquietante para Izaya, teniendo en cuenta que era probablemente el tiempo más largo que han tenido una conversación sin tratar de matarse el uno al otro.

Shizuo apagó con calma el cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesa antes de volver a hablar.

―¿No cree que debes ir a un hospital?

El estómago de izaya se sacudió ante la sugerencia. Podía sentir su corazón comenzar a correr ante la idea de estar atrapado en un hospital mental. ¿Era esto lo que Shizuo había planeado todo este tiempo? ¿Tratar de hacer que confesara que había estado oyendo voces? ¿Trataría Shizuo de amarrarlo y llevarlo allí por la fuerza?

―Yo- no es así, Shizu-chan, ―trató de sonar natural, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba fallando. ―Estoy perfectamente sano.

Que yo sepa, la gente sana no tiene conversaciones con voces en su cabeza. ―Shizuo señaló.

 _"Tiene razón, ya sabes..."_ le dijo Saika al oído.

Izaya se volteó rápidamente en dirección de la voz para ver a Saika de pie junto a él en el lado opuesto de Shizuo.

―"Cállate" ―dijo a Saika en su cabeza.

―¿Izaya? ¿Estás bien?

Al darse cuenta de que acababa de voltear a ver a una persona que Shizuo no podía ver, Izaya lentamente encaró a Shizuo de nuevo.

―Ah, s-sí es que... ―dijo, frotándose la parte trasera de su cuello, donde se le había erizado el pelo.

Shizuo le dio una mirada escéptica, pero no dijo nada.

―Sé que es difícil de creer, pero por una vez en tu vida tienes que confiar en mí, Shizuo. La voz... La voz es real. Y sé como suena, ¡pero no estoy loco!

Shizuo suspiro, lo que se reflejó en la acto de frotarse atrás de su cuello por Izaya. ―Lo siento Izaya, pero es muy difícil para mí creer en esto... No voy a hacer que vayas al hospital, pero realmente creo que deberías hacerlo. Esto... Esto no es normal.

―¡Yo sé que no es normal, pero eso no quiere decir que no es real! ―Izaya razonó.

 _"Tal vez deberías ir al hospital. ¡Te van a drogar hasta que no se sepas en qué dirección vas y entonces podré salir sin problemas!"_

―¡No estás ayudando! ―Izaya bruscamente volteó a ver a Saika.

Se dio cuenta de su error al instante.

Saika rió cuando Izaya se puso rígido y poco a poco se volvió a Shizuo.

―Yo-yo... N-no... Eso... Eso no fue... ―Izaya luchó para llegar a una explicación de su estallido, pero no había nada. Nada a lo que echarle la culpa, y no hubo forma de ocultarlo.

No hay manera de que funcione.

―Mierda ―susurró mientras tanteaba su cabeza.

La mirada que Shizuo le había dado... Hubo un entendimiento en los ojos del hombre que no debería estar allí. Izaya sólo podía esperar que Shizuo se mantuviera fiel a su promesa de que no obligaría a izaya ir al hospital. Tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso entorno a él a partir de ahora.

―Escucha, creo que debes pasar la noche aquí ―Shizuo, vacilante.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Bueno, es bastante tarde, y tú... no te ves tan grandioso en este momento. Y sólo porque no te estoy enviando fuera al manicomio, no significa que la siguiente persona que te vea colapsar en un callejón no lo hará.

―Supongo que tienes razón en eso... ―Izaya estuvo de acuerdo, ―¿Así que voy a dormir aquí?

Shizuo se detuvo por un momento, mirando como si no estuviera seguro de su decisión. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Se suponía que fueran enemigos que trataban de matarse el uno al otro en cada oportunidad, pero esto...

Esto era simplemente incómodo. E Izaya podía estar de acuerdo con Shizuo en eso.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, Shizuo se levantó del sofá. ―S-si... traeré una manta de repuesto para tí...

Shizuo se tomó su tiempo para encontrar una manta mientras Izaya esperó en el sofá. Saika todavía estaba junto a él, pero no habló, por lo que Izaya estaba agradecido.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Shizuo le entregó una manta grande a Izaya antes de poner un pequeño calentador en un espacio sobre la mesa de café.

―Se pone frío aquí en la noche, ―dijo girando y alejándose de Izaya, ―Me di cuenta que te da mucho frío, ya que estás tan flaco.

―Shizu-chan, ―llamó Izaya antes de que Shizuo pudiera dar vuelta por la esquina, ―uhh, gracias.

―De nada ―murmuró después de unos momentos de silencio.

Una vez Shizuo se había ido, Izaya encendió el calentador en un nivel bajo, y se envolvió en la manta que le habían dado. Al respirarla, notó el leve olor a tabaco en la tela, así como algo más que era un olor que sólo podría describir como "Shizuo."

Se preguntó qué pasaría si Shizuo se enteraba de los sentimientos de Izaya sobre él últimamente. Probablemente él asumiría que se debía a que estaba loco.

Dando un profundo respiro, Izaya se relajó mientras continuaba inhalando el reconfortante aroma sobre la manta, en silencio esperando que fuera lo suficiente para reemplazar sus pastillas para dormir por la noche.


	36. Chapter 36

**N/T: ¡Treinta y seis! Perdón por la larga ausencia, de verdad no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo últimamente u_u]**

.

... ~ - ~...

Shizuo dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido mientras miraba el reloj para ver que eran sólo las 3:20 de la mañana. Saber que Izaya estaba en su casa estaba impidiéndole dormir tan bien como lo hacía normalmente. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la salud mental del hombre era cuestionable.

Y fue ese mismo pensamiento el que le hizo levantarse de la cama para ir a ver cómo el informante dormía.

Haciendo cuidadosamente su camino alrededor de su apartamento, Shizuo evitó las zonas en el suelo que sabía que crujirían si las pisaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación, se detuvo ante lo que vio. Izaya estaba dormido, y fue en ese momento en que Shizuo se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a izaya dormir antes. Estaba enroscado hacia arriba, apenas ocupando la mitad del sofá con la manta cubriendo un poco su cabeza. Lo que golpeó a Shizuo fue la calmada expresión sobre ese rostro generalmente siniestro. No pudo dejar de preguntarse si Izaya siempre hacía esa cara cuando estaba durmiendo. Honestamente, si alguien fuera a decirle que el hombre en su sofá no era Orihara Izaya, Shizuo no tendría ningún problema en creerles.

Izaya se movió debajo de la manta, haciendo Shizuo contuviera la respiración por un momento sólo para liberarla cuando se acomodó en su lugar sin despertar.

Shizuo pronto perdió la cuenta del tiempo que había estado mirando a Izaya. Había algo en la forma en que dormía que le hacía parecer mucho más... normal. ¿Por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? Nunca había sabido que Izaya fuera capaz de estar en silencio durante tanto tiempo, incluso en sus sueños. De hecho, Shizuo a menudo se preguntaba si Izaya siquiera dormía en absoluto. Nunca pudo imaginarlo así en su cabeza, ¡y ahora aquí estaba delante de él!

Sin embargo lo suficientemente pronto, Shizuo bostezó en el dorso de su mano y decidió que sería mejor volver a la cama, dejando a Izaya dormir en paz por ahora.

... ~ - ~...

Saika se sentó en el extremo desocupado del sofá mientras Izaya dormía, viendo la estable respiración del informante. Había sido sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Izaya se había quedado dormido en un lugar extraño teniendo en cuenta que nunca fue capaz de hacerlo en el pasado.

 _"Ah, bueno..."_ Saika susurró. Lo único que importaba ahora era que Izaya no había tomado ningún medicamento, lo que significa que era vulnerable a cualquier dolor que Saika pudiera darle. Saika dejó a Izaya dormir por un par de horas más antes de decidir que estaba siendo demasiado agradable.

 _"¡Levántate, levántate, Izaya!"_ Saika dijo, extendiendo su mano para enviar los sensores del dolor al cerebro de Izaya a toda marcha.

Pero nada pasó.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Saika exclamó, levantandose de un salto y mirando hacia abajo a Izaya. _"¡Eso debería haber funcionado!"_

Saika intentó de nuevo, cada vez más cerca de Izaya en este momento.

Izaya ni siquiera se inmutó.

Tomando su asiento en el sofá, Saika cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. _"Bueno, esto no es justo. Sería mucho más fácil si realmente pudiera tocarle para despertarlo... Pero ¿por qué no está funcionando...?"_

Fue entonces cuando Saika oyó un crujido desde la habitación donde estaba Shizuo. Momentos después, el rubio estaba entrando en la habitación, mirando directamente a través de Saika a Izaya.

 _"Ah, Shizuo... Cómo me gustaría haber conseguido tu fuerza..."_ dijo Saika en voz alta. No era como si Shizuo pudiera escuchar su voz de todos modos _. "¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí, me pregunto...?"_

Saika levantó una ceja cuando Shizuo simplemente se quedó allí durante unos minutos, mirando a Izaya.

 _"¡No me digas que la atracción es mutua!"_ exclamó Saika mirando entre Shizuo e Izaya.

No sé... No se siente como ningún tipo de amor desde el lado de Shizuo.

Pero entonces ¿por qué está aquí?

Después de un minuto o dos, Shizuo se sentó en el suelo y siguió observando a Izaya dormir.

 _"¿Izaya, por qué no estás despertando? Tú normalmente no puedes dormir por algo como esto..."_

Luego Saika se dio cuenta de algo.

La razón por la que Izaya dormía tan profundamente, y la razón por la que Saika no podía despertarlo...

Era exactamente igual que en el caso de Neikawa Haruna...

El amor de izaya por Shizuo era lo que le protegía contra el poder de Saika.

Saika se había equivocado. Shizuo podría ser la debilidad de Izaya, pero también era su fuerza. La única persona capaz de darle a Izaya la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para mantener a Saika lejos de tomar el control.

Por lo menos cuando no había otras emociones en el camino.

Saika recordó el miedo puro que Izaya había sentido cuando pensó que Shizuo iba a ser asesinado cuando Saika le puso una pistola en la cabeza.

Si Saika de alguna manera pudiera matar a Shizuo, le daría un duro golpe a la voluntad de Izaya, y posiblemente le permitiría a Saika tomar el control.

No es que quisiera usar el cuerpo de Izaya, pero siempre que Saika lograba poseer a Izaya, le daba una línea directa al corazón de Izaya, incluyendo sus miedos.

Y eso hacía a Saika más fuerte.

Pero si Izaya aprendió que podía dominar a Saika simplemente actuando sobre su amor...

Eso sería problemático...

Izaya no parecía darse cuenta de esto, por supuesto, pero cuando lo hiciera...

 _"Espero tener mi propio cuerpo para entonces..."_

Y hasta que eso ocurra, Saika tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantener a Izaya a raya de actuar demasiado en su amor.

Y tal vez encontrar una manera de sacar a Shizuo de la imagen en el proceso.

... ~ - ~...

Izaya despertó a la mañana siguiente por una luz de color naranja pálido entrando a la habitación cuando el sol empezó a subir. Parpadeó anonadado recordando rápidamente dónde estaba y porqué.

De hecho no había ninguna señal de Saika, o de Shizuo para el caso, cuando Izaya se incorporó y apagó el calefactor portátil y comenzó a doblar la manta.

Con cuidado, Izaya se arrastró hacia la habitación de Shizuo donde la puerta estaba entreabierta. Estaba casi seguro de haber oído la puerta cerrarse anoche. ¿Tal vez Shizuo se había levantado?

Cuando miró dentro, vio que Shizuo todavía estaba en su cama, claramente dormido. Decidiendo que no quería ver al hombre a primera hora de la mañana, Izaya volvió a entrar en la sala de estar y esculcó alrededor por un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo.

Dejando la nota sobre la manta doblada, Izaya encontró rápidamente su ropa en la secadora, se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta dejando la ropa que había tomado prestada doblada junto a la manta.

... ~ - ~...

La frente de Shizuo se arrugó cuando se dio cuenta de que la Pulga ya se había ido para cuando se despertó. Tomando la nota que Izaya había dejado sobre la manta, Shizuo comenzó a caminar mientras leía, esperando algún tipo de comentario sarcástico como "el apartamento de Shizu-chan huele a cigarrillos".

Sin embargo, no encontró eso en absoluto. Shizuo se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos releyeron la nota escrita ordenadamente.

 _Shizu-chan,_

 _Me gustaría darte las gracias por tratar de ayudarme anoche, pero prefiero que no te involucres en esto. Básicamente lo que estoy diciendo aquí es que no hay que hacer un hábito de lo que pasó anoche. No es natural para nosotros ser amables el uno al otro, aunque yo lo aprecio por sólo una noche. Por extraño que pueda parecer, me alegro de que fueras tú quien me encontró en el callejón en lugar de cualquier otra persona._

 _Lo siento, no te puedo decir los detalles de lo que está pasando conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que voy a tratar con él en el momento oportuno, y por ahora no deberás preocuparte de que esté maquinando nada._

 _Una vez más, gracias por dejarme a pasar la noche. Estoy seguro de que voy a verte pronto._

 _~ Izaya_

Shizuo leyó la nota dos veces, tratando de encontrar la parte donde Izaya no estaba siendo completamente sincero. No encontró nada en ella que indicara que Izaya no estuviera realmente agradecido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Shizuo tiró la nota por encima del hombro mientras estaba a punto de salir al trabajo.


	37. Chapter 37

**~37~**

.

Izaya estaba mirando distraídamente hacia el techo de su apartamento, pasándose los dedos por el cabello mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sólo había estado en casa por una hora, pero él no se había movido de ese mismo sitio.

Giró sobre su costado para apartar la vista cuando Saika apareció de repente arrodillado junto al sofá con su habitual sonrisa.

Acurrucándose en el sofá, Izaya cerró los ojos con la frente de cara al respaldo. No quería hablar con nadie en este momento, especialmente con Saika. De hecho, prefería enfrentarse a Shizuo de nuevo que tener que hablarle al monstruo que estaba causando su dolor.

 _"Alguien está de mal humor."_ Saika bromeó, inclinado sobre el hombro de Izaya para tratar de mirar su rostro.

La única respuesta de izaya fue un gemido ahogado.

Sentándose sobre sus talones, Saika tarareaba suavemente para sí mismo por un momento. _"Tú sabes, él estaba viendote dormir anoche..."_ , dijo después de unos momentos.

―Creo que tuvimos una conversación hace tiempo en la que te dije que no me mientas ―Izaya dijo contra el respaldo del sofá, negandose a darle la mirada a Saika.

 _"¿Quién dice que estoy mintiendo?"_ Saika preguntó, _"me refiero a él. Se sentó allí por casi una hora. Fue un poco espeluznante. En un momento me pregunté si en realidad tal vez estaba enamorado de ti también."_

―...

 _"¿Ah? ¿No vas a negarlo más? Ya veo"_

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un par de ligeros golpes en la puerta.

Izaya se sentó de golpe en el sofá, mirando a la puerta con recelo. No esperaba a nadie hoy. Incluso le había dicho a Namie que no entrara.

¿Podría ser…?

No, si era él, él habría golpeado mucho más duro... O tal vez incluso arrancado la puerta de nuevo.

Con cautela, Izaya echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla de la puerta. Reconociendo el hombre partir de las descripciones que le habían sido dadas en el pasado, Izaya abrió la puerta con una leve sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

―¡Akabayashi-san! Esto es bastante inesperado. ¡Por favor, entra! ―Izaya se hizo a un lado para permitir que el hombre mayor entrara. ―Me disculpo por el desastre. No he estado al tanto de mi limpieza últimamente.

―Ah, nada de que preocuparse, Orihara-san, ―dijo Akabayashi con una sonrisa: ―En realidad, eso es parte de la razón de mi presencia aquí sin previo aviso.

―¿Qué quiere decir, Akabayashi-san? ―preguntó izaya, levantando una ceja.

―Shiki quería que Oi-chan viera como estabas. Dijo que te veías mal la última vez que te vio, y quería que Oi-chan viera cómo lo está haciendo antes de tener la oportunidad de limpiar y ocultar cualquier cosa que pueda decirnos lo contrario.

―Ya veo... Eso parece como algo Shiki-san haría ―Izaya dijo con una risa ligera, ―Por favor, toma asiento y voy a preparar un poco de té.

―El té no será necesario, Orihara-san, ―dijo levantando la mano para detener a Izaya, ―no planeo entrometerse demasiado tiempo. Además de ver como estabas, también estoy aquí para darte su siguiente tarea.

―Pero primero, ―Akabayashi continuó después de una breve pausa, ―Tengo algo más personal que preguntarle.

―¿Oh?

―Escuché los detalles acerca de la reunión con el Nakamura-kai. Shiki dijo que tú fuiste quien señaló que los traidores tenían los ojos rojos.

Izaya permaneció en silencio por un momento, sin saber a dónde iba Akabayashi con esta conversación.

―Déjame preguntarte esto, informante; ―Akabayashi empezó, caminando hacia Izaya, ―¿Cuánto sabes sobre la Slasher?

―Eso depende, ―dijo Izaya, caminando hacia su escritorio, ―¿Hay algo específico a lo que se refiera?

―Muy bien, hagamos esto sencillo entonces, ―comenzó Akabayashi mientras se apoyaba en su bastón, ―¿te suena el nombre "Saika"?

―¿Sabes de Saika? ―Izaya preguntó vacilante cuando el demonio en sí apareció junto a él con una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos.

Akabayashi asintió antes de llevar su bastón hasta el punto sobre la cicatriz en su ojo. ―¿Cómo crees que me dieron esto?

Hubo una breve pausa en los movimientos de Izaya mientras las palabras de Akabayashi hacían clic en su cabeza.

―Estaba enamorado de una mujer con el nombre de Sonohara Sayaka, ―comenzó Akabayashi, ―Resulta que ella estaba poseída por una espada con el nombre de Saika, para no hacer el cuento largo, así es como perdí mi ojo.

―Eso es interesante y todo, Akabayashi-san, pero ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?

―Bueno, no iba a hacerlo, pero... ―sonriendo ligeramente, Akabayashi se acercó a Izaya y se inclinó un poco para que estuvieran cara a cara. ―Tan pronto como abriste la puerta pude sentirlo comenzar a descontrolarse. ¿Te importaría explicar por qué sucedió ahora cuando nunca ha pasado antes?

Izaya se puso rígido, frenéticamente tratando de llegar a una mentira que lo sacara de esta situación, pero nada le vino a la mente.

―Yo... ―Izaya trató de retroceder sólo para ser detenido cuando Akabayashi apoyó su bastón sobre el hombro de Izaya con el mango del mismo todavía detras de su cuello. ―¡Esa información es confidencial, Akabayashi-sa-Ah!

Izaya tropezó hacia adelante cuando Akabayashi lo agarró de la oreja y lo tiró fuertemente hacia sí. Se acercó más y habló en voz baja mientras miraba a Izaya a los ojos con su ojo bueno.

―Escúchame, niño, ―comenzó, ―si eres tan inteligente como sé que eres, sabrás que no debes mentirme sobre esto. Ahora dime, ¿has tenido algún tipo de contacto con Saika?

En su visión periférica, Izaya alcanzó a ver a Saika de pie detrás de Akabayashi. El advirtiente brillo de los ojos rojos de Saika combina perfectamente el rojo de la camisa de Akabayashi. Izaya rápidamente decidió cual era la amenaza más grande en ese momento así que eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

―No fui cortado, si eso es lo que quieres decir, pero... ―Izaya echó un vistazo a los ojos de Saika por unos milisegundos antes de cambiar de nuevo a los de Akabayashi. ―Sí. He tenido contacto con Saika.

El doloros tirón en su oreja terminó abruptamente cuando Akabayashi lo dejó en libertad.

―Eso es todo lo que quería oír ―dijo apoyando su bastón sobre su propio hombro.

―¿"Eso es todo"? ―repitió Izaya, por un momento sorprendido mientras se aseguraba de que su oído estuviera todavía unido a su cabeza.

―No voy a meterme en tu vida personal, ―comenzó con un encogimiento de hombros, ―pero sabiendo lo que puede hacer Saika, quería advertirte de que tuvieras cuidado. Sigues siendo muy útil para el Awakusu-kai.

―No te preocupes, estoy plenamente consciente de ello ―dijo Izaya con una leve sonrisa.

Mirando más allá de Akabayashi, Izaya parecía buscar a Saika sólo para descubrir que ya había desaparecido. Él prefirió ignorarlo por ahora a favor de continuar la conversación.

―Así que si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir sobre Saika, entonces, sigamos adelante, ¿de acuerdo? ―sugirió Izaya.

―Ah, cierto, ―Akabayashi chasqueó los dedos como si acabara de recordar por qué había estado allí. ―El Awakusu-kai ha notado algunos movimientos extraños en ciertas ramas del grupo Meidei. Me gustaría que veas esto y des un informe detallado sobre lo que han estado haciendo ya sea sospechoso o no. En realidad no hay una fecha límite; sin embargo, Shiki dijo que le gustaría que te pongas en contacto con él cada vez que encuentres algo nuevo sobre el tema.

―Suena bastante simple.

―Esperemos que lo sea ―declaró Akabayashi: ―Si algo está mal en esta ocasión, no puedo garantizar Shiki será tan indulgente. Tuviste suerte, espero que sepas.

―Mi información no estaba mal, ―dijo Izaya en voz baja, ―no fui tan ciudadoso como debería haber sido. Pero sé que tuve suerte. Seré mucho más cuidadose esta vez.

―Bueno. Y te sugiero que te controles. Este lugar es un desastre. Pero Oi-chan le dirá a Shiki que todo está en perfecto orden, siempre y cuando te asegures de que nada salga mal esta vez. ―¿Lo entiendes?

―Lo haré. Gracias, Akabayashi-san.

Akabayashi dejó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza en respuesta.

Casi inmediatamente después de su partida, Saika apareció justo delante de Izaya, sus ojos brillando más que nunca.

 _"Pensé que sabías que no podías hablarle de mí."_ dijo con severidad.

―No le dije todo, y no iba a, así que cálmate ―respondió Izaya levantando sus manos como si fuera a rendirse.

 _"No, estoy harto de que lances indirectas a todo el mundo. Nadie puede ayudarte, así que deja de tratar de encontrar a alguien. Necesitas aprender tu lugar."_

―¿Necesito saber mi lugar? ―espetó Izaya: ―¡No, yo creo que sí! Además, ―las siguientes palabras de Izaya fueron murmuradas, más destinadas a ser escuchadas solamente por sí mismo, ―Shizu-chan podría ayudarme.

 _"¡¿Que acabas de decir?!"_ Saika gritó, causando que un repentino dolor punzante llenara la cabeza de Izaya. _"¡Ni siquiera pienses en ir a él por ayuda!"_

―E-estás asustado de él, ¿verdad...? ―dijo Izaya con los dientes apretados mientras su cabeza empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera siendo partida en dos.

 _"Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No hay manera de que me dejes. Todavía estoy haciéndome más fuerte cada día."_

Izaya levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver uno de sus cuchillos de cocina flotar sobre la mano de Saika.

―No vas a hacerlo ―declaró Izaya: ―Todavía me necesitas.

 _"¿Quién dice que iba a matarte?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la hoja voló hacia él. Por reflejo, trató de proteger su torso y cara con sólo sus brazos para sentir dolor llenar su brazo cuando el cuchillo ensangrentado cayó al suelo.

―¡Ah! ¡Joder! ―Izaya maldijo mientras se agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo que estaba sangrando mucho. Dio una mirada fulminante a Saika que también estaba acunando su propio brazo en su pecho (aunque no sangraba), Izaya corrió rápidamente hacia el baño donde guardaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El corte era bastante profundo. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que era lo suficientemente profundo como para requerir puntos de sutura. Salió para alcanzar su teléfono en el escritorio sólo para encontrar que Saika ya tenía el aparato fuera de su alcance.

 _"No vas a llamar a Shinra, o a cualquier otra persona en este momento. Lidia con tu propio dolor por una vez."_

 _―_ Saika, yo... ―Izaya tragó saliva, ―Necesito puntadas para esto. Está sangrando demasiado

 _"Tienes que entender algo más. No te voy a dejar salir tan fácil."_

―¡Maldita sea, Saika! ―gritó cuando empezó tirar de uno de los cajones del escritorio donde guardaba un pequeño kit de costura. Nunca lo había utilizado realmente, pero si Saika no le estaba dando ninguna opción, entonces tendría que coserse la herida él mismo.

Ignorando el hecho de que estaba botando sangre por todas partes, Izaya volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño donde comenzó a esterilizar la aguja junto con su propia corte. Siseó entre dientes cuando el desinfectante tocó la herida, haciendo que el dolor empeorara.

Después de muchas dificultades, Izaya logró enhebrar la aguja, pero en el momento en que la llevó a la herida, sus manos le temblaron violentamente. Trató de mantenerlas quietas para que pudiera acabar de una vez, pero como el tiempo pasaba, sólo se sacudían más.

Su cuarto de baño estaba ahora cubierto de su propia sangre, que continuaba goteando de su brazo. Respirando profunda y lentamente, Izaya trató de calmarse lo suficiente como para centrarse en mantener su mano firme mientras Saika estaba en la puerta.

 _"Realmente estás loco."_ Saika bromeó.

―Cállate. Estoy intentando concentrarme aquí ―Izaya respiraba.

Una vez que su mano estuvo un poco más estable, comenzó a empujar la aguja a través de su piel, y cuidadosamente comenzó coser el corte. Los bordes de la herida ya estaban lo suficientemente insensible así que no le dolió tanto como esperaba.

Finalmente, después de terminar de suturar los puntos, limpiar la herida una vez más, y envolver un vendaje alrededor de su antebrazo, Izaya se tomó un momento para descansar. Se sentía un poco mareado, por no hablar de con náuseas, pero aparte de eso, se sentía bien.

Se puso de pie lentamente, apoyándose en el borde del lavabo para mantenerse en equilibrio mientras empezaba a lavarse la sangre de las manos. Saika se hizo a un lado cuando se acercó a la puerta, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Cuando terminó, tomó algunos de sus productos de limpieza y empezó a limpiar la sangre que había goteado en el suelo y todo el baño. Una vez que todo estuvo limpio, recogió el cuchillo. Había un de sangre en él también.

Izaya se levantó para llevar el cuchillo a la cocina cuando de repente sintió la presencia de Saika inundar sus sentidos.

Estaba enojado.

Y esa ira lo hacía más fuerte. Tan fuerte que Izaya pudo sentirlo empezar a apoderarse de su mente.

―Detente ahora, Saika ―demandó Izaya.

 _"¿O que?"_

No tuvo una respuesta para eso. En cambio, hizo todo lo posible para bloquear a Saika con su fuerza de voluntad. Y cuando eso no pareció ser suficiente, Izaya cambió de estrategia. Saika había dejado el teléfono en su escritorio. Si pudiera agarrarlo y llamar a alguien en busca de ayuda...

Si pudiera llamar a Shizuo...

Maldijo a la nota que le había dejado a Shizuo esta mañana. Necesitaba la ayuda del hombre.

Fue entonces que Izaya se dio cuenta que el agarre de Saika sobre él empezaba a disminuir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Izaya aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar el teléfono y salir por la puerta, tomando su abrigo mientras caminaba.

Hizo una mueca cuando estiró demasiado el brazo herido, pero el dolor no le importó.

No podía enfrentarse a Saika solo. Necesitaba a alguien que le ayude.

Y no cualquiera.

Necesitaba a Shizuo.

... ~ - ~...

.

 **N/AT: A estas alturas puede que ya lo sepan todos, pero de igual modo lo aclararé: Akabayashi es un miembro del Awakusu-kai quien en el pasado fue cortado por Sayaka la madre de Anri y original Slasher, para escapar de su maldición tuvo que perder el ojo donde fue cortado. También gusta de referirse a sí mismo como "Oi-chan".**

 **¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¡No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!**


	38. Chapter 38

**~38~**

 **.**

 **.**

Shizuo estaba de pie esperando para cruzar la calle de camino a casa. Él y Tom habían terminado temprano con el trabajo, lo que le permitió a Shizuo tener el día para sí mismo. Además, no era como si hubiera estado muy concentrado hoy de todos modos. Su mente constantemente volvía a la nota que había encontrado esa mañana, y al hombre que la había escrito.

Es evidente que algo estaba muy mal con Izaya. Ya no había forma de negar ese hecho. Pero lo que más perturba a Shizuo era la forma en que Izaya se negaba a hablar de ello, ni a aceptar ninguna ayuda para el caso. Eso sólo ponía a Shizuo aún más curioso sobre la situación.

¿Al fin Izaya se había vuelto loco de verdad? ¿O había algo parecido a la verdad en esa historia suya tan difícil de tragar?

La única forma en que podía estar seguro era obteniendo las respuestas directamente de la boca informante; Sin embargo, dicho el informante no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

―¡Shizu-chan!

Shizuo se detuvo a medio paso por la voz que llamaba tras él. Definitivamente era la voz de Izaya, pero no sonaba igual a como por lo general lo hacía. Sonaba casi... desesperada.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Izaya simplemente corrió alrededor poniéndose frente a él como si lo detuviera de caminar más lejos.

―Shizu-chan. Te estaba buscando ―dijo, sonando como si le faltara la respiración.

―¿Para qué? ―cuestionó Shizuo.

―Yo... tengo que hablar contigo de algo ―dijo Izaya en voz baja, ―¿Quieres venir a tomar el almuerzo conmigo? Yo invito.

―Pensé que habías dicho que deberíamos volver a la normalidad ―señaló Shizuo.

―Sí, bueno... he cambiado de opinión ―dijo Izaya bajando la mirada a sus pies, ―Necesito tu ayuda.

... ~ - ~...

En estos momentos estaban sentados en una habitación privada del Russia Sushi, ambos recibiendo sus órdenes de un confundido, pero aún feliz Simon.

―Pelear es malo. Hacer amistad es bueno. Coman sushi y sean felices.

―Gracias, Simon ―dijo Izaya en voz baja.

Shizuo observó como Izaya ligeramente picaba su sushi, sin mostrar signos de ir realmente a comerlo en ningún momento pronto.

―Entonces, ¿sobre qué es todo esto, de todos modos? ―preguntó Shizuo.

―Como dije, ―Izaya comenzó, ―Necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Por qué crees que estaría de acuerdo en ayudarte? ―señaló Shizuo.

―Estuviste de acuerdo para venir aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? Si estuvieses completamente en contra de la idea, te habrías negado.

Shizuo tuvo que admitirlo, Izaya tenía un punto. A pesar de que no era realmente la petición en sí la que había despertado su curiosidad, sino más bien el hecho de que algo había causado que Izaya cambiara de opinión en sólo unas pocas horas. Había visto un nuevo lado de Izaya en dicha nota, y la forma en que Izaya había pedido su ayuda, como si su vida dependiera de ello -no era como el Izaya que conocía en absoluto.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver con alguna sombría mierda de yakuzas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Shizuo.

―No, no. Nada de eso ―dijo Izaya rápidamente, ―Yo sólo... necesito tu ayuda con algo que yo... que no puedo hacer por mí mismo.

―¿Todavía oyes voces? ― cuestionó Shizuo bajando la voz.

Izaya lo miró por un momento con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero no pudo pronunciar las palabras.

―S-sí, ― finalmente dijo después de una larga pausa.

―Si se trata de eso, entonces la única ayuda que puedo ofrecer es ir al hospital.

―¡Ya te lo dije, _no estoy loco!_ ―exclamó Izaya: ―¿Quieres escucharme?

Decir que estaba indeciso sería un eufemismo, pero Izaya parecía muy firme acerca de lo que se que esto fuera.

―Está bien. Dime ―dijo Shizuo después de un momento, ―¿Qué tengo que hacer para ayudarte?

―Yo... no sé exactamente... Todo lo que sé es que eres el único que puede ayudar.  
―su ceja se movió por el enojo, sin embargo, fue capaz de mantener la calma por el momento.

―¿Y todavía no me vas a decir exactamente lo que está pasando? ―preguntó Shizuo.

―A éste punto, realmente tengo miedo de lo que podrías hacerme si lo hago... ―respondió Izaya.

Shizuo dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante eso.

―Lo siento, ―dijo Shizuo y después le dio una aguda mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa, ―Es sólo que es difícil para mí imaginar que le tengas miedo a nada.

―Sí, bueno... ―Izaya acalló cuando sus ojos se movieron para mirar a su derecha.

Shizuo siguió la mirada de Izaya, pero no vio nada ahí que el otro posiblemente podría estar mirando. Y la expresión de su rostro era casi... ¿de ira?

―"¿Estará alucinando que hay alguien ahí?" ―Shizuo se preguntó.

De hecho, Shizuo todavía no podía creer que Izaya estuviera completamente bien de la cabeza. Después de todo, Izaya todavía no le había dado ninguna razón suficiente para creer lo contrario. Sin embargo, la forma en que Izaya miraba a su derecha... Casi parecía como si estuviera tratando de comunicar algo.

―Entonces, ―dijo Shizuo, aclarándose la garganta con la esperanza de atraer la atención de Izaya de vuelta, ―¿Vas a comer tu almuerzo o sólo picarlo?

Izaya parpadeó un par de veces mientras regresaba su mirada a Shizuo antes de mirar hacia su plato.

―No estoy muy hambriento en realidad... ―murmuró antes de tomar una pieza y estudiarla, ―Pero supongo que debería comer de todos modos, ¿eh?

Shizuo observó como Izaya comió una sola pieza de su ootoro cuando algo le llamó la atención.

―Pulga, ¿qué es eso? ―preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el brazo izquierdo de Izaya. Se notaba algo blanco asomandose desde el interior de la manga de su chaqueta. Se veía como un vendaje envuelto alrededor de su brazo.

―¿Hm? Ah, eso no es nada de qué preocuparse ―Izaya respondió, ―sólo tuve un pequeño accidente antes, es todo. Está bien.

―¿Qué tipo de accidente? ―preguntó con escepticismo: ―¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

―Sólo tuve un pequeño corte. En realidad, no es nada.

Cuanto más Izaya presionaba en que no era nada, más Shizuo no le creía.

―Pulga, sólo deja que lo vea ―demandó.

―No ― respondió Izaya rotundamente: ―Al menos... No aquí...

Una vez más, los ojos de Izaya miraron a su derecha, pero no se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo.

Shizuo apretó los puños y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para mantenerse en calma. ―Bien, ―dijo después de un momento, ―¿Por qué no te dan la comida en caja y podría llevarte a casa, entonces?

No tuvo tiempo para detener sus palabras antes de que salieran, y ahora él e Izaya se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, demasiado aturdidos para hablar por el momento.

¿Por qué acaba de sugerir eso? Ni siquiera había pensado en ello antes de hablar. No fue más que lo primero que le vino a la mente.

―¿Shizu-chan...? ―cuestionó Izaya, pareciendo aún más sorprendido por la repentina propuesta: ―¿Estás seguro de eso...?

―S-sí ―murmuró, no estaba seguro de por qué no se retractó tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca.

... ~ - ~...

Mirando a su alrededor al apartamento de la Pulga, era obvio que había algo mal. Para decirlo sin rodeos, el lugar era un desastre. La última vez que había estado aquí, todo estaba en orden y bastante decente, pero ahora había libros, papeles y archivos esparcidos por todos lados.

Shizuo observó como Izaya se dirigió a la cocina, donde puso su comida en el refrigerador. Cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir examinando la habitación, lo vio.

En el suelo cerca del escritorio del Izaya había un cuchillo de cocina con lo que parecía ser una pequeña cantidad de sangre en ella.

―"No podría haber...¿ podría...?" ―se encontró pensando Shizuo cuando rápidamente siguió a Izaya a la cocina y agarró su muñeca izquierda.

―¡Ow, Shizu-chan! ―Izaya hizo una mueca cuando Shizuo agarró su brazo lesionado y tiró de la manga.

Había una pequeña cantidad de sangre en el vendaje, lo que significaba que el corte era reciente.

―Shizu-chan, ¿qué haces? ―exclamó Izaya mientras Shizuo lo halaba hacia el escritorio.

A medida que se acercaban, la verdad se extendió sobre el rostro de Izaya al darse cuenta, más aún cuando Shizuo se detuvo y señaló el cuchillo en el suelo.

―N-No es lo que parece ―dijo Izaya tratando de liberar su brazo.

―¿Te importaría explicar lo que pasó entonces?

Shizuo observó atentamente la expresión de Izaya mientras luchaba por llegar a lo que sería sin duda otra mentira para encubrir lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Sí, él _esperaba_ que Izaya le mintiera; Sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro le dijo lo contrario. Izaya parecía como si en realidad quisisera decirle la verdad, pero algo le estaba frenando de hacerlo.

Así que en su lugar, guardó silencio y se volteó para romper el contacto visual con Shizuo.

―¿Vas a dejarme echar un vistazo a esto ahora? ―preguntó Shizuo tirando ligeramente del brazo de Izaya.

Izaya no respondió, lo que animó a Shizuo a comenzar a tirar de la cinta médica de la venda para sacarsela.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: ¡He vuelto! Espero que para terminar con esto por fin ,u_u]U**

 **No sé si queda alguien que lo lea, pero no me importa, yo amo demasiado ésta historia como dejar la traducción a medias. Me siento muy mal por haberla dejado por tanto tiempo, pero me di cuenta que mi inglés no es tan bueno, así que he estado estudiando más y ahora creo que puedo dar una transcripción más natural y fluida.**

 **Como sea, si existes hazmelo saber con un bonito review!  
Bye bye! n_n]/**


	39. Chapter 39

**~39~**

.

... ~ - ~...

Shizuo sostuvo el brazo Izaya en su lugar con una mano, mientras con cuidado lo desvendaba con la otra para revelar un corte bajo el brazo de Izaya que era de tres a cuatro pulgadas de largo. La herida estaba cosida, pero lo que perturbó a Shizuo fue el aspecto poco profesional de los puntos de sutura. No iría tan lejos como para decir que estaban desordenados, pero definitivamente no se veía como el trabajo de un médico. Aun así, todavía hacían su trabajo lo suficientemente bien.

―¿A quién fuiste para hacerte las puntadas, Pulga? Definitivamente no se parece a las de Shinra.

―Yo uhh... lo hice yo mismo... ―Izaya respondió en casi un susurro.

―¡¿Tú que?! ―gritó Shizuo.

―¡No tenía ninguna opción en el asunto! ―Izaya explicó: ―¡Me cortó con el cuchillo, y se llevó mi teléfono así que no pude llamar a nadie! ¡Y no iba a salir corriendo a un hospital! ¡Tuve que detener el sangrado primero o me habría desmayado en la calle o algo!

―Es posible que te hayas desmayado aquí también. Sin nadie alrededor. Entonces, ¿qué habrías hecho?

Izaya desvió la mirada una vez más en respuesta. Shizuo suspiró, decidiéndose a no pensar en ese detalle.

―Dime otra vez cómo pasó esto ―preguntó, finalmente soltando el brazo de Izaya.

―Eso me cortó y-

―¿Y por "eso", quieres decir la voz en tu cabeza? ―preguntó Shizuo, alzando una ceja.

―S-sí... ―Izaya ahora veía detrás de Shizuo mientras hablaba. Estaba mirando a algo con una mirada casi de miedo en sus ojos.

Shizuo se volteó para seguir la mirada de Izaya, pero no pudo ver lo que el informante estaba mirando.

―¿Esta allí de pie?

Izaya asintió, sin apartar los ojos de ese sitio.

Era extraño ver a Izaya así, pero al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacer por el informante. Así que decidió llevar a Izaya al sofá y hacer que se sentara mientras él llevaba el cuchillo a la cocina y comenzaba a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios del informante.

La búsqueda no duró mucho cuando Shizuo entró al cuarto de baño encontrando que el kit ya estaba en el mostrador del baño. Tomó unas vendas y desinfectante antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde dejó a Izaya.

... ~ - ~...

Izaya permitió ser alejado de Saika y llevado al sofá. Shizuo estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, y sus respuestas claramente estaban alterando a Saika. Se mantuvo mirándolo con esos ojos rojos como si estuviera esperando para golpear.

Con toda honestidad, Izaya tenía miedo de decir su nombre frente a Shizuo, en caso de que de repente decidiera atacarlo por eso.

 _"_ _Sácalo de aquí. Ahora."_ exigió Saika, sus ojos fijos en los de Izaya.

"No." ―Izaya se comunicó con Saika en su mente para no atraer la atención de Shizuo. ―"Lo quiero aquí."

 _"Maldita sea, no quiero tener que hacer esto..."_

 _―_ ¡Ah-! ―Izaya se inclinó hacia delante, agarrándose el cabello cuando un repentino y agudo dolor se formaba en la parte frontal de su cabeza. Intentó alejar el dolor, pero parecía que no estaba ocurriendo como siempre.

―¿Izaya? ―llamó Shizuo dejando caer todo lo que llevaba en el sofá, ―Izaya, ¿estás bien?

Izaya pudo sentir las cálidas manos sobre sus hombros mientras abría los ojos para ver a Shizuo de rodillas delante de él con preocupación en sus ojos.

Nunca había visto esa expresión en Shizuo antes. Era casi como si realmente le importara...

"Shizuo, lo siento," ―Izaya pensó para sí mismo, "pero necesito apoyarme en ti ahora mismo."

Moviendo las manos de modo que rodearan su propia cintura, Izaya se movió hacia adelante para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shizuo, inhalando suavemente esa esencia que era tan obviamente de _Shizuo._

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo se quedaba así, menos le dolía la cabeza.

―"Shizuo, por favor..."

―"No me apartes..."

―"Dejame quedarme así..."

Mientras esos pensamientos corrían por su cabeza, Izaya movió su cuerpo más cerca al de Shizuo al notar que el rubio no había apartado las manos de donde originalmente habían sido puestas.

―¿I-Izaya...? ―dijo en voz baja, ―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Por favor, ―se descubrió diciendo en voz alta, ―sólo... sólo dejame...

Izaya se detuvo cuando sintió los brazos de Shizuo lentamente rodearle. Tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras que el otro ligeramente sostenía su cintura, halándolo un poco más cerca. Izaya se permitió relajarse contra Shizuo mientras el dolor continuaba disipandose, al fin comenzando a sentirse cómodo de nuevo después de meses de estrés y privación de sueño.

Estando sentado aquí como estaba... Fue lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

―¿Vas a estar bien...? ―susurró Shizuo, su voz tan cerca del oído de Izaya que mandó un agradable cosquilleo por su espina.

Izaya asintió, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría hacer que ésta sensación durara. Podría sentarse así por horas, pero en el fondo sabía que Shizuo estaba muy incómodo con esta situación.

Y así, Izaya de mala gana se apartó una vez que estuvo seguro de que el dolor no iba a volver. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, dando una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación para encontrar que Saika se había ido.

―¿Era una migraña o algo...? ― preguntó Shizuo poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

―Sí, ―respondió Izaya entre dientes, ―Perdón por eso... Probablemente fue un poco incómodo para ti, ¿eh?

―Uhh, sí, bueno... Si te ha ayudado, quiero decir... como que acordé en ayudarte con lo que sea que esté pasando cuando me ofrecí a traerte a casa así que...

Izaya no se perdió el leve ( _muy_ leve) rubor que había aparecido en el rostro de Shizuo mientras hablaba. Normalmente se lo habría comentado, pero no se sentía de humor por el momento.

En cambio, observó como Shizuo se sentaba en el sofá junto a él, y tomaba la botella de desinfectante que se le había caído.

―Ya que es un corte fresco probablemente debería tener que limpiarlo de nuevo... ―señaló Shizuo, vertiendo una buena cantidad de líquido en una bola de algodón, ―¿Puedo ver tu brazo?  
―Izaya dejó caer el brazo lesionado en la mano de Shizuo, chillando cuando el desinfectante tocó la herida.

― _Demonios_ , eso duele... ―dijo con los dientes apretados, obligándose a permanecer inmóvil.

―¿Hey, puedo preguntarte algo? ―cuestionó Shizuo mientras tomaba la gaza nueva.

―Adelante ―respondió izaya.

―Me preguntaba... ¿No... No te hiciste esto a ti mismo, ¿verdad...?

―¿Q- _qué?_ ―exclamó Izaya: ―¿Parezco el tipo que haría algo así?

―Bueno, ¿hay alguién que realmente parezca "como el tipo"? ―anotó Shizuo ―No importa, no pienso demasiado en eso. Sólo me lo preguntaba, eso es todo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Shizuo continuaba envolviendo de nuevo el brazo de Izaya, mientras que éste observaba, hipnotizado por lo gentil que estaba siendo Shizuo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la forma en que había puesto sus brazos alrededor suyo tan sólo hace unos momentos fue muy gentil también.

Había oído de Celty que Shizuo era en realidad una persona agradable cuando no echaba humo de rabia, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había experimentado. Izaya sonrió por el cuidado que Shizuo tenía para evitar tocar directamente la lesión mientras trabajaba para reparar el daño que Saika había hecho.

Quería decirle a Shizuo. Quería decirle todo. Pero ¿y si cuando lo hiciera la ira de Saika le daba la fuerza suficiente para atacar, y tal vez incluso matar, al hombre sentado frente a él?

Izaya reprimió un escalofrío ante la idea. Parecía que hasta que encontrara la debilidad de Saika, él no sería capaz de revelarle todo a Shizuo. De hecho, con lo enojado que estaba Saika, estaba empezando a temer de ya haber dicho demasiado como para que Saika lo permita.

―Ahí, ―dijo Shizuo, asegurando el final de la venda, ―Eso no está demasiado apretado, ¿verdad?

―No, esta bien ―respondió Izaya en voz baja.

―Está bien. Pues entonces, si eso es todo en lo que puedo ayudarte hoy, pues... supongo que sólo...

Cuando Shizuo se levantó para marcharse, algún tipo de señal golpeó a Izaya. Si é se fuera, Izaya estaría solo con Saika de nuevo.

Y un muy enojado Saika.

Instintivamente, Izaya estiró la mano y se sujetó de la manga de la camisa de Shizuo, haciendo que el rubio girara hacia él con una mirada interrogante en su cara.

―Shizuo... yo... Quédate.

―¿Qué?

―Yo... No quiero estar solo esta noche... ―admitió Izaya.

―Maldita sea, Pulga, todo eso está en tu cabeza ―contestó Shizuo tratando de consolarlo. ―No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡No, ese es el problema! Estaba sólo en mi cabeza, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Es... Se está haciendo demasiado fuerte como para detenerla...

Shizuo se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, observó a Izaya de arriba y abajo un par de veces.

―Bien... Me quedo ―dijo simplemente antes de pasar a sentarse en el sofá, ―pero no voy a dormir en tu cama contigo.

―Tengo una habitación libre y un futón arriba si quieres...

―Uhh... Está bien. Está bien, supongo ―Shizuo respondió.

―Hey, Shizu-chan...?

―¿Sí?

―Lo siento.

Shizuo parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera procesando las palabras de Izaya. ―¿De qué?

―Por actuar de manera extraña ―respondió ―No estoy haciendo esto a propósito ni nada, ni me estoy volviendo loco... Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no de la manera que estás pensando-

―Hey, ― interrumpió Shizuo ―No te preocupes por eso. Es decir... Has sido bastante sincero conmigo últimamente, así que... Supongo que eso significa que realmente necesitas mi ayuda. No lo entiendo, pero... Creo que puedo ayudar siempre y cuando prometas no molestarme más.

―Eso es una promesa, Shizu-chan, ―dijo Izaya con una sonrisa, ―¿Pero no era que nada más ver mi cara hacía eso?

―Bueno, así solía ser... Pero últimamente, no tanto ―admitió Shizuo.

―¿Hm?

―Quiero decir, normalmente yo pensaría que estás jugándome una broma elaborada o algo, pero... Supongo que se podría decir que mi instinto me dice que es serio.

―Gracias. Tus instintos son realmente algo digno de contemplar ―dijo Izaya con una sonrisa.

―Sí, bueno... ―Shizuo también sonrió, ―Mi instinto todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno para decirme cómo ayudarte, así que es mejor que me lo digas pronto.

―Estoy trabajando en eso.

Unas pocas horas pasaron en las que Shizuo comenzó a ver una película en la televisión, e Izaya habían empezado a hacer un poco de investigación sobre el trabajo que Akabayashi le había dado. Por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de Izaya se cansara, así que fue a la cocina donde guardaba sus pastillas para dormir.

Cogió un vaso de agua y algunas piezas del ootoro que no había comido antes y tomó el medicamento como lo había estado haciendo.

―¿Que es eso? ―preguntó Shizuo sobre su hombro. Izaya ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se movió del sofá.

―¿Hm? Oh. Me ayuda a dormir. He necesitado tomarlas recientemente...

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Shizuo.

―La uhh... La voz... Intenta mantenerme despierto ―explicó Izaya ―Así que tengo que tomar estos para contrarrestarla.

―Ah, bien... ―Shizuo asintió, ―¿Entonces eso compraste el día que te vi en el parque…?

―Sí.

―¿Y las has estado tomando todas las noches desde entonces?

―Casi, sí ―le confirmó Izaya.

―Entonces, ¿por qué dormiste tan bien en mi casa?

―Todavía estoy tratando de entender eso ―respondió Izaya ―Pero tengo la sensación de que no va a dejarme dormir esta noche a menos que tome una de estas estúpidas cosas ―sacudió la botella en la mano como refiriéndose a las pastillas.

―Está bien, supongo. Pero no sobrepases con ellas...

Izaya sólo se rió en respuesta.

... ~ - ~...

Más tarde esa noche, Shizuo yacía en el futón en el cuarto extra de Izaya, preguntándose por qué accedió a quedarse en primer lugar. Era verdad que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando con Izaya, ¿pero ir tan lejos como para pasar la noche?

Pero la forma en que Izaya habló...

Supo que el hombre realmente quería que se quedara por alguna razón...

 _―_ _¡No, ese es el problema! Estaba sólo en mi cabeza, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Es... Se está haciendo_ _demasiado fuerte como para detenerla..._

Se preguntó qué exactamente quiso decir Izaya con esas palabras. Casi había sonado aterrado cuando lo dijo.

 _CRASH_

Shizuo se sobresaltó por el fuerte sonido que cortó el silencio.

―¿Que demonios?

Sonó como si algo se rompiera.

―¡Maldita sea, Izaya! ―se quejó Shizuo mientras empujaba las mantas a un lado y corría en dirección del ruido.

―¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Aquí había una nota de autor festejando su inclusión a una lista de "Durarara 100+ reviews" y de estar con otros grandes como "Dying Message", "Catnip" y su favorito "Chronic" entre otros… Y eso, personalmente yo ya me he leído algunos de esos y los recomiendo mucho si sabes inglés, sobre todo _Dying Message_ n_n]U  
**

 **También, muchas gracias a Pau-Neko, NaniMe, HeroTeaGirl e Irara por sus preciosos reviews. No creí que aún hubiera alguien que leyera ésta historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo. Si existes házmelo saber con un bonito review~!  
Bye bye~!**


	40. Chapter 40

**.**

 **.**

 **~40~**

 **... ~ - ~...**

Izaya bostezó en su mano mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se había despertado y se dio cuenta de que tenía sed, y después de unos minutos, se decidió a levantarse para conseguir algo de agua.

Al no tener la energía para bajar las escaleras, Izaya se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. Se frotó los ojos esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luminosidad cuando encendió la luz. Luego abrió el agua fría del fregadero y agarró el vaso que tenía en la esquina.

Dio unos grandes sorbos para satisfacer su sed antes de reemplazar la taza en el fregadero. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar en el espejo, no se sorprendió de ver a Saika de pie detrás de él, ya que por lo general así era.

Lo que le sorprendió sin embargo, fue el brillo inusual de sus ojos cuando dio un paso más cerca detrás de él. Izaya se estremeció cuando Saika colocó su mano en el hombro en el espejo. Como de costumbre, no pudo sentir el toque, pero sabía que estaba allí. Estaba dividido entre esperar a ver qué haría Saika, y salir corriendo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar su decisión, Saika llevó su puño hacia atrás y golpeó el aire delante de él. Sin embargo en lugar de solamente golpear el aire, Izaya tuvo que reaccionar rápido cuando el espejo se rompió de repente, mandando fragmentos de vidrio volando hacia él. Izaya se cubrió los ojos al saltar hacia atrás sólo para encontrar resistencia de la pared detrás de él.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que hubo terminado, Izaya abrió los ojos para ver un fragmento particularmente filoso y grande del espejo de flotando justo por delante de su pecho, precisamente donde su corazón estaba.

Izaya contuvo el aliento mientras miraba el trozo de vidrio, y luego desvió la mirada hacia delante para mirar a Saika. Se puso de pie frente a él, extendiendo su mano para manipular el trozo de cristal. Se quedaron así por un momento antes de que Saika lentamente bajara su mano, lo que hizo que el trozo de vidrio cayera al suelo.

Izaya copió el movimiento también cuando sus piernas cedieron y se deslizó por la pared hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo con las rodillas contra el pecho.

Y así fue como Shizuo lo encontró cuando entró.

Los ojos de Shizuo recorrieron la pequeña habitación viendo el rastro de vidrios esparcidos por el suelo. Al final de la destrucción, Izaya estaba sentado acurrucado contra la pared. Sus hombros se sacudieron ligeramente mientras escondía su rostro entre las rodillas.

―¿Izaya? ―Shizuo preguntó vacilante, ―¿Qué demonios...?

Izaya dio un ligero salto cuando sintió la mano de Shizuo en su hombro mientras continuaba con su interrogatorio.

―¿Estás herido? ¡Di algo!

Estaba asustado.

Asustado y enojado.

Tenía miedo de Saika, y de sus capacidades, y estaba molesto de que no podía devolverle el daño.

Tras esa demostración y toda la cosa con el cuchillo de antes, Izaya estaba aterrorizado por la amenaza que ahora Saika suponía para su vida.

¿Qué pasa si Saika encuentra una manera de conseguir su propio cuerpo? ¿Lo matará cuando lo haga? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene él antes de que suceda? ¿Saika encontrará una manera de acabar con él sin dañarse a sí misma antes de Izaya tenga la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo?

A medida que estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Izaya, pudo sentir cómo empezaba a temblar.

No sabía qué hacer.

―¡Izaya!

Shizuo ahora se arrodilló directamente delante de él, levantando su barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Shizu-chan...? ―Izaya susurró.

―Estoy aquí. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

Shizuo rozó el pulgar por la mejilla de Izaya. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Izaya estaba llorando. Ya sea del miedo o la ira él no lo sabía, pero cuando Shizuo se movió un poco más cerca, Izaya se inclinó hacia delante, permitiendo que los brazos de Shizuo le rodearan los hombros.

Enterró su cabeza en el espacio del cuello de Shizuo mientras trataba de calmarse. Mientras unas pocas lágrimas más caían por su rostro, Izaya se mordió el labio para mantenerse tranquilo.

No se suponía que Shizuo fuera a verlo así.

Ni nadie.

―Shh... Cálmate. Estás bien... ―susurró Shizuo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

Y quizá también lo sea cuando la única cosa que Izaya pudo hacer en respuesta fue soltar unos cuantos temblorosos suspiros mientra se aferraba más fuerte al hombre frente a él.

―¿Tienes alguna venda aquí?

Izaya asintió levemente e hizo un ademán hacia el armario debajo del fregadero. Permitió que Shizuo se soltara para que pueda buscar el gabinete antes de realmente comenzar a prestar atención a sus lesiones.

Sólo había un par de cortes y rasguños menores, sobre todo en sus brazos con algún que otro pequeño rasguño en las piernas. Pero el peor sitio era su mano derecha. Izaya abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Saika había hecho. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando, y los cortes estaban todos en lugares a los que sería capaz de llegar fácilmente.

―"¡Ese hijo de perra lo hizo ver como si me lo hiciera yo mismo!" ―pensó Izaya mirando a su mano derecha.

Sus ojos salieron de su trance cuando Shizuo tomó su mano y comenzó a desinfectar el corte.

―Shizuo, ―dijo Izaya en voz baja, ―Yo... yo no hice esto...

―Está bien, lo entiendo ―respondió Shizuo.

―No, en serio. Sé que parece que yo lo rompí, ¡perod verdad no lo hice! Tienes que escucharme.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo cálmate por un minuto, así puedo hacer esto.

Izaya suspiró, sabiendo que Shizuo tenía un montón de razones para no creerle. La evidencia estaba toda ahí, y no podía ocultarla, o explicarse sin revelar la verdad.

Y así, Izaya se sentó pacientemente mientras Shizuo le atendía, notando cómo Shizuo era tan gentil como lo había sido antes.

Cuando hubo terminado, Shizuo se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a Izaya. ―Vamos, vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Izaya aceptó la ayuda de Shizuo, empezando a sentir como si estuviera a salvo de Saika cuando Shizuo estaba cerca. Después de todo, Saika tendía a desaparecer cada vez que el rubio aparecía.

Espera…

Saika _desapareció_ cuando Shizuo apareció.

Y cuando había estado en el apartamento de Shizuo... Había estado enfocada en el aroma de la sábana sobre él antes de quedarse dormido, y Saika no le había molestado esa noche.

―Ahí ―dijo Shizuo mientras Izaya se sentaba en el borde de la cama, ― Nos podemos preocupar de ese desstre en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Izaya se encontró asintiendo, mientras se acomodaba más sobre su cama.

―Así que supongo que te dejaré volver a dormir ahora.

La mirada de izaya se elevó cuando se dio cuenta de que Shizuo volvía a salir.

Él no quería que se fuera todavía.

¿Qué pasa si Saika lo atacaba de nuevo tan pronto como se fuera?

―Shizuo, espera.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Shizuo volviéndose hacia Izaya.

―No te vayas ―él prácticamente susurró las palabras, nervioso en cuanto a cómo reaccionaría Shizuo a su aferramiento.

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Estaba demasiado asustado de estar solo ahora.

Y parece que había estado en lo cierto cuando asumió que Shizuo sería el único que podría ayudarle.

Shizuo suspiró mientras se dirigía de regreso hacia Izaya, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama. ―¿Así que vas a decirme por qué estás tan asustado?

―No puedo, ―respondió Izaya ―Sólo... No quiero estar solo en este momento...

―Está bien... Bien ―dijo Shizuo pasandose los dedos por el cabello. Probablemente necesitaba un cigarrillo en éste momento.

Izaya se movió para hacer más espacio mientras Shizuo maniobró de manera que sus piernas estuvieran estiradas sobre la cama al lado de izaya.

―Pensé que habías dicho que no tendría que estar en la cama contigo ―señaló Shizuo.

―Lo siento, ―comenzó Izaya ―Es sólo que... bueno... Parece que me deja sola cuando estás cerca...

―¿De Verdad? ―preguntó Shizuo, sonando curioso, ―¿Alguna pista de por qué?

―Yo... uhh... tengo una idea, sí... ―Izaya dijo vacilante.

¿En verdad quería decir esto ahora? ¿Sería de ayuda? ¿Estaría Shizuo simplemente ser tan impactado que se iría no sólo de la habitación, sino del apartamento entero?

―Anda... ―le presionó Shizuo.

Izaya miró al hombre a su lado. No quería verlo irse, pero en este momento simplemente sería mejor sacar sus sentimientos afuera.

―Esto puede sonar extraño, pero...

―¿Sabes qué, Izaya? ―interrumpió Shizuo ―A este punto, has utilizado esa frase lo suficiente como para dudar que cualquier otra cosa sonará extraño viniendo de ti. Así que ve al punto, ¿de acuerdo?

―No estoy tan seguro de eso, Shizu-chan. Éste podría llevarse el pastel.

―Pruébame ―desafió Shizuo.

―Yo…

Sólo tenía que decirlo.

Sacarlo a la superficie, y fuera del camino.

―Te amo.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: ¡De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Es bueno saber que la historia aún es de su gusto como para seguirla después de tanto tiempo n_n]U**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y no se preocupen, el próximo no tardará demasiado ;)  
Nos vemos~! n_n]/**


	41. Chapter 41

**_._**

 ** _~41~_**

 ** _._**

 _Sólo tenía que decirlo._

 _Sacarlo a la superficie, y fuera del camino._

 _―_ _Te amo._

Shizuo observó a Izaya, su boca ligeramente abierta por el shock, como si quisiera responder, pero no se le ocurría qué decir.

―Ah, lo siento, eso fue un poco repentino, ¿cierto? ―dijo Izaya, girando en la dirección opuesta, ―Yo... En realidad nunca he tenido esta conversación con alguien antes.

―¿Izaya, qué estás-?

―Sé que éste no es un buen momento para decirtelo, pero... Sólo quería sacarlo antes de que pudiera pensar en una razón para no decírtelo. Así que ahí está.

―Yo... ―Shizuo se quedó sin habla, ―No puedes hablar en serio...

A Izaya el aliento se le atoró en la garganta por un segundo cuando Shizuo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar (¿En serio iba a irse así como así?) sólo para tener un poco de alivio cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Él probablemente estaba tratando de guardar la calma.

―Lo digo en serio ―replicó Izaya con un pequeño asentimiento. Se sentía satisfecho al por fin decir esas palabras que habían estado comiéndoselo vivo por tanto tiempo, pero a la vez, ahora temía la continuación de la conversación. Tal vez debería haber elegido un mejor momento, pero aún así, sabía que si hubiera esperado más tiempo, él nunca habría sido capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de decirlo.

Shizuo rápidamente se regresó hacia él y puso su mano sobre la frente de Izaya. ―Hm... No hay fiebre...

―Shizuo, en verdad quise decirlo ―dijo Izaya, ligeramente apartando la mano de Shizuo.

―Izaya, estoy seguro de que puedes entender por qué estoy teniendo problemas para creerme que así es como de verdad te sientes...

―Hasta el momento no has creído realmente nada de lo que te he dicho ―apuntó Izaya, ―Pero, bueno... Lo he estado pensando en los últimos meses... y bueno... Eso es lo que siento...

―Espero que te des cuenta de la seriedad de una declaración así, Izaya ―empezó Shizuo, ―Hemos sido enemigos desde la secundaria... Yo sólo... No entiendo cómo de repente decidiste que...

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti al invitarme a pasar la noche en tu apartamento.

―Eso es diferente, Pulga ―dijo Shizuo con severidad, ―Tú no estabas bien, y yo sólo estaba haciendo lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho.

―No, no lo estabas ―dijo Izaya dijo ―Cualquier otra persona que viera a su enemigo sufriendo en las calles habría ya sea dejarlo morir o acabar con él. No sólo te detuviste a ver si estaba bien, sino que me llevaste a tu casa y me diste de comer. Ninguna persona normal es de buen corazón en este día y época.

―¿S-se supone que es un cumplido o algo...? ―preguntó Shizuo, un poco desconcertado.

―Algo así, sí ―respondió Izaya ―Pero volviendo a la conversación entre manos, quiero que sepas que me he puesto a pensar bastante en exactamente cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti. Me di cuenta de que es posible que mi interés en los últimos años sea más profundo de lo que me di cuenta. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si lo que sentí cuando nos encontramos era odio real. Era más una curiosidad para ver qué tan lejos te podía empujar. Sin embargo, recientemente, bueno... estoy teniendo problemas incluso haciendo eso. Por extraño que parezca, creo que he llegado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Entiendes?

―Creo que sí... quiero decir, no es _completamente_ desconocido... ―dijo Shizuo, mirando hacia el techo, ―¿Pero qué si no me siento de la misma manera?

―Eso está bien. No te estoy pidiendo que correspondas mis sentimientos. Entiendo que sería muy difícil, si no imposible, el que superes tu odio hacia mí. Sólo quería hacerte saber la verdad.

―Detente un segundo ―dijo Shizuo, ―¿Quien dice que sería imposible?

Izaya miró fijamente a Shizuo por un momento. ―¿Qué quieres decir…?

―Bueno, ―empezó, sentado en la cama, ―No eres exactamente tan molesto como eras antes... Y bueno... Si vas a dejar de jugar con mi vida... Eso haría un poco más fácil llevarse bien contigo.

Izaya sonrió ante eso. ―Gracias por tomar esto tan bien, Shizu-chan ―dijo con un bostezo mientras empezaba a ponerse un poco más cómodo.

Dejó que su la cabeza apuntara un poco hacia un lado para que se apoyara contra el hombro de Shizuo. ―Ah, ¿Esto está bien? ―preguntó izaya al darse cuenta de que esta posición puede que no sea la más cómoda para Shizuo como lo era para él.

―Está bien, supongo... ―Shizuo dijo ―¿Vas a volver a dormir ahora?

―Eso creo, sí.

―Tú... uhh... ¿Quisieras que... que me quede? ―preguntó vacilante.

―¿Podrías…? ―preguntó Izaya, de repente recordando que no quería estar solo.

―Sí, está bien. Es sólo que me alegra que te hayas calmado ahora.

―Sobre eso... Shizu-chan... De verdad no fui yo... ―Izaya se volvió a recostar a su lado mientras hablaba.

―Lo sé, ―respondió Shizuo, acostándose también, ―Realmente no lo entiendo, pero... ¿Tenias miedo...?

Izaya vaciló antes de asentir. ―Y un poco enojado supongo.

Un momento después, Shizuo cerró el espacio entre ellos, jalando a Izaya a sus brazos, y dejando que su cabeza descansara contra su pecho. Estuvo un poco sorprendido al principio de que Shizuo de buena gana le consolara de tal manera, pero por el momento, no le importaba lo suficiente como para fijarse en la idea. Por ahora, simplemente decidió disfrutar de la forma en que el cuerpo de Shizuo se presionaba contra el suyo -un cálido brazo sobre su cintura mientras que la otra mano lo sostenía por detrás de su cabeza.

Era una cosa tan simple. Las personas estaban en la cama así todo el tiempo.

Pero Izaya nunca lo tuvo.

Nunca había compartido su cama con otra persona de esta manera antes, ni había nunca permitido que nadie lo sostenga de manera tan gentil.

Necesitaba esto.

Soltando el aliento que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, Izaya se permitió relajarse.

Relajarse y _sentir_.

Sentir el calor del cuerpo de Shizuo tan cerca del suyo.

Sentir el pecho de Shizuo moverse con cada respiración que daba.

Sentir la forma en que brazos de Shizuo lo sujetaban con cuidado en su lugar y lo rodeaban como si le pudiesen proteger de cualquier daño.

Y en ese momento, honestamente creyó que podrían.

Porque nunca antes se había sentido tan seguro alrededor de otra persona, otro _ser humano_ , en su vida.

... ~ - ~...

Shizuo continuó sosteniendo a Izaya incluso después de su respiración se había igualado.

Se dio cuenta cuando entró a la habitación que Izaya había estado aterrado. Cuando había empujado al informante más cerca, notó la forma en que Izaya se tensó de repente por un momento, sólo para relajarse totalmente y dormirse menos de un minuto después.

Le frustraba que Izaya todavía se negara a decirle exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Porque ahora, Shizuo estaba más curioso que nunca.

Todavía le resultaba muy difícil creer que la voz que Izaya seguía mencionando fuera real; Sin embargo, después de esta noche, decidió hacer un punto para tratar de averiguar más.

Porque a pesar de que los cortes en los nudillos de Izaya se encontraban en los lugares adecuados para haber sido el resultado de romper un espejo...

Bueno, Shizuo había roto su justa parte de vidrio y espejos en el pasado, y no había manera de que un simple golpe en el cristal pudieran haber tirado los fragmentos del espejo por el suelo como lo hicieron en el baño de Izaya.

Era casi como si el vidrio se hubiese dado un puñetazo hacia delante hacia Izaya, y entonces de alguna manera siguiera moviéndose hasta que llegara a la pared del fondo.

El sabía que Izaya no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso, y no había manera de que haya tenido el tiempo para organizar las piezas de tal manera para ser una broma.

Sin duda era algo en lo que fijarse, pero no ahora. Él mismo estaba bastante cansado, y escuchar la rítmica respiración del informante no estaba ayudando a mantenerlo despierto.

Así que en cambio, llevó su atención al cuerpo más pequeño ahora presionado contra el suyo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo realmente delgado que era Izaya. Su brazo era capaz de descansar cómodamente sobre esa pequeña cintura casi como si estuvieran hechos para estar así.

Por supuesto, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía extraño en absoluto. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado en contacto con él (o cualquier otra persona) por tanto tiempo antes. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la primera vez que se quedaría dormido con alguien en sus brazos, sería con su ex-archienemigo? "Ex" porque a partir de la forma en que esta conversación había ido, Shizuo sospecha de que no estarían luchando tanto después de esto, o en absoluto si Izaya iba en serio.

Tendría que descubrir por la mañana si Izaya realmente quiso decir lo que había dicho hace tan sólo unos minutos.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios! Incluso si es sólo uno lo aprecio mucho n_n  
Los próximos capítulos serán un gran avance para éste par, ¡así que esperenlos!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	42. Chapter 42

**~42~**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentía bien. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan bien. Su cuerpo se movió más cerca de la fuente de calor a su alrededor, no queriendo ponerle fin a la sensación.

Sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero estaba demasiado relajado para recordar por qué. Pero cuando se apretujó más cerca y luego sintió el cuerpo caliente junto a él comenzar a moverse, de pronto recordó que no estaba solo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero no se movió aún. Si bien no podía decir si Shizuo estaba despierto, y esperaba no tener que averiguarlo de la manera difícil.

Cuando no hubo más movimiento de parte del otro hombre, Izaya levantó lentamente la cabeza...

E hizo contacto visual con Shizuo.

―Buenos días ―dijo Shizuo con una leve sonrisa, ―¿Eres normalmente así de tierno cuando despiertas...?

Izaya bajó la cabeza, hundiéndose de nuevo en el pecho Shizuo. Cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior se precipitaron de vuelta a su memoria, se dio cuenta que Shizuo debió haberlo tenido así toda la noche.

―Hey, ―dijo Shizuo, halando suavemente bajo la barbilla de Izaya para que el informante pudiera mirarlo de nuevo, ―No dije que fuera una cosa mala. Simplemente no pensé que en verdad fueras del tipo.

―No lo soy ―declaró Izaya, alejandose del agarre de Shizuo y levantandose de la cama.

―¿En serio? Porque desde que susurraste mi nombre un poco más temprano, no dejabas de tratar de estar más cerca ―Shizuo bromeó.

―Sí, bueno, no me puedes culparme por lo que hago en mi sue- ―Izaya se congeló por un momento cuando se dio cuenta exactamente lo que Shizuo había dicho: ―Espera... ¿Cuándo dije tu nombre...?

Shizuo se encogió de hombros cuando empezó a salir de la cama también. ―No sé... ¿Tal vez hace veinte minutos...?

―¿C-cuánto tiempo estuviste observandome dormir? ―espetó Izaya.

―Una hora ―dijo Shizuo dijo con simpleza ―Pero eso no es importante.

―¿Estar mirando a la gente mientras duermen es algún tipo de manía tuya o algo, Shizu-chan?

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? ―preguntó Shizuo.

―¡Bueno, ésta es la segunda vez! Me estabas viendo dormir cuando estaba en tu casa también!

―¿Cómo...? ―La cara de Shizuo estaba en blanco, ―¿Cómo supiste que...? ¡No me digas que estabas despierto todo el tiempo!

―Ah… no ―Izaya tropezó con sus palabras, atrapado con la guardia baja, ―Sai-La uhh... La voz me dijo... ―dijo, apuntando a su cabeza. ―Aunque pensé que estaba mintiendo. Al parecer, no.

Shizuo asintió, a pesar de que nada de lo que Izaya decía tenía sentido para él. Ya sea que el subconsciente de Izaya sabía que estaba siendo observado esa noche (lo que no sería de extrañar en absoluto en él), o tal vez realmente había algo con esa voz que Izaya seguía mencionando.

Si tan sólo pudiera convencer a Izaya a abrirse.

Pero parecía haber algo en el camino.

Izaya parecía tener miedo de decirle por alguna razón. ¿Tenía miedo de que él realmente le enviaría al hospital? ¿O era otra cosa?

Sólo Izaya tenía la respuesta a eso.

Con un suspiro, Shizuo se levantó para seguir a Izaya fuera de la habitación después de que el informante mencionara algo sobre el desayuno.

... ~ - ~...

Shizuo se sentó en un taburete en la mesa en el apartamento de Izaya mientras el informante comenzaba a hacer el desayuno. Todavía no habían mencionado la confesión de Izaya y Shizuo estaba ocupado tratando de escoger el mejor momento.

Se dio cuenta de la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Izaya mientras colocaba el omelet en la mesa frente a él y comenzó a servir el té.

―Pareces estarte sintiendo mejor ―señaló Shizuo.

―Sí, bueno, de hecho tengo apetito esta mañana, así que diría que es un buen día ―dijo Izaya dando una gran mordida a su omelet.

Shizuo hizo lo mismo, dando una mordida al suyo solo para detenerse cuando el sabor lo golpeó. No tenía idea de que Izaya pudiera hacer que algo tan simple sepa tan bien.

―¿Pasa algo, Shizu-chan? ―preguntó izaya, tomando un sorbo de té.

―N-no ―dijo Shizuo en voz baja, ―Es sólo... Izaya, realmente está bueno.

El _más ligero_ tono de rosa se mostró en la cara de Izaya; Sin embargo, se fue antes de que Shizuo siquiera estuviera seguro de lo que había visto.

―Bueno, me alegra que te guste ―dijo Izaya con confianza.

Terminaron su comida en un incómodo silencio hasta que sólo les quedó su té para mantener el silencio. Shizuo decidió que probablemente ahora era el mejor momento para hablar antes de Izaya tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse todo raro...

―Hey, Izaya... ―comenzó Shizuo luego de aclararse un poco la garganta, ―Sobre um... anoche...

―Ah, cierto ―le interrumpió Izaya ―Como dije, es sólo algo que he llegado a aceptar, y entiendo si no devuelves esos sentimientos.

―No, no, no estoy... No estoy rechazándote... ―comenzó Shizuo, ―Yo sólo... Necesito saber si hablas serio, así no acabo perdiendo el tiempo pensando en eso, si... Bueno, si cambias de opinión o algo así. Porque, bueno-

―Alto ahí, Shizu-chan ―dijo Izaya a la ligera, alzando la mano, ―Ya sé a dónde vas con esto. Estás pensando que ya que mi estado mental ahora es cuestionable, mi cabeza debe estarse metiendo conmigo para hacerme pensar que siento lo opuesto del odio por ti. ¿Es una suposición correcta?

―…Uhh... Sí... Más o menos ―respondió Shizuo en voz baja, girándose un poco para evitar la mirada escrutadora de Izaya.

―Para ser honesto contigo, de hecho tiene algo que ver con eso ―confirmó Izaya ―Sin embargo, eso fue sólo al principio. Recientemente, supongo que podría decirse que la voz está tratando de mantenerme lejos de ti. Así que todo lo que dije anoche fue de mi propia voluntad, y no influenciado por nadie ni nada.

Izaya frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando Shizuo todavía parecía bastante escéptico. Podría haber probado su punto de la manera más lógica posible, pero Shizuo nunca ha escuchado a la lógica antes. Especialmente la lógica de Orihara Izaya.

―¿Qué tal si lo probara de otra manera, entonces, eh? ―dijo Izaya, levantándose de su banca.

―¿Como que…? ―preguntó vacilante Shizuo.

Izaya dio unos pasos lentos hacia adelante, tratando de no moverse demasiado rápido para que, si Shizuo quisiera detenerlo, tuviera el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Pero Shizuo permaneció inmóvil en su asiento, a pesar de que parecía estar en alerta, sin apartar sus ojos de Izaya.

Una vez que estuvo tan cerca como se podía, Izaya lentamente se inclinó hacia delante hasta que la cara de Shizuo estaba a sólo unos pocos centímetros de la suya.

―Detenme si quieres, Shizuo ―susurró, haciendo una pausa para ver si el rubio haría algún movimiento.

Cuando no hubo señal de resistencia, Izaya dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Shizuo.

Aún no encontrando ninguna resistencia a pesar de sus intenciones cada vez más evidentes, Izaya se inclinó un poco más cerca para profundizar el beso, pero sin pasar de cierto punto.

Pudo sentir la forma en que el cuerpo de Shizuo se tensó ante la acción, y por mucho que Izaya deseaba poder empujar esos labios más hacia la boca del hombre, Izaya se contuvo.

Incluso cuando los latido de su propio corazón se aceleraron, y su cuerpo exigía más, todavía se negó ir más lejos.

Cuando rompió el beso, dio un paso atrás para darle a Shizuo algo de espacio. Su expresión estaba en blanco.

Izaya esperó, dandole a Shizuo el tiempo que necesitara para que pensara en lo que quería hacer o decir a continuación. Mientras tanto, su corazón latía en su pecho como si él acabara de terminar una de sus habituales peleas. Sólo que esta vez, su corazón latía más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba en silencio.

―Yo... Creo que debería irme ―declaró Shizuo con calma y levantadose de la banca.

Izaya simplemente asintió en respuesta, no queriendo llamar más la atención a una situación incómoda.

―Gracias por el desayuno, Pulga ―dijo Shizuo encaminandose hacia la puerta.

Izaya sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta, sin encontrar la fuerza en sí mismo para ver a Shizuo irse. No había forma de que hablara con él de nuevo después de eso, e Izaya tendría que aceptar ese hecho.

Fue un tonto por pensar que el beso ayudaría a su causa.

Él y Shizuo eran como agua y aceite.

Nunca podrían mezclarse.

Nunca podrían hacer otra cosa además de pelear por cualquier cosa.

Ellos simplemente no estaban destinados a ser.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: No recordaba que Shizuo lo dejara así ;_; Bueno sí, pero en el cap anterior, no así...**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar n_n]/**

 **Y por si a alguien le interesa, en wattpad estoy publicando un Delic/Hibiya, pueden buscarlo como "Le Petit Prince", es de _Rukazaya_ quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo n_n]  
**

 **En fin, nos vemos en la próxima!**


	43. Chapter 43

**~43~**

 **.**

 **... ~ - ~...**

Izaya quedó mirando la puerta, incapaz de moverse. Se sentía como un idiota. Nunca debió haber ido tan lejos tan pronto después de confesarse. Shizuo ya estaba bastante enojado con él por negarse a decirle todo, y ahora que había sido claramente rechazado.

No sólo rechazado... Izaya se sintió _abandonado_.

Reconoció que fue su propia estupidez la que lo hizo irse, aunque Shizuo estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Había pedido ayuda, y arruinó sus posibilidades de recibirla.

Estaba solo otra vez.

Shizuo lo había dejado solo con Saika.

Cuando el pánico comenzó a asentarse, Izaya hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la calma mientras su corazón continuaba latiendo fuera de control.

Lentamente, se dirigió al sofá, cayendo de bruces en éste.

―Mierda... ―susurró cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Esto no estaba bien. ¡No se suponía que llorara, maldición!

Nunca debió haberse confesado a Shizuo. Lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas entre ellos. Shizuo probablemente ni siquiera lo miraría de nuevo.

 _"¡Que se vaya"._ Murmuró Saika, _"Ah, ¿Estás molesto, Izaya?"_

―Vete ―dijo Izaya en el sofá.

 _"Sabes que yo no puedo estar 'lejos', ¿verdad?"_

―¡No me importa! ¡Sólo déjame en paz! ―replicó Izaya, volviendo a fulminar a Saika con la mirada.

 _"Aww mira. ¡Estás llorando! Nunca habría pensado que lloraras por ser rechazado. ¡Ah, pero el amor puede hacerle cosas extrañas a la gente!"_

―Jodete.

 _"Ahora, ahora, no seas tan insolente."_

―¡Seré tan "insolente" como me dé la gana! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa hijo de perra! ―dijo Izaya poniéndose de pie para hacerle frente a la imagen de sí mismo.

 _"¡Nunca había visto tal despliegue de emociones de ti antes! Es tan humano..."_

―Te odio ―dijo Izaya en voz baja, ―Y uno de estos días voy a matarte.

 _"Eso es muy malo, porque yo aún te amo. De hecho, te quiero más que nunca en este momento..."_

Izaya se detuvo. Él sabía lo que el amor de Saika hacía, y no le hizo sentir mejor cuando los ojos de Saika se hacían aún más brillantes conforme hablaba.

 _"Ahora ¿por qué no tomas asiento?"_

Izaya lo hizo, obediente, preguntándose si había logrado enfurecer a Saika de algún modo.

 _"Eso es, buen chico."_ Arrulló Saika extendiendo la mano hacia Izaya, _"Las lágrimas no se ven bien en ti, pero tengo que decir que, cuando algo te duele lo suficiente como para hacerte llorar... Siento que me hago mucho más fuerte..."_

Izaya olvidó cómo respirar cuando la mano de Saika acunó suavemente su cara, limpiando una de las lágrimas con su pulgar.

Saika lo estaba tocando.

Físicamente tocandolo.

 _"Eso es..."_ susurró Saika sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Izaya, _"Te dije que me tendrías miedo tarde o temprano. Puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo..."_

Izaya rápidamente volvió a levantarse, apartando de un golpe la mano de Saika. ―No quiero que me toques, monstruo.

 _"Oh, pero Izaya, ya no tiene muchas opciones en el asunto. Y debo decir, de verdad amo cuando muestras tu lado humano. Todo ese miedo e ira... Quiero sentir más... Quiero amarte más... "_

Saika dio unos pasos hacia él mientras hablaba, obligando a Izaya dar un paso atrás. No quería que Saika se le acercara demasiado en este momento.

Y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Saika se movió.

Los ojos de Izaya no pudieron seguir su velocidad, pero fue capaz de sentir que estaba detrás de él justo antes de sentir un empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

Aterrizó sobre su brazo izquierdo, haciéndole chillar de dolor cuando la caída jaló con rudeza las puntadas ahí.

 _"Oh, ¿eso dolió, Izaya...?"_

―Deberías saber muy bien eso ―le siseó Izaya, sosteniendo con firmeza su brazo contra su cuerpo.

Pero cuando levantó la vista, se sorprendió al ver que Saika no estaba afectado en absoluto.

 _"No, no puedo decir que sé cuánto dolió eso... Pues ya ves, fui capaz de desconectarme a mí mismo del centro del dolor de tu cerebro. Ya no puedo sentir cuando sales lastimado. Y tengo que decirlo, amo ver el dolor en esa bonita cara tuya."_

―Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ―preguntó izaya, su voz tranquila.

 _"Estoy tan feliz de que lo preguntes."_

Una vez más, Saika se movió mucho más rápido de lo que los ojos de Izaya podían seguir. Él trató de alejarse en ese breve lapso de tiempo; Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Saika apareció sobre su rostro, con sus manos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

Pudo sentir la aplastante presión en su tráquea mientras sus pulmones desesperadamente trataban de inhalar aire. Recordó la sensación de cuando Saika le había hecho alucinar que su apartamento se estaba incendiando.

Sin embargo esto no era una alucinación.

El dolor que sentía era real.

Arañó las manos de Saika, tratando de forzarlas a soltarse, pero fue inútil. Ya podía sentir su conciencia alejándose mientras sus pulmones por reflejo trataban de toser, sólo intensificando el dolor.

Y sólo así, él se desmayó.

Saika pudo sentir el cuerpo de Izaya aflojar su agarre. Sólo entonces se soltó.

Izaya todavía no estaba respirando, incluso después de que Saika le había soltado. Se había desmayado cuando el flujo de sangre a su cerebro se interrumpió, y siguió así incluso después de que volviera.

Saika esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a preguntarse si había utilizado demasiada fuerza y le aplastara la tráquea a Izaya. Había llegado muy lejos cuando Izaya empezó a desesperadamente tratar de forzar a Saika a alejar sus manos, y teniendo en cuenta que no podía sentir lo que estaba haciéndole a Izaya, era muy posible que hubiera hecho más daño del previsto.

Con cuidado, Saika se agachó e inclinó la cabeza de Izaya hacia atrás para tratar de abrir sus vías aéreas un poco más. Observó atento como el pecho de Izaya comenzó a subir y bajar de nuevo, aunque muy leve y un poco irregular, sin embargo estaba respirando de nuevo.

Y así, Saika tomó asiento en el sofá y esperó a que su huésped se despertara.

... ~ - ~...

Sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente para distinguir unos objetos borrosos, tales como su sofá y mesa de café antes de darse cuenta que necesitaba desesperadamente aire. Inhaló rápida y profundamente, lo que le hizo empezar a toser por la repentina entrada de aire.

Rodó sobre su costado mientras la tos continuaba, hasta que al fin fue capaz de forzarse a respirar más lentamente y de manera constante.

 _"Ah, bueno. Me preguntaba si iba a tener que llamar al hospital o algo cuando no despertabas."_

―Ya tuviste tu diversión, ahora déjame en paz ―Izaya tosió con la voz ronca.

 _"Bien, bien, supongo que es suficiente por ahora."_ Dijo Saika con una sonrisa, _"¿Y si te doy algo de tiempo para hacer el trabajo del que Akabayashi te ha hablado?"_

―Mientras no me toques otra vez ―respondió Izaya aún hirviendo, y sitiendose un poco nervioso también.

 _"¡No lo haré, no lo haré!"_

Izaya suspiró, frotándose su adolorido cuello mientras agarraba su laptop y trataba de ponerse a trabajar.

Pero de vez en cuando, sus pensamientos vagaban hacia el rubio que había estado en esta misma sala hace tan sólo unas horas, y luego su pecho comenzarían a dolerle.

Pensó en la forma en que Shizuo le había sostenido con tanta gentileza, y cuán seguro se había sentido en ese momento. Daría cualquier cosa por sentir eso ahora.

O sentir los labios de Shizuo contra los suyos una vez más...

Pero Shizuo no volvería.

Y así, Izaya cerró su laptop y se acurrucó en el sofá, sosteniendose a sí mismo con firmeza. Hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de Saika mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba cómo se había sentido al estar a salvo en los brazos del hombre que amaba, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.


	44. Chapter 44

**~44~**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Izaya lo había besado, y Shizuo desde esa vez no había dejado de pensar en ello.

Cuando Izaya primero se le había confesado, Shizuo no lo tomó completamente en serio. Era Izaya después de todo. Era famoso por su habilidad para entrar en cabeza de la gente diciendo cosas que realmente no quería decir.

Pero lo que le molestó a Shizuo fue que no había ninguna razón para que Izaya le mintiera sobre algo como eso. No tenía nada que ganar, excepto meterse con la cabeza de Shizuo. ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso cuando le había pedido su ayuda? A menos que todo fuera parte de un plan elaborado... pero lo dudaba.

Izaya no estaba en condiciones de llegar a un plan así. Había estado asustado por algo, y, posiblemente, fue un momento de debilidad el que le hizo decir esas cosas.

Y si ese fuera el caso, entonces probablemente era grave.

Shizuo había estado tanteando estas dos teorías desde que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca de Izaya. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, la evidencia de que fuera todo un acto se reducía.

Después de todo, ¿por qué Izaya le daría un beso si no iba en serio?

Ah cierto. El beso.

Esa es otra cosa que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

¿Por qué no apartó a Izaya? ¿Por qué le permitió seguir avanzando cuando ya sabía lo que venía?

... ¿Izaya sabría que le había robado su primer beso a Shizuo...?

Probablemente no…

Pero aún así, algo sobre eso… Parecía… correcto.

No es que la idea de besar a Izaya haya sido exactamente algo bueno, pero...

No le importaba tampoco.

Tal vez fue porque Izaya simplemente ya no estaba actuando más como el Izaya que él conocía.

Y luego le golpeó. ¿Y si la razón por la que Izaya estaba actuando de manera diferente hacia él era porque estaba enamorada de él?

Izaya dijo que había estado pensando y reflexionando mucho en él. Si eso ha estado sucediendo por tanto tiempo, eso explicaría mucho.

Como esa nota que le había dejado la noche que se quedó en el departamento de Shizuo.

¿Y por qué había querido que Shizuo pasara la noche en su casa?

Tal vez Izaya ha querido darle un beso desde hace tiempo...

Y Shizuo tan sólo... se alejó luego de eso...

Mierda... ¿Y si alteró a Izaya? Había pasado por muchas cosas nada más en esa noche, y él simplemente se fue...

Tampoco había visto u oído nada relacionado con Izaya desde que salió.

Debería ir a ver si estaba bien.

―¿Shizuo, todo bien? ―preguntó Tom ―Has estado distraído últimamente.

―Lo siento, Tom-san... ―murmuró Shizuo, ―Estoy bien, pero... tengo algo de lo que ocuparme.

Tom estudió la cara de Shizuo por un momento y se encogió de hombros, ―Claro. Sólo tenemos dos paradas más hoy de todos modos. Y no te ofendas, pero pareces un poco demasiado preocupado.

―Sí, lo sé. Aunque gracias.

―No hay problema, simplemente ocúpate de lo que te está molestando.

―Lo haré.

... ~ - ~...

Shizuo se apresuró al apartamento de Izaya, preguntándose todo el tiempo qué debería decir. O si Izaya siquiera le escucharía.

―¿Izaya? ―llamó, tocando la puerta, ―¿Estás ahí?

Todavía no podía imaginar que iba a decir, pero esperaba que algo le llegaría con el tiempo.

Pero cualquier cosa en la que pudo haber pensado fue sacada de su cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Izaya, su cuello muy magullado, viéndose más cansado que nunca.

―¿Qué demonios te pasó? ―exclamó Shizuo, olvidandose de repente por qué estaba allí.

Parecía que había sido atacado, o...

Shizuo se congeló. ¿Qué pasa si Izaya había intentado ahorcarse de alguna manera...?

No. Izaya no haría algo así. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

―No traté de matarme, si eso es lo que estás pensando ―dijo Izaya con frialdad, casi sin aliento por alguna razón.

―N-no. Bueno, yo... ¿Por qué te cuesta respirar...? ―Shizuo cambió rápidamente de tema.

—No quiso que responda a la puerta... ―admitió Izaya en voz baja, mirando a otro lado, ―tuve que luchar contra ella.

―La voz, ¿cierto?

―Sí ―asintió Izaya ―También hizo esto justo después de que te fueras el otro día ―señaló los hematomas en su cuello.

―¿Está aquí ahora?

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Izaya asintiera.

―Tal vez deberíamos hablar en mi casa. Ya sabes, para alejarnos de eso...

―No hay forma de escapar de ella ―explicó Izaya. ―Donde quiera que yo esté, eso está ahí también.

―Bueno, ¿entonces puedo pasar para que podamos hablar...?

―Uhh... sí ―Izaya se hizo a un lado para permitir a Shizuo pasar.

Cuando Shizuo giró para mirar de nuevo, vio a Izaya con la cabeza gacha, mirando a un punto en el piso.

―Si esto es por lo de la última vez, me gustaría disculparme ―dijo.

―No lo hagas ―le interrumpió Shizuo ―Sí, eso es de lo que quiero hablar, pero no tienes que disculparte.

Izaya levantó la cabeza, parecía confundido. ―No entiendo…

―Ven. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá.

Shizuo no se perdió la forma en que los ojos de Izaya se dirigieron a un punto específico en el sofá antes de aceptar.

Él hizo un punto al colocarse entre Izaya y ese sitio.

Izaya había dicho que "eso" estaba aquí en este momento, y a juzgar por la forma en izaya miraba el sofá, él supuso que era donde podía verlo sentado.

―Izaya, ―comenzó Shizuo, ―cuando dijiste que me amabas... Hablabas en serio, ¿verdad?

―¿Necesitamos volver a esto de nuevo? ―preguntó Izaya. ―Es por eso que te besé, ¿recuerdas...?

―Yo sólo... Quiero asegurarme de que no vas a retirar lo que dijiste por ninguna razón.

―No lo haré. Yo... Realmente estoy enamorado de ti... Incluso cuando me confesé, no creo que me diera cuenta exactamente de cuánto, pero cuando te besé, yo... ―hizo una pausa ―No voy a cambiar de opinión con eso.

―Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar ―susurró Shizuo pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Izaya y el otro por detrás de su cabeza, acercó más a Izaya y puso sus labios sobre los suyos.

No hubo señales de lucha de Izaya. De hecho, el informante hizo exactamente lo contrario, estirando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Shizuo, trayéndolo más cerca y tratando de profundizar el beso. Shizuo permitió eso mismo, abriendo la boca lo suficiente como para dejar que la lengua de Izaya entrara.

Nunca había besado a nadie así antes, pero una vez que dejó que su instinto tomara el control, supo que debía estar haciendo algo bien.

Lo supo porque el gemido que recién vino de Izaya mientras sus brazos se apretaron aún más alrededor del cuello de Shizuo sonaba como si hubieran estado haciendo algo más que besarse.

Izaya fue quien rompió el beso, jadeando mientras se acomodaba para descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shizuo.

―Mierda... ―susurró sin aliento, ―¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso...?

―Sólo es instinto supongo... ―Shizuo se encogió de hombros, moviéndose más cerca para besar a Izaya de nuevo, provocando otro gemido del hombre más pequeño.

Después de unos segundos, Izaya empujó a Shizuo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Por qué…? ―preguntó.

―Porque, bueno... he estado pensando que si es posible que cambies el cómo te sientes por mi de manera tan drástica y en serio, entonces es posible que yo trate de hacer lo mismo. Y si vas a dejar de tratar de meterte con mi vida, entonces podría aprender a quererte también. Además, dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda, ¿verdad?

Izaya suspiró. ―No te obligues a tratar de quererme simplemente porque yo lo hago, Shizu-chan.

―Para ser honesto, no lo estoy forzando ―Shizuo admitió.

―Ahora me perdiste.

―Bueno, yo... Cuando me besaste antes... La verdadera razón por la que me fui... Pues... Como que me gustó. Estaba un poco confundido.

Shizuo se rió cuando los ojos de Izaya se abrieron como platos.

―Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para nosotros entonces...? ―preguntó Izaya recuperándose del shock.

―Uhh... no estoy seguro. ¿Crees que podríamos estar... saliendo o algo...? ―murmuró el rubio, sintiendo su cara comenzar a acalorarse por la palabra.

Fue el turno de Izaya para reírse ahora que Shizuo desvió la mirada en un intento de ocultar su rostro. ―¡Ese rubor se ve lindo en ti, Shizu-chan! Pero… Estaría bien con eso si tú lo estás...

―S-sí... Seguro.

... ~ - ~...

Más tarde se terminaron cómo habían estado hace sólo unas noches. Con Shizuo en la cama de Izaya, sosteniéndolo con gentileza mientras dormían juntos.

Es decir, hasta que un agudo pinchazo en el hombro lo despertó de su sueño.

No es como si no lo hubiese esperado. Desde que Saika obtuvo la habilidad de tocar físicamente a Izaya lo usaba a su favor cuando se trataba de asegurarse de que Izaya no durmiera por la noche; haciendo inútiles los somníferos.

Izaya dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando trató de ignorar las molestias de Saika, tratando de mover su cuerpo más cerca de Shizuo.

 _"Oh, no. No te lo voy a dejar tan fácil."_ Dijo Saika agarrando del brazo a Izaya y alejándolo del rubio.

―¡Hey! ―susurró Izaya bruscamente.

 _"Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Izaya. En honor de que te estás haciendo cada vez más humano..."_

Izaya dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo como un cuchillo se clavó en su abdomen, el dolor hizo su camino por todo su cuerpo mientras se mordió los labios para guardar silencio.

"¿Es ésta otra alucinación?" ―se preguntó entre sus pensamientos.

 _"¿No entiendes que eso es parte de la diversión? Se siente real, ¿o no?"_ Saika retiró el cuchillo de Izaya, sangre goteaba de la hoja mientras Izaya se apresuró a moverse para cubrir la herida con la mano cuando el cuchillo descendió de nuevo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

―¡Ah! ―se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo la sangre filtrarse por encima de su ropa y sobre la cama.

Sí, se _sentía_ real. Pero eso no significa nada, porque las alucinaciones de Saika eran lo más parecido a la realidad además de la propia realidad.

Izaya hizo contacto visual con Saika justo antes de que trajera el cuchillo una vez más sobre su abdomen, causando que el informante gritara de dolor.

Alucinación o no, todavía duele como el demonio.

―Nn... ¿Izaya...? ―murmuró Shizuo, sentadose rápidamente, ―¿Estás bien? ¿Es otra alucinación?

Bueno, al menos tuvo su respuesta. Si Shizuo no podía ver la enorme cantidad de sangre que podía sentir saliendo de sus "heridas", entonces eso significa que no están allí realmente.

Se las arregló para asentir en respuesta a la pregunta de Shizuo antes de volver al reconfortante abrazo del rubio.

―Se irá como antes, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Shizuo, pasando suavemente los dedos por el cabello de Izaya.

―Con el tiempo, espero... ―dijo Izaya, tratando de concentrarse en lo que Shizuo le estaba haciendo más que en lo que estaba haciendo Saika.

 _"¡No te atrevas a ignorarme por él!"_ gritó Saika hundiendo el "cuchillo" por detrás del hombro de Izaya.

Izaya se encogió ante el dolor, un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras seguía centrándose en Shizuo. Eso había funcionado antes. Permitirle a su mente pensar en Shizuo antes había funcionado como una barrera contra los ataques de Saika, pero era mucho más difícil ahora que Saika se había vuelto más fuerte.

―Izaya, ―Shizuo habló en voz baja, ―¿qué te está haciendo? Por favor, díme.

―¡Es... tiene un cuchillo-AH! ―no pudo terminar la frase cuando el "cuchillo" fue a su costado. Parecía que Saika no quería decirle a Shizuo los detalles. Y si haría que el dolor parara, él estaría dispuesto a guardar silencio.

Shizuo sumó dos más dos cuando Izaya dijo la palabra "cuchillo" antes de estremecerse del dolor. Estaba alucinando que estaba siendo apuñalado. Y al parecer, era la "voz" la que estaba haciendolo.

A juzgar por la forma en que el cuerpo de Izaya se movía, la "voz" que estaba apuñalandolo estaba detrás de Izaya. Shizuo estiró una mano, preguntándose si tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ , eso realmente estaba allí, y si él sería capaz de tocarlo.

Pero no hubo nada que pudiese sentir. Ni nada que pudiera ver tampoco. Pero algo le molestaba. Como siempre le señalaba Izaya, los instintos del rubio eran agudos, y podía decir que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Pudo sentir esa inconfundible sensación de ser observado.

Sin embargo, su atención cambió cuando Izaya volvió a gritar, esta vez el grito sonó mucho más doloroso.

―Es... duele... Shizu-chan... ―se quejó.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando ahora, y Shizuo pudo verlo ponerse cada vez más pálido al igual que en la noche en que lo encontró en el callejón.

Quería ayudar a Izaya. Él estaba sufriendo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en contra de algo en su vida.

―Quien quiera que seas, déjalo en paz ―dijo Shizuo en voz alta mirando en la dirección donde asumió que "eso" estaba situado.

―No... No va a escuchar... ―murmuró Izaya.

―Entonces dime que puedo hacer. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer que se detenga?

―Yo... no lo sé...

Shizuo podía ver las cejas de Izaya contraerse como si estuviera pensando, hasta que de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Se movió con rapidez, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se levantaba para sellar sus labios en un beso desesperado. Estaba un poco confundido, pero captó la indirecta, profundizando el beso, y continuó pasando suavemente los dedos por el cabello de Izaya.

Izaya por el contrario, al instante empezó a sentirse mejor ya que se centró en la forma en que la lengua de Shizuo se retorcía contra la suya. Recordó lo bien que le había hecho sentir antes, y estaba en lo cierto al suponer que lo que sentía al besar a Shizuo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra Saika.

Gradualmente, el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse reemplazado por una sensación agradable de hormigueo que se extendía desde todos los puntos donde el cuerpo de Shizuo tocaba el suyo. También se hizo más consciente de lo bien que se sentía de tener los dedos de Shizuo paseando por su cabello.

Rompiendo el beso, Izaya se volvió a encontrar con que Saika ya había desaparecido. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Shizuo, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

―¿Se fue? ―preguntó, apoyando la barbilla por sobre la cabeza de Izaya.

―Sí. ―susurró ―Gracias.

―No hay problema.

Shizuo esperó hasta que la respiración de Izaya se estabilizó de nuevo, y su cuerpo se relajara. Quizo creer que Izaya le estaba diciendo la verdad, y que esto es real, pero no sintió nada cuando había estirado su mano.

Honestamente, todo era extremadamente inquietante. Sólo podía esperar que todo tomara sentido para él lo más pronto posible.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Si llegaron hasta aquí, felicidades! Estamos en el cuarto final donde el shizaya (y la acción) empiezan. No me había dado cuenta que la autora se había tomado taaantos capítulos en "introducción", ahora me siento culpable por dejarlos plantados así ó_ò] Lo siento.**

 **Trataré de publicar el siguiente lo más pronto posible n_n]U**


	45. Chapter 45

**.**

 **~45~**

 **.**

 **... ~ - ~...**

Una semana vino y se fue en la cual Shizuo se encontró pasando más y más tiempo con Izaya en su apartamento. En esos pocos días, se dio cuenta de que Izaya estaba empezando lentamente a lucir más saludable. Estaba durmiendo mucho mejor, y no había mencionado mucho sobre la voz aparte de un ocasional susurro de amenaza a un ser que Shizuo no podía ver.

Desde la noche en que Izaya había sido "apuñalado" por la voz, el informante parecía haber ganado más confianza para mantener a la voz bajo control. Había mencionado algo sobre de cómo sólo tener a Shizuo cercan estaba debilitando más a la voz, pero cuando Shizuo insistía para tener más información, Izaya se negaba a decir nada más.

Era frustrante por decir lo menos, pero si Izaya no quería hablar, no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Pero aún así era agradable ver al informante durmiendo tranquilamente toda la noche sin usar medicamentos. También se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco, el apartamento de Izaya volvía a estar en orden.

Toda clase de documentos eran puestos en sus respectivas carpetas, y cuidadosamente apiladas en su escritorio mientras el informante continuaba trabajando.

Shizuo había llevado a pasar su tiempo fuera del trabajo preparando la cena con Izaya (por lo general Izaya invitaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de Shizuo por dejarle pagar por una vez), y luego pasaba el resto de la noche viendo la televisión mientras Izaya continuaba tecleando en su laptop y ordenador de escritorio de forma simultánea.

Cuando le preguntó a Izaya qué es exactamente en lo que estaba trabajando, Izaya respondió a la ligera con ―Sólo algo para un grupo yakuza. ―Después de que Shizuo le diera una mirada confundida y enojada, Izaya añadió ―No es nada peligroso. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es seguir las actividades de un grupo y reportar lo que encuentre.

Por supuesto, Shizuo no estuvo exactamente conforme con esa respuesta; Sin embargo, más tarde esa noche, Izaya finalmente terminó su trabajo con una última llamada telefónica confirmando que "había visto evidencia de un posible escándalo de drogas, pero nada más." De acuerdo con Izaya, un hombre llamado Shiki había dicho que se haría cargo del resto después de que Izaya le proporcionara un archivo con la información que había recolectado.

―Espera aquí, Shizu-chan, ―dijo Izaya, poniéndose su chaqueta y agarrando el archivo, ―Esto debería tomar sólo unos veinte minutos.

Y con eso, Shizuo se quedó solo en el apartamento de Izaya.

... ~ - ~...

Izaya revisó la hora en su teléfono mientras se dirigía a casa. Eran las nueve y media, y por lo que le había dicho a Shizuo, debería haber regresado hace media hora. Había terminado por quedarse con Shiki un poco más, repasando el archivo. Shiki al parecer no confió completamente en la historia de Akabayashi de que Izaya estaba mucho más estable; sin embargo, él decidió que era plausible, considerando que se veía mucho mejor de lo que la última vez que Shiki lo había visto.

Pero aún así, desviarse así le había tomado tiempo extra, y se preguntó si debería llamar a Shizuo para hacerle saber que estaba en camino.

Excepto que antes de que pudiera sacar su teléfono, fue bruscamente empujado a un callejón cercano, y arrojado con dureza contra la pared de ladrillos allí.

Izaya reaccionó rápidamente, sacando su navaja de muelle y escaneando el callejón.

―Oh, ―la voz de Izaya derramaba malicia, ―Fuiste tú.

Saika estaba de pie frente a Izaya, bloqueando la salida al callejón.

 _"No podía dejar que vuelvas con tu pequeño 'Shizu-chan' por ahora"_ dijo Saika con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué quieres ahora? ―preguntó Izaya, levantando su espada hacia Saika.

 _"¿Lo que siempre quiero?"_ Saika se encogió de hombros, _"Bueno, creo que en este momento, quiero que dejes de luchar conmigo para poder ser libre de ti."_

 _―_ Por mucho que me encantaría que te vayas, no puedo dejarte salir. Sé de lo que eres capaz, y me niego a dejar que hagas lo que quieras.

 _"No, si realmente supieras de lo que soy capaz, entonces no me desobedecerías."_

―Créeme, Saika, lo sé. Y creo que ahora puedo admitir que tengo miedo. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a sentarme y dejar que hagas lo que quieras. Me niego a dejarte ganar esto.

 _"¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes detenerme?"_

―Tengo a Shizuo ―dijo con simpleza caminando alrededor de Saika de modo que estuviera más cerca de la salida del callejón ―Shizuo no es afectado por ti, ¿recuerdas? Y al aceptar mi amor por él, tengo un poco más de influencia sobre ti.

 _"Pero él ni siquiera te cree. Él todavía piensa que estás loco."_

―No sabe la historia completa todavía. Cuando le diga-

 _"_ _Tienes demasiado miedo para decirle"_ interrumpió Saika, _"Tu miedo hacia mí todavía supera a tu amor por él. Pero no te preocupes, esa es una reacción perfectamente humana. Oh, espera, pero tú deseas estar por sobre los humanos, ¿cierto?"_

―Cállate.

 _"_ _Quieres probarme que eres mejor que los humanos, pero en cambio sólo te vuelves más y más como ellos."_

―Cállate.

 _"Eres un ser humano, Orihara Izaya. No hay escape de eso para ti. Esconde tus emociones tan lejos como quieras, pero un día tomarán el control sobre ti y harás algo que nunca pensaste que harías."_

―¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Un pequeño golpecito sobre su hombro llamó su atención, lo que le hizo girar en su sitio, sosteniendo el cuchillo en defensa.

―¡Izaya!

Su aliento atoró en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido Shizuo quien le tocó. Lentamente bajó su arma.

―¿Shizu-chan...?

―Izaya, ¿qué haces?

―E-eso estaba-Shizu-Chan… ―se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras correctas, pero la única frase coherente que se le ocurrió fue ―¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí...?

―Sólo lo suficiente para verte gritarle a un contenedor de basura que se "callara".

Izaya volvió a ver que de hecho Saika estaba parado directamente frente de un contenedor de basura.

―Shizu-chan, te lo digo, no es lo que parece.

―Sigues diciendo eso, Izaya. Pero no me lo has demostrado todavía ―Shizuo comenzó a acercarse a Izaya a medida que hablaba.

Izaya rápidamente perdió la paciencia. ―¡Estaba justo allí! ―gritó, apuntando directamente a Saika, ―¿No puedes verlo?

Pronto estaba de espalda a la pared con Shizuo dándole una mirada preocupada. ―No, Izaya, no puedo verlo ―dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Shizu-chan, por favor... ―Izaya rogó.

La mano de Shizuo se estiró, cubriéndole los ojos a Izaya mientras se inclinaba en su sitio para plantarle un suave beso sobre la frente. Su navaja se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo cuando se dio por vencido en tratar de explicarse.

―Shh... ―susurró Shizuo ―Sólo cierra los ojos y cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

Izaya hizo como le fue dicho, no queriendo luchar con Shizuo. Se permitió relajarse un poco para mostrarle a Shizuo que estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

Tal vez era hora de decirle la verdad a Shizuo. Incluso si se enojaba con él, o si Saika lo atacaba por ello, al menos tal vez Shizuo entendería cuando escuche el nombre de "Saika".

―Vamos, ―dijo Shizuo, agachándose para recoger la navaja de Izaya antes de tirar ligeramente de su mano, ―Vayamos a casa.

Izaya le siguió sin decir una palabra.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Siento que fuera tan corto, pero no quería romper la siguiente escena, debido a** ** _razones_** **.**

 **N/T: Debido a esas** ** _razones_** **dejaré pasar una semana completa antes de subir el capítulo, sé que la espera valdrá la pena ;)  
Además ¿qué es una semana más? No es como si lo dejara en hiatus un año...**

 **En fin. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado n_n]  
Y no se olviden de comentar, toma sólo cinco minutos y hacen sentir bien a alguien.**


	46. Chapter 46

**N/A: ¿Porno? ¿Nadie? ¿Nadie? ¿Sí?  
Esta fue una de las escenas pensadas por mi amigo y yo cuando se nos ocurrió este fic hace más de un año. Estaba tan emocionada de finalmente llegar a ello, y espero que lo disfruten. :D**

 **N/T: Pues eso. Lea con discreción…**

 **.**

 **~46~**

 **.**

 **... ~ - ~...**

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Shizuo mientras Izaya se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos.

―Sí, ―dijo en voz baja, ―Lo siento... Perdí un poco el control.

Shizuo suspiró, ―Hey, está bien, ―dijo tomando la barbilla de Izaya de modo que sus ojos se conectaran, ―si alguien sabe lo que se siente perder el control, ese soy yo.

En vez de responder verbalmente, Izaya se inclinó un poco, elevando sus labios justo por encima de los de Shizuo.

Entendiendo inmediatamente lo que Izaya quería, Shizuo jaló más cerca al más bajo, profundizando el beso hasta que oyó el pequeño gemido que siempre parecía encontrar su salida de la boca de Izaya cuando se besaban.

Izaya sujetó más fuerte el cuello de Shizuo mientras que era empujado contra la pared, los labios de Shizuo presionando sobre los suyos en un beso dominante. Se sintió tan natural simplemente alzar la pierna alrededor de Shizuo, sólo para darse cuenta de que Shizuo estaba sosteniendo mucho de su peso cuando las manos del rubio pasaron a acunar la parte baja de Izaya.

Así que se movió rápidamente, levantando ambas piernas arriba y envolviéndolas con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo. La posición permitió que sus entrepiernas vestidas presionaran uno contra el otro, sacando otro pequeño gemido, un poco amortiguado, de Izaya.

Se sentía casi demasiado bien. La forma en que las manos de Shizuo comenzaron a amasar ligeramente la carne de su parte baja, sosteniéndolo contra la pared mientras continuaba probando la boca de Izaya, torciendo su lengua contra la de Izaya.

Nunca se dio cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que había deseado esto. Ni llegó a pensar que habría dejado que alguien lograra llegar tan cerca de él, para empezar. ¿Y que Shizuo de todas las personas sea quien le hiciera esto? Tenerlo ansiando cada toque, cada roce del cuerpo de Shizuo contra el suyo, incapaz de detener los pequeños ruidos formándose en su garganta sólo por el placer del toque de otra persona enviaba palpitaciones por todo su sistema.

Shizuo fue el primero en separarse del beso obligando a Izaya a inclinarse hacia adelante, ansiando más cuando Shizuo apoyó su frente contra la del informante.

Los dos estaban jadeando cuando Izaya susurró ―Tal vez deberíamos llevar esto a otro lugar. Al menos hasta el sofá o algo.

Shizuo asintió, alejándose de la pared con Izaya sosteniéndose firme, sintiendo la forma Shizuo se movía mientras caminaba, frotándose contra su creciente excitación.

Cayeron torpemente en el sofá, Shizuo murmurando un rápido "lo siento" antes de que Izaya tirara de él en otro beso.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, las manos de Shizuo se habían apartado para descansar una en la cadera de Izaya mientras que el otro brazo presionaba el sofá por encima de la cabeza de Izaya. Pero fue capaz de concentrarse en a donde iban las manos de Shizuo por mucho tiempo cuando la rodilla del hombre presiono contra su ingle, frotándose con suavidad mientras profundizaba el beso.

Y entonces algo en Izaya se rompió. Él quería más. Mucho más de lo que Shizuo le estaba dando. Tan buen besador como lo era Shizuo, estaba yendo demasiado lento para el agrado de Izaya.

Así que con unos pocos movimientos forzados, Izaya logró maniobrar su cuerpo para cambiar sus posiciones para estar a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Shizuo. El resultado fue un bastante confundido Shizuo viendo como Izaya rápidamente comenzaba a pelear con los botones de su chaleco y la camisa. Sin embargo, una vez que tuvo ambos desabrochados, una pequeña y delgada línea de cicatriz destacaba como la única imperfección en el pecho de Shizuo, inundando la cabeza de Izaya con los recuerdos de su primer encuentro, y la influencia de Saika sobre él.

¿Realmente había sido Saika quien lo persuadió subconscientemente para cortar a Shizuo esa vez? Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando sucedió, pero aún había sido capaz de mantener Saika lejos de, no es que hubiera importado pues recién lo había aprendido.

Pero algo aún le molestaba lo suficiente como para hacerle tomar una pausa y mirar esa cicatriz. ¿Y si había habido algún tipo de amor por el rubio cuando se conocieron que mantuvo a Saika atrás? Después de todo, Saika era mucho más débil en ese entonces, haciéndole más fácil contenerla.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Shizuo, acunando el rostro de Izaya con su mano.

Sujetando ligeramente la muñeca de Shizuo, Izaya se inclinó hacia el tacto. ―No. Todo está bien.

Sonriendo, Izaya se inclinó hacia abajo y empezó a succionar fuerte sobre la unión entre la mandíbula y el cuello de Shizuo mientras sus manos comenzaron a pasear sobre la piel debajo de su camisa.

Shizuo dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando una de las manos de Izaya pasó sobre un endurecido pezón e Izaya comenzó ligeramente empujar sus caderas contra las suyas.

Incapaz de aguantar más, Shizuo se sentó y comenzó a tirar de la camisa de Izaya sobre su cabeza antes de quitarse la suya, lanzando ambas prendas de ropa a un lugar al azar de la sala.

Las manos de Shizuo inmediatamente cayeron para descansar sobre las caderas de Izaya, frotando círculos cuando empezó a chupar y mordisquear la clavícula de Izaya, ganando un gemido bastante alto y un brusco movimiento de las caderas de Izaya.

Bajando la mirada, Shizuo pudo ver un creciente bulto debajo de la tela del pantalón de Izaya mientras el informante seguía moviéndose bajo cada toque, presionando su cuerpo cada vez más cerca para tener un poco más de estimulación.

Izaya ya no podía pensar más con claridad. Su mente se centraba ahora en dos únicas cosas: la forma en que Shizuo le tocaba, y la sensación del cuerpo de Shizuo debajo del suyo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que pensara en las necesidades de su cuerpo, y ahora que su cuerpo recordaba la sensación, no podía detenerse.

La adrenalina latía por sus venas, aumentando la excitación mientras rápidamente comenzaba a forcejear con el botón de los pantalones de Shizuo quien lo detuvo de repente.

―Espera, ―respiró, ―¿estás seguro de esto...?

Soltando una pequeña carcajada, Izaya colocó un ligero beso sobre los labios de Shizuo. ―Lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

―Yo... Lo estoy, pero... Sabes lo que esto significa para nosotros, ¿verdad?

―Sí, lo hago, ―asintió Izaya ―y lo quiero.

Nada más fue dicho cuando Shizuo sonrió y comenzó la labor de quitarle los pantalones a Izaya, así como los suyos, de forma rápida jalándolos lejos de las piernas de Izaya. Cuando Shizuo comenzó a inclinarse sobre él una vez más, Izaya levantó la mano para detenerlo.

―Sólo un segundo. ―Dijo, dirigiéndose deprisa hacia su armario. Empezó a hurgar en algunas cajas antes de encontrar la pequeña botella sin abrir de lubricante que había comprado hace unos meses.

Corriendo de nuevo al sofá, abrió la tapa de la botellade un chasquido, cubrió sus dedos con el lubricante, y había comenzado a frotar ligeramente su entrada cuando, una vez más, Shizuo lo detuvo.

―No ―dijo, agarrando con gentileza del brazo de Izaya, ―yo quiero hacerlo.

Izaya asintió, entregàndole la botella a Shizuo. ―¿Has hecho esto antes?

Él negó con la cabeza, ―Dime si te hago daño.

―No lo harás ―respondió Izaya con una risa que se convirtió en un quejido cuando Shizuo comenzó frotando ligeramente en el apretado anillo de músculos con sus dedos ligeramente más grandes y mucho más ásperos.

Cada toque se amplificaba con la excitación de Izaya, causando que tenga que descansar la frente en el hombro de Shizuo para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando la tentación de tocarse a sí mismo se volvió demasiada, empezó a acariciar ligeramente su miembro por primera vez en meses. Había estado ignorando sus impulsos a favor de lidiar con Saika, pero nada de eso importaba por el momento. Todo lo que le importaba era la forma en que Shizuo comenzó a lentamente insertar la punta de su dedo sólo para sacarlo de nuevo mientras sus músculos eran persuadidos a relajarse.

Después de un último y lento movimiento circular, Shizuo presionó su dedo sólo un poco más profundo, enviando un placentero escalofrío por la columna de Izaya. Su pene se contrajo en su mano cuando el dedo de Shizuo continuó moviéndose aún más profundo, dejó escapar un gemido, presionando su pene contra el de Shizuo -quien también dejó escapar un gemido cuando su miembro mostró atención- y comenzó a golpear sus caderas, presionando duro.

Izaya enroscó su mano alrededor de ambos mientras sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse en un ritmo desigual, incapaz de decidir entre el dedo de Shizuo moviéndose dentro de él, o la sensación de otra caliente y dura erección presionado contra la suya.

Una gota de sudor poco a poco bajaba por su espalda, su piel tan sensible que pudo sentirla descender cada centímetro hasta que desapareció en el suave movimiento de entrar y salir del dedo de Shizuo. Sintió otra gota formarse en la base de su cuello, esta vez viajando por su pecho; Sin embargo, no fue capaz de seguirlo más lejos cuando Shizuo presiona un segundo dedo dentro. Izaya gritó cuando su rozó justo en su próstata hasta que lo único en lo que podía pensar era algo en la línea de "¡Más más!-¡sí!-¡allí!"

―¿Te gustó eso, Pulga? ―preguntó Shizuo juguetonamente mientras Izaya continuaba empujando sus caderas hacia de regreso a los dedos de Shizuo.

―Haahh... joder sí... ―jadeó.

Shizuo entonces añadió un tercer dedo, estirando más amplio a Izaya, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. Él todavía quería más.

Era una sensación totalmente diferente que cuando había utilizado su propia imaginación en el pasado. El hecho de saber que se trataba de Shizuo haciéndole esto, y ser capaz de tocar al hombre también y hacer lo mismo... Era increíble.

―Shizu-chan... ―llamó Izaya entre dientes en el hombro de Shizuo, ―Te necesito...

―Sí... ―respondió sin aliento, ―Lo sé...

Izaya sonrió, genuinamente feliz de saber que Shizuo se sentía de la misma manera. Después de ocho años de peleas, que necesitaban esto si iban a siquiera considerar cambiar de verdad sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

Incluso para Izaya que ya había aceptado sus sentimientos... Este era el siguiente paso para expresarle verdaderamente a Shizuo lo serio que era sobre amarlo.

Cambiando un poco de posición, Izaya se irguió para poder llegar a la longitud de Shizuo, dándole unas caricias extras antes de guiar la cabeza de modo que se frotara contra su entrada. Luego cuidadosamente se llevó a sí mismo hacia abajo, sintiendo sus músculos estirarse para acomodar la cabeza del pene de Shizuo.

Tuvo que detenerse por un momento una vez que la punta estuvo dentro. Shizuo se sentía mucho más grande dentro de él de lo que Izaya había pensado inicialmente. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse mucho más cuando Shizuo dejó escapar un gemido, e Izaya lo sintió desesperadamente conteniéndose de simplemente empujarse él mismo el resto del camino adentro.

Poco a poco, Izaya continuó bajando hacia Shizuo, estirándose más de lo que creía posible, tratando de relajar sus músculos del dolor que venía de hacer esto por primera vez.

Sí, Izaya se había tocado así antes usando un juguete que había comprado hace años, pero en realidad nunca antes había hecho algo como esto con otra persona.

De cualquier manera, Shizuo seguía siendo considerablemente más grande que cualquier cosa que haya usado en el pasado, hubo poco de dolor que venía de ajustarse al tamaño.

―Joder, Izaya... ―jadeó Shizuo, ―estas tan jodidamente apretado...

Las palabras causaron que los músculos de Izaya apretaran involuntariamente sobre el miembro de Shizuo, causando un gemido del rubio mientras sus manos se movieron por detrás de Izaya, amasando un poco para ayudar a Izaya a relajarse.

―¿Estoy lastimandote...? ―preguntó Shizuo, sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de la leve mueca en el rostro de Izaya.

―Está bien... ―respondió Izaya, moviendo sus caderas un poco, ―ya desaparecerá pronto.

Antes de que Shizuo tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Izaya se levantó y volvió a bajar, haciendo que tanto él como Shizuo gritaran de éxtasis.

Su espalda se arqueó mientras continuaban, las caderas de Shizuo comenzando a empujar ligeramente contra los movimientos de Izaya. Poco a poco, el dolor desapareció dejando sólo una sensación de satisfacción junto con el abrumador placer que le golpeaba con fuerza cada vez que Shizuo se deslizaba a su interior, pasando su miembro por sobre la próstata de Izaya, y presionando más profundo de lo que Izaya creía posible.

Sin embargo, pronto Izaya comenzó a tomarr velocidad, y después de unos empujes más, los dos estaban muy cerca.

Shizuo se agarró de las caderas de Izaya, sujetándolo aún cuando empezó a mover sus propias caderas, llevandose más profundo y más duro en ese caliente agujero con cada aguda embestida.

Cada movimiento que Shizuo hacía mantenía una presión constante contra su próstata. Shizuo continuó moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba cada vez que Izaya se movía hacia abajo.

Izaya gritó por encima de él cuando se vino, un chorro blanco salió de la cabeza de su erección mientras sus músculos se convulsionaban alrededor de Shizuo, quien se corrió también cuando Izaya se inclinó sobre su extremidad.

Pero algo no estaba bien...

En lugar de la dicha subsecuente al orgasmo, Izaya sólo sintió miedo al reconocer la sensación que se arrastró a su interior.

Se había dejado ir demasiado lejos. Su enfoque flaqueó cuando se vino, dejando un breve lapso en el cual bajó todas las defensas no sólo para Shizuo, sino que sin darse cuenta para Saika también.

 _―"_ _No... No ahora..."_ ―pensó mientras su conciencia se desvanecía rápidamente y la presencia de Saika llenaba sus sentidos. Después de una corta lucha, Izaya quedó inconsciente mientras que el alma de Saika tomó el control de su cuerpo.

Shizuo se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo estaba mal. Los ojos de Izaya se cerraron con fuerza como si tuviera dolor, sólo para que abrirse de golpe de nuevo.

Sin embargo en lugar de los profundos ojos castaños de Izaya, había un brillo color carmesí que se sentía demasiado familiar para Shizuo.

Y la sonrisa que ahora cubría el rostro de Izaya era demasiado siniestra para ser el informante que conocía.

Quien quiera que ésta persona fuese, no era Izaya.

Y cuando ésta persona se inclinó para estampar sus labios en un beso dominante, Shizuo pudo decir que este claramente no era Izaya.

Entró en pánico y empujó lejos a esta persona con los ojos rojos, saliendo de ese cuerpo, y lo arrojó al suelo.

Shizuo trató de recuperar el aliento mientras observaba el rostro de aquel desconocido de ojos rojos contorsionarse de dolor otra vez antes de abrir sus ojos y revelar los asustados ojos castaños antes de recorrer la habitación hasta que posarse sobre Shizuo.

Una sacudida a su cuerpo trajo a Izaya de vuelta al estado mental correcto, lo que le permite forzar a Saika a retroceder.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, él estaba en el piso viendo a Shizuo, cuyos ojos se agrandaron por el shock.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento hasta que una risa estridente cortó el silencio haciendo que ambos sltaran, Shizuo un poco más que Izaya.

Rápidamente buscado en la habitación, Shizuo trató de encontrar la fuente de esa maniática risa, sólo para congelarse cuando sus ojos se posaron en el reflejo sobre las grandes ventanas de Izaya.

Allí, de pie justo detrás de Izaya estaba... La única manera en que podría describirlo es que era otro Izaya, pero con brillantes ojos rojos. Miró de nuevo a Izaya en el suelo, que ya se había dado la vuelta, mirando al lugar detrás de él. Pero para Shizuo no había nada allí. Se volvió de nuevo a la ventana, todavía siendo capaz de ver al hombre en el reflejo, sin embargo, fue incapaz de ver a la cosa real.

Pero Izaya sí podía. Al buscar en el reflejo Shizuo pudo ver que, si bien parecía que Izaya estaba mirando con enojo a un espacio vacío, en realidad estaba mirando directamente a esta versión suya de ojos rojos.

Y entonces se fue.

Izaya también lo buscó por la habitación, pero ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar o ver alguna señal de esa otra persona.

―¿I-Izaya...? ―preguntó Shizuo con la voz temblandole un poco.

Izaya se volvió hacia él con una expresión culpable, mientras se levantaba utilizando el sofá para mantener el equilibrio.

―¿Qué demonios fue...? ―Shizuo acalló al ver la forma en que Izaya bien se agarró al borde del sillón.

La culpa en el rostro de Izaya se transformó rápidamente en una expresión muy diferente. Fue difícil para Shizuo ubicar una emoción en el rostro de Izaya, pero teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su mandíbula se apretaba, Shizuo supuso que se trataba de ira. Sin embargo, un destello de miedo permanecía en sus ojos.

La verdad es que, a pesar de que quizás no se vea por completo así, Izaya estaba absolutamente lívido.

Saika le había poseído con éxito por primera vez, y fue atrapado con la guardia baja. Estaba un poco nervioso por eso; Sin embargo, su miedo fue reducido gradualmente por su ira.

De repente se puso tenso cuando se dio cuenta de que Shizuo también había oído la risa de Saika. Y que claramente vio que había sido poseído, o de lo contrario no estaría en el suelo en este momento.

Enderezándose, Izaya hizo todo lo posible para mantener sus emociones ocultas mientras se dirigía a Shizuo, que todavía le miraba fijamente en anticipación.

―Shizu-chan, ―suspiró Izaya, hablando con voz ligera, ―¿qué tal si vamos a asearnos, y luego podemos hablar? Supongo que es hora de que te diga todo lo que necesitas saber.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Por fin, ¿verdad? XD  
¡Espero que hayan disfrutado y gracias a ustedes por leer! :D**

 **N/T: Por supuesto que Saika no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarlo xD  
¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todas maneras! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	47. Chapter 47

**.**

 **~47~**

 **.**

 **... ~ - ~...**

 _―_ _Shizu-chan, ―suspiró Izaya, hablando con voz ligera, ―¿qué tal si vamos a asearnos, y luego podemos hablar? Supongo que es hora de que te diga todo lo que necesitas saber._

―¿Todo? ― preguntó Shizuo con enfado: ―No sólo vas a decirme algo básico y dejar de lado las cosas importantes como lo has estado haciendo, ¡¿verdad?!

Izaya suspiró. ―Estás enojado. Entiendo. Pero no, no voy a dejar nada fuera. Voy a responder a todas tus preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a limpiar primero.

Shizuo apretó los puños tratando de frenarse de tirarle el sofá a Izaya. Esta "voz" era obviamente mucho más que eso. Había tomado control del cuerpo de Izaya, y no sólo eso, sino que Shizuo había sido capaz de verlo, e incluso escuchar su risa.

Después de unos momentos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y logró calmarse, agradecido de que todo este tiempo pasado con Izaya últimamente estaba haciéndole más fácil mantener la calma cerca de él. Además, sabía que tendría menos probabilidades de obtener respuestas de Izaya si empezaba a darle una paliza tan pronto. Así que decidió hacer lo que se le pidió por ahora.

Asintiendo, Shizuo comenzó a seguir Izaya al piso de arriba, en dirección al cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación de Izaya. Shizuo miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el espejo aún no había sido cambiado, pero había sido limpiado.

Izaya abrió el grifo, dio un golpecito en el brazo a Shizuo para señalarle que le siguiera mientras Izaya se metía en la ducha.

―¿Podemos empezar a hablar de esto ahora? ―insistió Shizuo no queriendo nada más que entender lo que estaba pasando.

Izaya respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. ―Dame un poco para resolver esto.

―Cuando lo dices así suena como que lo que vas a decirme es una mentira.

―No, no es eso... Te prometo que no voy a mentirte, es sólo que... ―Izaya acalló, moviéndose más cerca de plantar un ligero beso en los labios de Shizuo, ―Es sólo que nunca le he contado a nadie sobre de esto...

―¿Tus padres no saben? ¿O tus hermanas?

Él negó con la cabeza otra vez. ―Mis padres probablemente habrían pensado que estaba loco. Es decir, ya has visto más de lo que ellos hicieron y todavía pensabas que lo estaba... Y las chicas, bueno... Nunca he tenido una buena relación con ellas como para intentar siquiera explicarles esto.

―¿Y piensas que nosotros sí?

Izaya se rió de eso. ―No necesariamente, pero después de lo que acabas de ver, no voy a dejarte fuera de esto tanto como ella no quiere que te lo diga.

―Espera, ¿no quiere?

―¿Cómo crees que tuve esto? ―Izaya levantó el brazo, mostrándole Shizuo el corte que él mismo se había suturado, ―le dije demasiado a alguien.

―Está bien, espera... Estoy confundido.

―¿Qué más es nuevo? ―dijo Izaya con una sonrisa: ―Oye, escucha, empezaré desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a secarnos y volvamos abajo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando la pareja se hubo puesto su ropa desechada, Shizuo esperó mientras Izaya andaba de un lado al otro por un rato; con la mano en la barbilla mientras determinaba por dónde empezar. Por último, suspiró, cayendo en el sofá junto a Shizuo.

―Entonces, ¿vas a empezar a hablar, o qué? ―preguntó Shizuo con impaciencia.

―Lo siento, lo siento... ―se disculpó Izaya con las manos en un gesto de rendición, ―Okay... supongo que puedo comenzar con lo que ya sabes. He estado escuchando una voz en mi cabeza por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Esa voz seguía tratando de convencerme de que haga lo que ella quería ser capaz de hacer por su cuenta, pero no podía.

―Retrocede ―interrumpió Shizuo ―¿Qué es lo que quería hacer pero no podía por su cuenta?

―Ah... Aquí es donde se va a poner un poco-

―¿Extraño? Sí, ya pasó eso. Sólo escúpelo ya.

―Sí, bueno... hasta la secundaria, sólo era capaz de escuchar sus insinuaciones, pero a medida que crecía, fui capaz de hablar con ella y hacerle conversación. Me di cuenta de que esta voz era algo más que eso. Es una entidad sobrenatural más estrechamente ligada a un demonio que se había adherido a mí porque fue incapaz de sobrevivir sin un huésped humano. Entonces, un día en la escuela media...

Izaya se detuvo, no queriendo recordar la forma en que casi había acuchillado a su único amigo. Se mordió el labio, tratando desesperadamente de elegir las palabras correctas a decir.

―En la secundaria... Fue la primera vez que en realidad trató de poseerme. Casi me hizo atacar a Shinra.

―¿Cómo es que nunca he oído nada de esto antes?

―Ni siquiera Shinra lo sabe... ―explicó Izaya: ―Estaba de espaldas a mí cuando sucedió. Logré controlarme y escapar, y así... Fui capaz de dividir su alma de mí.

―¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ―Shizuo levantó una ceja, se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

Izaya estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mejor al saber que Shizuo estaba escuchando, y puede que incluso creyendo esta inverosímil historia. Con un poco más de confianza, Izaya continuó relatando.

―Mientras estaba unida a mí, técnicamente yo tenía todos los mismos poderes que ella, excepto que no tenía idea de cómo usarlos. Había leído en alguna parte que tenía la capacidad de dividir las almas, y así... honestamente ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicarte cómo lo hice, pero funcionó. Sin embargo, todavía se quedó en mi cuerpo, ya que todavía no podía sobrevivir por sí mismo.

―Entonces, ¿tiene un nombre?

Izaya cerró los ojos. Había sabido que ésta pregunta tendría que salir de alguna manera. Y estaba aterrado de darle una respuesta verdadera. Shizuo iba a enojarse con él. No había duda en su mente de eso.

―¿Izaya? Dime su nombre.

―Es Sai-

Las palabras no lograron salir de su boca cuando fue repentinamente empujado con rudeza, lo que le hizo caerse del sofá y casi golpearse la cabeza en la mesa de café.

 _"ES SUFICIENTE. NI UNA PALABRA MÁS."_ Bramó Saika.

Shizuo se sorprendió cuando Izaya bruscamente cayó del sofá como si hubiese sido empujado. Rápidamente se arrodilló junto a Izaya, ayudándole a sentarse un poco.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, mirando a su izquierda.

No pudo ver nada; Sin embargo, recordando el incidente anterior, decidió que mirar el reflejo de la habitación era por seguro una mejor opción.

Allí pudo verse la imagen de ese otro Izaya de ojos rojos, gritando algo que no podía oír, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Izaya, él sí podía oírlo bien.

―¡¿Quieres estarte quieto y dejarme en paz de una vez?!

Donde Shizuo sólo podía ver frenéticas gesticulaciones en la ventana, Izaya pudo escuchar la respuesta de Saika alta y clara en su mente.

 _"_ _¡Te dije que lo dejaras fuera de esto! ¡Te dije que no tenías permitido pedir ayuda!"_

―¡No puedes decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer! ¡Además, tú decidiste mostrarte!

 _"_ _Sólo porque estabas tan distraído que abriste tu mente a mí tan fácilmente. ¡¿Por qué no tomaría esa oportunidad?!"_

―¿Q-qué?

 _"_ _Tu amor por él puede que te proteja, pero tu pequeña y débil mente perdió el enfoque y te quedaste en blanco en ese pequeño instante de placer humano que me permitió invadirte."_

―¡Maldita sea, no seas condescendiente conmigo, Saika!

―¿Saika? ―repitió Shizuo, el nombre le sonaba tan familiar. Tras un momento, la realización le golpeó. ―¡¿Esa cosa que atacó a todas esas personas y los convirtió en fenómenos slasher?!

La quijada de Izaya cayó un poco por su propio desliz. Pero no había mentiras ésta vez. Shizuo habría sabido la verdad con el tiempo. Después de todo, si Saika no hubiese interrumpido, él lo habría dicho de todos modos.

―Sí, fue Saika el que movió los hilos detrás del incidente Slasher ―admitió Izaya.

― ¿Y lo sabías todo el tiempo?

Él asintió. ―Lamento haber mentido, pero espero que puedas entender por qué. Nunca me habrías creído si te lo hubiera dicho todo esto en aquel entonces.

Shizuo pudo sentir una profunda punzada. Un impulso por golpear a Izaya con tanta fuerza que se estrellaría atravesando la ventana y caería a la calle de abajo por hacerle pasar por esa mierda con el Slasher hace tan sólo unos meses. Sin embargo, ahora le es obvio que no lo había hecho a propósito, y bueno... Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ese enfrentamiento le había ayudado a hacerse un poco más fuerte -sólo lo suficiente para aprender a controlar su ira, incluso si que fuera sólo un poco.

Supo que no había manera de que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a Izaya ahora. No después de ver cuán abusado había sido por esta voz en su cabeza. Por Saika.

Izaya necesitaba su ayuda, y por mucho que quisiera vengarse del informante por mentirle...

No podía hacerlo.

No mientras Izaya estaba necesitando tan desesperadamente de su ayuda.

No podía abandonarlo así. Por mucho que la Pulga le volviera loco, sabía que ni siquiera Izaya merecía este tipo de tormento mental (y recientemente físico).

―¿Shizu-chan...? ―llamó Izaya vacilante, ―Maldita sea, sabía que esto iba a pasar... ―murmuró para sí mismo.

―¿Qué sabías que pasaría...? ―preguntó Shizuo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Sabía que ibas a molestarte cuando te enterarás de Saika ―dijo bajando la cabeza, ―Yo soy la razón de que Saika te atacara utilizando a las víctimas Slasher después de todo.

―Izaya, no estoy enfadado ―comenzó Shizuo, continuando tras recibir una mirada muy confusa de Izaya, ―Bueno, está bien, estoy un poco molesto, pero no voy a tratar de matarte por eso. No lo pudiste detener, ¿verdad? no es tu culpa si está fuera de tu control.

―Sí, lo es. Soy yo el que perdió mi agarre en ella. Fui yo el que perdió el control.

―Maldita sea, ese es tu problema. ¡No lo puedes controlar _todo!_ ¡Eres solo uno ¿Qué importa si pierdes el control de vez en cuando?! ¡Nunca me detuvo antes! ¡Pierdo el control todo el maldito tiempo, y tanto como me odio por eso, no me ves abatido ni dejo que me afecte! Sólo significa que eres un ser humano.

―Pero yo-

―Cierra la maldita boca por una vez y déjame hablar ―interrumpió Shizuo ―Tienes que empezar a luchar. ¡No le dejes que controle tu vida! ¡Te he escuchado diciendo desde hace años lo mucho que amas a los seres humanos, ahora es el momento para que puedas aprender a _ser_ uno! ¡La gente es terca, y sé muy bien que puedes serlo también! ¡Así que ten control sobre ti mismo, porque cuanto más dejes que esto te coma vivo, más va a tomar ventaja de eso!

―Shizu-chan...

Izaya quedó mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo similares que eran los dos en realidad. Los dos estaban aterrados de perder el control, incluso si no era el mismo tipo de control el que ansiaban. Shizuo quería controlar sus propias emociones y su fuerza, mientras que Izaya quería el control en todos los aspectos de su vida. Especialmente cuando se trata de suprimir a Saika.

En realidad, cada uno tenía algo que el otro quería. Izaya era capaz de mantener la calma bajo presión, mientras que Shizuo era absolutamente inmune a Saika.

Izaya no quería nada más que poseer ese don de Shizuo.

―¿Qué tal si terminas de contarme de Saika, de acuerdo?

Izaya echó un vistazo a la habitación, encontrando que Saika había desaparecido una vez más sin dejar rastro.

―Hey, ―susurró Shizuo, pasando un brazo alrededor de Izaya y jalándolo más cerca, ―No te preocupes por ella. Te protegeré.

―Tienes razón, ―comenzó Izaya ―Necesito mantenerme en pie contra ella un poco más. Pero por ahora... por ahora voy a aceptar tu oferta.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un momento, disfrutando de la paz y la comprensión entre ellos que nunca creyeron posible hasta ahora.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Izaya comenzó a hablar de nuevo. ―Ahora bien, ¿dónde estaba?

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Acabo de darme cuenta que me refiero mucho a Saika como"ella", mis disculpas por eso, en la versión original la autora usa "it" para referirse a Saika para no encasillarla en un género, ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Y ya es tarde para corregir 40 capítulos ú_ù]**

 **Fuera de eso ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y gracia** **s** **a NaniMe por tu precioso review! Sí, ya era hora de que Shizuo la vea n_n]**

 **¡Ya casi entramos a la recta final!**


	48. Chapter 48

**.**

 **~48~**

 **.**

 **... ~ - ~...**

―Ahora bien, ¿dónde estaba? ―se preguntó Izaya en voz alta.

―Hablabas de la secundaria y cómo tú y Saika se dividieron ―dijo Shizuo.

―Ah, cierto ―Izaya se movió un poco más cerca de Shizuo, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro, ―Bueno, desde que nos separamos, Saika y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo donde a cambio de que le permitiera utilizar mi cuerpo como un anfitrión, no tenía permitido tratar de poseerme.

―Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado?

―No ha cambiado nada en absoluto, en realidad ―suspiró Izaya. ―Al menos cuando se trata de la mentalidad de Saika. Se pasó todos esos años reuniendo fuerza poco a poco para que algún día pudiera sobrevivir por sí mismo. Oh, esa es la otra cosa. También tiene otra pieza que usó para empezar a cortar a la gente para que no me diera cuenta. Así es como se produjo en incidente Slasher.

―Entonces, ¿dónde está la otra pieza?

―Con Sonohara Anri-chan. ¿Creo que la has visto un par de veces?

―Uhh... ―Shizuo llevó la vista al techo mientras trataba de recordar.

Izaya rió, ―¡No tienes remedio! Recuerda que cuando los Dollars estaban buscando a una chica en un traje de conejo. La salvaste de algunos miembros de las bufandas amarillas.

―Oh, cierto. Ella estaba con Shinra la noche me dispararon.

Izaya cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo su corazón saltar por esas palabras. Casi se había olvidado de ese incidente. Pero si no hubiese sucedido, ¿habría llegado a aceptar sus sentimientos alguna vez?

―Así que _fuiste_ tú entonces, ¿eh?

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y rápidamente se giró para ver la conocida sonrisa amplia en la cara de Shizuo -una mirada que normalmente estaba reservada para sus propios rasgos en lugar de los del rubio.

―Eres mucho más fácil de leer ahora que estoy empezando a conocerte mejor ―respondió Shizuo respondiendo a la pregunta no dicha de Izaya.

―Y por eso nunca he dejado que nadie esté cerca de mí antes... ―murmuró para sí mismo.

―Eso es algo que nunca voy a entender sobre ti. ¿Nunca quisiste decirle a alguien lo que estás sintiendo? Ya sabes, sólo soltarte con alguien para sacarlo de tu pecho?

Izaya negó con la cabeza. ―No particularmente. Mis emociones son asunto mío, y no voy a molestar a alguien más al respecto.

―¿Pero qué si alguien _quisiera_ escuchar...? ―Shizuo preguntó tentativamente.

―¿Shizu-chan...? ―Izaya ladeó la cabeza, ―¿Qué estás...?

―¿Qué pasa si dijera que no estaba enfadado por que me dispararan? ¿Y que estaría dispuesto a escucharte explicándote un poco más? ¿Qué pasa si yo quisiera oír cómo te has sentido estos últimos meses y por qué temías de explicarmelo todo hasta ahora?

―¿Tú...Tú no estás enojado...?

―No es así como me sentí ni nada... Fue más de un inconveniente menor para mí ―explicó, ―Así que puedo perdonarte si te abres un poco ahora. Tener tus emociones embotelladas por mucho tiempo es otra manera de terminar como yo.

―No estoy embotellando nada, Shizu-chan.

―Sí, lo haces. Ni siquiera te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Seguramente esa es la forma en que Saika es capaz de manipularte tan fácil últimamente. Está molestándote y no te estás ventilando. Y tampoco trates de negarlo. Reconozco la ira cuando la veo.

Izaya sólo pudo mirar a Shizuo en silencio. ¿Cuándo demonios aprendió Shizuo cómo leerlo tan bien? O una mejor pregunta, ¿cuando demonios dejó que otros comenzaran a ver a sus emociones? Masaomi viéndolo ya era bastante malo, pero esto...

Tal vez él se descuidaba más de lo que creía.

Lo cual, por supuesto, caía directo en manos de Saika considerando que así es como lo quiso todo el tiempo.

Ansioso, enojado y asustado.

―¿Izaya?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Izaya se volvió hacia Shizuo, continuando su conversación dirigiéndola lejos de sus emociones y de nuevo a las explicaciones lógicas que le hacían sentir mucho más cómodo.

―Sí, bueno. Como decía antes, ya que la pieza de Saika de Sonohara Anri no está conectado directamente a su cuerpo o el alma, ella no se dio cuenta cuando salió y entró a otro cuerpo para comenzar a cortar a las personas.

Shizuo pareció un poco molesto por el repentino cambio de tema, pero siguió con ello de todos modos. Izaya tuvo que asumir que fue porque estaba tomando ventaja del hecho de que finalmente estaba enterándose de la verdad.

―Déjame adivinar, ―interrumpió Shizuo ―¿Se hace más fuerte cuando corta a más gente?

―Sí ―respondió Izaya con un breve asentimiento, ―Es por eso que quería poseerte. Pensó que una vez que tuviera tu fuerza sería lo suficiente fuerte como para desafiarme por completo y crear su propio cuerpo.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si lograra hacer eso...?

―¿Si lo consigue? No puedo decirlo exactamente. Pero es probable que continúe construyendo su ejército. Ya ves, la cosa es que Saika ama a los seres humanos, pero de una manera muy diferente a mi. Le gusta causarles dolor físico y utilizar ese dolor y miedo para controlar a las personas. Es por eso que creo que tenía problemas para llegar a ti. Desde mi perspectiva, me doy cuenta de que no pareces sentir ninguna de esas cosas.

―Ahí es donde te equivocas ―lo corrigió Shizuo hablando en voz baja.

―¿Qué?

―Siempre tengo miedo ―comenzó solemnemente, ―miedo de perder el control y hacerle daño a alguien inocente. Siempre.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Izaya continuara. ―Tal vez por eso no te puede poseer... Cuando Saika corta inicialmente a una persona, ellos sienten dolor y sienten miedo de eso. Luego utiliza el miedo para invadir la mente de una persona, convenciendolos de herir a los demás. Tienen miedo de tener que lastimar la gente, y eso hace que sea capaz de entrar más profundo en la mente de esa persona.

Izaya se detuvo por un momento, para asegurarse de que Shizuo lo seguía mientras continuaba. ―Si siempre tienes miedo de lastimar a la gente, entonces Saika no tiene ninguna influencia real sobre ti que no tienes miedo al dolor, y ya estás acostumbrado a temer herir a los demás, por lo tanto, Saika no puede entrar en tu cabeza. ―Izaya asintió para sí mismo cuando terminó, ―estaba en lo cierto al suponer que tú serías capaz de ayudarme entonces.

―Pero, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a exactamente? Pensé que habías dicho que no lo sabías.

―Pues no, pero tener a alguien cerca que no se ve afectado definitivamente es un comienzo. Además, como ya dije antes, sólo estando cerca pareces ayudarme a despejar mi cabeza al menos un poco.

―Todo eso está bien y genial y todo, pero todavía tengo un par de preguntas. Tres, en realidad.

―Adelante ―le animó Izaya.

―¿Cómo te poseyó antes? ¿Cómo pude escucharlo sólo por un breve momento? y lo más importante, ¡¿por qué diablos me _besó?!_

―Ah, bueno... Ya ves, Shizu-chan, cuando una persona tiene orgasmos, la parte del cerebro que se ocupa de control y el razonamiento se apaga, eso le dio a Saika una ventana por la que pasar. ―Ignorando el ligero sonrojo que se mostraba en el rostro de Shizuo por el uso casual de la palabra "orgasmo", Izaya continuó ―Siendo honesto, eso es algo en lo que debí haber pensado antes, pero... no creo que ninguno de nosotros realmente haya considerado esa posibilidad en el momento.

―Yo... uhh... Supongo que tiene sentido...

―En cuanto a por qué lo pudiste oír... No estoy del todo seguro, pero probablemente tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que su fuerza crece exponencialmente cuando logra una línea directa a sus anfitriones... El miedo. Y el beso seguro fue simplemente su forma de regodearse.

―¿Así que tenías miedo, entonces?

―Ahora acabas de sonar como Saika ―murmuró, ―el maldito bastardo sigue tratando de hacerme admitirlo.

―¿Y…? ―Shizuo presionó.

―¿A qué te refieres con "y"? ―espetó Izaya.

―Quiero que me digas cómo te has sentido, ¿recuerdas? Las emociones son difíciles de tratar, en especial aquellas como el miedo y la ira.

―¿Qué, eres mi terapeuta ahora? ―preguntó Izaya con sarcasmo.

Por supuesto, si alguien puede entender el tipo de miedo y la ira reprimida que había estado sintiendo, ese sería Shizuo.

Espera, ¿acaba de referirse a sus sentimientos como "ira reprimida"?

Tal vez _estaba_ conteniéndola un poco demasiado... Pero eso no significaba que necesitara hablar de ello. Había otras formas de ventilarse que no implicaban dejarse abrir para ser leído como un libro.

―No sé sobre de ser su terapeuta, pero creo que sería una buena idea para ti que me hables, considerando que estamos en una relación ahora -o como sea que quieras llamar a esto.

―Prefería que no ―Izaya respondió rotundamente.

Dándose la vuelta para alejarse, Izaya se inclinó hacia delante para descansar sus codos sobre las rodillas, bajando la cabeza.

Odiaba que la gente lo lea. Y odiaba aún más hablar de cómo se sentía. Él prefería mantener sus pensamientos personales para sí mismo, lo cual le hacía sentir protegido. Con su trabajo, tenía que ser capaz de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, de lo contrario cualquier indicio de miedo o debilidad podía dejarlo abierto a la manipulación de otros.

Siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad de mantener la calma en cualquier situación; Sin embargo, parecía que recientemente Saika había roto ese aspecto suyo en simples restos de lo que solía ser.

Se sentía vulnerable.

Él sabía que podía confiar en que Shizuo no usaría nada en contra de él, pero todavía no se sentía seguro abriéndose así.

―¡¿Por qué estás tan en contra de hablar? Yo veo a Celty todo el tiempo, y me siento mucho mejor después!

―Es que no es lo mío, ¿está bien, Shizu-chan?

―Pero-

―¡DIJE QUE NO! ―Izaya levantó la voz mientras saltaba de su asiento.

En ese momento, Shizuo pensó que había visto los ojos de Izaya destellar de carmesí por un instante. Antes de poder determinar si había sido un truco de la luz o no, Izaya ya le había dado la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Con el pie en el primer escalón, Izaya giró el cuerpo a medio camino de regreso hacia Shizuo. ―Shizu-chan, ―dijo, hablando en voz baja, ―Lo siento. Me voy a la cama. Es... Es tu decisión si deseas quedarte o no.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Izaya continuó subiendo las escaleras, dejando a Shizuo con la mirada perdida donde había estado de pie, escuchando el suave golpe de la puerta del dormitorio cerrándose.

 **... ~ - ~...**

 **N/T: ¡Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios a _NaniMe_ y _Pierrot Anónimo_!**

 **Y aprovecho para promocionar mi primer proyecto de tradufic en Ao3 "Duele como Nada" de _izanyas_ , a quien recomiendo mucho si gustan del tema trans con tramas bien construidas ;)**


	49. Chapter 49

**.**

 **~49~**

 **.**

 **... ~ - ~...**

Shizuo se quedó en el sofá por aproximadamente diez minutos más, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No había duda en su mente de que Izaya estaba reprimiendo sus emociones, y Shizuo sabía más que nadie que con el tiempo, Izaya finalmente se partiría de verdad. Por supuesto, Izaya no era tan fuerte como Shizuo, por lo que sería mucho menos el daño colateral, pero eso no quiere decir que nadie saldría herido.

Especialmente, Izaya mismo.

Durante el tiempo que Shizuo conocía a Izaya, nunca había visto al hombre perder la calma tanto como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que pierda por completo el control. Sólo deseaba que Izaya de alguna manera se diera cuenta de esto, se tragara su orgullo, y hablara con él.

Pero por el momento, pensó que podía al menos estar allí para Izaya. Después de todo, la Pulga estaba empezando a aceptarlo más, y después de tener sexo por primera vez...

Han tenido peleas mucho más grandes en el pasado que esa pequeña discusión que acababan de tener. No iba a irse dejando a Izaya debido a eso.

Y así, Shizuo subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Izaya, abriendo la puerta en silencio, antes de entrar.

No estuvo muy sorprendido al ver que Izaya todavía estaba despierto, sentado encorvado en el centro de la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

―¿Estás bien…? ―preguntó Shizuo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

―Tch. No ―masculló Izaya, ―Lo siento, no quise hablarte así.

―¿Crees que yo quise todas esas veces que te callé así la semana pasada? ―señaló Shizuo.

Aunque Shizuo no pudo verlo, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió sobre los rasgos de Izaya en eso.

Algunas veces cuando había estado trabajando, Shizuo había logrado molestarse bastante de que estaba actuando de manera "secreta" y "sombría" cuando Izaya no le decía en lo que estaba trabajando.

Pero aún…

Desde que Saika había comenzado a actuar, se sentía como si su control fue desplazado poco a poco. E Izaya ansiaba el control como si fuera una droga. Y tal vez la oleada de emociones que había estado teniendo últimamente era algún tipo de síntoma.

―Shizu-chan, ―comenzó, ―Yo sé que sólo estás tratando de ayudar, y realmente aprecio eso. Pero yo no soy capaz de hablar de mis emociones tan libremente como lo haces. Me pone incomodo.

―Lo entiendo, pero con toda ésta mierda pasando, de verdad creo que deberías. No puedo forzarte, pero puedo decirte por experiencia que no es bueno guardarte todo para ti solo.

―Estaré bien, Shizu-chan. Puedo manejarme cuando se trata de estas cosas.

―Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Es Saika ―dijo Shizuo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, ―Si apropósito está tratando de meterse con tu cabeza usando tus emociones, entonces debe tener algún beneficio de eso. Es sólo que no quiero que suceda algo malo porque no quieres hablar.

―Voy a tener cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? ―murmuró Izaya recargándose en Shizuo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sentados uno junto al otro sin decir nada. Pronto cambiaron su posición de modo que su cabeza estuviera sobre el pecho de Shizuo mientras el rubio se apoyaba en la cabecera de la cama. Los únicos sonidos en la sala siendo sus respiraciones -la de Izaya haciéndose mucho más lenta y más estable a cada segundo mientras Shizuo pasaba ligeramente sus dedos por el cabello de ébano.

Pero Shizuo no podía ir a dormir todavía.

Porque en un espejo al otro lado del cuarto, Shizuo podía ver a Saika de pie junto a la cama.

No estaba haciendo nada, ni parecía como si fuera a hacerlo. En su lugar, simplemente se quedó allí, mirando con enojo cada vez que los ojos de Shizuo se encontraban con los carmines en el espejo.

―Él es mio ―susurró Shizuo, aún pasando los dedos por el cabello de Izaya, ―No te atrevas a tocarlo.

Observó a Saika, ya que comenzó a caminar hacia el espejo. Ya que Shizuo no podía escuchar su voz, Saika se mordió la yema del dedo y empezó a escribir un mensaje de sangre en el espejo.

 _"_ _Lo he conocido por mucho más tiempo que tú. Y no puedes estar allí para él todo el tiempo. Yo siempre estoy ahí. Dentro de él. No le puedes proteger de mí por mucho más tiempo."_

El mensaje se secó en cuando terminó de leer, y con una última sonrisa, -muy parecida a la que había mostrado en la cara de Izaya cuando había sido poseído- se fue.

Pero ahora Shizuo sabía la verdad. Aunque podría parecer que había desaparecido, eso todavía estaba allí. Compartiendo un cuerpo con el hombre que había llegado a amar.

... ~ - ~...

―¿Hey, Izaya...? ―llamó Shizuo detrás de Izaya mientras limpiaba sus platos del desayuno. ―He estado queriendo decirte algo.

―¿Qué podría ser eso, Shizu-chan? ―preguntó Izaya a sus espaldas mientras empezaba a enjuagar los platos.

―Lo pensé un poco anoche, y... Te amo.

El sonido de platos cayendo, el cual era muy familiar para Shizuo, hizo que una sonrisa subiera a su rostro mientras observaba la espalda de Izaya desde la mesa.

Por suerte, los platos aterrizaron en el fregadero y no sonó como si nada se rompiera; Sin embargo, incluso si se hubiera roto algo, eso no sería suficiente para hacer que Shizuo contuviera la risa que empezó por la reacción de Izaya.

Cuando Izaya no se movió por un rato, Shizuo se dirigió a la cocina, inclinándose para tratar de echar un vistazo a la cara de Izaya.

Si había una emoción allí, Shizuo no lo reconoció. La cara de izaya estaba casi completamente inexpresiva excepto por sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas ligeramente levantadas.

―Era eso, Izaya ―dijo Shizuo con voz suave, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Izaya.

Sus castaños ojos abiertos, mirando directamente hacia adelante cuando Izaya habló de nuevo.

―Shizuo... ―susurró.

Él habría respondido si Izaya no se hubiese girado de forma tan inesperada y sellado sus labios sobre los de Shizuo, su cuerpo se apretó y sus brazos rodearon con fuerza el cuello de Shizuo.

Sorprendido por la repentina reacción, Shizuo perdió un poco el equilibrio por un momento, pero rápidamente recuperó su balance, así como el de Izaya, luego bajó las manos para descansar en las caderas de Izaya.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo, Shizuo comenzó a reír una vez más. ―Supongo que estás feliz, ¿eh, Pulga?

―No lo estás diciendo que porque te sientes mal por mí, ¿verdad...?

―No, yo... He estado pensando en cómo me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y bueno... Admitiré que podría haberme equivocado un poco contigo.

Fue el turno de Izaya a reír ahora. ―En realidad, tu intuición fue perfecto. No soy exactamente la persona más bondadosa que podrías conocer.

―Tal vez sea así, pero tanto como parece que te gusta joder vida de las personas, también los has estado protegiendo intencionalmente de Saika, ¿verdad? Creo que si alguien tuviera que elegir entre tratar contigo y hacerle frente a Saika... La mayoría probablemente te escogería.

―Bueno, entonces mis preciosos humanos tendrían un peor juicio de lo que pensé.

―No, créeme ―dijo Shizuo, recordando lo que había sucedido anoche, ―Puedes estar acostumbrado a las jugarretas de Saika, pero para alguien que nunca ha oído hablar de ella... Es bastante espeluznante. Al menos eres un ser humano, incluso si es uno retorcido.

―Cierto... ―aceptó izaya ―La mayoría de la gente no tiene otro ser viendo sus momentos más íntimos. Tengo que decir que, siendo un adolescente con impulsos eso fue un poco incómodo para mí. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, hasta hace poco, Saika era capaz de sentir mucho de lo que yo sentía, al menos cuando se trataba de dolor... Nunca lo mencionó, pero me pregunto si sentía el mismo placer que yo...

Izaya sonrió ante la mirada desconcertada y un poco avergonzada en el rostro de Shizuo. Y desde el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver Saika haciendo lo mismo.

 _"_ _¿Qué harías si dijera que sí?"_

―Eso fue una pregunta retórica, Saika. ―dijo Izaya en voz alta. Ahora que Shizuo sabía la verdad, no sentía como si tuviera que ocultarlo más.

Shizuo salió momentáneamente de su vergüenza para tratar de comprender lo que Saika podría haber dicho, sólo para que su leve rubor reapareciera cuando puso dos y dos juntos.

Saika continuó hablando de todos modos. _"Por supuesto, el placer humano normalmente no me haría nada, pero en tu cuerpo... Debo admitirlo, sentí algo, pero ni de cerca lo que tú."_

 _―_ Está bien, eso es un poco más de lo que necesitaba oír ―Izaya levantó la mano para indicarle a Saika que se detuviera.

―¿Qué dijo? ―cuestionó Shizuo, mirando entre Izaya y donde había estado viendo mientras hablaba con Saika.

―Ah, nada, nada ―le aseguró Izaya ―Sólo desearía que siempre actuara así de agradable. Entonces tal vez seríamos capaz de llevarnos bien.

―¿Has sido capaz de llevarte bien con él en el pasado? ―preguntó Shizuo, liberando finalmente a Izaya de su agarre.

―Un poco... ―dijo Izaya mientras continuaba con su limpieza, ―Ambos amamos a los humanos después de todo. Aunque nuestros métodos para mostrarlo son diferentes, el sentimiento mutuo sigue ahí.

―Aunque esa maldita cosa sigue siendo espeluznante... ―murmuró Shizuo.

―No tienes ni idea ―respondió izaya.

Excepto que Shizuo ya tenía una idea ahora. Después de ver lo que Saika escribió en el espejo, y al ver la forma en que simplemente se sentaba allí, mirando...

Fue bastante inquietante, y después de ser testigo de eso por una noche, él pudo entender porqué Izaya había estado tan asustado esas veces en que le pidió pasar la noche.

Y esa también era la razón por la que ya no quería irse ahora.

―¿Vas a estar bien mientras estoy trabajando hoy? ―preguntó.

Tom había mencionado que necesitarían un tiempo más del habitual hoy, y después de leer el mensaje de Saika, no estaba seguro de si debía ir.

 _"_ _No puedes estar allí para él todo el tiempo. Yo siempre estoy ahí."_

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza toda la noche, manteniéndolo despierto por bastante tiempo.

―Voy a estar bien, Shizu-chan ―dijo Izaya, rompiendo los pensamientos de Shizuo, ―puedo manejarlo hasta que regreses.

No estaba seguro de si debía decirle a Izaya sobre su conversación con Saika. Se imaginó que sería mejor no decirle nada que pudiera hacerle temer a Saika más de lo que ya lo hacía. Después de todo, eso es lo que le hacía más fuerte, ¿verdad?

Puesto que no había nada que pudiera decir para justificarle de faltar al trabajo sin hacer la situación de Izaya peor, Shizuo se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose a mitad de camino de salir.

―Texteame cada hora, así sé que estás bien, ¿entendido?

Izaya sonrió. ―No tienes que preocuparte tanto. Pero está bien, lo haré.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Éste fue corto, tal vez suba el siguiente más pronto, depende de cómo ande la agenda n_n]U**

 **De nuevo ¡Gracias por leer y no** **s** **e olvid** **en** **comentar!**


	50. Chapter 50

**N/T: Nos acercamos a la recta final!**

 **.**

 **~50~**

 **.**

 **... ~ - ~...**

[¿Izaya? ¿Está todo bien? Ya pasó más de una hora.]

Suspirando, Izaya sonrió al texto que acababa de recibir. Había estado enviando textos al azar a Shizuo cada hora tal como lo había pedido para que sepa que estaba bien, pero recientemente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

[Lo siento, me puse al día con el trabajo por un rato allí. ¡Estoy bien! ¡De verdad no tienes que preocuparte tanto!]

[Sí lo hago. La maldita cosa parece hacerte más daño cuando estás solo, y si se está haciendo más fuerte, prefiero no dejarte solo con él.]

[He estado solo con eso toda mi vida, Shizu-chan. Vuelve a lo que estés haciendo, y te escribo de nuevo en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?]

[Está bien.]

Por mucho que Izaya hubiese preferido no estar solo en este momento, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. No quería alejar a Shizuo de su trabajo teniendo en cuenta que sonaba como si de verdad lo necesitaba hoy, y Namie había decidido tomar ventaja de sus días libres para salir de vacaciones con Seiji.

Y así continuó trabajando, respondiendo emails, enviando y recibiendo información nueva, creando archivos para ser enviados, y recibiendo el pago por los trabajos terminados.

Sí, se sentía como si su vida estuviese volviendo a la normalidad, aunque sólo sea por unas horas. Saika había estado callada por hoy, también. El sabía que el bastardo probablemente estaba planeando algo, pero en este momento no había nada que pudiera hacer para prepararse cuando no tenía idea de lo que podría venir, por lo que simplemente continuó su trabajo en paz.

Izaya abrió el siguiente correo electrónico que contenía los detalles de un trabajo que le obligaba a buscar a un oficial de policía en particular llamado Takumi Yamamoto.

Era sospechoso de ayudar a encubrir un escándalo de drogas, por lo que le pidieron a Izaya investigar más a fondo esto, y dar un informe. Sin embargo, él estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para encontrar un rastro confiable, obligándolo a tener que contactarse con alguien que hubiera preferido evitar por el momento.

 **\- - ¡Orihara Izaya, renació! - -**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Ah, me preguntaba cuándo escucharía de ti otra vez, Orihara. Ha pasado un tiempo.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Sí, ha sido un tiempo, pero no puedo chatear por mucho tiempo. Estoy muy ocupado hoy.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[¿Oh? Mucho antes de entrar en eso, tengo algo que debo que preguntarte. He oído que tú y Shizuo han sido vistos en público juntos. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[No me sorprende que estés al alto de eso; Sin embargo, no es por eso que estoy aquí, y preferiría solamente hablar de negocios ahora mismo.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Ya sabes, siempre me he preguntado acerca de ti. Ha habido rumores de que bateas para el mismo equipo, pero yo personalmente no habría pensado que Shizuo estaría igual.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Si ya sabes lo que está pasando entre él y yo, ¿Por qué preguntas por mi confirmación?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[¿Así que es cierto, entonces?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Para ser honesto, nunca estuve muy seguro contigo considerando que rara vez hablas de tu vida amorosa conmigo, en todo caso.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Y yo prefiero que siga siendo así. Ahora, ¿qué puedes decirme de Takumi Yamamoto?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Ah, sí, corre el rumor de que él ha estado ayudando con algunas transacciones de drogas. ¿Supongo que eso es lo que estás buscando?]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Sí.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Me sorprende que necesites mi ayuda en este caso. ¿Estás perdiendo tu toque? Tal vez estás enfermo. Algunas de mis fuentes me dicen que te has visto bastante desaliñado últimamente.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Sólo dame la información que necesito para que pueda volver a trabajar.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[¿Así que esas fuentes dieron en el clavo, hm?

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Tsukumoya...]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Vale, sí, como estoy seguro de que podrías haberlo imaginado, Yamamoto está involucrado en los tratos, sin embargo él no es el que los ha estado encubriendo. Uno de sus amigos es parte de un nuevo grupo yakuza bajo el nombre Nakamura-kai. Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de ellos. Por lo que sé, estuviste involucrado en una pequeña disputa que los involucró a ellos y el Awakusu que terminó bastante interesante, si no me equivoco.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Dame nombres.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[No tan rápido. Quiero oír de ti lo que has estado haciendo con Shizuo últimamente.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[¿Tienes mucho interés mi vida personal, no es así? Yo pensaba que tenías cosas mejores que hacer que no sea esto…]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Oh, por supuesto que tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Pero aún así, la idea de que potencialmente estés en una relación sentimental con alguien además de tu propio reflejo es toda una idea interesante.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Gracioso. Pero bueno, si realmente quieres saber, entonces sí. Shizuo y yo estamos "saliendo", si se puede llamar así. Si quieres saber más, estoy seguro de que serás capaz de averiguarlo por tu cuenta. Ahora sólo dime lo que necesito saber, para que pueda volver al trabajo.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Creo que tendré que indagar en esto un poco más. Estoy curioso en cuanto cómo se las arreglaron para dejar de pelearse lo suficiente como para entrar en una acalorada batalla de lenguas. Honestamente, la idea de ustedes dos juntos, como que me disgusta un poco.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[¿Qué, estás celoso o algo? Me quieres todo para ti mismo, ¿verdad?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[No, no, sólo estoy teniendo problemas para llegar a entender cómo ustedes dos lograron cambiar tan de repente.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Bueno, eso es algo a lo que no puedo dar una respuesta. Pero te dije lo que querías, así que dame mi información para que pueda seguir adelante con mi vida.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Bien bien. Su nombre es Yuu Saito, y él es el cerebro detrás de la operación de drogas. Es un ejecutivo del Nakamura-kai, como probablemente sabes ya que el Awakusu te encargó investigarlos.

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Gracias. Me voy ahora.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi**  
[Estaré aquí la próxima vez que me necesites.]

 **Orihara Izaya**  
[Lo sé. Siempre estás. ¿Veinticuatro siete, ne? Hasta la próxima vez.]

 **\- - ¡Orihara Izaya, confirmado muerto! - -**

Izaya suspiró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Sabía que Tsukumoya preguntaría por Shizuo, pero que no creyó que sería tan firme sobre eso. Pero de cualquier forma, consiguió la información que necesitaba, y ahora podía continuar con su trabajo.

... Después mandó un texto a Shizuo de nuevo.

Ya había matado una hora sin darse cuenta.

[Hey Shizu-chan, todavía lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿de acuerdo?]

[Muy bien, gracias.]

Izaya puso su teléfono abajo, listo para volver al trabajo cuando sonó de nuevo con otro mensaje de Shizuo.

[Te amo.]

Se congeló con el teléfono en la mano. Fue extraño cómo esas dos simples palabras hicieron a su espíritu elevarse mientras que al mismo tiempo hizo que su estómago se volteara mientras escribía su respuesta.

[Yo también te amo.]

... ~ - ~...

Se estaba haciendo tarde para cuando Izaya finalmente había logrado bajar en toda su lista de emails. Había guardado uno en particular para el final considerando que le obligaba a reunirse con un cliente en Ikebukuro. Para cuando la reunión terminó, él estaba agotado. Y no ayudaba que el lugar de la reunión haya sido bar clandestino lleno de hombres de mediana edad, cada uno fumando como si el desagradable olor a humo fuera tan bueno para ellos como el oxígeno. Le daba dolor de cabeza, y ahora estaba agradecido de estar afuera otra vez, con un poco de dinero extra pesando en su cartera.

Sacando su teléfono, Izaya envió un texto rápido antes de continuar en la calle.

[Hey, Shizu-chan. ¡El trabajo me trajo cerca, así que si ya terminaste podemos encontrarnos!]

Un minuto más tarde, obtuvo una respuesta.

[Acabo de terminar. ¿Dónde estás?]

Izaya envió un mensaje con su ubicación antes de detenerse en un callejón cercano, y recargarse contra la pared.

El dolor de cabeza era cada vez peor, y estaba empezando a sentir un poco de vértigo. Se preguntó si podría ser porque se había saltado la cena, pero la teoría fue rápidamente descartada cuando oyó la risa brotando dentro de su cabeza.

... ~ - ~...

Shizuo sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ya estaba de Izaya. A sólo unas cuadras de distancia.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y siguió en esa dirección, sus pasos vacilaron un poco cuando una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su cabeza. Parecía como si fuera a llover todo el día, y ahora parece que él e Izaya podrían quedarse atrapados en un aguacero.

Caminando más rápido, Shizuo se maldijo en silencio por no detenerse en casa para tomar un paraguas en su descanso. A él, personalmente, no le importaba la lluvia, pero ahora que Izaya estaba fuera también, en ese caso se sentía como si debiera tener algo para mantenerse a los dos secos.

Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando llegó a la ubicación de Izaya sólo para encontrar que no estaba por ningún lado. Se dio la vuelta por un momento, tratando de averiguar a dónde podría haberse ido sólo para que su mirada diera a un callejón cercano.

―No me digas... ―Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se acercaba y recordaba la última vez que había encontrado a Izaya en un callejón.

... ~ - ~...

Su conciencia se desvaneció rápido. No hubo mucho a lo que pudiera aferrarse ya que el dolor de cabeza le hacía difícil concentrarse.

Su visión tenue, y todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de sangre corriendo mientras su corazón latía en su pecho. Su garganta hecha un nudo, haciéndole difícil respirar mientras su visión se volvía por completo en negro.

Se sentía enfermo. Con el estómago revuelto, es probable que ya hubiese vomitado si tuviera algo en su estómago en el momento.

―"Shizuo..." ―pensó por entre su palpitante cabeza ―"ayúdame..."

Completamente desorientado, pudo sentir su cuerpo empezar a moverse por su cuenta.

―¿Izaya?

Esa voz... Es la voz de Shizuo...

―Izaya, ¿estás bien...?

Su mano se deslizó a su bolsillo agarrando su navaja.

Shizuo se acercaba. Podía oír sus pasos.

Intentó hablar, pero ni siquiera sus cuerdas vocales obedecían a su voluntad.

Esto era diferente a cualquier otro momento en que Saika lo había poseído. Por lo general, él comenzaría desvanecerse por completo, pero esto...

Esta era una tortura.

Sus manos abrieron la navaja, y pudo sentir su cuerpo empezar a moverse a una posición de combate.

―"Quédate lejos, Shizuo. Por favor."

Desesperadamente deseaba pronunciar esas palabras, pero Saika no se lo permitió.

En lugar de eso, corrió hacia Shizuo, cortándole el hombro cuando el rubio esquivó el ataque que iba dirigido a su pecho. Su corazón específicamente.

Saika estaba tratando de ponerle fin a esto. Quería a Shizuo muerto.

―¡Izaya, si me puedes escuchar, luchar contra eso! ―escuchó a Shizuo llamarle a través de su mente desenfrenada.

―"Estoy tratando, Shizuo."

―Sé que puedes hacerlo.

―"No puedo..."

―¡Maldición! ―maldijo Shizuo cuando otro corte llegó a su brazo.

Y entonces alguien más estaba hablando. Entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz que oía era la suya, y que era su boca que se movía según la voluntad de Saika.

 _―_ _Renuncia, Shizuo. Sólo déjame matarte. Te prometo que lo haré rápido._

―Saika, déjalo en paz. Él no es tu juguete.

 _―_ _¿Oh?_ ―Saika continuó, _―¿Es el tuyo, entonces? ¿Cómo sabes que realmente te ama?_

―Él dijo-

 _―_ _Dice muchas cosas. Es un buen actor, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?_

―"Saika, por favor deja esto... "

―Yo... confío en él.

Una carcajada llenó el callejón por un momento antes de que Saika continúe _―¡¿Confiar?! ¡¿En Izaya?! Yo soy el que tiene un enlace directo a su corazón. Sé cómo se siente realmente acerca de ti. Te está_ utilizando _. Al igual que usa a todos los demás. Lo único que quiere es ayuda para deshacerse de mí, luego te desechará en la calle._

―Eso es mentira ―dijo Shizuo con los dientes apretados, agarrando el basurero más cercano.

 _―_ _¡Ah! ¡No, no! No quieres hacerle daño a Izaya ahora, ¿verdad? ¡Él todavía está aquí!_

―Eso es bajo. El usarlo como un escudo así. Eres patético.

 _―_ _¿Lo soy?_ ―preguntó Saika, inclinando la cabeza de Izaya con inocencia, _―Es evidente que no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer. Una vez que tenga mi propio cuerpo, seré capaz de tomar toda esta ciudad en un día. Fácilmente. ¿En verdad deseas sacar mi lado malo, Heiwajima Shizuo?_

―Eso no va a suceder.

 _―_ _¿Tú lo crees? ¿Sabes cuánto poder puedo ganar, sólo por poseer a Izaya para este tiempo tan corto? Oh, sí... ¿Tú querías saber de sus sentimientos, sí? Pues déjame decirte, que está tan asustado en este momento. Está_ aterrado _de mí. Lo siento tratando tan duro en vano de recuperar su cuerpo. Oh, me gustaría que pudieras sentir su dulce miedo..._

―Cállate.

 _―_ _¿Ah, sí que golpeé un nervio? ¿Vas a tratar de golpearme ahora? ¿O tal vez me dejarás matarte...?_

―¿Por qué no vienes a mí y lo averiguas? ―le desafió Shizuo.

 _―_ _Hmm... No sé... ¿Qué opinas, Izaya?_

―"¡Para esto! ¡Saika, por _favor_!" ―pensó, tratando desesperadamente de romper la influencia de Saika.

―¿Quieres que lo mate, Izaya...? ―preguntó Saika levantando una mano hacia Shizuo.

―"¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz!"

Hubo un fuerte ruido cuando Shizuo se empujado contra la pared del callejón por una fuerza invisible, mucho más fuerte que cuando Saika la había usado sobre Izaya.

Izaya vio con horror como Shizuo hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su cabeza golpeó la pared, dejando un hueco de tamaño decente en los ladrillos por el impacto.

―"¡NO!"

... ~ - ~...

Shizuo se sorprendió cuando fue súbitamente arrojado contra la pared. Todavía estaba un poco aturdido cuando de repente el rostro de Izaya estuvo a pulgadas de distancia del suyo, con los brillantes ojos rojos de Saika mostrándose en los de Izaya.

Él sabía Izaya estaba allí. Sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de lograr que peleara con más fuerza.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar en qué hacer, Saika estampó su puño en su abdomen con dolorosa fuerza. Parecía que cuando Saika estaba en control del cuerpo de Izaya era capaz de hacer que los ataques sean mucho más fuertes.

 _―_ _Contra mis hijos parecías ser fuerte. Sin embargo, yo soy mucho más fuerte que ellos. Las limitaciones humanas de Izaya me detienen de alcanzar todo mi potencial, pero eso no va a durar mucho más tiempo._

―Estás subestimando a Izaya ―respondió Shizuo mirando a esos brillantes ojos rojos. ―Es mucho más fuerte de lo que le das crédito.

 _―_ _Ah_ ―Saika rió, llegando poner una mano alrededor de la garganta de Shizuo.

Shizuo permaneció en calma con sus vías aérea cortadas, no dispuesto a darle a Saika la satisfacción por la que esperaba.

 _―_ _Mírate. Ni siquiera peleas conmigo porque no quieres hacerle daño a Izaya. Bueno, tengo noticias para ti_ ―Saika levantó la mano que sostenía el cuchillo de Izaya. Sus ojos parecían brillar con más intensidad cuando un trueno retumbó desde arriba y finalmente la lluvia comenzó a caer _―No puedes protegerlo si estás muerto._

El filo descendió a medio camino hacia el pecho de Shizuo cuando Saika se detuvo de repente, su sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Izaya en marcado contraste con las lágrimas que caían de los ojos que seguían brillando.

 _―_ _Ah, está llorando... ¿No te encanta cuando llora? Es tan satisfactorio sentirlo romperse bajo presión y convertirse en uno de esos pequeños y débiles seres humanos déb que tanto dice amar. Pero yo los amo mucho más..._

Saika continuó parloteando, pero Shizuo no pudo escuchar nada de lo que decía. No mientras las lágrimas seguían derramandose en el rostro de Izaya.

¿De verdad no puede luchar? ¿Era la influencia de Saika en él tan fuerte?

Joder. Izaya necesitaba su ayuda. Sería capaz de vivir con algunos golpes.

Como dijo Saika, su fuerza estaba limitada en el cuerpo de Izaya. Shizuo era todavía más fuerte.

Agarrando la muñeca de la mano alrededor de su cuello, Shizuo forzó a Saika a aflojar su agarre. Cuando una mirada de sorpresa fue seguida por el cuchillo descendiendo nuevamente, Shizuo agarró esa muñeca también.

Trató de no usar demasiada fuerza mientras forzaba a Saika contra la pared, cambiando sus posiciones.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando Shizuo puso ambas manos de Izaya juntas sobre su cabeza con una mano, forzándole a soltar el cuchillo con la otra.

Se tomó un último momento para mirar esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando más allá del brillo rojo en un intento silencioso de asegurarle a Izaya que todo iba a estar bien.

Sosteniendo la quijada de Izaya, Shizuo selló sus labios contra los otros, sintiendo la forma en que Saika forcejeó en el beso con cada trozo de su fuerza. Se retorció y pateó tratando de escapar, pero Shizuo solamente profundizó el beso en respuesta, inmovilizando el cuerpo debajo suyo con sus propias piernas.

Poco a poco el forcejeó se hizo más débil, el cuerpo de Izaya comenzó a relajarse, y la sensación familiar de la lengua de Izaya se mueve en contra la suya comenzó. Aflojando su agarre, Shizuo sintió los brazos de Izaya caer descansando detrás de su cuello como solían hacer.

Tenía a Izaya de vuelta.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/AT: Para quien no sepa quien es Tsukumoya (lo que sería raro a éste punto en el fandom), él es un informante de las novelas ligeras al que Izaya acude de vez en cuando, en el anime cortaron sus escenas y se quedó como una mención en el Ova Dufufufu como el que hizo ese Photoshop de Izaya trasvestido. En realidad nadie sabe quién es en realidad Tsukumoya (ni siquiera Izaya) pero se cree que no es humano ya que está literal 24/7 en su sala de chat que es el único medio por el que se le puede contactar. Es como un fantasma electrónico (?)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar! n_n]/**


	51. Chapter 51

**N/T: ¡Entramos en los últimos diez!**

 **.**

 **~51~**

 **.**

... ~ - ~...

Tomando el rostro de Izaya en sus manos, Shizuo separó sus labios para que pudiera darle un vistazo al rostro de Izaya. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, mezclándose con la lluvia que hacía que su cabello se le pegara a la frente. Apartó unos mechones lejos de esos ojos -los ojos castaños de Izaya, no esos repugnantes rojos- antes de descansar su frente contra la de Izaya.

―Shizu-chan... ―chilló.

―Está bien, ―susurró en respuesta Shizuo, tirando de Izaya en un fuerte abrazo, ―estoy aquí para ti.

Izaya se apretujó más cerca mientras algunos sollozos ahogados salieron de sus labios.

―¿Estás herido? ―preguntó, sintiendo la forma en que el cuerpo de Izaya temblaba en sus brazos.

―N-no... ―respondió Izaya con voz temblorosa: ―Pero tú es... Tu brazo... Lo siento... Yo-

―No te preocupe por eso. Estoy bien. Saika no me afecta, ¿recuerdas?

Pero Shizuo ahora estaba empezando a dudar de eso. Él no había llamado la atención a eso, pero cuando Saika le cortó usando el cuchillo de Izaya…

Había estado asustado.

Temía por Izaya.

Y sintió como una sensación de _algo_ entrando a su cabeza cuando ese filo le sacó sangre.  
Sin embargo su ira hacia Saika logró mantenerlo concentrado, pero todavía pudo sentir que se filtrándose en él un poco.

Pero no quiso que Izaya lo sepa por el momento. Tenía suficiente de que preocuparse, y Shizuo estaba bastante seguro de que Saika no sería capaz de llegar a él. Él sabía lo que lo hizo más fuerte, así que debía mantenerse concentrado y estaría bien. Después de todo, si tenía suficiente poder para apoderarse de él, ya lo habría hecho.

―Tengo frío ―susurró Izaya llevando la atención de Shizuo de nuevo al hombre temblando en sus brazos.

Los dos estaban empapados, y no parecía que la lluvia fuera a parar pronto.

―Vamos, ―dijo Shizuo, guiando a Izaya con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ―Volvamos a mi casa para que puedas descansar.

―Está bien... ―aceptó Izaya en silencio.

... ~ - ~...

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Shizuo fue capaz de ver lo terrible que Izaya se veía bajo la iluminación apropiada.

Su cabello mojado caía plano en su cabeza mientras la ropa empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciéndole lucir aún más pequeño de lo normal. Había círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, que se veían un poco rojos e hinchados y luchaban por permanecer abiertos mientras andaba. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y empezaba a verse un poco más pálido de lo habitual, lo que llevó a Shizuo que preguntar...

―¿Estás bien?

Izaya asintió mientras seguía a Shizuo adentro, en dirección al baño. ―Sí, sólo estoy... Muy cansado. A Saika le gusta usar mi energía para trucos como el que te hizo.

―Bastardo... ―masculló Shizuo en voz baja mientras empezaba a ayudar a Izaya a quitarse la ropa mojada.

Con una toalla, Shizuo empezó a secarle el pelo y la cara a Izaya, haciendo una pausa por un momento para mirar esos ojos cansados. Definitivamente parecía algo le había drenado la energía. Y no estaba seguro si es porque Izaya estaba tan cansado, o tal vez es que confiaba en Shizuo suficiente para bajar un poco la guardia, pues nunca había sido capaz de ver esta emoción en los ojos de Izaya antes de ahora.

―¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien...? ―insistió Shizuo viendo un dolor en la expresión de Izaya que no pudo siquiera comenzar a suponer dónde empezar a enlistar lo que podría estar sintiendo Izaya.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre el rostro de Izaya ante la pregunta. ―Voy a estar bien, Shizu-chan. Sólo necesito descansar.

Shizuo se detuvo por unos momentos, estudiando de la expresión de Izaya, sobre todo esa sonrisa forzada que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Con un suspiro, Shizuo empezó a quitarse sus propias ropas mojadas, antes de agarrar una toalla para sí mismo y salir por la puerta.

―Voy a buscarnos algo de ropa limpia.

Cuando regresó, Izaya le ayudó a vendar las heridas más difíciles de alcanzar (todas menores para alivio de Izaya), antes de vestirse.

Sólo unos pocos minutos más tarde, Izaya se encontró una vez más usando la ropa de Shizuo y comiendo una comida caliente en el sillón del hombre. Excepto que esta vez, Izaya estaba sentado cómodamente entre las piernas de Shizuo, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del rubio mientras sostenía un plato de fideos instantáneos en sus manos.

Entre Shizuo estando tan cerca y la comida, Izaya se estaba acalorando rápidamente y sintiéndose mucho más cómodo. Más aún cuando Shizuo de repente empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Izaya, ligeramente masajeandolo, para cuando hubo terminado con su comida, prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido recostado sobre Shizuo.

―Mmn... Ne, Shizu-chan... ―comenzó Izaya adormilado.

―¿Sí?

―Gracias. Por lo de antes.

―No es necesario que me des las gracias por eso ―respondió Shizuo.

―Si, lo hago ―dijo Izaya girando sobre su costado para mirar al rubio, ―Saika te lastimó. Y no me refiero sólo físicamente. Y para ser claros, ninguna de esa basura que dijo de mí usandote es verdad.

―Ya sé eso, idiota ―le aseguró Shizuo, ligeramente apretando a Izaya en sus brazos.

―Además... ―añadió Izaya: ―Yo... me siento patético.

―¿Q-qué? ―Shizuo tartamudeó, ―¿Por qué?

―Hey, tú eres el que quería que hable de cómo me siento, así que no vas cuestionarme cuando lo haga.

―¿Eso... ¿significa que quieres hablar...?

Izaya guardó silencio por un momento, pensando. ―Un poco... Pero yo...

Se esforzó por un momento, no acostumbrado a tener que poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Nunca tuvo una razón para hasta ahora.

―Adelante... ―le animó Shizuo.

―La razón por la que no quiero hablar... No tiene nada que ver contigo personalmente, es sólo que... Me hace sentir… Bueno... Expuestos de alguna manera... No sé cómo describirlo. Me siento vulnerable. Como sabes, no lo suelo hacer conexiones con las personas así, así que estoy acostumbrado a guardarme mis pensamientos y sentimientos para mí mismo, ¿entiendes?

―Sí lo hago ―confirmó Shizuo.

―Me gusta estar en control. Sé que no lo puedo controlar todo, pero me satisface controlar tanto de mi propia vida como pueda. Y eso incluye mis propias emociones. Yo no soy como tú cuando se trata de a eso. No puedo ir y ventilarme con nadie. He pasado años construyendo defensas para mantener a la gente lejos de mi cabeza. Me permite observar a los humanos de una manera que me mantiene desapegado de ellos, y también me ayuda en mi trabajo como informante. No puedo dejar que la gente sea capaz de leerme, así que con los años tomé el hábito de… Guardarlo todo dentro y... Ugh! ¡Por eso no puedo hacer esto! Nadie se preocupa por mi maldita historia de vida, ¿por qué debería dejarles entrar?

―A mí me importa ―señaló Shizuo: ―Te estoy escuchando ahora, y quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir. Por favor, Izaya. Entiendo que te sea incómodo, pero... Déjame entrar. Déjame para que pueda ayudarte.

―Pero, ¿cómo diablos voy a empezar? Nunca le he dicho a nadie nada de esto antes.

―Dijiste lo mismo de Saika, y pudiste ponerme al tanto de eso ―señaló Shizuo ―¿Qué tal esta? Comience con cómo te sientes ahora. En este mismo momento. Y no dejes nada fuera.

―Estoy... Bueno, me siento patético y débil porque dejé que Saika me controlara fácilmente, y estoy nervioso y asustado de que pueda volver a pasar, y estoy molesto porque estoy dejando que Saika controle mis emociones así y... joder, no puedo hacer esto.

―No, lo estás haciendo bien. Sólo di lo que creas que te hará sentir mejor a largo plazo.

―¡Simplemente no quiero a esa maldita _cosa_ cerca de mis humanos! ―espetó Izaya: ―¡No puedo soportar oírlo decir una y otra vez lo mucho que quiere verme asustado, y cuánto quiere cortar a la gente y cómo los ama tanto como si no lo haya escuchado ya una y otra vez desde que era un maldito niño! ¡Y entonces se sigue riendo de mí cada vez que siento miedo cuando sabe que tengo todo el derecho a estarlo cuando pienso que mi vida se ve amenazada por algo que vive dentro de mi propio cuerpo! ¡Tal vez no tendría tanto miedo si pudiera escapar de ella de vez en cuando y tener unos minutos de maldita paz en mi cabeza antes de que comience parlotear sobre cada pequeña jodida cosa que viene a su mente-!

 _"_ _Puedo oírte, ya sabes."_

―¡-Y SÉ QUE PUEDES ESCUCHARME, SAIKA! ¡SÓLO CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ POR UNA VEZ EN TU INSIGNIFICANTE EXISTENCIA!

Izaya se tranquilizó por un momento, jadeando cuando se dio cuenta de que había estampado el puño en el respaldo del sofá cuando Saika le había interrumpido.

―Wow ―dijo Shizuo en voz baja cuando Izaya terminó ―¿Mejor?

Izaya cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando hondo unas cuantas veces para calmarse. ―Yo... S-sí...

―Deberíamos ir a la cama ―sugirió, ―Apuesto que estás cansado.

Asintiendo, Izaya se permitió ser llevado al dormitorio. Acostándose con la espalda apoyada contra el cuerpo de Shizuo, cerró los ojos cuando el rubio lo jaló más cerca descansando el brazo sobre su cintura y presionando su mano contra el pecho de Izaya, sujetándolo firmemente en su lugar.

Izaya rápidamente comenzó a relajarse hasta el punto en que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

―¿Shizu-chan...? ―murmuró en la almohada.

―¿Sí?

―Gracias… Por escuchar…

Shizuo sonrió por la pausa entre las palabras como si Izaya luchara por mantenerse despierto para decirlas.

―Cuando sea, Izaya ―le respondió.

―Yo... De verdad tenía miedo... Cuando Saika me poseyó así... No creí... Iba a... Pensé que iba a... Que iba a matarte...

―No voy a morir. No mientras ese bastardo sigue viviendo. ¿Entiendes? Seguiré peleando contigo. No vamos a dejarle ganar.

―Sí... suena... genial...

Las palabras de Izaya se perdieron en la estable respiración conforme se quedaba dormido, Shizuo le siguió poco después, cuando sucumbió rápidamente a la tentación de descansar. Mañana sería otro día. Otro día más cerca de descubrir cómo matar a Saika. Otro día más cerca de salvar a Izaya de este tormento.

Y no había manera de que le dejara a Saika ganar. Mataría a la maldita cosa y desataría Izaya de su influencia.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/T: Lamento que fuera muy corto, no he tenido mucho tiempo para transcribirlo y revisarlo debidamente ú_ù]**  
 **¡Pero espero que este pobre intento de traducción sea de su agrado! Si hay algún error o creen que algo podría mejorarse no duden en decirme y lo revisaré!**

 **Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un bonito review con sus opiniones n_n]/**


	52. Chapter 52

**N/AT: Empieza la intensidad /o.o]/~**

 **.**

 **~ 52 ~**

 **.**

 **... ~ - ~...**

Izaya despertó a la mañana siguiente por la alarma de Shizuo, todavía escondido cómodamente entre Shizuo y las sabanas. Oyó un murmullo incoherente detrás de él y sintió el cuerpo contra el suyo moviéndose un poco conforme Shizuo despertaba.

Estirándose sobre Izaya, Shizuo apagó la alarma antes de tumbarse en su lugar, presionando su cara contra la nuca del informante e inhalando hondo, causando que Izaya tenga que reprimir un estremecimiento al sentir la respiración de Shizuo contra su nuca.

―Tal vez no vaya a ir a trabajar hoy... ―dijo Shizuo, pasando suavemente su mano por el costado de Izaya, ―No quiero dejarte solo con esa cosa.

―Has estado ocupado últimamente, ¿verdad? ―respondió Izaya con pereza, tratando de formar una frase coherente a través de los ligeros toques de Shizuo que enviaban electricidad por todo su sistema.

―Sí, pero ayudarte está mucho más arriba en mi lista de cosas por hacer. Estoy pensando en tomar un tiempo libre…

―Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no vas ahora, y te tomas un día más antes de eso entonces? Yo te esperaré aquí.

―Todavía no quiero que estés solo. No después de lo de anoche.

―Estaba cansado ―señaló Izaya: ―No estaba concentrado, de lo contrario no habría llegado a mí tan fácilmente.

Hubo una pausa mientras Shizuo consideraba sus opciones. ―¿Qué pasa si voy sólo la mitad del día entonces...?

―Suena bien para mí ―murmuró Izaya cerrando los ojos de nuevo, ―aunque podría volver a dormir un poco más.

―Adelante. ¿Así, estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

―Sí.

... ~ - ~...

Cuando Izaya se despertó de nuevo, Shizuo ya se había ido. Se estiró en la cama por un momento antes de que sonara el teléfono, mostrando el nombre "Shiki" en la pantalla.

Suspirando, Izaya pulsó el botón de "contestar".

―Buenos días, Shiki-san ―dijo alegremente.

―Ahora no es momento para charlas, Orihara-san, ―comenzó Shiki ―He oído que podrías haber encontrado un rastro que conecta a la policía con Nakamura-kai. Necesito que me envíes esa información de inmediato.

―Ay, estoy lejos de mi equipo en este momento. ¿Podría esperar hasta más tarde, Shiki-san?

―Me gustaría que pudiera, Orihara-san, pero están empezando a actuar de nuevo.

―Vale, vale... ¿Me puedes dar una hora?

―Mientras que no sea más tarde que eso ―advirtió Shiki.

―No lo será.

Una vez que la conversación terminó, Izaya salió de la cama de Shizuo, se dio una ducha y se vistió. De camino a la puerta, decidió que sería mejor llamar a Shizuo para que no estuviera preocupado al volver a casa a un apartamento vacío.

―¿Izaya? ¿Todo bien? ―respondió Shizuo.

―Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Pero tengo que regresar a casa un momento. Llegó algún trabajo inesperado que no puedo retrasar.

―¿Mierda Yakuza? ―le cuestionó Shizuo.

―Sí. Sólo tengo que enviar un archivo que ya he hecho, así que no me tomará mucho tiempo. Sólo quería que lo sepas.

―¿Debo encontrarme contigo en tu casa cuando salga de trabajar entonces?

―Claro. Podemos ir a cenar o algo así. Yo invito. ¡Hasta luego!

Sin esperar a las protestas de Shizuo por tener otra comida gratis del informante, Izaya terminó la llamada, continuando su camino a casa.

―"¿Saika?" ―llamó en sus pensamientos, ―"No hagas nada extraño, ¿entiendes? Sé que sabes la cantidad de problemas que tendría si Shiki no recibe este informe. Y problemas para mí todavía significa lo mismo para ti, ¿recuerdas?"

 _"Lo sé…"_

―"Hablo en serio, Saika." ―continuó Izaya sin confiar en esa corta respuesta.

Izaya forzó atrás el pequeño trozo de pavor que le recorrió cuando Saika no dijo nada más. Tramaba algo. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué podía ser.

Pero no podía concentrarse en eso ahora. Sólo tenía que terminar éste trabajo de Shiki rápidamente, y entonces podría lidiar con lo que sea que Saika le sirviera.

... ~ - ~...

―Sí, acabo de enviar el correo ―informó Izaya.

―Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Bien hecho. Recibirás el pago como de costumbre.

Izaya se echó hacia atrás en su silla después de colgar con Shiki, dándole gracias al Dios en el que no creía por haber logrado completar el trabajo sin interferencias.

Y fue en ese momento que hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Antes de que pudiese revisar en la cámara para ver quién era, Saika estaba allí. Lanzando una sonrisa amplia en dirección a Izaya, abrió la puerta, permitiéndole a una chica pasar al interior.

No estuvo seguro de cuál fue más rápido, el latir de su corazón y los pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza.

Debido a que no fue cualquier chica la que entró a su apartamento.

Era Sonohara Anri.

―¿Anri-chan...? ―cuestionó Izaya ―¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo aquí...?

―Yo... yo no... ―balbuceó antes de recobrar el juicio, ―Saika me dijo que venías con otro plan como antes. Y si eso es cierto, yo estoy aquí para detenerte.

―¿Saika hizo...? ―Las piezas cayeron juntas al instante, e Izaya supo que debía reaccionar rápido. ―Anri, no planeo nada. Tienes que salir de aquí ahora. Es una trampa.

―No trates de engañarme ―advirtió ella, sus ojos empezando a brillar con ese color rojo que tanto despreciaba.

―¡Anri, espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Anri ya había sacado su espada, apuntándola hacia Izaya.

Sin embargo, nada pasó...

―Baja eso, Anri ―aconsejó Izaya.

―No hasta que te corte. Te escapaste antes, pero no confío en ti. No puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieras, así que tendré que controlarte.

Izaya esquivó el primer ataque cuando la hoja cortó el aire en el que recién había estado parado.

―Anri, tienes que escucharme por un momento. No quieres hacer esto. Es Saika diciéndote que lo hagas.

―¿Qué sabes al respecto? ―preguntó ella, atacando de nuevo.

Izaya eludió el ataque mientras continuaba. ―Mucho realmente. Soy igual a ti. ¡Saika está en mí también!

―¿Qué…?

 _"_ _SUFICIENTE."_

Los dos se giraron hacia la fuente del grito. Saika había aparecido a un lado, mirando de un lado al otro entre sus dos anfitriones.

 _"_ _¡Anri! ¡Deja de dudar y córtalo! ¡Ahora!"_

Izaya pudo ver el repentino vacío en los ojos de Anri mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse a él. Levantó su espada, se acercó a él una vez más, esta vez mucho más rápido y con mucha más fuerza. Izaya esquivó la katana, una vez más por un pelo; Sin embargo, el ataque no se detuvo con un solo corte. La hoja siguió cortando el aire delante de él, demasiado cerca para su comodidad mientras Izaya continuaba siendo forzado a retroceder.

Es decir, hasta que Saika ordenó a Anri detenerse.

Izaya trató de recuperar el aliento por un momento, dispuesto a seguir luchando sólo para que Saika apareciera de repente detrás de él, agarrándolo con fuerza de sus brazos, abrazándolo con eficiencia en su lugar.

 _"_ _Ahora córtalo."_

Él forcejeó.

Pateó, retorció su cuerpo, trató de liberar sus brazos y gritó obscenidades a Saika conforme Anri se acercaba.

Pero aún, Saika lo agarraba con fuerza.

"Eso es todo." ―pensó, ―"Va a matarme."

Miedo.

El miedo inundó sus sentidos.

No podía pensar.

No podía respirar.

El sonido del flujo de sangre palpitaba en sus oídos.

Eso es.

Saika iba a matarlo y tendría su propio cuerpo.

Tomaría a todos sus humanos bajo su control y los haría sus hijos.

Probablemente mataría a Shizuo también...

 _"Es todo. Justo en el corazón."_

Cuando Anri posicionó la katana frente de su pecho, Izaya quiso gritar.

Pero no pudo. Ya que no podía recordar cómo inhalar el aire necesario para hacerlo.

La hoja se precipitó hacia adelante, y luego hubo dolor.

No quiso saber cómo se veía, pero sus ojos se abrieron de todos modos.

La hoja ensartada en su pecho, excepto que no había sangre. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía como si le atravesara la piel. En lugar de ello, había un fuerte brillo rojo emanando de donde hoja se había incrustado.

Otra ola de dolor lo atravesó cuando algo como una carga eléctrica envió a Anri volando al suelo a pocos metros de distancia.

Inmediatamente ella recuperó la conciencia.

―¡I-Izaya-san!

Izaya vio con horror como el brillo rojo comenzó a extenderse por toda la hoja, y luego comenzó a hundirse más en su pecho.

Dolía. Y supo que eso había "traspasado" su corazón, sin embargo, seguía latiendo...

Giró la cabeza para ver que la hoja se había clavado en Saika en el mismo lugar, ensartandose en ambos, ya que continuaba hundiéndose en el pecho de Izaya y saliendo por su espalda antes de entrar en el pecho de Saika. Sólo que nunca salió de su espalda.

"Esto es..." ―pensó, ―"está recuperando la otra pieza."

Izaya empezó a forcejear una vez más tan pronto como esa realización lo golpeó, pero Saika lo sostuvo con firmeza. De hecho, su control era cada vez más fuerte.

Muy pronto, sólo quedaba el mango moviéndose poco a poco a través del cuerpo de Izaya, llevándose consigo el alma de Saika. De manera constante, la imitación de cuerpo de Saika se abría paso por completo al mundo físico.

Por último, el dolor se detuvo e Izaya fue arrojado al suelo. Sus extremidades se sentían débiles mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo.

―Izaya-san, ¿qué está pasando? ―preguntó Anri, al parecer congelada en su sitio.

Su atención se desvió por un momento. Casi se había olvidado de que Anri todavía estaba aquí.

―¡Sal de aquí! ―gritó, ―Ahora, antes de que intente matarte.

―¿Pero qué hay de ti…?

―Yo lidiaré con eso. Sólo estarás en el camino si te quedas aquí. Sólo sal antes de que involucres más de lo que ya estás.

Cómo la chica aún podía albergar una expresión tan preocupada hacia él, después de todo lo que había hecho era un misterio. Aún con esa atribulada expresión, ella miró entre los dos "Izayas", asintió con la cabeza, y corrió.

"Bien dicho" Saika comenzó, agarrando a Izaya por detrás de su camisa, _"Es inusual en ti que pienses en el bienestar de los demás."_

―Eso crees tú ―respondió Izaya golpeando la mano de Saika lejos, ―He estado protegiendo a la ciudad de ti, ¿no?

 _"_ _Y que buen trabajo has hecho. Porque ahora soy libre de ti. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Si tu meta era proteger a los humanos, has fracasado."_

Estaba bastante seguro de que físicamente se sentía algo chasquear en su cabeza por esa declaración.

La ira controló sus acciones cuando se abalanzó hacia Saika tacleándole al suelo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Saika tomando la peor parte de la caída. Saika cambió sus posiciones con facilidad, estampando la espalda de Izaya contra el suelo.

 _"Ah, lo siento, ¿estás enojado? ¿Te he molestado? Oh, déjame decirte, ¡se siente tan bien tener mi propia mente viviendo fuera de la tuya!"_

―Que te jodan ―Izaya escupió, sacando rápidamente el cuchillo de su bolsillo, cortando a Saika, la cuchilla se deslizó por parte de su brazo y a través de su pecho.

Saika se encogió ante el dolor, debilitando su control lo suficiente para que Izaya se deslizara fuera de su agarre.

 _"¿Tú...cortarme...? ¡Hah...! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Izaya observó como las heridas que le había infligido rápidamente comenzaron a sanarse a sí mismas a una leve línea antes de desaparecer por completo.

 _"Si tan sólo le hubieras hecho eso a mis amados humanos cuando te lo dije. De lo contrario no estaríamos en este desastre ahora mismo."_

―¡¿Tus humanos?! Oh, no. Saika, estás muy equivocado. Nunca fueron tuyos. Los humanos son míos. Me niego a entregártelos sin luchar.

 _"¿Así que es una pelea lo que quieres?"_ comenzó Saika con una sonrisa, _"Ahora que estoy de nuevo completo, Izaya, me temo que no tienes posibilidad."_

―Ya lo veremos.

Izaya corrió hacia Saika de nuevo, apenas logrando esquivar el primer golpe dirigido a sus entrañas. El segundo, en cambio, fue un golpe sólido.

Fue enviado a volar cierta distancia y aterrizando con dureza sobre su hombro. Conteniendo un gemido de dolor, Izaya se puso en pie una vez más, sosteniendo el cuchillo en defensa.

Esta vez, Saika hizo el avance, con facilidad logrando agarrar Izaya del brazo, y lo arrojó de nuevo al piso antes de sumarle una fuerte patada en el abdomen.

La fuerza de izaya a pelear venía de la velocidad. Simplemente era más rápido que la mayoría de sus oponentes, y sus habilidades de parkour le permitían usar su entorno a su favor.

Pero él no tenía eso cuando peleaba contra Saika.

Saika no tenía limitaciones humanas.

Era mucho más rápido y mucho más fuerte de lo que él jamás podría ser.

Y no había mucho en su casa que le ayudara en la pelea tampoco.

Agarrandole detrás de su cabeza, Saika jaló a Izaya del cabello para ponerlo sobre sus rodillas. Agachándose, Saika se puso cara a cara con su ex-anfitrión, sonriendo por la forma en que Izaya seguía forcejeando contra él.

 _"Aun cuando sabes que la esperanza está perdida, aún continúas luchando... Realmente eres más humano de lo que crees."_

Con el dolor que seguía ardiendo a través de su cuerpo, Izaya levantó su cuchillo, una vez más, clavandolo en el pecho de Saika.

 _"¿Esa es tu respuesta, entonces?"_ cuestionó Saika mientras Izaya sacaba la hoja y se preparaba para volver a intentarlo, _"¿Ninguna vehemente negación, o palabras hirientes? ¿Shizuo realmente se ha metido tanto en tu cabeza?"_

Cuando Izaya bajó el cuchillo otra vez, Saika le tomó del brazo con su mano libre. Izaya vio como la sangre en el filo poco a poco empezaba a dejar de gotear, fluyendo de nuevo hacia la herida conforme cicatrizaba.

―Sí, soy humano, ―comenzó Izaya ―Soy terco como la mierda, le temo a la muerte, y lo que más anhelo es conocer la otra vida. Sí, soy humano. Y debido a ese hecho, puedo amar a los seres humanos más de lo que tú puedes.

 _"Y ¿qué pasa con Shizuo? Tú mismo dijiste que era un monstruo."_

―Estaba equivocado. Él es humano también. Y uno más que decente de lo que merezco. Pero recuerda mis palabras, Saika. Si lo dañas de alguna manera, me aseguraré de que sufras.

 _"¿En serio todavía piensas que puede ganar esta? Tengo mi propio cuerpo. Tengo mi propio poder. No necesito que tu corazón lata por el mío para continuar. Y éste pequeño y patético cuchillo tuyo no puede hacerme daño. Eres débil. Al igual que todos los demás, y vas a envejecer y morir como todos los demás. Es decir, suponiendo que no intentes detenerme. De lo contrario tu final podría llegar un poco antes de lo esperado. "_

―¡SAIKA!

Los dos se voltearon en la dirección de la voz. Si bien una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Izaya, el ceño fruncido cubrió el de Saika.

―Alejate de él ―exigió Shizuo, rápidamente haciendo su camino hacia el par.

 _"Oblígame"_ respondió antes de recibir un golpe directo a la cara que lo mandó a volar contra la pared trasera de la sala con un _golpe_ seco.

―¡Te voy a matar, bastardo! ―bramó Shizuo empezando a ir furioso hacia donde Saika yacía en el suelo.

 _"Ah, se siente tan bien finalmente tener la oportunidad de sentir esa fuerza por mí mismo,_ Shizu-chan."

―¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME CON ESE NOMBRE!

―¡Shizuo, espera! ―gritó Izaya agarrando el brazo del rubio cuando se preparaba para otro golpe, ―Eso no va a hacerle nada.

Al ver la mirada de desesperación en el rostro de Izaya, Shizuo apaciguó su rabia lo suficiente para registrar lo que Izaya le acababa de decir. Se tomó un momento para intercalar su vista entre Izaya y Saika antes de darle la espalda y arrastrar Izaya lejos con él.

―Vamos. Alejate de esa cosa ―dijo rotundamente.

Mientras era alejado, Izaya miró por encima del hombro a Saika, que puso una sonrisa en su cara cuando se levantó del suelo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar que se vayan.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Sí, eso acaba de pasar.**

 **N/T: A partir de ahora las cosas avanzarán rápidamente. ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Todos ustedes son demasiado bueno para mí. ¡Disfruten el siguiente capítulo!**

 **(N/T: Sólo por si acaso les recuerdo, en inglés se usa "it" como sujeto para Saika, aquí yo alterno entre "él" y "ella" para mantener la ambigüedad.)**

.

~53~

.

... ~ - ~...

Ambos salieron corriendo del edificio, girando en la esquina del callejón unos cuantos edificios más adelante. Izaya ya estaba bastante agotado por la lucha previa, sin mencionar la energía que le fue drenada cuando Saika dejó su cuerpo. De inmediato cayó contra la pared, respirando pesadamente mientras trataba desesperadamente de _pensar_.

Y entonces llegó el preocupado interrogatorio. ―Izaya, ¿estás herido? ¿Qué pasó? ―y después de sentir su frente; ―¡Mierda, estás ardiendo!

Su mente seguía todavía en un frenesí mientras trataba de ponerlo todo en perspectiva.

Saika tenía su propio cuerpo.

No podía hacerle daño al cortarlo.

Es probable que la gente comience a cortar y a crear un nuevo ejército pronto, o tal vez a despertar al ejército que sigue latente en Ikebukuro ahora que tiene de vuelta la pieza de Anri.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Tenía que haber alguna manera de derrotarlo.

―¡¿Izaya?! _¡¿Izaya?!_

De repente se dio cuenta de que Shizuo lo sacudía tratando de llamar su atención.

―Shizuo, yo... No sé qué hacer... ―admitió.

―Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Ahora tenemos que ir a algún lugar donde puedas descansar. No te ves muy bien.

―No puedo, Shizuo ― argumentó Izaya, ―no fui capaz de descubrir exactamente lo que estaba planeando, pero sé que va a atacar. Y pronto.

―No puedes luchar contra ella así ―trató de razonar Shizuo. ―Además, incluso si posee a la gente en el tiempo que te tome descansar, una vez que la matemos, todas esas personas volverán a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

―... Supongo... ¡Pero ni siquiera sé cómo hacer eso! ¡Los ataques normales son inútiles!

―Escucha, vamos a averiguarlo. Quiero detenerla tanto como tú, pero tienes fiebre, y honestamente parece que estás a punto de desmayarte.

―Sí... Estoy empezando a sentirme así también.

... ~ - ~...

Se sentía extraño.

Estar yaciendo en cama cuando sabía que debería estar como loco buscando las respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Pero estaba cansado.

Tan ridículamente cansado, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Shizuo comenzó a pasar los dedos por su cabello.

―Sólo duerme por ahora ―dijo Shizuo suavemente, ―Tu fiebre vino seguramente por esforzarte en exceso.

―Mmm... ―expresó Izaya débilmente de nuevo, entrando rápidamente a un sueño profundo sólo unos segundos más tarde.

Shizuo observó como Izaya se quedaba dormido. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba casi tan nervioso como Izaya estaba sobre Saika teniendo ya su propio cuerpo, pero la única forma en que serían capaces de derrotarla es si Izaya podía mantenerse alerta y en sus cabales el tiempo suficiente para descubrir cómo salir de éste lío.

Él esperaba en secreto que cuando llegara el momento, fuera capaz de luchar contra Saika usando su fuerza. Eso era lo que él necesitaba. Ser capaz de usar este poder que odiaba tanto para defender a alguien. Para proteger a una persona que le importaba. Pensó que si sólo pudiera hacer eso, entonces tal vez podría aprender a amar a su maldición.

Pero ser incapaz de pelear con los puños contra Saika le ponía ansioso. Él no era un experto combatiendo contra lo sobrenatural, aun cuando conversaba con una mujer sin cabeza más a menudo que la gente promedio. Sólo podía confiar en el conocimiento de Izaya sobre Saika y sus debilidades.

Sin embargo, por lo que ha escuchado de Izaya, no parecía como si tuviera ninguna.

No pudo evitar sentirse absolutamente _impotente_ ante ese pensamiento. Izaya estaba rompiéndose justo frente a sus ojos, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo a excepción de ofrecer su hombro en el que apoyarse y ayudarle a lamer sus heridas para limpiarse tanto física como mentalmente. Pero le mataba en el interior que no pudiese hacer nada para detener el origen del dolor de Izaya.

Había sido capaz de pelear contra el ejército de Saika antes usando su fuerza, sin embargo, todavía no era capaz de derrotar a la causa. De hecho, él todavía no estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido de todos modos. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Izaya cuando se despierte. Quién sabe, a lo mejor eso le dará a Izaya la inspiración correcta para resolver esto.

Izaya era inteligente. Él siempre sabía tanto. Obteniendo siempre las mejores notas de la clase...

Shizuo dejó que su mente vagara un poco a su vida escolar. Pudo recordar a Izaya yendo a la biblioteca en la hora del almuerzo, y a menudo regresar con una gran pila de libros en la mano. Parecía que siempre estaba estudiando. Se concentraba en clases, sin embargo, rara vez tomaba notas y Shizuo sólo podía asumir que el psico se memorizaba todo al instante en que lo escuchaba.

Al mismo tiempo, él se quedaba atascado prestando notas de Shinra y a veces incluso de Kadota porque su estúpido cerebro no podía absorber ni siquiera el trozo más pequeño de información.

Tanto como odiaba a Izaya, él siempre le envidió, y tal vez incluso lo idolatraba de alguna manera enferma y retorcida. Orihara Izaya era un chico que podría tan fácilmente entender e interpretar el material de clases, sus malditas calificaciones eran impecables, era atlético, e incluso un tanto popular entre la clase por su apariencia.

Decir que había estado celoso podría estar yendo un poco lejos; sin embargo, él sentía una especie de... Anhelo por la vida que Izaya tenía.

Nunca perdía el control.

Él siempre estaba tranquilo y sereno, incluso en una pelea.

Nunca destruía propiedad pública con manos que eran demasiado fuertes como para ser considerado humano.

Izaya simplemente _era._

E incluso si era un idiota manipulador, seguía estando mucho más cerca de lo normal de lo que Shizuo podría esperar a ser.

Un pequeño quejido de Izaya llamó la atención de Shizuo, atrayendo su atención de nuevo al cuerpo acurrucado en su cama.

Le gustaba ver a Izaya dormir. Por extraño que pudiera ser, le gustaba la forma en que los rasgos de Izaya se relajaban a las de un niño inocente. Era esa mirada que le había convencido de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, debajo de esa dura cáscara alrededor de su corazón, Izaya podría ser una buena persona.

Izaya nunca había estado enamorado antes. Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era de alguien por quien preocuparse que no sea él mismo para sacar una nueva faceta.

Shizuo ya había logrado ventilarle un poco de su frustración, y tal vez con un poco más de persuasión, él podría conseguir que Izaya abriera su corazón lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar y ver al Izaya que nadie nunca había visto antes.

Gentilmente quitando el cabello ébano de sus ojos cerrados, Shizuo sonrió ante la idea de ser capaz de entender a este hombre. Contra todo pronóstico, había logrado aprender a confiar en él, y esperaba que una vez que supiera más sobre el informante, él sería capaz de amarlo aún más.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería dejar a Izaya solo para dormir, Shizuo cuidadosamente se levantó y se dirigió a la sala donde se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir, decidió que tal vez sea una buena idea pedir algo para comer. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de energía que le había sido robada a Izaya, probablemente necesitaría comer cuando se despierte.

Así que ordenó un almuerzo tardío para ellos del Rusia Sushi, asegurándose de tener una orden de ootoro, y enviandole un mensaje a Simon toque a la puerta suavemente cuando llegue.

Después de pagarle a Simon (agradecido de que hayan pagado a principios de esta semana antes de tomar su tiempo libre), Shizuo se comió su comida, y pasó el resto de la tarde con la televisión encendida a bajo volumen, revisando continuamente a Izaya en la otra habitación. No estaba realmente viendo la televisión, sin embargo. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada para importarle.

Pasó un breve tiempo antes de que Shizuo comenzara a quedarse dormido, sus se volvían mucho más pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos, y muy pronto él también estuvo profundamente dormido.

... ~ - ~...

Los ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente, y las extremidades se estiraron sobre la cama, crujiendo un poco mientras sus rígidas articulaciones se movían. A pesar de que el dolor todavía floreció en ciertos lugares, estaba cómodo.

Y lo mejor de todo, su mente estaba clara.

Se sentía como una significativa bruma hubiese sido levantada, permitiéndole a su mente pensar sin inoportunas distracciones. Su cuerpo se sentía igualmente limpio. Como si fuera _suyo_ y de nadie más.

Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía otra voz en su cabeza.

No estaba compartiendo un cuerpo con otra alma.

Y eso se sentía _increíble_.

Nunca se dio cuenta de lo agotador había sido para él del tener a Saika viviendo en su interior, y tanto como sabía que eso sólo eran malas noticias, él estaba aliviado de por fin tenerlo fuera de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, podría tener paz.

Es decir, después de averiguar la manera de destruirla de una vez por todas.

Salió de la cama y (en verdad lamentando tener que mover su cuerpo cuando el dolor de su lucha comenzó a empeorar al levantarse), Izaya salió de la habitación.

―¿Shizu-chan? ―llamó en voz baja.

Empezó a preocuparse un poco cuando no hubo respuesta sólo para detenerse y sonreír cuando se dio cuenta del porqué.

Shizuo estaba inconsciente en una posición al parecer bastante incómoda en el sofá, con un brazo colgando perezosamente en el borde, y una pierna empezando a hacer lo mismo, mientras que su cuello se apoyaba sobre el brazo del sofá.

De rodillas delante del sillón, Izaya se inclinó hacia adelante presionando sus labios sobre los de Shizuo. Un leve quejido indicó que Shizuo empezaba a despertarse antes de que Izaya pudiera sentir al beso siendo devuelto, y una mano moviéndose para sostenerlo detrás de su cuello, frotando suavemente.

―¿Cómo has dormido? ―preguntó Shizuo, atontado.

―Realmente bien, en realidad.

―Espera aquí ―dijo, levantándose rápidamente del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Cuando regresó le entregó una pequeña caja a Izaya, causando que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera sobre el rostro de Izaya cuando la abrió.

―Gracias, Shizu-chan ―dijo, echándose un trozo de atún grasoso a la boca.

―Sí, bueno... Estaba un poco hambriento, y pensé que lo estarías también después de lo de hoy.

Izaya asintió, sin dejar de comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en días. Y, honestamente, bien podría haber sido así considerando que su ansiedad no le había permitido comer mucho. No es que no estuviese todavía bastante nervioso, pero no tener una comida decente en tanto tiempo había afectado.

Shizuo observó como Izaya se devoraba con avidez su comida, feliz de verlo por fin comiendo una cantidad saludable. Mirando de cerca, Shizuo se dio cuenta de que definitivamente había algo diferente en Izaya, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse exactamente cuánta tensión Saika había estado poniendo en él.

En realidad, nunca había pensado en ese pequeño detalle. Él sabía que cuando Saika a propósito se metía con él era agotador, y que había estado demasiado distraído por eso para realmente considerar cualquier otra cosa. Tener dos personas contenidas en un solo cuerpo no pudo haber sido fácil para él, incluso cuando no estaba actuando o hablando con ella.

―Te ves mejor ―señáló Shizuo, haciendo que Izaya hiciera pausa por un momento.

Terminó de masticar el bocado en su boca antes de responder. ―Sí. Me siento muy bien en realidad. A pesar de todo.

―Entonces, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer...?

―No estoy seguro ―dijo solemnemente Izaya.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Shizuo pudo ver un leve destello de algo haciendo que el rubio se preguntara si Izaya se había acordado de repente algo.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Shizuo.

―Pero creo que conozco a alguien que puede resolver esto.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Así que estamos llegando al final de este fic... Ahora quedan siete capítulos... Tengo que decir, este fic terminó tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que había anticipado, y me ha tomado todo mi verano escribirlo, pero creo que estoy orgulloso del mismo.  
Pero gracias a todos por leer! :D**

 **N/T: A la autora le tomó menos de un año llegar hasta ésta parte y se lamenta por tardar, imaginen lo mal que me siento por tardar nada más en transcribirlo para ustedes T―T**

 **En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y no se olviden de comentar y darme su opinión sobre éste cutre intento de traducción n_n]/**


	54. Chapter 54

**N/T: ¡Mil disculpas por** **el hiatus! Muchas cosas pasaron** **... Ya no tengo Pc (otra vez, sí) y no sé** **cuando pueda retomar bien la actualización de lo que falta** **, pe** **ro mi** **e** **ntra** **s** **tanto h** **e** **logrado tran** **s** **cribir por lo menos este** **capítulo.** **Es** **p** **e** **ro qu** **e** **lo di** **s** **frut** **e** **n y d** **e** **nu** **e** **vo, lo lam** **e** **nto mucho por tardar x(**

... ~ - ~...

―Entonces, ¿cuál diablos es el nombre de este tipo otra vez? ―preguntó Shizuo mientras el par se acercaba al edificio de apartamentos de Izaya.

―Tsukumoya Shinichi. ―Izaya declaró: ―Es una de mis fuentes más confiables. Si alguien puede encontrar información sobre algo como Saika, sería él.

Con precaución, se abrieron paso hasta el apartamento, preparados para pelear si acaso Saika todavía estaba allí, esperando.

Sin embargo, cuando abrieron la puerta, el lugar estaba completamente inmóvil. No había ninguna señal de Saika además de lo que sobró de su enfrentamiento.

Izaya se dirigió directamente a la computadora, la encendió, y se registró en la conocida sala de chat.

 **\- -¡Orihara Izaya, renació! - -**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Hmm. Eso es extraño.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [¿Qué?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Acabo de recibir una pista diciendo que fuiste visto en dirección a Saitama, pero entraste al chat desde tu ordenador personal...]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [¿Saitama? ¿Cuando?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Hace dos horas y veintitrés minutos.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Es bueno saberlo. Gracias. Pero tengo algo más que tengo que preguntarle.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Debo decir que estoy curioso acerca de esto. Porque si de alguna manera te estás multiplicando, eso podría llegar a ser un problema que no sabría cómo manejar. Uno de ti es bastante malo.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Escúchame por un momento, Tsukumoya. Esto es muy importante.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Muy bien, ¿qué es?]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Necesito que busques sobre un demonio conocido como "Saika".]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [¿"Saika"? ¿Desde cuando has estado interesado en otra cosa que no sean los humanos?]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [No tengo tiempo para explicarlo todo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo date prisa y dime si puedes encontrar la manera de acabar con eso.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [¿Matarlo? Orihara, ¿está todo bien contigo? Si no lo supiera creería que alguien hackeó tu sistema.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Pero, por desgracia, yo soy el único que sería capaz de hacer eso, estoy en lo cierto? ;) ]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [¿Podrías dejar de jugar y decirme lo que necesito saber?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [¡Que temperamento! ¡Es como si estuviera hablando con Shizuo ahora mismo!]  
...

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Ah, así que él _está_ ahí, ¿verdad?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [¡Hola, Shizuo-san! Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Tsukumoya Shinichi. Por supuesto, si Orihara tuviera modales, nos habría presentado correctamente cuando empezó esta conversación, pero supongo que es inútil.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [¡Tsukumoya! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Sólo empieza a buscar!]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [¡Lo hago! Se llama "multitarea". Estoy seguro de que estás familiarizado con el término.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [¿Encontraste algo?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [No necesariamente sobre Saika en general. Todo lo que estoy viendo es que supuestamente ama a los seres humanos, y muestra su amor al hacerles daño.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Hm. Apuesto a que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Ahí es donde te equivocas.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Sigue buscando.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Hm... No encuentro nada directamente sobre la forma de matar a Saika específicamente, pero encontré algo que podría ser útil.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Saika parece estar categorizada como una entidad de tipo parasitario, usa un huésped para sobrevivir y ser más fuerte. Una vez que es lo suficiente fuerte, puede separarse por completo del cuerpo del huésped y crearse uno propio. ¿Suena esto como lo que estás buscando?]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Sí. Y mucho. ¿Qué más me puedes decir?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Al parecer, la única manera de herirla que sería usando un arma cubierta con la sangre de sus anfitriones. Pero incluso entonces, no moriría por completo. Si llegara a estar demasiado débil, sólo podría entrar en otro cuerpo y repetir el ciclo.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [¿Y cómo podría uno evitar que esto ocurra?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [De verdad me tienes curioso de por qué necesitas esta información, Orihara.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Sólo date prisa y dime cuáles son mis opciones.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [No puedo decir con certeza si este método en particular podría funcionar en algo como Saika, pero en teoría, si el demonio es debilitado, puede volver a introducirse en el cuerpo del anfitrión original, y ya que eso se ha separado, no logrará fusionarse con la persona inmediatamente. Hay una ventana de aproximadamente tres minutos en los que el alma de un demonio debilitada puede ser canalizada hacia un objeto, y obligarlo a fusionarse al objeto en vez de un humano. Cuando esto sucede, en teoría, la mente-objeto se convertiría entonces en, literalmente, el demonio; así que romper el objeto lo mataría.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [¿Hay algo más que puedas encontrar?]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [No. A menos que quieras probar un buen exorcismo pasado de moda.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Dudo que ayude en absoluto.]

 **Orihara Izaya  
** [Pero gracias, Tsukumoya. Es posible que me hayas salvado la vida.]

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [En ese caso, ¿es demasiado tarde para cobrar la información que te di?]

 **\- - ¡Orihara Izaya, confirmado muerto! - -**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Ahh, la ley del hielo. Veo como es.]

...

...

...

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi  
** [Buena suerte, Orihara.]

... ~ - ~...

―¿Qué demonios le pasa? ―preguntó Shizuo.

―No sé. Yo apenas sé nada de ese tipo ―contestó Izaya, abriendo inmediatamente el cajón superior de su escritorio y buscando entre algunos documentos.

―Pensado así... ―murmuró Izaya para sí mismo, mirando de nuevo a Shizuo, ―Saika tomó mi tarjeta de crédito, dinero en efectivo y una identificación falsa que guardaba aquí.

―Me pregunto si tomó algo más... Es decir, sabría donde guardas todo, ¿verdad?

―Sí, pero no creo que realmente tenga nada que pudiera desear. No es como poseyera nada que pudiera hacerlo más fuerte, así que ¿por qué tomaría-MIERDA!

En ese momento, Izaya llevó su mirada momentáneamente hacia la estantería el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que algo estaba mal.

Saltando por sobre su escritorio, Izaya empezó a sacar los libros de la estantería, empujándolos al azar al suelo.

No estaba allí.

La cabeza.

Faltaba la cabeza de Celty.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué falta? ―preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de la repisa, maldiciendo su propia estupidez por no haber pensado en tomarla antes de irse. Quién sabe qué demonios Saika pensaba hacer con ella, pero lo que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno. Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, su mente hecha un lío mientras trataba de barajar la nueva pieza de información que había obtenido esta noche.

―¿Izaya...?

―Yo... La cabeza de Celty ―comenzó, mirando a Shizuo que se había arrodillado en el suelo junto a él, ―Saika tomó la cabeza.

La mirada de Shizuo estuvo en blanco por un momento mientras ponía las piezas juntas. ―Tú... ¿Tenías su cabeza...?

―Desde hace unos meses, sí... ¿Estás molesto...?

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras pasaba una mano por el rubio cabello. ―¿Qué si estoy-? ¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto! ¡¿Por qué no debía estarlo?! ¡¿Cómo diablos la conseguiste siquiera de todos modos?!

―Namie ―respondió Izaya rápidamente, ―Ella dirigía las Farmaceuticas Yagiri, y habían estado haciendo investigaciones en ella. Cuando su empresa fue adquirida por Nébula, ella vino a trabajar para mí, y me dio la cabeza para mantenerla a salvo.

―¿Y sólo has mantenido aquí? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Celty? Ella ha estado tan preocupada por eso.

―¡Porque si le decía, Shinra se enojaría conmigo! ¡Y él es el único amigo que tengo! ―admitió Izaya, ―Y hasta que Saika salió, estaba perfectamente a salvo conmigo, entonces ¿qué tal si dejamos de discutir y vamos a buscarla antes de que Saika haga algo con ella!

―¿Por qué crees que se llevó la cabeza con él? ―preguntó Shizuo, calmandose un poco.

―No estoy seguro. A Saika nunca le agradó Celty. Cada vez que la veía a ella o su cabeza, todo lo que hacía era murmurar sobre cómo ella no es humana. Sea lo que sea que Saika tenga en mente con la cabeza, no va a terminar bien para Celty a menos que nos demos prisa.

―Está bien, ―aceptó Shizuo, ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a Izaya a levantarse, ―Toma lo que necesites y vámonos.

... ~ - ~...

No se dijeron mucho el uno al otro desde que decidieron salir, tomando el siguiente tren a Saitama. Ninguno de ellos sabiendo que les aguardaba cuando llegaran, pero Izaya se había preparado. Había tomado un par de navajas y las colocó estratégicamente sobre su persona para alcanzar alguna en todo momento.

Además, había agarrado un botella de cristal, así tal vez sea capaz de usarla para atrapar a Saika. El objeto más fácil de romper, lo mejor que pudo suponer. La botella era lo suficiente fuerte para aguantar por su cuenta por mientras, pero aún siendo capaz de romperse tan pronto como pudiese atrapar a Saika.

Sólo podía esperar a que lo que dijo Tsukumoya funcionara, y que no fuera a entrar en ésta pelea a ciegas.

Después de casi veinte minutos, el tren se detuvo en la estación. Ni siquiera diez segundos después de que el tren se hubo detenido, Izaya pudo sentir esa presencia demasiado familiar de Saika. Y por la forma en que la mano de Shizuo se tensaba sobre su hombro, al parecer, también lo sintió.

Pero no fueron los únicos.

Shizuo era prácticamente inmune a la influencia de Saika. Ese era un hecho. Izaya simplemente usaba sus sentimientos para suprimirlo.

Pero los pasajeros del tren no tuvieron tanta suerte.

En cuestión de segundos, los ojos unos quince pasajeros comenzaron a brillar de color rojo, todos girándose hacia Shizuo e Izaya.

 _―_ _Te tomó mucho más tiempo del que pensé para encontrarme, Izaya_ ―dijo un hombre dando unos pasos hacia el par. _―¿No es esto genial? Ni siquiera tengo que cortarlos para que me escuchen._

―Todavía eres tan cobarde como siempre, ―replicó Izaya. ―Usando a otras personas como tus mensajeros. ¡Muéstrate!

 _―_ _A su debido tiempo. Eso es parte de la diversión, ¿verdad? Ven a buscarme. Es decir, suponiendo que sobrevivas el tiempo suficiente._

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Siempre me había preguntado qué haría Shizuo si descubriera que Izaya tenía la cabeza de Celty... Probablemente habría ido más lejos con eso en este capítulo si no hubiera estado tan decidido a llegar a esta parte...**

 **¿Están todos listos? Este es el comienzo de la batalla final entre Izaya y Saika. COMENCEMOS.**

 **N/T: Again, lo lamento mucho por tardar, trataré de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible x(**


	55. Chapter 55

.

~55~

.

... ~ - ~...

―Ponte detrás de mí ―exigió Shizuo, su voz baja mientras alzaba un brazo para empujar a Izaya hacia atrás, ―Yo ocuparé de ellos.

Izaya obedeció, con su guardia tan alta como se podía estar mientras los pasajeros poseídos empezaban a acercarse.

―Vamos ―dijo Shizuo, empujando a la primera persona fuera del camino.

Aquellos con objetos afilados consigo los sacaron, cargando sobre Shizuo e Izaya con unos muy abiertos y brillantes ojos rojos.

Izaya se limitó a seguir el camino que Shizuo creaba mientras empujaba a cada persona a un lado, despejando el camino a la puerta del compartimiento.

Mirando detrás de él, pudo ver a algunos comenzando a levantarse de nuevo, mientras que otros que aterrizaron bastante más duro permanecieron en el suelo, probablemente inconscientes.

Tuvieron que forzar la puerta apra abrirla, dirigiéndose a una estación sorprendentemente vacía.

―No me gusta esto... ―dijo Shizuo, mirando a su alrededor.

―A mí tampoco ―acordó Izaya, llevando la mano a la navaja dentro de su bolsillo.

No quería tener que cortar a nadie considerando que el dolor tan sólo le haría más fácil a quien sea que cortara el ser influenciado por Saika, pero si era acorralado en una esquina, él estaba preparado para hacer lo que fuera necesario para salir a salvo.

―Vamos ―dijo Izaya, haciendo un gesto a Shizuo para que lo siguiera, ―Demonos prisa y terminemos con esto.

Subieron las escaleras saliendo de la estación, no sorprendidos al encontrar las calles estando tan vacías. Era inquietante por decir lo menos.

Se miraron el uno al otro, mandandose un mensaje silencioso al otro de que debían tener cuidado.

Era extraño ver una típica ciudad completamente muerta justo después de la puesta del sol. Las luces de los edificios y vallas publicitarias resplandecían de sus brillantes colores, mientras que las farolas iluminaban las calles vacías. Izaya suprimió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que toda la ciudad debía haber sido tomada bajo el control de Saika. Iban a tener que pelear. Tan sólo esperaba ser capaz de aguantar el tiempo suficiente para destruir a Saika.

―Entonces, ¿en qué dirección debemos ir...? ―susurró Shizuo, aunque el sonido llegó mucho más lejos de lo que debería haber hecho en el medio de una ciudad.

Izaya cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir la presencia de Saika, pero le era difícil determinar exactamente de dónde se originaba. Soltando una lenta exhalación, se permitió concentrarse en nada más que esa pequeña punzada de energía de Saika. Parecía ser sólo un poco más fuerte en una dirección que en cualquier otra.

―A la izquierda ―respondió Izaya. ―Puedo sentirlo un poco más por allá.

Shizuo asintió. ―Bien.

Justo cuando Izaya estaba por moverse, sintió la calidez de una mano alrededor de la suya, ligeramente tirando de él.

―Quedate cerca de mi ―masculló Shizuo entre dientes, apretando su agarre sobre la mano de Izaya.

Izaya tan sólo pudo mirar a sus manos por un momento mientras caminaban. Se preguntó vagamente cómo habían llegado a este punto tan rápidamente. No es que se quejara. A él le gustaba el que por fin haya alguien con el que pudiese sentirse cómodo cerca.

Pero no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora. Tenía que mantenerse concentrado en destruir a Saika. Una vez hecho esto, él y Shizuo por fin podrán disfrutar de un poco de paz juntos, por extraño que eso sonara en su cabeza.

Recorrieron unas cuadras antes de Shizuo se detuviera de repente.

―¿Shizu-chan...? ―preguntó Izaya en voz baja.

―Shh… ―Shizuo se llevó un dedo a los labios. ―Me pareció oír algo...

Se detuvieron por un momento, ambos en alerta, parados espalda con espalda, mientras registraban el área.

Izaya pudo oírlo también. Había mumullos. Nada coherente que pudiese entender, pero sin duda habían algunas voces.

Trató de averiguar exactamente dónde venían sólo para darse cuenta que no era de una sola área. Había voces susurrantes que provenían de todas las direcciones.

Y a medida que las voces se hacían un poco más fuertes, Izaya pudo oír los pasos también.

―Estás viniendo ―susurró Izaya ―¿Estás listo?

Shizuo sonrió. ―Estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo.

Apenas unos segundos después, Izaya ya podía ver a la gente que llenando las calles vacías. Grandes grupos de ellos llegaban desde las esquinas y algunos salían de edificios y apartamentos.

Todos ellos sosteniendo objetos afilados.

Todos ellos con brillantes ojos rojos.

La mano de izaya inconscientemente agarró su navaja con más fuerza mientras empezaba a alistarse para el ataque.

Poco a poco, la gente poseída de Saitama los rodearon en medio de una intersección hasta que cada espació estuvo lleno de un hijo de Saika empuñando un cuchillo.

 _―_ _Oh, Izaya..._ ―comenzó una mujer, dando un paso adelante entre la multitud, _―Te daré una oportunidad de irte ahora. No hay manera de que puedas ganar esto. Si te das la vuelta ahora, entonces tal vez me apiade de ti y tu pequeño enamorado._

―De ninguna manera ―dijo Izaya con frialdad. ―Nunca sería capaz de dormir por la noche sabiendo que mis amados humanos están en tus manos.

 _―_ _Ah, eso está muy mal... Esa fue tu única oportunidad. Ah, bueno... ¡Adiós, Orihara Izaya y Shizuo Heiwajima!_

Izaya se mantuvo firme cuando el grupo se avalanzó. Abandonando su cuchillo en el bolsillo por ahora, Izaya mandó una fuerte patada a la primera persona que pudo encontrar, derribándola al suelo, junto con un par de otros que habían estado demasiado cerca.

Cuchillos vinieron a él y manos el agarraron tratando de sujetarlo, pero Izaya no dejó de luchar. Desarmó a tantas personas como pudo, deslizando sus armas a sus propios bolsillos en cualquier oportunidad mientras continuaba derribando a los hijos de Saika.

Echando una breve mirada en dirección de Shizuo le contó una historia similar, excepto que con su fuerza Shizuo estaba venciendo a montón más de ellos y mucho más eficiente.

Un golpe repentino mandó a Izaya al suelo, logrando que todos los niños que estaban lo suficientemente cerca le cortaran. Movió su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo en el suelo para esquivar los cortes, pero ellos eran simplemente demasiados.

Un hombre saltó sobre Izaya, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre manteniendo su cintura abajo, mientras que otros se movieron para sostener firmes y abajo las extremidades de Izaya, hasta que no pudo moverse ni una pulgada.

―¡SHIZUO! ―gritó Izaya cuando el hombre sobre él levantó su arma, listo para apuñalarlo en el pecho.

Y luego él se fue. Y uno por uno, cada persona que lo mantenía sujeto se fue volando sobre la multitud.

Una sólida patada giratoria de Shizuo envió a todas las personas en un radio de cinco metros a estrellarse unos con otros, tirando a una buena cantidad de ellos al suelo.

―¡Izaya! ―llamó Shizuo, agachándose rápidamente para ayudarlo a levantarse, ―¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te duele?!

―Estoy bien ―le aseguró Izaya acercándose al rubio.

Él no estaba hecho para luchar así. En el medio de la calle no había nada que pudiese usar. Ningún sitio para ocultarse o proteger su propia espalda, y nada que usar para darle conseguir alguna ventaja. Simplemente no era físicamente lo suficiente fuerte para pelear contra tantas personas a la vez.

Y Shizuo pareció darse cuenta de eso.

―Sigamos haciendo camino para pasar, ―dijo Shizuo, mandando puñetazos a la siguiente ola de los hijos de Saika que se atrevían a acercarse demasiado. ―Sólo mantente justo detrás de mí y no dejes de correr hasta que los hayamos pasado a todos, ¿entiendes?

Izaya asintió mientras Shizuo le tomaba de nuevo la mano, jalándolo con él hacia la multitud.

―¡QUÍTENSE DEL CAMINO! ―bramó Shizuo mientras los hacía a un lado sólo con su mano libre.

Izaya corrió tan rápido como pudo, permaneciendo cerca detrás de Shizuo mientras aclaraba el camino para ellos. Observó como grupos de diez personas a la vez eran arrojados a un lado, cayendo sobre otros diez o así con ellos.

Estaba prácticamente maravillado. El sabía que Shizuo había enfrentado al ejército de Saika antes, pero en realidad no había sido capaz de ver ese suceso con sus propios ojos hasta ahora. La fuerza de Shizuo parecía no tener límites. E Izaya no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo demonios se las había arreglado para sobrevivir a todas las peleas que habían tenido en el pasado. Si Shizuo lo hubiese atrapado en una de sus peleas... Bueno... El hombre acaba de lanzar a cinco personas más en el aire con una sacudida de su brazo. Izaya no quería imaginar cómo podría sentirse.

Finalmente lograron pasar a través del enjambre, pero los miembros restantes del ejército que no habían sido golpeado hasta quedar inconscientes todavía continuaron siguiendolos mientras corrían.

―¿Qué camino, Izaya?

―Por éste ―dijo, empujando a Shizuo hacia la izquierda.

Continuaron por la calle hasta que otro grupo de hijos de Saika llegó doblando la esquina frente a ellos, bloqueando a donde se dirigían.

Soltando por un momento la mano de Izaya, Shizuo agarró el poste de luz más cercano y lo arrancó. El sonido del metal crugiendo y del hormigón rompiéndose se escuchó entre el ruido de las voces de los hijos.

Balanceando la lámpara como un bate de béisbol, Shizuo dio luz verde a Izaya para seguirlo, balanceando la farola de lado a lado, abriendo un camino bastante más eficiente que con sólo los puños.

Y a pesar de la situación, Izaya no pudo contener su sonrisa mientras lo seguía muy de cerca.

Estaba sonriendo porque sabía que Shizuo debía preocuparse mucho por él.

Ya que el rubio nunca habría accedido a hacer algo como esto por él hace apenas un mes atrás.

Shizuo quien maldecía a su propia fuerza y quería deshacerse de ella ahora estaba protegiendo a Izaya con todo lo que tenía, e Izaya estaría mintiendo si dijera que no fue copnmovido por la idea.

Cuando Shizuo tomó de nuevo su mano, Izaya lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. Pues que no tenía que pensarlo dos veces.

A dondequiera que Shizuo lo llevara, él estaría dispuesto a seguirle.

Incluso si él lo sabía en este momento, estaba yendo más allá en una guerra que no estaba seguro que pudiera ganar.

... ~ - ~...

 **N/A: Y aquí es donde nos damos cuenta que apesto escribiendo escenas de acción. XD Realmente luché con este capítulo, pero supongo que no está mal...?**

 **N/T: Again, lo siento mucho por el hiatus! x( me quedé sin empleo y la he estado pasando muy difícil tratando de conseguir entrevistas. Si aún queda alguien aquí que lea esta historia, les prometo que no la dejaré sin terminar, el final está cerca!**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


End file.
